We Got Married plus Hello Baby HunHan vers
by helloannyeongg
Summary: HunHan ikut WGM! Apa yg akan terjadi? Chapter 17 UPDATE! OFFICIAL PAIRING! Finally, It's the ending Chapter Main Cast : HunHan Warning: It's YAOI, OOC, TYPO(S) RnR please support me to the next FF
1. Chapter 1

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

**DORM EXO**

Hari ini mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal perform hingga mereka semua bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Suho dan Chen sedang membaca majalah diruang tamu dorm. Xiumin dan Lay sedang asik berada di alam mimpi mereka dikamar mereka masing-masing. Kris sedang menggelar konser tunggal dikamar mandi dorm dengan suaranya yang menggelegar(?). Kai dan Chanyeol sedang asik dengan PSP mereka dan terlihat mereka sedang bertarung di game. Baekhyun dan Tao sedang menonton TV sambil mengemil cemilan yang berada dikedua tangan mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sang eomma sedang asik mencoba resep masakan baru di dapur kesayangannya. Itulah aktifitas member Exo diwaktu luang mereka seperti sekarang. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kirang ya... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Kok hanya ada 10 member saja? Bukankah harusnya ada 12? Lalu kemana 2 lagi? Hmm oh iya! Luhan dan Sehun yang tidak berada di dalam dorm. hunHan couple sedang keluar dari dorm untuk membeli bubble tea minuman kesukaan mereka berdua /#sambil ngedate mereka #plakk/

**Drrrt drrrrt drrrrt...**

"Suho hyung! Handphonemu mengganggu! Sepertinya ada telepon dari manager. Cepat angkat!" kata Chen yang sedang membeaca majalah disebelah Suho.

"Wae hyung? Ne... ne... hmm MWO? Jinjja hyung?" teriak Suho membuat semua pandangan member lain beralih ke Suho dan meninggalkan aktifitas mereka. Xiumin dan Lay yang terkejut dengan teriakan Suho jadi ikut terbangun dari tidur mereka. Kecuali Kris yang masih terus melanjutkan konser tunggalnya di kjamar mandi tanpa merasakan adanya gangguan dari luar. /#OMG #plakk/

"Wae hyung? Kenapa kau berteriak kencang sekali? Apa terjadi sebuah masalah besar?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran hingga meninggalkan resep barunya didapur.

_**LOUDSPEAKER**_

**-**_**YA KALIAN INI! Ini aku manager kalian. Aku ingin bertanya apakah diantara kalian ada yang ingin mengikuti variety show 'We Got Married'? aku mendapat surat kontrak namun aku tidak tahu apakah harus menerimanya atau tidak karena aku tidak tahu siapa yang ingin mengikuti variety show ini**_. -manager hyung

Suasana menjadi hening tanpa adanya jawaban karena semua member (except HunHan dan Kris) terkejut dengan perkataan manager mereka. Namun beberapa detik kemudian suasana dorm menjadi gaduh oleh keributan mereka. Mereka semua benar-benar ingin mengikuti variety show itu. Hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa sang manager hyung memutuskan telepon karena ia pusing dengan suara gaduh yang dibuat oleh member Exo.

"Ya kalian! Hentikan! Hmm yeoboseyo hyung? Hyung? Hyung? Aishh jinjja panggilannya terputus! Ini karena kalian semua yang begitu berisik! Terutama BaekYeol! Aishh jinjja kalian ini!" Suho terlihat marah karena suasana yang ditimbulkan oleh anak-anaknya(?).

"Hei ramai sekali... apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita. Kalian curang!" gerutu Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai menggelar konser tunggalnya.

"Sudah-sudah bubar! Lanjutkan aktifitas kalian masing-masing!" perintah Suho kepada member Exo yang ada di dalam dorm.

Seketika mereka kembali asik dengan aktifitas mereka yang tertunda tadi. Suasana dorm kembali seperti semula sehingga tanpa sadar Luhan dan Sehun sudah kembali ke dorm dengan dua bubble tea ditangan mereka. Suho yang melihat kedatangan mereka, memanggil mereka berdua untuk memberitahukan sedikit informasi yang tadi ia dapat dari manager hyung mereka.

"Ya kalian kemari! Aku ingin memebritahukan sedikit informasi yang aku dapat dari manager hyung. Hmm apakah diantara kalian ada yang mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam variety show 'We Got Married'? " tanya Suho kepada HunHan dan Kris yang tiba-tiba berdiri diantara mereka.

"Aku mau ikut WGM, hyung!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Aku juga! Aku ingin mengikuti jejak Raemin hyung!" teriak Kai bersemangat.

Semua member mamastikan diri mereka untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam variety show itu tanpa terkecuali Suho dan Kris. Namun HunHan malah diam tidak memberi tanggapan sama sekali membuat member yang lain heran menatap couple itu karena mereka berdua terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali.

CKLEK

"Kalian! Sudah memutuskan siapa yang mau?" teriak manager hyung dari depan pintu dans ekarang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dorm tempat keduabelah aliens wolves(?) berkumpul.

"Belum hyung karena kami semua mau ikut WGM." Jawab Suho enteng.

"Mwo? Kalian semua? Tidak bisa! Jika kalian semua mau ikut, bukan ikut WGM namanya tapi Hello Baby!" balas manager.

"Baiklah aku akan bertanaya-tanya kembali dengan PD WGM. Jadi kalian bisa berdiskusi kembali. Sudah kalian lanjutkan saja hari liburan kalian ini. Hyung masih harus kembali ke kantor ada beberapa urusan yang masih belum selesai." Tambahnya dibarengi anggukan dari semua member Exo.

**NEXT DAY**

"Ya kalian! Aku sudah mendapat informasi terbaru dari PD WGM. Katanya yang akan berpartisipasi adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Ini semua berkat tuntutan dan desakan dari HunHan Shipers yang ada di Korea maupun diluar Korea." Jelas manager membuat semua member Exo tidak terkecuali HunHan jadi mematung dan terkejut. /#kibarkan bendera HunHan Shipers #ulalala #gangnamstyle bareng HunHan #plakk/

"Hyung? Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Suho masih shock. /Everyday I'm shock! Everynight I'm shock! (Beast-Shock) #singing #plakk/

"Aku serius dan aku tidak bercanda! Aku mendengarnya langsung dari PD WGM. Hmm Sehun dan Luhan sebaiknya kalian segera mengemasi barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa selama syuting variety show ini karena syutingnya akan dimajukan menjadi besok lusa." Jelas manager hyung kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mwo? Secepat itu, hyung? Bukankah harusnya seminggu lagi? Aishh jinjja!" protes Sehun.

"Sudahlah Hunnie... kajja kita kemasi barang-barang kita!" ajak Luhan. Member yang lain hanya diam membisu tanpa banyak komentar apapun. Harapan mereka untuk ikut WGM pupus sudah. /#pukpuk #sabar ya oppadeul #wink #plakk/

_**THE DAY FOR WE GOT MARRIED**_

*Day 1

HunHan Couple telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup terbilang sederhana namun terlihat begitu bersih dan nyaman. Lokasinya memang bukan di perkotaan namun di sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di atas perbukitan di Pulau Jeju. HunHan Couple dan semua kru terlihat lelah dan hendak mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh mereka di sebuah pemandian air hangat di dekat rumah yang akan mereka tempati selama syuting berlangsung.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian beristirahat sejenak sebelum syuting dimulai. Kalian bisa istirahat di kamar yang telah disediakan atau kalian bisa pergi ke pemandian air hangat disana. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk berbicara kepada sang PD." Terang sang manager sambil menunjukkan tempat pemandian air hangat kepada HunHan.

"Baik hyung, gomawo." Ucap HunHan bersamaan.

Sang manager pun keluar dan meninggalkan HunHan di dalam salah satu ruangan di dalam rumah itu. Mereka berdua terlihat lelah dan bingung akan melakukan apa selama jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Hannie hyung... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Apa kita pergi ke tempat pemandian bersama-sama?" tanya Sehun manja kepada Luahn.

"Hmm baiklah kita ke pemandian. Mungkin disana kita bisa merelaksasikan tubuh kita. Kajja kita ambil perlengkapan mandi kita di dalam tas!" ajak Luhan.

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke pemandian air hangat dengan bergandengan tangan membuat seorang cameraman merekam aksi HunHan Couple itu. HunHan Couple yang tidak sadar direkam terus melanjutkan langkah mereka ke dalam tempat pemandian.

SKIP

"Baiklah sekarang kita bisa memulai syuting. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian mau di dalam rumah. Anggap saja tidak ada kamera. Hanya ruang tidur dan kamar mandi saja yang tidak dipasangkan kamera."jelas sang PD.

"Lalu kami harus melakukan apa di dalam rumah ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi. Apapun bisa kalian lakukan bersama seperti sepasang suami-istri yang baru menikah. Oke camera siap? And Action!" perintah sang PD.

-Camera On-

"Hannie... apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku bingung." Tanya Sehun memelas sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Aku juga bingung dan juga lapar. Hmm bagaimana jika kita memasak? Kajja kita ke dapur!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke dalam dapur.

"Hannie... di kulkas tidak ada bahan makanan apapun. Semuanya kosong aku hanya melihat sekarung beras di sebelah kulkas. Kita mau masak apa? Apa kita harus pergi ke pasar? Kau mau?" Sehun kembali memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Hunnie.. kajja kita ke pasar! Kita naik sepeda! Tadi aku melihat ada sepasang sepeda di belakang rumah. Sudah lama aku tidak naik sepeda. Aku rasa akan sangat menyenangkan dan kita bisa berkeliling dan melihat pemandangan indah disini." Luhan terlihat sangat senang dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengambil sepeda.

"Baik-baik... apa kau serius ingin membawa sepeda sendiri? Hmm? Apa kau tidak mau aku memboncengmu?" goda Sehun yang sikses membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Aniyo! Aku bisa membawa sepeda sendiri dan aku rasa kita akan berbelanja banyak hari ini. Pasti tidak akan cukup jika hanya membawa satu sepeda. Kajja kita pergi sekarang sudah pukul 14.00 KST! Aku takut jika hari sudah sore pasarnya akan tutup."

HunHan mengayuh sepeda mereka bersama-sama menuju ke sebuah pasar yang terletak di bawah bukit. Selama perjalanan menuju pasar, mata mereka disuguhi dengan pemandnagan yang indah. Disebelah kanan jalan terdapat tanaman seperti sawi, selada, wortel, kentang, ubi dan mentimun. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri jalan terdapat kebun cabai, labu, paprika, tomat, melon, semangka, dan strawberry. Sekarang sudah memasuki masa panen jadi banyak orang yang sedang memanen hasil kebun mereka. Selama perjalanan pula mereka bertemu dengan banyak orang yang ramah. Walau mereka tidak saling mengenal, namun orang-orang yang mereka temui tersenyum ramah. Mungkin inilah bedanya tinggal di desa dan di kota. Jika tinggal di perkotaan orang-orang lebih terlihat cuek dengan orang sekitar. Sedangkan di pedesaan seperti ini, orang-orang terlihat lebih ada rasa kekeluargaannya terhadap orang lain.

MARKET

"Hannie... apa yang akan kita masak? Aku bingung karena ada banyak sayur mayur, buah-buahan, daging, dan ikan disini." Keluh Sehun.

"Hunnie... kau jangan mengeluh. Aku ada rencana akan membakar ikan malam ini. Apa kau setuju?"

"Membakar ikan? Aku rasa bukan ide yang buruk. Kajja kita ke tempat penjual ikan. Aku yang akan membantumu menawarnya."

"Gomawo... kau sangat baik Sehunnie..."

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan ke sebuah tempat penjualan ikan. Disana mereka menemukan banyak sekali ikan dari ikan air tawar hingga ikan air asin yang masih terlihat segarhingga membuat mereka bingung harus membeli ikan yang mana. Tidak hanya berbagai jenis ikan tapi juga terdapat banyak udang, lobster, kerang, gurita, cumi-cumi dan kepiting yang masih segar.

"Hunnie... aku ingin membeli udang dan cumi-cumi. Otteo? Kau juga mau?"

"Tentu saja aku juga mau. Tapi aku juga ingin membeli ikan. Aku rasa pasti akan sangat lezat."

"Tapi kita akan membeli ikan apa? Aku bingung karena banyak sekali jenis ikannya."

"Molla... Hmm sillyehamnida,ahjumma kami bingung ingin membeli ikan karena begitu banyak jenisnya. Menurutmu ikan apa yang paling enak untuk kami bakar?"

"Tentu saja banyak jenis ikan yang ada disini. Semua ikan juga cocok untuk dimakan. Kalian ingin ikan air tawar atau ikan air asin?" tanya ahjumma ramah.

"Sepertinya ikan air asin saja ahjumma. Lalu ikan apa yang cocok untuk dibakar?" tanya Luhan masih bingung.

"Ada ikan simba, kerapu dan kakap merah yang ada di dalam akuarium disana. Kalian bisa mengolahnya dengan mudah ketiga ikan itu." Jelas ahjumma.

"Ikan yang ada disana? Masih hidup dan terlihat besar-besar. Hannie mungkin ikan yang merah itu saja." Tunjuk Sehun pada ikan kakap merah besar yang masih berenang-renang di dalam akuarium.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Ahjumma kami mau ikan yang merah itu. Itu ikan jenis apa?" tanya Luhan semangat.

"Itu ikan kakap merah. Kalian mau menbgambilnya sendiri atau ahjumma yang ambilkan?"

"Apa boleh aku mengambilnya sendiri? Huaa aku mau mengambilnya ahjumma!' Sehun terlihatt gembira dan begitu semangat. /#yaampun oppa kau semangat banget mau ngambil ikan aja #plakk/

"Kajja! Ambil menggunakan jaring ini. Pilih ikan yang kalian mau." Ahjumma itu menyerahkan sebuah jaring kepada Sehun.

"Hati-hati Sehunnie.. jangan sampai pakaianmu basah ketika mengambil ikan itu!" Luhan mencoba memperingati Sehun yang mulai mencoba mengambil ikan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hannie... sini kau lihat aksiku mengambil ikan! Kau juga bisa memfotoku! Hahaha... u-uwaaaa... ahjumma! Ahjumma! Ikannya sudah kudapatkan! Ini ahjumma! Besar kan ahjumma? Hannie foto aku! Hahaha... kimchi!"

JEPRET

"Ini ikannya ahjumma! Besar kan? Haha... Hannie aku mau lihat hasil fotoku!"

"Ahjumma kan membersihkan ikan ini dulu. Kalian tunggu disini sebentar, ne?"

"Nde, ahjumma. Ini hasil fotonya. Kau terlihat lucu Hunnie! Haha... Aku punya tissue! Wajahmu basah terkena cipratan air! Sini aku bersihkan wajahmu!"

Luhan mengelap lembut wajah Sehun yamg basah karena cipratan air saat mengambil ikan. Sehun merasa senang karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya pergi ke pasar bersama Luhan dan mengambil ikan dari dalam akuarium.

"Gomawo, Hannie..." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan yang entah sejak kapan mulai memerah.

"Ah ahjumma apa sudah selesai? Aku juga ingin udang dan cumi-cumi yang masih segar itu,. Hmm setebgah ons saja mungkin cukup."

"Apa tidak terlalu banyak, Hannie?"

"Aku rasa tidak kok. Semuanya jadi berapa ahjumma?"

"Semuanya jadi 30.000 won. Namun karena untuk kalian, ahjumma memberikan harga spesial jadi 15.000 won saja."

"Huaa... kamsahamnida ahjumma..." ucap Hunhan bersamaan.

"Hmm Hannie... aku lapar. Kau tidak merasa lapar juga?"

"Iya aku juga lapar. Disana ada bimbimbap. Kau mau beli? Aku mau karena aku sudah lapar sekali. Tapi disana juga ada odeng. Kau mau apa, Hunnie?"

"Aku mau makan odeng saja. Kaku tidak mau makan bimbimbap, Hannie..."

"Tapi akau mau makan bibimbap, Hunnie... temani aku ya?"

"Baiklah kita beli odeng untukku dulu, lalu aku akan menemanimu makan bimbimbap. Otteo?"

"Aku setuju! Kajja kita beli odeng itu dulu,Hannie..."

"Ahjumma aku mau pesan bibimbap 1 ya."

"Maaf, bibimbap nya habis. Kalau hamheung naengmyeon saja bagaimana?"

"Habis? Hmm baiklah aku pesan itu."

"Jadi kau makan hamheung naengmyeon? Kalau itu aku juga mau. Aku kira disini hanay tersedia bibimbap saja. Makanya aku beli doeng."

"Aiss kau ini! Mau aku pesankan lagi?"

"Tidak usah! Aku sudah lumayan kenyang makan odeng ini, Hannie..."

"Yasuda. Kau temani aku ya, Hunnie..."

"Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati."

"Kamsahamnida... Hunnie apa kau mau? Buka mulutmu! Aaaaa..." Luhan menyuapi Sehun hamheung naengmyeon pesanannya.

"Ham... hmm enak Hannie... sudah kau makanlah. Kau bilang kan kau lapar."

"Ne, aku makan dulu..."

"Kau sudah kenyang? Hmm lalu kita mau membeli apalagi?"

"Aku mau membeli bumbu dapur. Disana ada sebuah toko. Kajja kita kesana!" Luhan sedikit terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja ia terselandung sebuah batu dan ia terjatuh. Beruntung dengan sigap Sehun menarik tangannya dan Luhan pun tidak jadi jatuh ke tanah.

"Hannie... gwenchana?" Sehun terlihat sedikit panik melihat Luhan yang hampir saja jatuh.

"Gwenchana, Hunnie... Gomawo." Pipi Luhan kembali memerah.

"Ne, hati-hati Hannie. Jalan pelan-pelan saja jangan terburu-buru." Sehun mencoba mencubit ujung hidung Luhan lembut.

"Hunnie, appo! Ne, mianhae Hunnie..."

"Hahaha... Ne, kajja kita kesana!"

"Sillyehamnida ahjumma kami membutuhkan 1 botol minyak goreng, saus tomat, saus sambal, mayonnaise, madu, kecap manis, kecap asin, saus tiram dan cuka. 1 bungkus gula, garam, merica dan teh. 1 kaleng susu kental manis dan krim. Hmm lalu 5 bungkus mie ramen instan dan 1 bungkus daging asap, 1 kotak keju, 1 bungkus spagetti, oh iya 1 bungkus saus bolognaise, 1 ikat tusukan satai dan 1 kg telur ayam."

"Huaaa Hannie.. Apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Aniyo, Hunnie... ini semua kan untuk persediaan dapur kita. Disana sudah benar-benar kosong. Kita kan perlu mengisinya dan mungkin ini semua cukup untuk kita selama 2 bulan disini. Lalu semua jadi berapa ahjumma?"

"Semuanya jadi 30.000 won."

"30.000 won? Bagaimana jika 20.000 won saja?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, nak ini sudah saya kirangi sedikit harganya." Tolak ahjumma.  
"Tolonglah ahjumma... aku bisa bernyanyi untukmu ahjumma. Jadi kurangi lagi... 20.000 won saja, ya? tolong ahjumma..."

"Baiklah tapi saya mau mendengarmu bernyanyi dulu."

"Hannie... hwaiting! Tunjukkan kemampuan menyanyimu yang menakjubkan itu!" Sehun mulai menyemangati Luhan.

'_She's my black pearl... she's my black pearl... jidoneun pillyo eobseo nae mami neol garikyeo. Gal giri heomnanhaedo ijjeumeseo geureoken motanda. Ha sido tteoreojyeo ijeobon jeogi eomnende. Jeo molli supyeongseon kkeute neoui moseubeul bol su itdamyeon. Nan docheul ollyeo kkeutkkaji baame nal sitgo oh Geochireojin sumyeonui yodongeul jaewo. Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal. Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl. Eodum soge pin kkot, bada wie tteun dal Bimil gateun geu got, my beautiful black pearl. Ho- hey shes my beautiful beautiful black pearl..._'

Keadaan pasar saat ini terlihat lebih ramai mungkin karena para penjual dan pembeli di pasar itu mendengar suara merdu Luhan. Banyak orang yang memuji suara merdu Luhan. Sehun yang mendengar bisikan-bisiakn orang-orang disekitarnya hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Mungkin karena ini disebuah pedesaan, jadi banyak yang belum mengenal mereka. Dari beberapa penjual yang sudah mereka kunjungi, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa mengenal Luhan dan Sehun. Diakhir lagu Luhan membungkukkan badan dan banyak mendapat tepukan tanagn dari para penjual dan pembeli yang melihat aksi menyanyinya.

"Huaaa Hannie suaramu memang bagus! Banyak yang memujimu!"

"Jeongmal? Huaaa kamsahamnida... kamsahamnida..." Luhan terlihat senang seraya membungkukkan badan berulang kali untuk berterima kasih.

"Suaramu memang benar-benar bagus, nak. Baiklah kau boleh membayarnya hanay 15.000 saja. Ini ambillah barang belanjaan kalian."

"Jeongmal ahjumma? Kamsahamnida..."

"Sama-sama karena kau juga sudah menghibur para penjual dan pembeli disini."

"Nak ini ada sedikit hadiah untuk kalian. Maaf ahjumma tidak bisa memberi banyak. Ada beberapa buah kentang, tomat dan apel untuk kalian. Terimalah. Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kalian bisa menghibur kita semua yang ada disini." Tiba-tiba ada seorang ahjumma yang lain memberikan sebuah plastik berisi kentang, tomat dan apel kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Lalu ini ada beberapa bawang merah, bawang putih, bawang bombay serta cabai dan daun bawang. Lalu ada satu buah semangka manis untuk kalian. Karena ini sedang musim panas, ahjumma rasa kalian pasti senang mendapat semangka. Ahjumma juga tidak memiliki banyak apa-apa sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena ahjumma merasa sangat terhibur dengan nyanyianmu, nak." Ahjumma lainnya juga memberikan sebuah kantung plastik kecil kepada Luhan dan sebuah semangka kepada Sehun.

" Huaaa kamsahamnida ahjumma..." ucap Sehun dan Luhan berbarengan.

Lalu aktifitas dipasar juga sudah kemabali seperti semula. Merasa semua kebutuhan sudah lengkap, Sehun dan Luhan pun akhirnya pulang membawa semua barang belanjaan yang menumpuk. Untung saja di sepeda mereka terdapat sebuah keranjang jadi memudahkan mereka membawa semua barang itu. Mereka pun kembali mengayuh sepeda mereka pulang.

"Hunnie... aku lelah. Kita beristirahat disini sebentar, ya?"

"Aku juga lelah. Kita harus melewati jalanan yang menanjak seperti ini karena rumah kita berada di atas bukit ditambah dengan barang belanjaan kita yang sangat banyak ini. Harusnya kita tadi meminjam mobil saja kepada manager hyung."

"Kau benar. Maaf karena tadi aku yang mengajakmu naik sepeda. Aku pikir jarak dari rumah kita ke pasar kan tidak terlalu jauh. Maaf ya Hunnie.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kita beristirahat dulu saja disini. Disini teduh karena ada sebuah pohon besar. Oh iya tadi aku menemukan sebuah pisau di keranjang sepeda. Apa kau mau memotong semangka yang tadi diberikan?"

"Hmm aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Ini semangkanya." Luhan memberikan sebuah semangka kepada Sehun untuk segera dipotong."

GREK

"Huaa Hannie... semangkanya terlihat sangat lezat. Ini silakan aku sudah memotongnya. Sebagian aku letakkan kembali kedalam keranjang untuk kembali disimpan ke dalam kulkas ketika kita sudah sampai dirumah."

"Hunnie semangkanya sangat manis dan sangat menyegarkan. Kita harus segera menghabiskannya dan kembali ke rumah karena hari sudah semakin sore. Sudah pukul 16.00 KST."

HOME

"Akhirnya kita sampai dirumah. Aku lelah tapi kita tetap harus membereskan semua barang belanjaan ini dan menyiapkan semua untuk nanti malam."

"Iya aku juga lelah dan aku akan membantumu membereskan semuanya. Kajja Hannie kita segera ke dapur! Kita bereskan semuanya dan mulai menyiapkan ikan, udang dan cumi-cumi untuk kita bakar nanti malam."

"Hunnie tolong bantu aku memasak nasi, ne? Ambil saja kira-kira 3-4 gelas beras disana lalu kau cuci hingga bersih dan kau masukkan saja ke dalam rice cooker."

"Baik Hannie... aku akan memasak nasi."

"Setelah itu bisakah kau menyiapkan kayu bakar di halaman belakang? Tadi aku menemukan beberapa ikat kayu bakar disana. Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja Hannie... aku pasti akan melakukannya tanpa kau meminta tolongpun."

Hari semakin gelap kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST. Sehun dan Luhan sudah selesai menyiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari nasi, kayu bakar, ikan, udang dan cumi-cumi hingga semangka yang sudah dipotong sebagai menu pencuci mulutnya. Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk di depan api unggun untuk membakar ikan, cumi-cumi dan udang yang sudah mereka bumbui.

"Hannie... apa masih belum matang juga? Aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Hunnie. Kau makanlah ini dulu jika kau memang benar-benar lapar." Luhan memberikan sebungkus cemilan yang ia bawa dari Seoul kepada Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggu ikan, cumi-cumi dan udangnya matang saja, Hannie jadi kita bisa makan bersama-sama." Sehun kembali memberikan sebungkus cemilan itu kepada Luhan.

"Hmm Hunnie.. sepertinya semua sudah matang. Kajja letakkan dipiring. Aku akan menyiapkan nasi untukmu." Luhan berdiri dan mengambil nasi di dalam rice cooker yang tadi Sehun bawa dari dalam dapur.

"Kajja Hannie kita makan bersama-sama. Kita makan disini saja. Kita bisa melihat pemandangan indah yang jarang sekali kita lihat ketika kita berada di Seoul. Lihat ada banyak bintang di langit dan kita bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak dari balik bukit itu!"

"Kau benar, Hunnie...Kita memang lebih baik makan bersama-sama disini sambil melihat pemandangan indah ini."

"Aku sudah selesai makan, Hunnie... ha-ha-ha-hatttchiii..."

"Hannie... kau kenapa? Kau kedinginan? Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan kaos saja? Mana jaketmu? Atau hoodie mu? Hmm pakailah jaketku ini! Daripada kau sakit. Ambillah!"

"Tidak perlu Hunnie... Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita harus segera membereskan semua ini dan masuk ke dalam. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Kajja, Hannie..."

"Tapi aku masih mau menikmati pemandangan disini. Jarang-jarang kita bisa menikmnati pemandangan seindah ini."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi pakailah ini! Kau pasti sangat membutuhkannya. Udara malam sangat dingin" Sehun memberikan sebuah selimut tebal kepada Luhan.

"Ne, baiklah. Gomawo Hunnie..." Luhan akhirnya menerima selimut tebal pemberian dari Sehun dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini, Hannie sampai kau sudah merasa puas menikmati semua ini." Sehun duduk tepat disebelah Luhan yang sedang asik menikmati pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapan mereka.

"Hoammm..."

"Hannie kau sudah mengantuk? Baiklah kita masuk dan beristirahat didalam." Ajak Sehun yang melihat mata Luhan yang sudah memerah dan wajahnya yang sudah terlihat lelah.

"Aniyo.. aku masih ingin disini, Hunnie..."

"Baiklah sandarkan kepadamu pada bahuku. Agar kepalamu tidak terbentur ketika kau ketiduran disini." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis dari bibirnya.

-CAMERA OFF-

"Baiklah saya rasa syuting hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kini sudah jam 22.00 KST. Kalian bisa kasih atas kerjasama kalian semua. Saya berharap selama 2 bulan syuting ini kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Besok kita akan mulai syuting agi pukul 10.00 KST." Ucap PDnim menutup kegiatan syuting hari ini yang berjalan lancar.

"Kamsahamnida semua..." HunHan membungkukkan badan mereka kepada semua kru yang bertugas hari ini.

"Kalian sudah bisa beristirahat sekarang."

"Baik PDnim. Kamsahamnida... Tapi kami masih ingin berada disini" ucap Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan tanpa beranjak dari tempat mereka dan kembali duduk.

"Baik aku harus ke dalam dulu untuk membereskan semuanya. Manager kalian juga sedang ada di dalam. Jika kalian meminta apa-apa, panggil saja Goo Ajusshi."

"Ne, PDnim..."

"Hunnie... aku rindu dengan anak-anak Exo lainnya. Bagaimana kabar mereka semua? Padahal belum ada 1 hari tapi entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Hannie... kita telepon saja mereka. Selama kita disini kita kan belum sekalipun menelepon mereka. Apa kau mau?"

"Tapi apakah mereka sudah pulang dari jadwal mereka?"

"Aku rasa mereka sudah pulang. Kajja kita coba menelpon Suho hyung!"

Drrrt drrrt drrt...

"Suho hyung! Handphonemu bergetar! Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk!" teriak Chanyeol saat mendapati handphone Suho yang sedang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu.

"Chanyeol kau angkat saja! Aku sedang sibuk membantu Kyungsoo membersihkan dapur yang berantakan karena ulamu dan Baekhyun." Teriak Suho dari arah dapur.

KLIK

"**Yeoboseyo? Hyung... bagaimana kabarmu? Apa ada kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam dorm? Dan apa kalian merindukan kami terutama aku si magnae yang unyu ini? Hahaha...**" suara Sehun dari ujung telepon.

"HYUNG! HYUNG! HYUNG! SUHO HYUNG! ADA TELEPON DARI LUHAN HYUNG DAN THEHUN!" teriak Chanyeol penuh semangat.

"**Aishh Chanyeol hyung ini! Hyung jangan berteriak-teriak di telepon! Telingaku sakit! Aoshh jinjja!**" Sehun mengomel diujung telepon dan Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kebisingan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

'Mwo? Kau serius Channie? Telepon dari Luhan hyung dan Sehun magnae kita?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Semua member Exo jadi berkumpul diruang tamu tempat dimana Chanyeol mengangkat telepon kecuali Kai, Kris, Lay dan Chen yang masih belum pulang dari jadwal mereka.

"YA CHANYEOL! Sini handphoneku!" bentek Suho melihat Hanphone nya yang masih dipegang oleh Chanyeol.

_**~LOUDSPEAKER~**_

-_**Ya hyung! Mengapa lama sekali? Aku dan Luhan hyung ingin tahu kabar kalian. Maaf karena kami baru menelpon sekarang. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan syuting pada hari ini. Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana jadwal-jadwal Exo? Apa sama sekali tidak ada jadwal untuk manggung? Dan di dorm tidak terjadi keributan kerusuhan apapun kan?**_- Tanya Sehun dari sebrang telepon.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja, Sehunnie. Tapi kau tahu eommamu Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat merindukanmu, seharian ini ia terus saja menanyakan kabarmu. Karena selama ini kau kan selalu dimanjakan olehnya selain Kai. Hahaha... Lalu kau dan Luhan sedang ada dimana? Apa kami boleh pergi kesana disaat jadwal kami sedang kosong? Kami masih punya jadwal kok tapi hanya di beberapa radio dan dalam variety-variety show saja. Kai, Kris, Lay dan Chen juga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari wawancara radio malam ini. Exo tidak akan menerima jadwal manggung selama kalian masih ikut WGM. Hmm kalau keributan di dorm pasti selalu ada contohnya tadi. Dapur jadi berantakan karena ulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mencoba ingin membuat kue. Bukannya membuat kue dengan benar, mereka malah jadi perang telur dan tepung membuat dapur seperti kapal pecah hingga membuat Kyungsoo marah-marah. Dan sekarang hyung dan Kyungsoo juga yang harus membereskan dapur yang berantakan itu." Jelas Suho panjang lebar.

-**Huaaa Kyungsoo hyung merindukanku? Bahagianya hatiku aku kira eomma Kyungsoo hanya bisa memarahiku saja hahaha... Kami sedang ada di Pulau Jeju, hyung. Kami tinggal di sebuah rumah di salah satu desa yang terletak diatas bukit. Suasana disini sangat menyenangkan pemandangannya juga sangat indah. Aku dan Luhan hyung juga akan berbicara kepada PDnim agar kalian juga bisa datang kesini. Hmm mianhae hyung karena tidak ada kami, kalian jadi tidak bisa manggung. Mwo dapur dorm berantakan karena ulah Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung? Aku ingin lihat seperti apa ulah para hyung itu saat ini. Aku yang magnae saja jadi suka merasa heran sebenarnya yang magnae itu siapa? Aku atau Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung? Hahaha...**- canda Sehun disambut tawa Luhan di sebelah Sehun.

"Luhan? Dimana Luhan? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Ini Lay, Lu. Aku baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan jadwal di radio."

-**Ini aku, Luhan. Ahh bogoshipo... Aku rindu mencuri makananmu, Lay. Oh iya kemari sebelum aku pergi, aku sempat mengambil cemilanmu yang ada dilemari dapur. Mianhae Lay...-** Sehun terdengar sedang tertawa mendengar pengakuan Luhan.

"Nado bogoshipo... Aku tahu jika kau yang mengambil cemilanku. Walau aku pelupa, tapi aku pasti akan selalu ingat jika kau yang selalu mengambil cemilanku. Hahaha... Lagipula ku juga rincu ditendangi dirimu saat aku tidur." Canda Lay membuat semua member Exo yang ada di dorm dan Sehun yang berada di sebelah Luhan di sebrang telepon tertawa.

-**Ya jangan buka aibku ditelepon! Aku kan malu... Sehunnie aku diledek, Lay...**- Luhan mencoba mengadu kepada Sehun.

"Ya magnae kau bisa apa? Eoh? Kau mau melawan hyung-hyungmu ini?" tanya Lay disambut tawa dari member lainnya.

-**Aniyo hyung... tapi selama Luhan hyung tidur sekamar denganku, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menendangku. Aku serius... ia tidur dengan tenang**.- jawab Sehun mencoba meyakinkan hyung-hyungnya yang lain.

"Ya magnae satu ini pasti sealalu membela Luhan hyung. Kai kau mau berbicara pada Sehun? Atau kau Baekhyun?" tanya Lay kepada Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Ya Sehun ini aku Baekhyun hyung. Hyung cuma mau selalu memperingatkanmu jika sebenarnya yang mirip dengan Luhan hyung itu adalah aku bukan kau, arraseo?" canda Baekhyun.

-**Ya hyung! Aku yang lebih mirip dengan Luhan hyung, bukannya kau... ya kan Luhan hyung? Luhan hyung saja mengangguk tuh hyung...**- jawab Sehun sedikit kesal karena candaan dari Baekhyun.

"Ya kau magnae! Kenapa kau mencoba membentak Baekhyun hyung? Eoh? Kau mau mencari mati padaku? Eoh?" canda Chanyeol.

-**Ya hyung! Aku tidak membentaknya! Kauy selalu saja membela Baekhyun hyung. Aishh jinjja... Kenapa kau tidak pernah membelaku?-** tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sediit memelas.

"Karena Baekhyun lebih cantik darimu. Jari tangannya juga sangat lentik! Auuu apoo Baekhyunnie... kau jangan memukul kepalaku... Lagipula Luhan hyung juga selalu membelamu jadi buat apa aku membelamu juga?" Chanyeol sedikit meringis karena kepalanya baru saja dipukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya kau kenapa selalu bilang jika wajahku cantik? Eoh? Aku tidak cantik tapi aku sangat tampan!" bentak Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

-**Hahaha... Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung ini bertengkar saja. Sudahlah ini sudah malam sepertinya kita harus segera beristirahat, hyung. Besok kami akan menelepon kalian lagi. Baiklah kami tutup teleponnya. Paypay... Annyeonghi jumuseyo... Jaljayo semua... salam manis dari HunHan... hehehe...-**celoteh Sehun.

Pip...

Panggilan terputus. Member Exo yang ada di dorm merasa senang mendapat telepon dari HunHan. Belum sehari mereka tidak bersama namun sudah merasa kehilangan. Kai dan Baekhyun merasa sangat kehilangan sosok sang magnaekarena biasanya mereka berdua selalu mengganggu sang magnae itu. Mereka sangat senang membuat sang magnae menjadi ngambek dan kesal karena selalu mereka goda apalagi jika mereka membawa-bawa nama Luhan. HunHan juga sangat merasa kehilangan sosok biang kerusuhan di dorm Exo siapa lagi kalau bukan BaekYeol couple. Mereka yang selalu membuat kerusuhan dan membuat suasana dorm selalu ramai. Kini hari sudah semakin gelap dan sudah semakin malam. HunHan masuk ke dalam rumah dan beranjak untuk tidur karena hari ini cukup melelahkan untuk mereka. Besok mereka harus kembali syuting seperti biasa. Mereka mencoba agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak agar mereka siap mendapatkan kejutan yang sudah menunggu mereka di esok harinya. Baiklah Good Night oppadeul~^^

.

.

.

*Day 2

Matahari kembali bersinar menampakkan cahaya nya yang terang. Seorang namja berambut coklat keemasan bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia adalah Luhan yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan seorang namja disebelahnya yang masih terlelap di dalam mimpi indahnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun namja dengan rainbow hair nya ehem couple nya Luhan ehem /#plakk/. Hari ini adalah hari kedua mereka untuk melakukan syuting WGM. Syuting akan dimulai pukul 10.00 KST dan sekarang masih pukul 07.00 KST jadi wajar saja masih banyak kru yang beristirahat. Luhan merasa kesepian karena Sehun masih terlelap jadi dengan keisengannya yang entah berasal dari mana, Luhan mencoba membangunkan Sehun. Luhan menggelitiki telapak kaki Sehun terus menerus berharap ada sebuah pergerakkan dari Sehun. Namun nihil Sehun masih saja terlelap. Banyak usaha yang Luhan lakukan untuk membangunka Sehun, namun tetap saja semua usahanya itu gagal. Akhirnya Luhan pun menyerah dan keluar dari kamar. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Luhan pergi ke kamar mandi dahulu untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak ramen. Di saat Luhan sedang memasak ramen, tiba-tiba Sehun bangun dan keluar dari kamar. Ia mencium aroma ramen dari arah dapur dan membuat perutnya juga merasa lapar. Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang memasak di dapur lalu menghampirinya.

"Hannie apa yang sedang kau masak? Apa kau sedang memasak ramen?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Aigoo kau ini! Cuci mukamu dan sikat gigimu dulu sana! Kau baru bangun dan sudah menggangguku didapur saja! Aishh jinjja..." umpat Luhan sedikit kesal karena tingkah Sehun. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena ia gagal membangunkan Sehun.

"Nde, nde... aku akan kembali lagi setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat gigiku. hmm Hannie aku juga mau rame. Masakkan buat aku juga ya.. please... hehehe...'

"Ya kau ini! Kau masak saja sendiri! Sudah sana cepat cuci mukamu dan sikat gigimu! Hilangkan sikap manjamu itu! Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit!"

"Uhhh Hannie jahat! Hannie marah-marah sama Hunnie terus! Memang apa salah Hunnie? Hannie udah tidak sayang lagi sama Hunnie ya?" Sehun ngambek dan pergi dari dapur dengan wajahnya yang memelas dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

-Kapan sikap manjanya itu akan hilang? Dia kan harusnya bisa lebih bersikap dewasa sedikit. Sebentar lagi dia juga pasti sudah kembali manja. Dia tidak mungkin akan marah terlalu lama apalagi padaku- batin Luhan.

"Hmm Hunnie... apa kau lapar? " tanya Luhan ketika melihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut dan wajahnya yang masih terlihat sedikit basah. Matanya juga terlihat memerah mungkin karena ia habis menangis.

"Aniyo." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Mianhae... apa mau aku masakkan ramen? Hmm?" Luhan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Sehun datar dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Luhan di dapur.

"Tunggu! Kau marah dengan ucapanku tadi?mianahe Hunnie..." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mencoba meminta maaf.

"Untuk apa hyung meminta maaf? Hyung tidak bersalah. Aku memang anak yang manja. Aku selalu merasa dimanjakan karena aku adalah magnae. Mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Mulai dari memasak hingga mencuci piring." Jawab Sehun sedikit ketus.

"Ya kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Maaf jika ucapanku tadi menyakitimu. Aku suka dengan Hunnieku yang juga suka dengan Hunnieku yang suka ngambek. Mianhae, Hunnie..." Luhan terlihat sedang menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"Wae? Wae hyung suka Sehun yang manja dan suka ngambek seperti itu? Bukankah jika Sehun seperti itu hanya bisa merepotkan hyung saja?"

"Mianhae Hunnie... aku salah sudah membentakmu seperti tadi. Aku minta maaf.. aku salah marah padamu. Jadi kembalilah jadi Hunnieku yang dulu jangan seperti ini..." Luhan sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Hannie... jangan menangis... aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu saja. Jika kau tidak ingin aku manja lagi, aku akan berusaha untuk berubah. " ucap Sehun tulus sambil mengelus lembut rambut Luhan yang berlinangan air mata.

"Ya Sehun! Magnae evil! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan? Mengapa ia menangis seperti itu? Kau berbuat sesuatu buruk padanya?" tanya sang manager yang terkejut ketika mendapati Luhan yang sedang menangis.

"Aniyo hyung... t-tadi a-aku h-hanya..."

"Tadi aku habis memotong bawabg, hyung makanya aku bisa menangis. Ini bukan salah Sehun. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja." Luhan mencoba membela Sehun.

"Baiklah... tapi sepertinya hyung harus segera kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Karena hyung masih memiliki banyak urursan yang belum selesai. Apa kalian tidak apa jika hyung meninggalkan kalian disini?"tanya manager hyung.

"Gwenchana... kami tidak apa-apa. Hyung kau bisa kembali ke Seoul secepatnya. Kami ingin titip salam untuk hyung lainnya. Oh iya hyung apa mereka bisa berlibur ke sini?"

"Ya kau ini, Sehun! Mereka juga memiliki jadwal yang padat jadi tidak mungkin mereka bisa ke sini! Tapi mungkin nanti hyung akan mengosongkan sedikit jadwal mereka agar bisa ke sini. PDnim juga bilang jika mereka bisa datang ke sini kapan saja. Hmm hyung harus segera pergi sekarang. Annyeong..." pamit manager hyung.

"Annyeong hyung... hati-hati di jalan..." ucap HunHan bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap? Sehun? Luhan? Semua kru? Kita akan mulai syutingnya sekarang. Kali ini kita berada dis ebuah peternakan kecil yang terletak di kaki bukit. Kami ingin tahu bagaimana kerja sama kalian ketika membantu menjaga hewan- hewan ternak disini. Ini adalah Goo ahjushi pemilik peternakan ini. Ia akan menjelaskan apa yang akan kalian lakukan." Jelas PDnim.

"Baiklah syuting akan kita mulai. Camera? Ready? Action!"

-Camera On-

"Annyeong saya Goo Hyuk Nim pemilik peternakan ini. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Goo ahjushi saja. Terima kasih karena kalian bisa datang dan akan membantu saya di peternakan ini."

"Annyeong Goo ahjushi. Saya Oh Sehun dan disebelah saya adalah Xi Luhan. Kami sangat senang jika dapat membantu ahjushi. Hmm apa yang akan kami lakukan sekarang, ahjushi?"

"Sebelumnya kalian harus mengenakan sarung tangan karet dan masker penutup wajah dahulu." Goo ahjushi memberikan 2 pasang sarung tangan karet dan 2 buah masker penutup wajah kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun? Kembalikan sarung tanganku!" Luhan terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil sarung tangan karet milkinya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membantumu memakaikan sarung tangan karet ini, Hannie..."

"Mwo? T-tapi a-aku bisa me..."

GREP

"Sudahlah kau diam saja, Hannie..." Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan dan memakaikannya sarung tangan karet. Wajah Luhan seketika menjadi memerah.

"Kalian ini sangat romantis sekali ya.." ucap sang ahjushi yang sedaritadi melihat tingkah mereka. Wajah Luhan menjadi semakin memerah mendengar perkataan dari Goo ahjushi. Luhan meraa malu.

"Selesai! Sekarang giliranmu,Hannie..."

"Mwo? Giliran apa?"

"Ini nih..." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan sarung tangan karet miliknya di depan wajah Luhan. Maksudnya mengajak Luhan gantian untuk memakaikannya sarung tangan karet.

"Ohh kau minta aku memakaikanmu sarung tangan? Hmm?" Sehun tersenyum ceria karena Luhan mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Kau pakilah sendiri!uwee..." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. Sehun kelihatan sangat kecewa karena apa yang ia inginkan tidak bisa terkabul. /#pukpuk #yang sabar ya oppadeul #terlalu manja sih #ehh #plakk/

"Lalu Goo ahjushi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Luhan kepada Goo ahjushi.

"Kalian bisa memberi makan ayam-ayam yang ada disana. Ini adalah makanannya. Jangan terlalu banyak atau terlalu sedikit memberikan makanannya, ya." jelas sang ahjushi kemudian memberikan sekarung makanan khusus untuk unggas.

"Baik ahjushi..." ucap HunHan bersamaan dan kemudian pergi menuju kandang yang berisikan banyak ayam.

.

.

.

"Annyeong ayam-ayam yang manis... apa kalian lapar? Aku akan memerikanmu makan, tapi kaian harus diam ya... Hmm Hunnie sepertinya kita harus membagi tugas. Aku akan memberikan makan ayam-ayam disisi kiri dan kau disisi kanan, ne? Agar pekerjaan kita jauh lebih cepat. Ini kau ambil pakan nya!"

"Baik aku kesana ya... perhatikan juga pintu kandangnya apakah benar-benar terkunci atau tidak. Karena bisa saja mereka lepas dan keluar dari kandang." Sehun mencoba memperingati Luhan.

"Ne. Gomawo Hunnie..."

Luhan memberi makan ayam-ayamnya namun ia lupa untuk memperhatikan tiap pintu kandangnya. Tapa ia sadari, ada salah satu pintu kandang yang tidak terkunci. Ayam yang ada didalamnya pun mencoba keluar. Luhan yang menyadari ada ayam yang lepas, mencoba mengejar dan menangkapnya.

"Hunnie... Hunnie... bisa tolong bantu aku? Ada ayam yang keluar dari kandangnya! Itu dia ada disana! Di dekat kandang bebek! Bantu aku mengejarnya, ne?"

"Mwo? Ada ayam yang lepas? Baiklah Hannie..."

Luhan dan Sehun berusaha mengejar ayam yang terlepas itu. Mereka berlari kesana-kemari mengejar ayam yang larinya memang sangat gesit. Namun Luhan dan Sehun tidak putus asa untuk mengejarnya. Dan akhirnya HAP! Mereka bisa mendapatkannya.

"Hannie... aku mendapatkannya! Ia berada dikandang yang mana? Itu disana di kandnag nomor 35. Gomawo Hunnie sudah membantuku mengejarnya."

"Ne, Chonma Hannie... kajja kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita!"

Sehun mengembalikan ayam yang terlepas itu kedalam kandangnya semula. Kemudian ia pergi ke sisi sebelah kanan untuk melanjutkan memberi makan ayam-ayam yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua selesai. Kemudian mereka kembali ketempat Goo ahjushi untukj menanyakan tugas mereka berikutnya.

"Ahjushi kami sudah selesai memberi makan ayam. Lalu apa yang bisa kami kerjakan selanjutnya?"

"Kalian bisa memerah susu. Kalian nanti akan saya bantu mengajarkan bagaimana cara memerah susu dengan benar. Ini ambillah wadah ember untuk susu nya. Mari kita ke tempat pemerahan." Ajak Goo ahjushi.

.

.

.

"Ya beginilah cara memerah susu sapi yang benar. Kalian mau mencoba memerah susu juga?" tawar Goo ahjushi.

"Nde, ahjushi aku mau. Benar begini caranya?" tanya Sehun bersemangat yang sedang mencoba memerah susu.

"Ya kau benar. Luhan apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ne, aku juga mau mencobanya. Tapi apakah sapi nya tidak akan mengamuk? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Luhan. Sapi nya baik-baik saja ia sangat jinak dan sangat mengerti jika ia sedang diperah." Jelas sang ahjushi.

"Kajja Hannie kita perah susu sapi nya bersama-sama." Ajak Sehun dan Luhan pun kini berjongkok disebelah Sehun dan mencoba memerah susu secara perlahan.

"Ne, Luhan seperti itu. Apa bisa saya tinggal kalian sebentar? Saya masih harus membersihkan kandang sapi. Apa tidak apa jika saya tinggal?" tanya Goo ahjushi kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Goo ahjushi..." ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Baik kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu." Pamit Goo ahjushi.

"Ne, ahjushi.. Luhan apa kau mau membantuku mengambilkan ember yang ada disana? Tapi kau harus hati-hati ya disana sangatlah licin."

"Ne, Hunnie aku akan mengambilkannya. Tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Luhan berdiri dan berlari kecil mengambil sebuah ember yang berada sedikit jauh dari mereka. Ia lupa dengan peringatan yang Sehun berikan untuk berhati-hati. Lantai yang ia injak memang sangat licin karena dipenuhi lumut hijau. Dan seketika Luhan terpeleset.

"AWWW... APPO! APPO!" teriak Luhan karena bokongnya jatuh menyentuh lantai. Sehun pun terkejut mendengar teriakan Luhan yang kesakitan.

"Mwo? Hannie.. kau terjatuh? Aku kan sudah bilang agar kau berhati-hatilah karena lantai ini sangat licin. Mari aku bantu kau berdiri!" Sehun menjulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Gomawo Hunnie... AWW HUNNIE... APPO! APPO! PERGELANGAN KAKI KANANKU SAKIT SEKALI, HUNNIE..." Luhan merasakan pergelangan kaki kanannya sangat sakit dan iya tidak bisa berdiri.

"Wae, Hannie? Pergelangan kakimu sakit? Kau tidak bisa berdiri? Baiklah aku akan menggendongmu. Kajja naik ke punggungku. Dan hati-hati!" Sehun berjongkok membelakangi Luhan bermaksud agar Luhan naik ke punggungnya.

"Mwo? Aku berat, Hunnie..." Luhan menolak.

"Lalu kau akan bagaimana? Kau mau terus menerus disini? Hmm?

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi? Aigoo Luhan apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf ahjushi belum membersihkan tempat ini karenanya lantai masih sangat lici hingga kau bisa terjatuh. Maaf Luhan..." Goo ahjushi mencoba meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

"Ani ahjushi! Ini salahku yang tidak berhati-hati!" bantah Luhan.

"Baiklah sepertinya kita harus menghentikan syuting ini sekarang! Cut! Kita harus segera membawa Luhan pulang! Sekarang juga sudah pukul 13.00 KST. Sudah waktunya makan siang juga. Nam Woon! Ubah jadwal syuting hari ini! Kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan syuting dipeternakan ini selama Luhan sedang cidera!"perintah PDnim.

-Camera Off-

"Hannie cepatlah naik ke punggungku.. Aku akan menggendongmu! Percayalah aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku kuat. Cepatlah jangan membuat orang lain semakin khawatir." Bujuk Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan pun luluh dan menuruti perkataan Sehun. Luhan kini berada di gendongan Sehun.

"otteo? Gwenchana?"

"Ne gwenchana, Hunnie? Kalau kau? Apa aku terlalu berat bagimu, Hunnie?"

"Ani! Nado gwenchana, Hannie..." Sehun menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya membawanya ke sebuah ruang makan karena ini adalah jadwal untuk makan siang.

"Luhan... bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ne, gwenchana PDnim.. hanya saja pergelangan kakiku sakit. Mianhae PDnim karena aku, syuting hari ini tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar."

"Ani! Tidak apa, Luhan.. seharusnya kami yang benar-benar harus menjaga artis kami. Maaf jika sudah membuatmu terluka. Saya membawakan sedikit ramuan penghilang rasa sakit. Ini untukmu dan pakailah. Goo ahjushi yang memberikannya karena ia jadi merasa bersalah karena kau yang celaka di dalam peternakannya."

"Ani! Ini bukan salah Goo ahjushi, PDnim. Ini adalah salahku yang terlalu ceroboh. Aku akan mengobatinya dengan ramuan ini. Kamsahamnida, PDnim."

"Chonma.. Sehun apa kau bisa membantu Luhan mengobati kakinya? Saya dan kru yang lain harus membereskan semua peralatan syuting sepertinya syuting hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Dan kalian makanlah disana sudah disediakan menu makan siang." Tunjuk PDnim kesebuah meja yang kayu yang cukup besar yang terdapat banyak menu makan siang.

"Mwo? Syuting akan dihentikan, PDnim? Aku sungguh merasa bersalah jika syuting sampai dihentikan karena cideraku. Aku tidak apa-apa, PDnim..." jawab Luhan yang merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bukan dihentikan, tapi kita akan melanjutkan syuting disini di hari-hari berikutnya sampai cideramu mulai membaik. Sehabis makan kita juga masih tetap syuting tapi tidak dipeternakan ini melainkan dirumah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kalian kerjakan."

"Mwo? Sesuatu? Hmm baiklah PDnim..." Ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Baiklah saya harus segera membereskan semua peralatan. Kalian makanlah dahulu, saya tinggal, ne?"

"Ne, kamsahamnida PDnim..."

"Hannie, kita obati kakimu dulu, ne? Berikan obat ramuannya padaku."

"Ne, pelan-pelan ya, Hunnie... Ahh appo.. appo..."

"Mwo? Appo/ mianhae, Hannie... Aku akan pelan-pelan. Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Ani ani... Ini sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Baiklah mungkin cukup. Kajja kita makan. Kau pasti lapar, ne?"

"Ne... Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri saja."

"Ani... Kau disini saja! Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak! Sudahlah aku saja yang ambilkan."

"Baiklah... Gomawo, Hunnie..."

"Ini makanlah yang banyak agar kakimu cepat sembuh."

"Ne..."

.

.

.

"Baiklah semua sebelum mulai syuting, saya akan memanggilkan seseorang sebagai bintang tamu diacara ini. Ya kemarilah!"

Merasa terpanggil oleh PDnim, seseorang itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun ternyata bukan seseorang melainkan 2 orang namja yang tentu saja Luhan dan Sehun kenal, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Baekhyun hyung? Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun merasa sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran couple yang terkenal 'rusuh' itu.

"Annyeong, Sehunnie... Happy virus is here!" ucap Chanteol santai khas dengan suara bass dan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Ya magnae! Kau lihat, aku tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh dari Lulu. Buktinya, sekarang aku ada disini. Dan kau jaga jaraklah dengan Luluku! Kekeke..." Baekhyun terkekeh sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya saja karena Baekhyun yang kini lebih perhatian kepada Luhan.

"Ini Luluku, bukan Lulumu, hyung! Itu ada Chanyeolmu! Ia pasti merasa cemburu." Balas Sehun dan mendapat deathglare dari Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertengkar. Kita kan akan segera memulai syuting." Luhan mencoba menengahi pertengkaran kecil antara Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Betul apa kata Luhan hyung tapi... omona kakimu kenapa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru sadar melihat kaki Luhan yang masih terlilit perban.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya terkilir sedikit saja. Dan sekarang sudah sembuh kok. Aku sudah bisa beraktifitas lagi seperti semula. Ini semua berkat ramuan yang diberikan Goo ahjushi jadi kakiku sudah sembuh. Aku saja sudah bisa berlari-lari lagi." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Mwo? Inilah akibatnya jika Luhan dekat dengan Sehun. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada Luhan." Hakim Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Kenapa Baekhyun hyung malah menyalahkanku?" balas Sehun yang tak terima disalahkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aishhh sudahlah.. Kita kesini untuk syuting, Baekkie... Sudahlah jangan bertengkar!" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kesal karena sejak mereka sampai, Baekhyun terus saja bertengkar dengan Sehun. Ia sedikit khawatir jika syuting hari ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar jika Baekhyun dan Sehun masih tetap bertengkar.

"Lalu kalian akan menginap disini?" tanya Luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Ne, tentu saja kami akan menginap. Kata PDnim, kami syuting disini selama seminggu. Jadi kalian tentu saja akan bertemu kami setiap hari." Jawab Baekhyun antusias.

"Mwo? Seminggu?" Sehun merasa sedikit tidak terima karena ia khawatir jika Luhan akan lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun daripada dengannya.

"Wae? Kau keberatan? Proteslah pada PDnim!" jawab Baekhyun acuh dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam pasrah karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Sepertinya kalian memang sangat akrab, ya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saya masukkan ke dalam syuting ini juga karena berkat dorongan dari BaekYeol/ChanBaek shiper. Mereka ingin melihat bagaimana keharmonisan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi apakah kakimu sudah sembuh, Luhan? Saya khawatir jika melanjutkan syuting ini, kakimu jadi akan semakin bertambah parah. Padahal saya akan melanjutkan syuting yang special. Tapi jika kakimu masih belum benar-benar sembuh, kita bisa melanjutkan syutingnya besok." Jelas PDnim dengan gamblang.

"Kakiku sudah benar-benar sembuh kok, PDnim. Kita bisa melanjutkan syutingnya sekarang. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghambat dalam syuting. Lalu mereka juga akan mengikuti kegiatan syuting kita, PDnim?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja anggaplah ini We Got Married special Edition khusus untuk 2 couple HunHan serta BaekYeol. Hmm ini pasti akan sangat menarik dan dapat banyak menarik perhatian. Lalu apa kalian siap untuk memulai syuting sekarang?"

"Tentu, PDnim. Kami sudah siap!" jawab BaekYeol antusias dan penuh semangat.

"Baik tapi kalian mungkin harus membenahi diri kalian dulu. Sehun, bisa tolong bantu mereka bawakan barang-barang mereka?"

"Mwo? Baik, PDnim." Jawab Sehun pasrah.

"Dan sepuluh menit lagi kita akan segera memulai syuting." Kemudian PDnim pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang berada di ruang tamu.

Sehun berjalan gontai membawa koper-koper milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Karena ia merasa terpaksa membantu mereka. Ini semua berkat perintah dari PDnim dan ia tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Biasanya ia akan menggunakan aegyeo nya untuk menolak sebuah perintah namun tidak dengan saat ini. Karena ia sedang sangat tidak bersemangat. Kemudian 10 menit sudah berlalu dan syuting akan segera dimulai.

"Baik semua sudah mendapat script? Kita akan mulai syuting. Namun karena hari ini adalah episode spesial, kami juga menghadirkan seorang tamu lagi. Silakan, Kangin!"

"Annyeonghaseyo semua... Saya akan jadi MC pada hari ini! Kekeke..." sapa Kangin kepada HunHan dan BaekYeol.

"Annyeong sunbaenim..." jawab mereka serempak sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

"Baik kita akan mulai syutingnya! Camera standby and Action!"

-Camera On-

"Baik bertemu lagi dengan We Got Married Special Edition dengan saya MC terkece saat ini, Kangin! Kekeke saya disini dengan 2 couple yang sangat fenomenal siapa lagi kalau bukan HunHan dan BaekYeol couple.. Silakan kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian..."

"Annyeong semua saya Byun Baekhyun si eyeliner tebal..."

"Annyeong semua saya Park Chanyeol si Happy Virus..."

"Annyeong saya Luhan si rusa..."

"Annyeong semua saya Sehun si baby magnae... Bbuing bbuing" Sehun menunjukkan aegyeonya disambut tawa oleh Kangin, Luhan dan BaekYeol.

"Kalian pasti semua pasti sangat bingun kenapa ada MC di We Got Married kali ini? Jawabannya adalah saya hadir untuk menguji kekompakkan kalian sebagai pasangan. Dan kita akan memulai game pertama. Sekarang sudah pukul 19.00 KST. Kita akan bermain game di lokasi lain, bukan disini. Oke sekarang semua siap-siap kita akan menuju lokasi lain."

SKIIP

HunHan dan BaekYeol sungguh masih merasa bingung karena kegiatan ini berbeda sekali dengan apa yang mereka baca di dalam script. Dan mereka semakin bingung ketika mereka sampai di lokasi syuting yaitu sebuah gedung sekolah tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. PDnim sengaja merahasiakan semua ini dari 2 couple itu untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka yang sesungguhnya. Ekspresi panik sudah mulai muncul dari balik wajah mereka yang memasang seulas senyum. Karena tuntutan pekerjaan, mereka tetap harus mencoba profesional menjalankan pekerjaan mereka ini dengan semua resiko yang mereka terima.

"Baik kita semua sampai. Kita akan memulai game pertama kita, yaitu Lari estafet. Kalian bisa melihat dilapangan sekolah ini terdapat sebuah lintasan lari. Dan disinilah kita akan memulai game pertama kita dan kalian tentunya sudah berganti pakaian,kan? Nah, saya akan memberitahukan peraturan permainan kali ini. Pertama-tama, kita membagi kalian menjadi 2 kelompok tentu saja Luhan dengan Sehun, dan Baekhyun dengan Chamyeol. Lalu diantara kalian semua pilihlah salah seorang yang akan berlari terlebih dahulu membawa stick ini mengitari lintasan lari. Lalu untuk pelari kedua bersiaplah mengambil stick yang diberikan oleh pelari pertama dan kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju garis finish. Simple kan? Sama saja seperti berlari estafet biasa." Jelas Kangin panjang lebar.

"Hanya seperti itu? Itu sih saya juga bisa..." jawab Chanyeol sedikit meremehkan.

"Tapi tenanglah saya belum selesai. Kalian akan berlari mundur. Siapa yang melewati garis lintasan, akan dianggap gugur. Kalian akan mendapat bantuan dengan ini." Lanjut Kangin sambil menunjukkan beberapa jenis cermin.

"Cermin? Kita bisa memilih nya sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalian harus melakukan 'gunting-batu-kertas' dahulu. Yang menang akan memilih cermin yang akan kalian gunakan. Jadi yang kalah, harus menerima apapun jenis cermin yang dipilihkan oleh pemenang." Jelas Kangin mendapat anggukan dari HunHan dan BaekYeol sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah kalian bisa berdiskusi dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing siapa yang menjadi pelari pertama dan siapa yang menjadi pelari terakhir. Waktu kalian berdiskusi adalah 1 menit."

"Sehunnie... apa aku boleh menjadi pelari pertama?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun. Namun Sehun masih terlihat khawatir akan kondisi Luhan yang masih sedikit cidera.

"Tapi apa kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa Luhannie? Aku sangat khawatir. Dan untuk game ini kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Luhannie. Tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak menang yang aku ingin hanya kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Sehun untuk memastikan keadaan Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakiku sudah sangat sembuh. Lihatlah aku sudah bisa berlari dengan kencang lagi." Jawab Luhan penuh semangat sambil berlari-lari ditempat. Sehun masih terus memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Ya Sehunnie! Sungguh kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa! Sehunnie? Sejak kapan kau mau mengalah seperti ini? Apalagi mengalah pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir, Sehun. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa menang!" Luhan tersenyum dan menyemangati Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun pun bisa semangat kembali dan ia yakin jika Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi apa larimu benar-benar kencang jika menjadi pelari pertama? Hmm?" Sehun mencoba menggoda Luhan yang sangat bersemangat.

Ya! kau meremehkanku? Tentu saja lariku sangat kencang! Aku kan si rusa! Kekeke" Luhan kembali memasang wajah cerianya dan mengepalkan tangan di depan dadanya sebagai tanda semangat.

"Nde, nde... baiklah kau jadi pelari pertama. Aku tahu kau itu rusa dan akan menjadi satu-satunya rusa milikku! Hahaha" Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan hingga membuat pipi Luhan menjadi memerah.

"Yeolli aku mau jadi pelari pertama!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit merengek.

"Ani! Aku saja yang menjadi pelari pertama! Lariku kan sangat kencang!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

"Lariku juga sangat kencang, kok. Aku saja ya yang menjadi pelari pertama!" Baekhyun kembali merengek pada Chanyeol namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Huh Yeollie jahat! Terserah Yeollie saja! Baekkie tidak mau ikut main game ini! Yeollie jahat dan udah tidak sayang lagi sama Baekkie!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan membuat Chanyeol gemas hingga tanpa sadar mencubit pip Baekhyun.

"Auu Yeollie! Appo! Aishh jinjja!" Baekhyun mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang tadi dicubit oleh Chanyeol.

"Mian, Baekkie... kau begitu menggemaskan jadi tanpa sadar aku mencubit pipimu. Hmm sebagai permintaan maaf, baiklah kau boleh menjadi pelari pertama. Aku yakin kita pasti akan menang, kan?"

"Jinjja? Aku boleh menjadi pelari pertama? Huaa gomawo Yeollie..." Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia dan tanpa sadar dirinya kini memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut namun sangat terlihat jelas jika ia sangat merasa bahagia.

"Huaaaa mian, mian Yeollie.. aku tidak sengaja memelukmu." Ucap Baekhyun yang baru sadar sedang memeluk Chanyeol kemudian dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa, Baekkie. Aku malah sangat senang jika kau memelukku. Pelukanmu sangat hangat." Baekhyun tertunduk malu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan pipinya memerah.

"Ya baiklah 1 menit sudah berlalu dan kalian sudah selesai berdiskusi kan? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pelari pertama?" tanya Kangin kepada kedua pasangan tim itu, HunHan dan BaekYeol.

"Aku yang akan menjadi pelari pertama, Kangin-ssi!" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Baiklah sekarang Luhan dan Baekhyun... Gunting-batu-kertas!"

Siapa kira-kira yang akan menang? Lalu apa game-game selanjutnya yang sudah disiapkan? Apakah ada moment-moment sweet yang tercipta diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Luhan dan Sehun? Apakah malah akan terjadi masalah baru nantinya? Lalu siapa couple terbaik diantara mereka? Masih penasaran? Tunggu CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!^^

Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai hohoho... Ini FF pertama saya loh~ saya author baru jadi maaf kalau FFnya sedikit gaje dan gak dapet feel nya. Janji deh di cahpter-chapter berikutnya akan dibuat yang lebuh bagus lagi hohoho... oh iya untuk Hello baby nya memang belum muncul di Chapter ini. Mungkin akan menyusul di chapter berikutnya karena agak sedikit sulit membuat ide untuk menggabungkannya. Hehehe... Ditunggu ya review dari kalian! Kasih komentar dan saran-saran atau mungkin ide-ide untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya~ hohoho... Pay-pay semua... Sampai ketemu lagi di Chapter berikutnya ^^/

Delete /Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 2

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

"Mian, Baekkie... kau begitu menggemaskan jadi tanpa sadar aku mencubit pipimu. Hmm sebagai permintaan maaf, baiklah kau boleh menjadi pelari pertama. Aku yakin kita pasti akan menang, kan?"

"Jinjja? Aku boleh menjadi pelari pertama? Huaa gomawo Yeollie..." Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia dan tanpa sadar dirinya kini memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut namun sangat terlihat jelas jika ia sangat merasa bahagia.

"Huaaaa mian, mian Yeollie.. aku tidak sengaja memelukmu." Ucap Baekhyun yang baru sadar sedang memeluk Chanyeol kemudian dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa, Baekkie. Aku malah sangat senang jika kau memelukku. Pelukanmu sangat hangat." Baekhyun tertunduk malu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan pipinya memerah.

"Ya baiklah 1 menit sudah berlalu dan kalian sudah selesai berdiskusi kan? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pelari pertama?" tanya Kangin kepada kedua pasangan tim itu, HunHan dan BaekYeol.

"Aku yang akan menjadi pelari pertama, Kangin-ssi!" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Baiklah sekarang Luhan dan Baekhyun... Gunting-batu-kertas!"

"Yes aku menag! Aku menang~ aku menang~ aku menang~" Baekhyun bersorak-sorai dnegan bangganya ketika ia mendapati dirinya yang menag. Namun ternyata ia salah karena sebenarnya ia dan Luhan seri karena mereka sama-sama memasang gunting.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau masih belum menang. Sekarang mari mulai lagi! Gunting-batu-kertas!" Kangin kembali mengeluarkan aba-abanya. Pemenang dari acara gunting-batu-kertas itu adalah Luhan. Ia memang batu sedangkan Baekhyun tetap memasang gunting. Dan semua itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa kecewa karena ia merasa ia tidak akan pernah terkalahkan dalam permainan gunting-batu-kertas.

"Sudahlah, Baekkie... Tidak apa-apa, kok. Permainan baru akan dimulai jadi kita harus tetap semangat. Aku yakin kita pasti akan menang dan kita akan menjadi The Best Couple." Ucap Chanyeol yang kembali menyemangati Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun bisa tersenyum dan bersemangat kembali berkat efek dari Happy Virus, Park Chanyeol. ^-^

"Nah sekarang giliran Luhan yang harus memilih cermin. Kau ingin memilih cermin apa untuk timmu, Luhan?" tanya Kangin kepada Luhan yang masih terlihat bingung untuk memilih cermin.

"Hunnie! Kita harus memilih cermin yang mana? Aku bingung karena begitu banyak cermin yang tersedia. Tolong bantu aku untuk memilihnya." Luhan kemudian mulai bertanya kepada Sehun meminta bantuannya untuk memilih.

"Hannie hyung kita pilih cermin ini saja. Aku rasa ini pasti akan sangat-sangat berguna dan memberikan kemudahan untuk kita." Sehun kemudian memilih sebuah cermin lebih tepatnya kaca spion mobil yang sangat ia yakini dapat memudahkan mereka untuk berlari mundur.

"Baiklah Kangin-ssi. Aku pilih spion mobil ini saja." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada Kangin sang MC spesial.

"Oke tim HunHan akan menggunakan spion mobil. Lalu kau sebagai pemenang juga harus memilih sebuah cermin untuk tim BaekYeol. Silakan kau mulai memilihnya." Luhan kembali berpikir keras untuk memilih cermin lain yang akan digunakan untuk tim BaekYeol.

"Hmm aku memilihkan mereka cermin ini saja." Luhan lalu menyerahkan sebuah cermin rias kepada Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Kami harus menggunakan cermin ini? Kau serius?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena ia tahu jika cermin itu akan sulit membantu timnya meraih kemenangan. Tapi ia mencoba ikhlas karena ia sadar jika memang ia sudah kalah dalam permainan gunting-batu-kertas untuk memilih cermin yang akan digunakan.

HunHan maupun BaekYeol sudah siap diposisi mereka. Luhan dan Baekhyun sebagai pelari pertama sudah berada tepat di garis start sambil memagang cermin dan stick mereka. Diwajah mereka berdua sangat terlihat jelas jika mereka sangat bersemangat. Sepertinya salah satu dari merekapun tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun mulai menyemangati pasangan mereka dengan hal-hal sedikit hmm 'konyol'. Chanyeol mulai menari-nari memutari lintasan lari sambil meneriak-neriakkan nama Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun bertingkah seolah-olah sebagai Cheerleader dangan kedua pom-pom ditangannya dan terus menerus meneriakkan nama Luhan. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang melihat ulah kedua pasangan mereka hanya bisa tertunduk malu. /#bayangin Sehun oppa yang bergaya seolah-olah sebagai seorang cheerleader #plakk/

"Bersedia?" Kangin mulai mengaba-aba dengan segera Sehun dan Chanyeol pun berhenti melakukan hal konyol mereka yang sudah semakin parah. Bayangkan saja Chanyeol mengakhiri penyemangatannya itu dengan salto di tengah lintasan sedangkan Sehun melakukan split dan kedua tangannya mengangkat pom-pom itu tinggi-tinggi, persis seperti seorang cheerleader. /#OMG oppadeul #jadi pengen lihat yang benerannya #plakk/

"Siap?" Luhan dan Baekhyun saling menatap sekilas dengan saling menyunggingkan senyum semangat mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap pasangannya masing-masing dengan mata berbinar-binar dan saling berharap tim mereka akan menang.

PRITTT

Suara pluit mulai terdengar. Luhan dan Baekhyun mulai berlari mundur. Mereka terus fokus dan berlari di dalam lintasan. Mereka berharap tidak akan salah langkah karena jika mereka salah langkah dan keluar dari lintasan, tentu saja mereka akan didiskualifikasi. Luhan sudah memimpin dan ia sudah berada tepat di tengah perjalanan menuju garis finish. Baekhyun berada 5 langkah dibelakang Luhan. Kini Sehun dan Chanyeol pun sudah mulai bersiap-siap di garis finish/start sebagai pelari kedua.

Luhan sudah tiba digaris finish tempat Sehun berada. Kemudian ia mulai menyerahkan stick estafet itu kepada Sehun dan Sehun pun mulai berlari mundur. Tidak lama Baekhyun juga sudah tiba di garis finish dan melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Luhan dan Sehun lakukan. Kini Chanyeol sudah mulai berlari dan mengejar Sehun. Mungkin karena kaki Chanyeol itu panjang, ia jadi semakin mudah untuk menyempitkan jarak dengan Sehun. Sehun mulai sedikit panik dan mulai mempercepat larinya namun tetap fokus pada lintasan. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang melihat persaingan sengit antara Sehun dan Chanyeol pun terus menyemangati pasangan mereka itu. Garis finish sudah didepan mata Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kini mereka pun semakin memepercepat lari mereka. Dan akhirnya PRITTTT Sehun yang memenangkan pertandingan itu. Chanyeol merasa sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak bisa memenangkan game pertama ini.

.

.

.

.

**BREAK TIME**

"Yeollie, kau hebat! Aku bangga bisa berpasangan denganmu!" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafasnya kembali dengan lembut. Chanyeol yang mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari Baekhyun ini sedikit merasa menyesal karena ia tidak dapat memenangkan game ini.

"Tapi kita kalah, Baekkie..." jawab Chanyeol lesu. Baekhyun masih mengelus-elus punggung Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, Yeollie. Pasti masih banyak game-game lainnya lagi. Dan kita pasti dapat memenangkannya, kok." Baekhyun tersenyum.

CUP~

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Baekhyun seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Yeollie! Apa yang kau lakukan,eoh?" Baekhyun mulai menhgejar Chanyeol yang sudah berlari menghindari pukulan Baekhyun.

**-Di lain sisi...**

"Yay Hunnie! Kau hebat! Kau bisa menang! Aku bangga padamu, Hunnie!" Tanpa sadar Luhan memeluk Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari tadi.

"Hosh Hosh hosh gomawo Hannie... Kau juga hebat!" ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Luhan.

"YA! Kok aku jadi memelukmu seperti ini?" Luhan terkejut saat ia sadar jika ia sedang memeluk Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terkejut.

"Ya Hunnie! Tidak ada yang lucu, tahu?" Luhan semakin kesal karena Sehun tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. Ia mempoutkan sedikit bibirnya.

CUP~

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan dengan lembut sebenarnya hampir mengenai bibir pink Luhan jika ia tidak memalingkan wajahnya. /#andai aja kena #plakk/ Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Dadanya kembali sesak karena jantungnya yang kembali berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

"Hannie? Kenapa wajahmu jadi semerah ini?" Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan yang masih menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa malu.

"Tapi kau jadi semakin menggemaskan, Hannie. Aku jadi ingin 'memakan'mu."Sehun kini menaikkan dagu Luhan agar pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Perlahan Sehun mulai mamajukan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Semakin menepiskan jarak diwajah mereka.

"Hunnie aku buakan makanan! Jika kau lapar, makan saja ramen! Uweee" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menjauhi Sehun. Sehun masih diam ditempatnya sambil meratapi kepergian Luhan yang entah ingin kemana.

-_Ya! hampir saja aku mendapatkan bibir pink yang menggoda itu! Hannie, lihatlah! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan bibir yang sexy itu!_- batin Sehun.

-_Hampir saja, fiuh~ apa yang akan bocah itu lakukan tadi? Oh God! Pasti otaknya sudah tertular oleh The Pervert King, Kai. Sebaiknya aku menjauhkan mereka berdua! Jika tidak, kepolosan Sehun sedikit demi sedikit akan digantikan dengan virus pervert yang ditularkan oleh Kai!_- batin Luhan.

skip

"Hola bertemu lagi dengan saya, Kangin MC yang unyu-unyu hahaha... Telah kita ketahui pemenang game pertama tadi adalah pasangan HunHan! Untuk pasangan lain BaekYeol, kalian masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk memenangkan game berikutnya. Sekarang kita akan mulai gam berikutnya, ok? Game kedua ini adalah lomba situp terbanyak dalam waktu 1 menit per orang. Jadi setiap pasangan diberikan waktu 2 menit. Dalam sekali situp, kalian berhak mendapatkan 1 poin. Poin-poin yang kalian dapatkan akan diakumulasi untuk menentukan siapa pemenang di dalam game kedua ini. Jika sudah mengerti, mulai lah bersiap-siap di tempat."

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terlebih dahulu melakukan situp. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap disebuah matras yang sudah disiapkan. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol memegangi kedua lutut pasangan mereka dan bertugas untuk menghitung berapa banayk pasangan mereka melakukan situp dalam waktu 1 menit.

PRITTT

Pluit pun mulai berbunyi. Luhan dan Baekhyun mulai melakukan situp. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun berusaha menahan lutut pasangan mereka dan juga menghitung jumlah situp pasangan mereka.

"Ayo Baekkie... 15, 16, 17, 18, 19..." Chanyeol mulai menghitung sambil menyemangati Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah merasa sedikit lelah karena itu gerakan situpnya mulai sedikit melambat.

"20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 Kau bisa Hannie! 27, 28..." Sehun pun masih terus menyemangati Luhan yang masih terus situp. Wajah Luhan kini sudah mulai memerah. Ia sudah merakan sedikit sakit pada perutnya. Namun Luhan masih tetap memaksakan untuk situp sebanyak-banyaknya.

PRITTT

Pluit sudah berbunyi pertanda waktu 1 menit sudah terlewati. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun sudah berhenti situp. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Mungkin karena mereka yang jarang melakukan situp sehingga terasa sangat sulit melakukannya. Kini giliran Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mulai situp. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mencoba menahan lutut dan mulai menghitung situp pasangan mereka.

PRITTT

Pluit mulai berbunyi kembali tanda Sehun dan Chanyeol bisa melakukan situp segera. Chanyeol dengan semangat melakukan situp nya dengan cepat berbeda dengan Sehun yang melakukan situp dengan gerakan sedikit cepat namun juga tidak terlalu pelan. Sehun yakin jika taktik yang ia lakukan ini tidak terlalu menguras banyak energi sehingga gerakannya akan tetap konsisten hingga akhir.

"Yeollie fighting! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa! 30, 31, 32, 33, 34..." Baekhyun terus menghitung Chanyeol situp. Wajah Chanyeol juga sudah mulai memerah. Gerakan situp nya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai melambat. Namun ia tetap berusaha sit up sampai akhir pluit selesai berbunyi.

"Hunnie semangat! Kau pasti bisa! 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35..." Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang gerakan sit up nya semakin melambat, gerakan sit up Sehun justru tetap konsisten seperti diawal ia mulai melakukan sit up. Nafasnya pun tidak terlalu terengah-engah wajahnya pun masih seperti biasa tidak memerah.

PRITTT

Pluit akhir sudah berbunyi tanda mereka telah selesai melakukan game yang kedua. Setelahnya mereka pun kembali beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

**BREAK TIME**

Chanyeol mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas matras. Ia sudah sangat merasa lelah. Baekhyun kemudian mengelap keringat Chanyeol yang membasahi sebagian wajahnya sambil memberikan sebotol minuman kepada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo, Baekkie... kau sangat perhatian sekali." Chnayeol kini mulai mendudukan tubuhnya diatas matras itu. Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil terus mengelap keringat Chanyeol.

Luhan mulai membantu Sehun berdiri. Namun yang Sehun lakukan malah menarik tubuh Luhan hingga terjatuh diatas tubuhnya yang sedang ia rebahkan diatas matras. Lagi-lagi, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan jika tidak ada sebotol air mineral yang menghalanginya.

"Ya Hunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Aishh jinjja..." Luhan kini mulai mendudukan tubahnya kembali diatas matras tepat disamping Sehun yang masih merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Hanya saja hmm..." Sehuhn menggantung kata-katanya membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

"Hanya saja apa, hm?"

"Hmm tidak apa-apa! Bukan hal yang penting, kok." Sehun kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan. Luahn hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Waeyo? Tidak percaya padaku, eoh?"

"Aniyo hanya saja hmm sudahlah lupakan saja! Ini kau pasti haus, kan?" Kemudian Luhan memberikan sebotol air mineral yang ia bawa tadi kepada Sehun. Sehun pun menerimanya kemudian langsung meneguk air itu hingga habis setengahnya.

"Habiskan, ne?"

"Ani! Aku tidak mau! Hannie saja yang habiskan, ne?" ucap Sehun diiringi senyuman kemudian memberikan botol itu kembali kepada Luhan. Luha pun akhirnya menerima botol itu dan mulai meminumnya hingga habis.

-_Apa Hannie tidak sadar jika tadi kita hmm melakukan 'ciuman tidak langsung'? aku harap ia tidak sadar. Jika ia sadar, maka akan sangat bahaya bisa-bisa ia akan selalu berpikiran yang macam-macam padaku_.- Sehun mulai kembali membatin.

-Apa _sih yang sedang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu_?- Luhan mulai membatin ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yang senyum-senyum sendiri setelah ia meneguk habis sisa air didalam botol itu.

SKIP

"Ne, annyeonghasaeyo... Kembali lagi dengan saya Kangin, MC unyu disini. Kita sudah melakukan game kedua kan? Nah sekarang kita kan melihat hasilnya siapa yang memenangkan game kedua ini. Saya sudah mendapat hasilnya di dalam sebuah amplop yang saya pegang ini." Ucap Kangin membuat kedua pasangan, HunHan dan BaekYeol sedikit menegang terlebih saat Kangin mulai membuka amplop.

"Wah mengejutkan sekali hasilnya, hahaha... Apa kalian sangat penasaran bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya kangin mebmbuat kedua pasangan semakin menegang. Bahkan Baekhyun pun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kita mulai dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun melakukan sit up dalam 1 menit sebanyak 24 kali. Lalu Luhan, melakukan sit up dalam 1 menit sebanyak 27 kali. Cukup ketat persaingannya. Hanya berbeda 3 poin saja. Sehun melakukan sit up dalam 1 menit sebanyak 43 kali. Pasangan HunHan mendapat poin 70. Dan Chanyeol sit up sebanyak 47 kali. Dan total poi yang mereka raih adalah 71 poin. Otomatis pemenang game kedua ini adalah BaekYeol. Selamat!" Kangin mulai meyalami BaekYeol couple. BaekYeol sangat merasa gembira mereka berdua bahkan sampai berjingkat-jingkat sambil berpelukan karena senangnya. HunHan yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa karena sudah tidak merasa heran dengan tingkah kedua rekan 1 grupnya itu.

"Tapi, masih ada 1 game penentu lagi. Sekarang masih pukul 20.30 KST. Tepat jam 21.00 KST kita bisa berkumpul kembali. 30 menit waktu kalian free sejenak. Siapkan tenaga dan mental untuk game terakhir ini." Ucap Kangin dan dibalas HunHan serta BaekYeol dengan anggukan.

"Ya Sehun! Aku rasa pemenang game terakhir ini adalah kami! Ya kan, Yeollie?" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

"Ya Hyung! Sombong sekali kau ini! Aku berani menjamin jika aku dan Luhannie hyung saja yang akan menang!" Sehun kini mulai membalas kesombongan Baekhyun. Luhan dan Chanyeol yang melihat pasangan mereka yang kembali bertengkar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Yeollie Sehun bocah tengik ini sudah berani membentakku!" Baekhyun mulai mengadu kepad Chanyeol namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Hannie Baekhyun hyung mengatai aku bocah tengik. Aku kan sudah besar masa masih saja dibilang bocah?" Sehun pun kini ikut-ikutan mengadu kepada Luhan namun sama sepereti Baekhyun, ia juga tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Luhan.

"Ya kau memang masih bocah! Buktinya kau saja tidak bisa berkata 's'!"

"Y hyung juga jika sudah besar, kenapa hyung pendek seperti ini, eoh?"

"Ya magnae evil! Kau berani mengataiku pendek, eoh? Dasar cadel!"

"Untuk apa aku takut, hyung pendek?"

"Ya bocah cadel!"

"Hyung pendek!"

Perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun pun terus berlanjut. Luhan dan Chanyeol yang menyaksikan perdebatan itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil diam-diam meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terus berdebat.

skip

"Hannie kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya saat ia tidak mendapati Luhan ketika ia dan Baekhyun selesai berdebat. Kemudian ia mencari-cari Luhan kesana kemari dan bertanya-tanya kepada beberapa kru yang masih berada di halaman sekolah namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang tahu dimana Luhan berada. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang namja berambut pink yang sangat ia kenali sedang duduk di tengah-tengah lapangan berumput sambil menatap langit. Perlahan-lahan Sehun mendekati namja itu dan mencoba mengagetkannya.

"Baaa..." Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di depan Luhan yang sedang asik meatap langit malam penuh bintang.

"KYAAAA" Luhan berteriak histeris. Ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun yang sangat tiba-tiba. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Luhan saat terkejut.

"Hahahah Hannie kau lucu sekali. Tapi jangan berteriak di telingaku dong." Sehun kini mulai duduk disamping Luhan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya kembali karena terkejut.

"Ya Sehun! Kenapa kau mengejutkanku? Aku ham[ir kehilangan oksigen, kau tahu?" Luhan mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali. Sehun kini mulai menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Hannie... mau aku bagi oksigen, hm?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan lembut.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan ini? Bagaimana mung..." Tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan mencium lembut bibir Luhan. Luhan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun itu. Luhan mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membuat Sehun merasa kecewa.

"Aishh kau ini! Apa yang kau lakuakan, eoh?" tanya Luhan dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Namun Sehun masih terdiam. Luhan jadi sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan Sehun. Tapi ia sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun itu.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku hanya hmm... Bibir pinkmu itu aku ingin sekali merasakannya. Aku sudah sangat sabar menunggumu membiarkan aku merasakan bibir manismu itu. Namun kau..." Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Luhan mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun hingga membuat bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Mata mereka berdua mulai terpejam menikmati ciuman lembut itu. Luhan kini mulai menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun mulai menggigit bibir bawah Luhan untuk membiarkan lidahnya bermain-main di dalam mulut Luhan dan mengabsen semua yang ada disana. Lidahnya pun kini juga sudah mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bertarung. Sehun memang lebih dominan di dalam ciuman yang mulai memanas itu walaupun yang pertama kali memulainya adalah Luhan. Karena kebutuhan oksigen, keduanya pun mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. Jaejak-jejak saliva hasil dari kegitan ciuman panas mulai tercetak di pipi kiri Luhan hingga ke lehernya membuat Sehun kembali menjilati bekas saliva itu dan kini bibirnya sudah menjilati sebagian leher serta bahu Luhan yang putih mulus itu. Luhan hanya bisa mengerang kecil menikmati lidah Sehun yang mulai bermain-main di leher hingga bahunya.

"Shh Hunnie haa hentikan. Kita masih harus syuting kembali setelah ini." Luhan dengan susah payah berbicara kepada Sehun untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Padalah aku sedang sangat menikmatinya, Hannie. Tapi jika selesai syuting apa boleh aku melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Sehun dengan serimngaian 'nakal' diwajahnya.

"Ya Sehunnie! Jangan pernah berpikiran macam-macam!" Luhan mulai memukul kepala Sehun disampingnya itu.

"Ya appoyo Hannie... Hannie jahat sma Hunnie!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Luhan sedikit gemas dengan pasangannya ini.

"Mianhae, Hunnie... sebagai permintaan maaf, Kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun kembali menyeringai 'nakal'. Luhan mulai panik. Ia merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku mau hmm tapi kenapa wajah hyung jadi pucat seperti itu? Tenanglah aku tidak mungkin 'menyerang'mu disini. Aku juga masih tahu tempat hahaha aku hmm aku hanya mau ini." Sehun menunjukkan bibirnya kembali. Luhan merasa sedikit lega karena ia sempat berpikir kalau-kalau Sehun ingin segera 'menyerang'nya. Lalu Sehun mulai mendekatlkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika Sehun hanya mengecup pelan hidungnya. Ia sempat mengira jika Sehun mau menciumnya kembali.

"Hahaha wajahmu lucu sekali hyung hahaha kau kira aku mau menciummu lagi, eoh? Tidak untuk kali ini. Tapi mungkin nanti hahaha" Sehun mulai tertawa-tawa gembira karena ia sempat mengerjai Luhan. Luhan mulai ingin memukul Sehun kembali tapi Sehun sudah ber;lari jauh untuk menghindar. Luhan pun mengejarnya. Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara HunHan couple.

Aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sehun dan Luhan pun masih terus berlanjut hingga ke tepi lapangan rumput yang sedikit landai dan dibawahnya terdapat sebuah jurang. Tanpa sengaja Luhan pun menginjak tepi lapangan rumput yang landai itu dan ia jadi terpeleset. Sehun dengan sigap menarik tangan Luhan agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Namun sayangnya Sehun pun juga terpeleset dan mereka berduapun tarjatuh berguling-gulingan sambil berpelukkan. Beruntungnya dibawah sana tidak terdapat batu-batuan besar. Jika ada, maka nyawa mereka mungkin bisa terancam.

"Hannie, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Sehun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan. Mata Luhan yang tadinya terpejam kini mulai terbuka.

"Hunnie? Kita masih hidup, kan?" Luhan masih tidak percaya jika mereka berdua masih hidup. Ia berpikir jika ia tidak akan selamat ketika jatuh ke sebuah jurang yang lumayan dalam ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja kita masih hidup. Mau aku buktikan?" Sehun kemudian mencubit pipi Luhan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Ya! appoyo, Hunnie..." Luhan mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa sakit akibat cubitan dari Sehun. Sehun jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, Hannie... Aku hanya ingin membuktikan saja jika benar kita berdua masih hidup." Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Luhan yang melihat Sehun seperti itu, mulai memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Gomawo, Hunnie... Aku percaya kok sama kamu. Sungguh." Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya didada Sehun.

"Gomawo, Hannie... hmm Hannie?" Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Waeyo, Hunnie?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Hannie... Hmm bagaimana cara kita bisa kembali kesana? Disini gelap. Aku jadi merasa sedikit takut." Sehun mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hunnie tubuhmu kok terasa panas? Kau sa-sakit?" tanya Luhan saat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang terasa panas. Ia pun mulai panik terlebih mereka berdua terjebak didalam jurang gelap ini dan mereka juga tidak membawa handphone.

"Hannie, jangan tinggalkan aku, ya..." Sehun sudah tidak sadarkan diri ia mulai bergurau. Tubuhnya semakin panas. Luhan pun jadi semakin panik. Luhan melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sehun. Ia pun mulai mendekap tubuh Sehun dan menyandarkan kepala Sehun didadanya.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa kembali. Tolong bertahanlah!" Luhan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuh Sehun. Luhan mulai melihat-lihat sekitar. Dan ia melihat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia berinisiatif membawa Sehun kesana untuk bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Ia mulai membopoh tubuh Sehun perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan mulai mengetuk pintu rumah itu berharap seseorang yang tinggal didalamnya dapat menolong mereka. Luhan terus mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu rumah itu sampai seorang yeoja kecil membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Permisi. Apakah kau bisa menolong temankuu ini? Ia sedang sakit dan kami terjebak disini." Luhan mulai bertanya kepada yeoja kecil itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Siapa kalian? Dan apa yang akan kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seorang kakek-kakek tua yang keluar dari dalam rumah itu.

"Annyeong harabeoji. Aku Luhan hmm bisakah kalian menolong temanku ini? Kami baru saja terjatuh ke jurang ini dan temanku sepertinya mengalami demam. Tubuhnya panas sekali."

"Baiklah bawa ia masuk ke dalam. Istirahatkanlah tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Sulli, bisakah bawakan selimut untuk mereka?" ucap kakek tua itu kepada Luhan dan Sulli yeoja kecil berwajah manis yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Kamsahamnida, harabeoji..." kemudian Luhan meletakkan tubuh Sehun diatas sebuah tempat tidur yang nyaman. Walau tempat tidur itu terlihat sudah sangat tua, namun tetap kokoh. Luhan pun membaringkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Luhan mengelus-elus rambut Sehun dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba Sulli datang dengan membawa sebuah selimut tebal untuk mereka.

"Gomawo, Sulli. Hmm namamu Sulli, kan?" tanya Luhan kepada yeoja manis itu. Namun yeoja manis itu hanya tersenyum padanya membuat Luhan merasa sedikit bingung.

"Maaf, Sulli memang belum bisa berbicara. Namun ia mengerti apa yang kita ucapkan." Ucap harabeoji yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar itu sambil membawa sebaskom air dan sebuah kain untuk mengompres dan menurunkan panas tubuh Sehun. Ucapan harabeoji itu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak menyadari jika Sulli yeoja manis itu tidak bisa berbicara. Pantas saja ketika dia bertanya, Sulli tidak menjawabnya.

"Kasihan sekali. Lalu apakah dia ini cucumu, kek?"

"Ya. Tapi ia bukan cucu kandungku. Namun aku mengangkatnya sebagai cucuku sendiri. Aku pernah menemukannya saat masih bayi tergeletak di tepi hutan dekat jurang ini." Jawab harabeoji itu membuat Luhan merasakan sesak didadanya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang anak tega dibuang oleh orangtuanya sendiri di tepi hutan yang rawan akan hewan buas. Ia merasa sangat kasihan kepada Sulli.

"Lalu berapa umurnya sekarang?'

"Seminggu lagi usianya genap 5 tahun." Harabeoji itu mulai mengelus-elus lembut rambut Sulli yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Kalian bisa beristirahat disini jika kalian mau. Jika kalian perlu apa-apa, kalian bisa memanggil harabeoji dibelakang." Kemudian harabeoji itu keluar dari kamar.

"Kamsahamnida. Dan maaf sudah merepotkan kalian." Luhan membungkukkan kembali badannya ketika harabeoji itu mulai pergi dari kamar mereka.

Setelah sepeninggalnya harabeoji dari kamarnya, Luhan mulai kembali mengganti kain kompresan Sehun. Ia sangat berharap jika yang ia lakukan ini dapat mengurangi panas tubuh Sehun dan Sehun bisa sehat seperti semula. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun mulai bergerak dan matanya yang terpejam pun kini sudah mulai terbuka perlahan. Luhan yang melihatnya pun sangat merasa senang.

"Luhannie hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Lalu kita berada dimana sekarang? Apa sudah dipenginapan?" tanya Sehun ketika sadarkan diri.

"Tidak. Kita masih belum dipenginapan. Aku menemukan sebuah rumah di jurang tempat kita terjatuh itu dan aku meminta tolong kepada sang pemilik rumah agar kita bisa masuk dan beristirahat disini. Kau demam, Hunnie. Tapi untunglah panas tubuhmu sudah mulai menurun." Ucap Luhan sambil masih mengganti kompresan di dahi Sehun.

"Hannie hyung, kau istirahat jugalah. Hyung pasti sangat lelah. Aku tidak mau jika hyung juga akan sakit. Tidurlah disini, disampingku." Sehun menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya. Akhirnya Luhan pun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Sehun. Sehun memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menghadap Luhan kemudian dipeluknyalah pinggang namja itu.

"Hunnie? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan sedikit terkejut saat Sehun mulai memeluk dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini, hyung. Kau senang sekali memeluk tubuh hyung. Rasanya sangat nyaman." Luhan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kini mata mereka berdua sudah mulai terpejam sambil menikmati pelukan hangat pasangan mereka hingga mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Suasana syuting jadi semakin kacau karena mereka semua tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan bintang utama syuting mereka. Bakhyun dan Chanyeol pun mulai sedikit panik karena kedua rekan mereka itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak ada ynag mengetahui keberadaannya. Mereka semua mulai mencoba menghubungi handphone milik Luhan dan Sehun namun sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi. PDnim mulai memerintahkan semua kru untuk berpencar mencari Sehun dan Luhan karena siapa tahu mereka tersesat.

"Yeollie... dimana Sehun dan Luhan hyung berada sekarang? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mulai panik memikirkan keadaan Sehun dan Luhan. Chanyeol berusaha untuk terus menenangkan Baekhyun yang mulai terisak.

"Ulijima, Baekkie... aku yakin mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja, kita berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar ia merasa sedikit tenang.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Tidak lama handphone Chanyeol mulai bergetar. Ia pun segera mengambil handphonenya. Terdapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Suho, sang leader.

**From : **_**Suho Hyung=)**_

_Ya! Park Chanyeol! Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja?_

_Cepat balas pesanku ini :_

Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan dari Suho itu. Ia takut jika ia berkata jujur jika keadaan mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja karena Sehun dan Luhan menghilang, mereka pasti akan khawatir sekali atau bisa saja mereka langsung berangkat ke Pulau Jeju segera.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Handphone Chanyeol mulai bergetar kembali. Ada panggilan masuk dari Suho. Chanyeol mulai sedikit panik dan bingung apakah harus menjawab panggilan itu atau tidak. Baekhyun mulai meraih handphone Chanyeol dan mulai mengangkat telepon itu.

**LOUDSPEAKER**

**-Chanyeol apakah syuting kalian masih belum selesai? Maaf jika hyung sedikit mengganggu. Perasaan hyung sedang tidak enak. Hyung hanya ingin bertanya apakah keadaan kalian disana baik-baik saja?- **tanya Suho dari ujung telepon.

"Syuting kami sangat kacau dan akan tertunda cukup lama hyung karena hmm karena Sehun dan Luhan hyung menghilang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak dan Chanyeol pun mulai menenangkannya kembali.

-**APA? SEHUN DAN LUHAN HYUNG MENGHILANG? BAGAIMANA BISA TERJADI?**- Suho berteriak histeris dari ujung telepon. Terdengar juga suara dari member lainnya yang mulai terkejut dan khawatir dengan keadaan hyung dan magnae mereka itu.

"Saat break, kami tidak sedang bersama-sama mereka. Lalu 30 menit kemudian syuting akan kembali dilanjutkan. Namun Sehun dan Luhan hyung sama sekali tidak muncul-muncul. Para kru berusaha mencai-cari mereka di sekitar lokasi syuting namun tidak satu pun yang menemukan syuting sudah diberhentikan dan difokuskan untuk mencari mereka dahulu." Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Suho dan member lainnya dari ujung telepon.

-**Apa kalian tidak menghubungi handphone mereka?**- tanya Suho kembali.

"Kami sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka, namun handphone mereka berdua sedang tidak aktif."

-**Tidak aktif? Apa perlu hyung dan yang lainnya kesana dan membantu mencari mereka berdua?**- kini Kris mulai bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Kalian pasti juga sangat sibuk dengan jadwal kalian masing-masing. Kami akan terus mencari mereka kok. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk merepotkan member lainnya.

-**Tapi mereka lebih penting dibandingkan jadwal kami yang lain**.- Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mulai berbicara.

"Sudahlah pokoknya kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Kalian hanya perlu berdoa saja agar mereka berdua bisa segera ditemui. Jika kami sudah menemukan mereka, kami pasti akan menghubungi kalian. Ini sudah semakin malam, hyung. Sebaiknya kalian semua segera berisitirahat. Jangan terlalu memikirkan Sehun dan Luhan hyung tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Ucap Chanyeol kepada Suho dan member lainnya.

-**Baiklah. Jika ada kabar lagi tentang Sehun dan Luha, segera hubungi hyung, ne?**-

"Ne, hyung. Jaljayo..."

PIPP

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Suho. Perasaan Baekhyun kini sudah semakin tenang. Tidak lama PDnim beserta kru yang lainnya sudah kembali ke lokasi syuting namun tanpa adanya Sehun dan Luhan bersama mereka.

"PDnim bagaimana? Apakah mereka masih belum bisa ditemukan?" tanya Chanyeol kepada PDnim yang mulai memerintahkan kru-kru lainnya untuk membereskan semua peralatan syuting.

"Oh Chanyeol. Belum. Kami belum bisa menemukan mereka. Saya rasa mereka pasti sudah berada di salah satu rumah warga disini. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Saya berani menjamin jika mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Saya sudah cukup lama mengenal warga-warga di desa ini." Ucap PDnim penuh keyakinan.

"Besok kita akan melanjutkan mencari mereka. Sekarang kita sebaiknya istirahat terlebih dahulu. Kalian kembalilah dahulu dengan mobil ke penginapan bersama Kangin. Kami akan menyusul secepatnya setelah semua peralatan sudah selesai kami bereskan." Lanjut PDnim.

"Ne, PDnim. Kami permisi dulu." Jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

Matahari dengan malu-malunya mulai muncul dari balik bukit di Pulau Jeju. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 KST dan warga yang berada di Pulau Jeju sudah ada yang mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Cahaya matahari mulai masuk ke celah-celah sebuah kamar yang ditempati dua orang namja. Salah satu namja berambut pink itu mulai terbangun ketika cahaya matahari mulai menusuk matanya. Namja bernama Luhan itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan sosok yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Sehun yang masih terlelap. Lengan Sehun masih memeluk erat pinggang Luhan hingga membuatnya susah untuk bergerak. Luhan mulai mencoba melepaskan kedua lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu namun usahanya gagal karena lengan Sehun cukup kuat memeluk pinggangnya. Lalu ia mulai mencoba untuk menjahili Sehun agar namja itu terbangun dan bisa merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya. Jari-jari Luhan mulai menggelitik leher, bahu hingga pinggang Sehun namun tidak ada gerakan sedikitpun dari namja itu. Luhan mulai menyerah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur kembali hingga Sehun sudah bangun. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali.

"kenapa berhenti?" Luhan terkejut dan membuka matanya. Ia sangat tidak percaya jika Sehun sesungguhnya sudah terbangun dan tersenyum menatap Luhan. Lengannya masih tetap memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat.

"Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan yang masih terkejut. Tiba-tiba Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan ditempat tidur mereka. Kini posisi mereka Luhan berada dibwaha sedangkan Sehun berada diatas tubuh Luhan. Kedua lenagnnya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Luhan.

"Shh Hannie? Shh aku..." Sehun mulai berbisik seduktif di telinga kanan Luhan yang sangat sensitif itu. Luhan mulai menegak salivanya sendiri. Kedua tangannya mulai meremas sprei tempat tidur mereka. Jari-jari tangan kanan Sehun kini mulai bermain-main dipipi, hidung hingga bibir pink Luhan.

"Shh Hunnie... apa yang kau shh lakukan?" Luhan mulai terasa terangsang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Sehun. Sehun semakin gencar memain-mainkan jari-jarinya yang kini sudah turun ke leher Luhan.

"Shh tidak, Hannie... Aku hanya ingin bermain-main bersamamu." Sehun mulai berbisik kembali ditelinga Luhan. Luhan kembali menegak salivanya sendiri. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Shh kau shh jangan macam-macam. Kita sedang berada di rumah orang lain, Sehunnie..." ucap Luhan dengan susah payah sambil menahan rangsangan dari sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun di beberapa titik sensitifitasnya.

"Mereka pasti tidak akan tahu, kok. Ini masih terlalu pagi." Sehun mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai mengangkat dagu Luhan dan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk bertemu bibir pink yang menggoda itu. Mata mereka mulai terpejam menikmati ciuman lembut itu.

Luhan mulai mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Dan ia pun berhasil melepaskannya. Namun bukan mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sehun, kedua tangan Luhan justru melingkar di belakang tengkuk leher Sehun dan menekannya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan. Membuat sang empunya bibir membiarkan lidah Sehun bermain-main didalam mulutnya. Lidah Sehun mulai mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bertarung. Luhan pun menanggapinya dan terjadilah 'perang' lidah diantara keduanya. Decak saliva pun mulai terdengar dari keduanya. Kedua tangan Sehun yang bebas mulai mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan dan melingkarkannya di pingganya sendiri. Kemudian dia mendudukan tubuh Luhan dan semakin merapatkan tubuh Luhan di dinding kamar tepatnya disudut kamar. Luhan sedikit tersentak namun tetap menikmati ciuman yang mulai memanas itu. Tangan Sehun kini sudah mulai meraba-raba tubuh Luhan yang masih terbalut polo shirt.

"Ngg shh..." Luhan kembali mengerang menikmati sensasi sengatan kecil dari sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun itu. Jari-jari Sehun kini mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing polo shirt Luhan dan sedikit mengekspos dada bidang Luhan yang putih mulus. Luhan merasa sedikit kecewa karena Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jejak saliva mulai tercetak jelas dari pipi hingga leher Luhan membuat Sehun mulai menjilat-jilati jejak-jejak saliva itu. Luhan menahan erangannya dan mulai menarik lengan baju Sehun. Semua titik sensitifitas Luhan sudah disentuh oleh Sehun.

"Hannie jangan ditahan. Keluarkanlah erangan seksimu itu."Ucap Sehun yang masih asik menjilati jejak saliva dipipi hingga leher Luhan. Namun Luhan tetap diam menahan erangannya dna terus menarik lengan baju Sehun kuat-kuat. Sehun kini mulai emnggigitkecil leher Luhan dan menghisapnya membuat sebuah tanda keungu-unguan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit Luhan yang putih mulus itu, sebuah kissmark.

"Shh Hunnie... shh jangan... ahh jangan lebih dari ini shh aku mohon ahh..." Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan erangannya lagi. Dengan susah payah Luhan memohon kepada Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuat beberapa kissmark dileher hingga dada bidangnya agar berhenti.

"Shh Hunnie... jangan!" kedua tangan Luhan yang bebas mulai mendorong tubuh Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun pun mulai menghentikan kegiatannya yang mulai semakin memanas itu.

"Sehun, please.. jangan!" Luhan mulai memohon kembali saat wajah Sehun mulai mendekati wajahnya. Sehun pun akhirnya mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih merangkul pinggang Luhan. Sehun pun kini mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan disudut kamar sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak sadar sudah berbuat yang berlebihan seperti ini. Mianhae, hyung." Sehun semakin menundukakan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Luhan karena ia sudah sangat merasa bersalah. Luhan kembali mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Sehunnie. Hmm sepertinya kau sudah tidak demam lagi. Coba aku pe..." belum sempat tangan Luhan menyentuh dahi Sehun, Sehun sudah menepis tangannya. Luhan sedikit merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun tadi.

"Ne, aku sudah baik-baik saja, hyung. Gomawo." Kemudian Sehun mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Luhan sendiri yang amsih terduduk di sudut kamar.

-_Maaf, Luhannie hyung. Aku sungguh tidak sadar jika sudah melakukan itu. Sebegitu inginnyakah aku menyentuhmu karena iri dengan Kai dan yang lainnya yang selalu menceritakan 'kegiatan' mereka bersama pasangannya. Aku memang bodoh, hyung. Maaf_**.-** Sehun mulai membatin dan marutuki dirinya sendiri. Hampir saja setan didalam dirinya merasuki dirinya hingga membuatnya ingin langsung 'menyerang' Luhan.

Sehunkini beradar disebuah sumur dibelakang rumah harabeoji yang menolong mereka. Ia sednag mencuci muka dan menyadarkan kembali dirinya dari hawa-hawa nafsu setan yang terus menggodanya. Ia bertekad akan sedikit menjaga jarak dari Luhan agar apa yang terjadi pada pagi hari ini tidak terulang lagi. Ia sangat tajut jika Luhan akan membencinya jika hal itu bisa berulang kembali. Maka ia akan terus berusaha menahan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah berada di teras rumah harabeoji. Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka berdua duduk diteras rumah sambil menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk serta minuman ginseng hangat yang diberikan harabeoji. Seorang yeoja mungil yang bernama Sulli itu mendekati Luhan dan duduk disampingnya. Luhan pun tersenyum melihat kehadiran Sulli disampingnya. Ia sudah menganggap Sulli layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Sulli hari ini kau terlihat sangat manis." Puji Luhan kepada yeoja mungil itu. Sulli hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Luhan yang gemas mencubit pelan kedua pipi Sulli. Kemudian dia mulai membantu Sulli menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai indah. Sehun yang melihat keakraban antara Luhan dan Sulli terlihat sedikit cemburu.

"Hannie, siapa dia?" tanya Sehun sedikit ketus. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat sikap cemburu Sehun.

"Dia manis kan? Dia adalah cucu harabeoji. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Ia sangat sopan dan juga pintar. Hanya saja sangat disayangkan jika ia belum bisa berbicara. Ia mengalami keterlambatan berbicara." Luhan tertunduk lesu mengingat perkataan harabeoji semalam. Sulli yang merasa Luhan sedang bersedih pun mulai menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan agar ia tidak sedih lagi. Sehun yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan itu langsung mendekati mereka.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan itu serius, Hannie?"

"Ne, harabeoji yang menceritakannya padaku semalam. Ia menemukan bayi Sulli di tepi hutan dekat jurang ini. Kelihatannya ia dibuang oleh orangtuanya. Lalu harabeoji mengangkatnya dan merawatnya seperti cucu kandungnya sendiri. Aku sangat terentuh dengan ucapan harabeoji itu." Luhan menceritakan semua apa yang ia dengar dari harabeoji kepada Sehun. Luhan memang sangat menyukai anak kecil, berbeda dengan Sehun. Namun Sehun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia jadi mulai sedikit merasa tersentuh mendengar perkataan Luhan. Suli hanya memandang mereka berdua dan tersenyum senyuman yang sangat manis dan sangat tulus.

"Sulli? Bisakah kamu membantu kakek?" harabeoji mulai keluar dari rumah dan membawa sebuah keranjang besar. Sulli yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia mulai mendekati kakeknya.

"Sulli bisa bantu kakek mengambil bunga-bunga yang ada di padang rumput?"tanya harabeoji dan Sulli pun mengangguk sambil mengambil keranjang dari tangan kakeknya.

"Harabeoji, bolehkan kami ikut?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalian harus hati-hati ya." ucap sang kakek. Sehun, Luhan dan Sulli pun mulai berjalan menuju padang rumput yang dimaksud oleh kakek itu.

Setelah berjalan selama 15 menit, akhirnya mereka sudah tiba disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Tepat disampingnya terdapat sebuah hutan yang cukup rimbun dengan pohon-pohon bersar dan terdapat sebuah aliran sungai yang sangat jernih. Luhan dan Sehun sangat kagum dengan pemandangan disana. Sulli yang melihat ekspresi kagum dari keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum. Sulli kini menarik tangan Luhan agar Luhan dan Sehun bisa mengikutinya mengambil bunga-bunga yang diminta harabeoji. Sulli mengajak Luhan dan Sehun sedikit memasuki hutan tempat bunga ynag dimanta harabeoji itu berada. Dan ketika mereka masuk, Luhan dan Sehun merasa sangat kagum lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Disekeliling mereka terdapat berbagai jenis bunga berwarna-warni mulai dari bunga anggrek, bunga ester, hingga bunga mawar. Sulli kemudian memetik beberapa bunga yang berwarna-warni itu. Luhan dan Sehun masih asik memandangi pemandangan dihadapan mereka itu. Sangat indah dan mengagumkan. Mereka sama sekali tidak membanyangkan jika didalam hutan yang mereka kira sangat menyeramkan ternyata bisa seindah ini.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa handphone. Kita bisa berfoto-foto disini, hyung. Pemandnagannya sangat indah. Pasti Suho hyung dan yang lainnya sangat rii." Ucap Sehun sedikit menyesal. Lalu Luhan menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangannya mengajaknya untuk masuk lebih ajuh ke dalam hutan. Sulli pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sulli khawatir mereka akan tersesat berbeda dengan Sulli yang sudah hafal jalan untuk kembali ke rumah karena setiap harinya Sulli selalu membantu kakek mengambil bunga disini.

"Sulli tidak apa kan jika kita bermain-main didalam hutan sebentar?" tanya Luhan kepada Sulli yang tangannya mulai ia genggam dan berjalan bersamanya dengan Sehun. Sulli hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perlahan-lahan mereka memasuki hutan rimbun tiu. Sehun dan Luhan masih terus mengagumi pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapan mereka berdua. Semakin lama mereka semakin memasuki hutan. Terdengar bunyi air berjatuhan yang semakin mendekat. Mereka yakin jika yang mereka lihat ini adalah sebuah air terjun. Dan benar saja apa yang mereka lihat. Sebuah air terjun raksasa yang sangat indah dibawahnya terdapat sungai yang airnya sangat jernih hingga bisa dilihat apa saja yang hidup didalam sungai itu. Banyak juga terdapat ikan-ikan yang berenang-renang di aliran air sungai yang tidak terlalu deras itu. Sehun mengajak Luhan dan Sulli duduk ditepian batu besar di dekat air terjun itu. Sungguh mereka sangat menikmati keindahan alam ini. Sehun mulai turun ke sungai sendiri sedangkan Luhan masih duduk disebuah batu besar bersama Sulli disampingnya.

"Huaaa sangat menyegarkan sekali. Airnya dingin, Hannie! Kemarilah!" Sehun mulai mengajak Luhan untuk turun ke dalam sungai. Namun Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ajakan Sehun. Sulli pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun ke sungai mendekati Sehun dan mulai bermain air bersama-sama. Luhan hanya melihat mereka berdua yang sedang bersenang-senang.

"Sulli, kemarilah!" Sehun mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sulli. Sulli yang mengerti maksud Sehun, mulai mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"1... 2... 3..." Teriak Sehun. Ia dan Sulli mulai menyibakkan air sungai dan mengarahkannya kepada Luhan. Seketika tubuh Luhan menjadi basah.

'Kau hebat, Sulli!" Llu sehun dan Sulli berhigh five ria. Sementara Luhan merasa sedikit kesal dan mulai ikut turun ke sungai.

"YA KALIAN! Aku akan membalas kalian!" kemudian terjadilah perang air diantara keduanya. Suara tawa mulai terdengar dari mulut ketiganya. Sulli sangat terlihat gembira.

.

.

.

_._

_-Wah mereka sangat akrab. Sepertinya jika ditambahkan seorang anak kecil saat syuting tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi hmm aku harus menyusun rencana dulu. Episode kali ini pasti akan sangat sangat menarik perhtaian karena lain dari biasanya_.- batin seseorang yang sedang asik melihat keakraban antara Sehun, Luhan dan Sulli.

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai , mian kalau alur ceritanya benar-benar berantakan banget. Author udah berusaha menuliskan yang terbaik , oh iya disini ada sedikit ehh atau banyak adegan yang mulai HOT antara Sehun dan Luhan ya... tapi author buatnya yang masih aman kok yang tidak terlalu berlebihan bangat (atau udah terlalu berlebihan?) , Maaf ya kalau syuting WGM nya tertunda terus... Habis masih bingung mikirin ide untuk syutingnya, tapi kalian sadar gak kalo cahpter ini sebagai jembatan menghubungkan antara WGM dan Hello Baby? Masih kurang jelas juga ya? mian ya kalo emmang masih kurang jelas. Author memang masih belum ahli nih buat FF ,

Big Thanks to URururu Baek yang udah mau ngereview ^-^ review lagi ya... mian juga kalo update nya terlalu lama ya dan HunHan momentnya malah jadi HOT bukan romance, sekali lagi maaf,

Mau dilanjut/Delete nih?

**My twitter** : Helloannyeongg


	3. Chapter 3

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 3

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

_-Wah mereka sangat akrab. Sepertinya jika ditambahkan seorang anak kecil saat syuting tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi hmm aku harus menyusun rencana dulu. Episode kali ini pasti akan sangat sangat menarik perh__at__ian karena lain dari biasanya_.- batin seseorang yang sedang asik melihat keakraban antara Sehun, Luhan dan Sulli.

Disaat Luhan, Sehun dan Sulli sedang asik bermain, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri mereka. Luhan dan Sehun pun sedikit terkejut ketika mereka melihat PDnim dan beberapa orang kru yang terlihat lega bisa menemukan mereka kembali. Sulli sedikit takut melihat mereka dan mencoba bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sulli. Mereka orang yang baik, kok." Sehun mulai menenagkan Sulli begitupula Luhan yang mulai berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya kami bisa menemukan kalian. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Apa kalian tersesat? Tiba-tiba kalian menghilang begitu saja membuat kami cemas. Syutingpun kami batalkan segera. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Kangin pun snagat mengkhawatirkan kalian." Ucap PDnim kepada Luhan dan Sehun yang mulai duduk dibaru besar dipinggir sungai bersama kru yang lain.

"Maaf, PDnim. Kemarin tanpa sengaja kami bermian-main dan terpeleset hingga jatuh ke sebuah jurang. Lalu Sehun demam. Beruntungnya aku melihat sebuah rumah milik kakek Sulli, yeoja mungil ini dan mereka membantu kami memberikan kami tempat tinggal.' Luhan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Sehun.

"Tapi kalian tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf saya lupa memperingatkan kalian jika lokasi syuting kita kemarin memang berada disebuah tebing yang cukup terjal. Sekali lagi, maaf." PDnim merasa bersalah kepada Sehun dan Luhan karena ia tidak memperingatkan lebih dulu mereka untuk berhati-hati dan memberitahukan tingkat keamanan lokasi syuting itu.

'Tidak apa, PDnim. Lalu dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan kepada PDnim.

"Mereka masih berada dipenginapan. Saya tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk ikut mencari kalian karena saya takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka."ucap PDnim membuat Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah mungkin kita harus segera kembali ke rumah harabeoji dulu untuk mengantar Sulli, mengucaokan banyak terima kasih dan pamit untuk pergi." Luhan mulai mengajak Sehun, Sulli dan yang lainnya untuk pergi ke rumah harabeoji yang menolong mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah harabeoji, Sehun dan Luhan mulai berganti pakaian dengan pakaian bersih yang dibawa oleh PDnim dan kru yang mencari mereka. Begitupula dengan Sulli yang mengganti pakaiannya karena pakaiannya yang tadi basah ketika ikut bermain air di sungai bersama Sehun dan Luhan. PDnim dan kru yang lain mulai berbincang-bincang sedikit kepada harabeoji.

"Namanya adalah Sulli, ya?" tanya PDnim kepada harabeoji.

"Ya, namanya adalah Sulli." Harabeoji membenarkan.

"Lalu apa latar belakang keluarganya?" tanya PDnim kemudian.

"Saya tidak mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Ia saya temukan sewaktu bayi di dalam hutan." Ucap harabeoji membuat PDnim serta kru yang lain sedikit terkejut. Lalu harabeoji mulai menceritakan semua yang berkaitan dengan Sulli. PDnim sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan harabeoji. Ia tidak membayangkan jika yeoja mungil yang sangat manis itu memiliki keterbatasan dalam hal berbicara. Ia menjadi sedikit ragu untuk memasukkan Sulli ke dalam syuting mereka.

"Wah sepertinya ada pembicaraan serius. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tiba-tiba Luhan dan Sehun datang bersama Sulli setelah selesai berganti pakaian. PDnim menatap dalam wajah Sulli. Sulli yang merasa ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

-_Anak yang manis. Tapi apakah bisa ia melakukan syuting? Aku masih belum yakin_.- batin PDnim sambil menatap Sulli yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Luhan, Sehun sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. Kita harus melanjutkan syuting segera. Dan terima kasih harabeoji sudah menolong dan merawat dengan baik Sehun dan Luhan disini." PDnim mulai mengajak Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan Sulli untuk segera kembali ke penginapan mereka. Luhan dan Sehun sedikit malas karena mereka masih asik bermain bersama yeoja mungil itu. Namun perlahan-lahan mereka pun bangkit dan bersikap profesional di dalam pekerjaan mereka.

"Harabeoji terima kasih banyak. Berkat pertolongan harabeoji, saya sudah kembali sehat. Terima kasih juga sudah memberikan kami tempat beristirahatyang nyaman. Dan Sulli, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. jadilah anak yang penurut. Dan jaga baik-baik harabeojimu. Ne?" ucap Sehun kepada harabeoji dan Sulli yang mulai terisak.

"Uljima, Sulli... Aku dan Sehun pasti akan bermain lagi bersamamu. Kami harus segera kembali untuk bekerja. Selamat tinggal, Sulli..." Ucap Luhan sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai keluar. Ia merasa berat meninggalkan Sulli. Terlebih disaat mereka sudah semakin dekat dan akrab. Kini PDnim, kru-kru, serta Sehun dan Luhan mulai meninggalkan rumah harabeoji. Harabeoji dan Sulli mengantar mereka sampai ketepi hutan.

Perpisahan pun mulai terjadi. Walau mereka hanya bertemu sebentar, tetapi mereka sudah merasa semakin dekat. Luhan dan sehun sebenarnya berat hati meninggalkan harabeoji dan Sulli. Sehun mulai memeluk tubuh Luhan yang menangis.

'E-eomma... A-appa..." Suara seorang yeoja yang berteriak. Luhan dan Sehun serta PDnim dan kru lainnya memberhentikan langkah kaki mereka dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati seseorang yang berteriak itu adalah Sulli.

"Eomma... Appa..." Sulli mulai berlari mendekati Luhan dan Sehun yang masih terkejut dan memeluk kedua kaki mereka karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum karena baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sulli. Harabeoji juga merasa sangat terkejut karena selama ini Sulli mengalami keterlambatan dalam berbicara. Eomma dan appa adalah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eomma.. appa... jangan pergi hiks" Luhan dan Sehun kembali memeluk Sulli yang terisak. Namun mereka juga masih merasa bingung kenapa Sulli memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'appa' dan 'eomma'.

"Uljima... jangan menangis seperti itu. Nanti wajah cantikmu ini bisa berubah jadi jelek, loh." Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Sulli dan berusaha menghibur nya. Akhirnya yeoja itu pun berhenti menangis dan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Appa..." Sulli memeluk Sehun dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa. Sehun pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata dari Sulli. Luhan pun kini mulai berjongkok dan mengelus-elus dengan lembut rambt hitam Sulli.

"Eomma..." Sulli mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan memeluk tubuh Luhan. Luhan semakin terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Sulli memanggilnya 'eomma' bukan 'appa' sedangkan ia adalah seorang namja.

"Mwo? Eomma? Panggil aku Luhan appa." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sulli.

"Eomma, saranghae..." Ucap Sulli sambil mengecup pipi kiri Luhan. Luhan pun hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggendong tubuh Sulli.

"Ne, ne, ne... kamu bisa memanggilku eomma." ucap Luhan akhirnya membuat Sulli tersenyum bahagia. Sehun pun mulai berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan yang sedang menggendong Sulli.

.

.

.

.

Setelah diberi pengertian, akhirnya Sulli pun mau melepas kepergian Sehun dan Luhan. Ia sudah berusaha tersenyum saat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan juga sudah berjanji kepada Sulli untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan pun kembali ke penginapan dengan perasaan sedikit lega.

"Luhan hyung! Sehun! Kalian sudah kembali!" teriak Chanyeol ketika mendapati Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah tiba di penginapan mereka.

"Kalian kembali! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur saat mendengar teriakkan Chanyeol.

"Ne, kami baik-baik saja kok. Kami pulang dengan keadaan yang masuh utuh hahahaa..." canda Luhan. Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Sehun pun tertawa.

"Sekarang masih jam 10.00 KST. Kalian semua bisa beristirahat dulu. Oh ya Sehun dan Luhan kita akan mulai syuting tepat pukul 13.00 KST di peternakan milik Goo ajushi yang kemarin sempat tertunda. Maaf saya tidak bisa menyiapkan kalian makan siang jadi jika kalian lapar, kalian bisa memasak di dapur. Masih banyak bahan disana. Nah untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kita akan memulai syuting jam 21.00 KST. Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu kalian untuk bermain-main lebih baik kalian gunakan untuk beristirahat. Jika kalian ingin pergi pun, tolong bawa handphone kalian agar kami mudah menghubungi kalian. Baiklah saya dan kri lainnya harus segera pergi ke lokasi syuting. Kangin juga sedang pergi. Jadi kalian jaga rumah ini ya." ucap PDnim kepada HunHan dan BaekYeol.

"Ne, PDnim." Jawab HunHan dan BaekYeol bersamaan. PDnim segera bergegas pergi.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terkunci. HunHan kembali ke kamar mereka di dalam penginapan itu berbeda dengan BaekYeol yang menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasak mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran king size sedangkan Luhan mengambil handphone miliknya yang ada di atas meja kamar.

"Haaa aku lelah sekali." Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya berniat untuk tidur. Sedangkan Luhan mulai memeriksa handphonenya yang sengaja ia tinggal di dalam rumah.

"Mwo? Banyak sekali pesan dan panggilan? Chanyeol 12 kali, Baekhyun 10 kali, PDnim 15 kali, Suho 5 kali. Lalu ada 5 pesan dari Chanyeol, 3 dari Baekhyun, dan 4 pesan dari Suho. Suho? Ada apa dia menelponku?" Luhan mulai membuka satu persatu pesan yang ada di handphone nya.

"Suho hyung menelpon? Coba aku juga ingin mengeceknya." Sehun mulai bangkit dan mengambil handphone miliknya yang ada di atas meja.

.

.

.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

"SUHO HYUNG! HANDPHONEMU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU! AISHH JINJJA!" teriak Kai yang berada di sofa di ruang tengah dorm. Kemudian ia meraih handphone Suho dan mereject nya tanpa ia melihat panggilan dari siapa.

PLETAK

"Auu hyung appo..." Kai meringis kesakitan saat Kyungsoo memukulnya dengan bantal.

"Sudah hampir siang! Jangan tidur terus!" Kyungsoo mulai menarik tangan Kai agar namja itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Drrt Drrrt Drrrt

"Hyung handphonemu hyung!" teriak Chen yang baru saja duduk di sofa disebelah Kai yang sedang ditarik-tarik Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu! Kau angkat saja dulu, Chen." Teriak Suho dari arah kamar mandi. Ia habis mandi dan sedang berpakaian.

"MWO? THEHUN MENELPON HYUNG!" teriak Chen saat melihat layar handphone.

"JINJJA?" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Kai akhirnya bisa membuka matanya.

**LOUDSPEAKER**

"Yeobseoyo?" ucap Chen yang menerima telpon dari Sehun.

-**Hyung kenapa tadi mereject panggilanku**?- terdengar suara cadel dari ujung telpon yang tidak lain adalah suara Sehun.

"Kai yang merejectnya. Ini aku Chen bukan Suho."

"Aku kan tidak tahu itu panggilan dari siapa makanya aku langsung merejectnya saja tahu..."

"Auu apooyo hyung!" Kai mulai meringis lagi saat Kyungsoo memukul kembali kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Jangan sembarangan mereject panggilan dari orang lain!" Kyungsoo kembali memukuli Kai dengan bantal.

-**Hyung! Dimana Suho Hyung**?- Sehun mulai malas mendengar pertengkaran di telepon.

"Ini aku." Jawab Suho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kalian berada dimana sekarang? Kami khawatir saat kami tahu kalian menghilang."lanjut Siho dengan nada khawatirnya.

-**Kemarin, saat kami sedang break, kami pergi untuk beristirahat. Lalu tanpa sengaja kami terpeleset dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang ke...**-

"Jatuh ke jurang? Lalu bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang? Tidak ada yang patah kan?" Kyungsoo mulai memotong perkataan Sehun karena ia mulai merasa panik. Member yang lainnya pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya o.o Merasa terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sehun.

-**Ya hyung! Aku belum selesai menjelaskan! Luhannie hyung kau saja yang menjelaskannya kepada mereka!**- Sehun mulai membiarkan Luhan yang berbicara kepada member lainnya.

-**Ne, kami memang sempat jatuh ke dalam jurang. Namun kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena kami baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka yang berarti. Sekarang kami juga sudah kembali ke penginapan**.- Luhan mulai menjelaskan kepada member lainnya jika keadaannya dan Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Haaa syukurlah. Kami lega." Ucap Suho yang merasa lega saat mengetahui keadaan HunHan yang baik-baik saja.

-**Lalu darimana kalian bisa tahu kami sempat menghilang?manager hyung yang mengatakannya**?-

"Aniyo... Baekhyun yang menceritakannya saat aku menelpon kalian kemarin. Dan sepertinya manager juga tidak mengetahuinya."Suho mulai mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun kemarin.

-**Lebih baik kalian jangan memberitahukan manager. Kami takut nanti akan ada permasalahan. Bisa-bisa manager akan membatalkan kontrak jika ia sampai mengetahui apa yang terjadi denganku dan Sehun**.-

"Ne, baiklah. Lalu apakah kalian tidak sedang syuting?" tanya Suho kepada HunHan.

-**Aniyo... kami sedang break dulu. Lalu kalian? Sedang tidak ada jadwal, ya?**-

"Ada, tapi malam nanti. Ada interview di radio-radio saja. Sekarang Kris, Lay, Xiumin, Tao mereka sedang ke China karena ada photoshoot tanpa Chen yang sedang sakit disini."

-**Chen sakit? Sakit apa?- **Luhan mulai sedikit panik ketika tahu salah satu saengnya sakit.

"Hanya masalah pencernaan saja. Terlalu banyak makan tteokbeokki. Sejak pagi ia sudah sekitar 5 kali masuk ke kamar mandi."

-**Lalu apa kalian tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?-**

** "**Kami sudah memanggil dokter**. **Dan sudah diberi obat."

-**Lalu dimana Chen? Aku ingin berbicara padanya**.-

"Yeobsaeyo? Ini aku Chen, ge." Chen mulai berbicara kepada Luhan. Chen lebih suka memanggil Luhan dengan 'gege' daripada 'hyung' seperti yang lainnya karena Luhan memang bukan orang Korea, dia orang China.

-**Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah baikkan? Sudah minum obat kan? Lain kali, jangan terlalu banyak makan tteokbekki**.- Luhan mulai menasehati Chen.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu, ge. Nanti ada yang cemburu loh. Aku tidak suka dicemburui. Haa aku jadi kangen Baozi gege..."

-**Cemburu? Siapa ya? aku rasa tidak ada tuh. Hahaha...-** Luhan mulai berakting seolah-olah tidak mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Chen.

"Jangan begitu, ge. Nanti yang cemburu itu ngambek loh. Itu loh yang cadel-cadel itu." Chen mulai mengejek-ngejek Sehun. Sehun yang berada di samping Luhan mulai merasa kesal karena merasa tersindir.

-**Oh yang cadel itu. Yang manja banget itu kan? Suka aegyo-aegyo juga. Jika aku pergi ia suka nangis sendiri?**- Luhan kembali menyindir Sehun yang berada tepat disebelahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Iya, betul ge. Hati-hati ge. Jangan terlalu menjelek-jelekannya. Jika ia tahu, kau pasti akan dihabisi olehnya. Hahaha..." Chen dan semua member lainnya tertawa.

**-Mana berani dia menghabisiku. Jika tidak ada aku disampingnya, bisa apa dia? Jika aku tidak ada saja dia menangis. Hahaha...-** Luhan masih terus menjelek-jelekan Sehun.

-**Ya hyung! Kenapa terus menjelek-jelekan aku? Huhh...**- Sehun mulai ngambek. Memalingkan ajahnya dari Luhan. Terdengar suara tawa dari member lain dari ujung telepon.

-**Tuh kaan betapa kekanak-kanakannya dia. Sudah ya, aku harus menenangkan si bayi itu dulu. Jika tidak, nanti lama-lama dia akan menangis. Paypay...-**

PIPP

Luhan mematikan teleponnya. Kemudian ia mendekati Sehun yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Sehun.

"Hei, Sehunnie..." Luhan mulai mendekati Sehun.

"Hunnie?" Luhan masih memanggil-manggil Sehun. Namun Sehun masih tetap diam.

"Appa Hunnie?" Luhan mulai menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun mulai menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum.

"Appa? Appa Sehunnie? Hmm?" Luhan mulai berbisik di telinga Sehun. Sehun mulai merinding. Dengan suara bisikan Luhan ditelinganya. Satu tangan Luhan mulai menekan tengkuk Sehun membuat wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Sehun mengeak salivanya sendiri.

"W-waeyo, Hannie?" Sehun mencoba untuk menanggapi panggilan Luhan. Semakin lama wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

"Uweee..." Luhan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya saat tangan Sehun mulai mengangkat dagunya. Luhan berlari menghindari Sehun.

'Ya Hannie hyung!" Sehun mulai mengejar Luhan yang berlari di kamar. Mereka saling mengejar. Sehun tidak suka Luhan lagi-lagi mulai menggodanya.

DUKK

"Auu appoyo..." Luhan berteriak kesakitan saat pinggangnya menabrak meja. Sehun pun mulai mendekati Luhan yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Hyung? Waeyo? Apa yang sakit?" Sehun mulai memeprhatikan Luhan yang kesakitan memegang pinggangnya.

"Pinggangku sakit, Hunnie..." ucap Luhan sambil menahan nyeri di pinggangnya.

"Aku bantu hyung berdiri, ne?" Sehun mulai meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya perlahan. Sehin membantu membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati takut semakin membuat Luhan semakin merasa kesakitan.

"Haa gomawo, Hunnie..." ucap Luhan yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur. Sehun kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu di dalm lemari.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, Hunnie?" tenya Luhan ketika melihat Sehun membongkar isi lemari.

"Aku sedang mencari obat yang waktu itu diberikan oleh Goo ajushi. Seingatku onat itu masih ada. Namun aku lupa menyimpannya dimana." Sehun terus membongkar isi lemarinya. Semua pakaian yang ada di dalamnya dikeluarkan.

"Obat itu aku letakkan di laci meja disana." Luhan menunjukkan tempat dimana ia meletakkan obat itu sambil menahan rasa nyeri dipinggangnya. Sehun pun mulai mencari obat itu di laci meja yang ditunjuk Luhan.

"Hannie, mian. Hmm bisa tolong angkat sedikit bajumu?" tanya Sehun sedikit ragu. Luhan pun perlahan membuka bajunya.

"Tidak perlu dilepas seperti ini, hyung. Hanya mengangkat sedikit saja agar aku bisa mengolesi obat dipinggangmu." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah yang mulai memerah melihat tubuh Luhan yang sudah topless.

"Jika seperti ini, kau kan jadi lebih mudah mengoleskan obat." Jawab Luhan masih menahan rasa sakit di pinggangnya. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba memalingkan wajahnya agar ia tidak melihat tubuh topless Luhan yang mulai sedikit menggoda imannya. Kini tangan Sehun mulai mengolesi obat dibagian pinggang Luhan yang terasa sakit.

"Shh ahh Sehunnie... sakit... pelan-pelan auu appoyo..." Luhan mulai berteriak kesakitan saat tangan Sehun mulai mengolesi obat di pinggangnya yang sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Shh ahh Sehunnie... sakit... pelan-pelan auu appoyo..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Luhan dari arah kamar mulai menghentikan kegiatan memasak mereka di dapur. Mereka berdua diam mematung sambil saling menatap. Tubuh mereka mulai menegang dan menelan saliva mereka.

"Sehunnie ahh appoyo... Ya disana ahh pelan-pelan shh ahh auu"

"Ehem sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakuakn si bodoh itu pada Luhan hyung, sih?" ucap Baekhyun yang mulai melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Chanyeol mulai mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol mulai sedikit terangsang mendengar teriakan Luhan dari arah kamar yang ia yakini jika Luhan dan Sehun sedang melakukan 'itu'.

"Haa Baekkie?" bisik Chanyeol dengan nada seduktif di telinga Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

'Aku ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu. Bolehkah?" bisik Chanyeol lagi.

PLETAK

"Auu appoyo, Baekkie..." teriak Chanyeol kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit saat Baekhyun memukulnya dengan sebuat sumpit.

"Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh! Aku lapar! Aku ingin makan!" ucap Baekhyun acuh kemudian mematikan kompor.

"tapi mereka saja sedang melakukan 'itu'. Mengapa kita tidak? Aku sangat ingin 'memakan'mu." Chanyeol mulai memohon-mohon kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menuangkan mie ramen ke dalam mangkuk.

"Aishh kau ini! Aku tidak mau!" Kemudian Baekhyun mulai mencuci panci yang ia gunakan untuk memasak ramen tadi.

"Sehunnie... shh ahh appo shh ya disana auu appoyo pelan-pelan..."

Chanyeol sudah semakin terangsang mendengar teriak-teriakan Luhan kembali. Bagian bawahnya sudah terasa sedikit sesak. Ia mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah selesai mencuci panci lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar. Baekhyun mulai meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Pintu kamar sudah dikunci rapat-rpat. Lalu apa yang terjadi antar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol stelahnya? Entahlah author tidak tahu. Kalian bayangkan saja sendiri. Author gak mau merubah rated T menjadi M ^-^

.

.

.

.

'Ya disana Sehunnie.. ahh shh appo..."

"Huaa Yeollie... appoyo ahh pelan-pelan shh ahh"

"Kau sangat seksi Baekkie... lanjutkan Baekkie..."

Sehun yang mendengar desangan dan erangan Luhan jadi sedikit terangsang. Apalagi saat disebelah kamarnya, yaitu kamar BaekYeol juga terdengar erangan yang serupa. Bagian bawahnya sudah sedikit terasa sesak. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Sehun mulai mengambil 2 buah mp3 yang ada di atas meja. 1 untuk dirinya dan 1 lainnya untuk Luhan.

-_Apa yang 2 hyung pabo itu lakuakn, sih?_- batin Sehun sambil memaki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di dalam hatinya.

**15 menit kemudian**

Luhan kini sudah terlelap karena lelah berteriak saat Sehun mulaimengolesi obat di pinggangnya yang sakit. Sehun pun mulai menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang topless itu dengan selimut. Ia mulai membereskan pakaian-pakaian yang berantakan dengan mp3 yang masih ia kenakan. Selesai membereskan pakaian yang berantakan, Sehun mulai menuju ke arah dapur. Karena merasa haus.

GLEK GLEK GLEK

Sehun menegak air mineral yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Selesai minum, perutnya mulai merasa lapar namun ia bingung harus makan apa. Beruntungnya, di meja dapur ia melihat semangkuk mie ramen yang sudah sedikit dingin. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun mulai mengambil mangkuk itu dan memakannya di teras belakang rumah.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Kini pinggangnya sudah tidak terlalu terasa sakit. Ia mencoba bangun dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati tubhnya yang sudah topless. Kemudian ia berpikir dan mengingat-ingat sejenbak apa yang telah terjadi. Kini ia mulai mencari-cari Sehun. Namun tidak ia temukan namja itu di dalam kamar. Ia mulai melepaskan mp3 yang masih terpasang ditelinganya lalu segera menegnakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Sehun.

"Yeollie... appoyo " Luhan tersentak di langkah pertamanya keluar kamar. Ia menegak salivanya dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke arah dapur.

"Hunnie? Sehunnie?" Lihan mulai memanggil-manggil Sehun. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun. Akhirnya Luhan mencoba berjalan kearah teras belakang dan benar saja ia menemukan namja itu sedang membaca sebuah koran dengan sebuah mp3 yang masih terpasang ditelinganya.

-_Pantas saja dia tidak menjawab saat aku memanggilnya. Aku kagetkan saja dia_.- dengan perlahan Luhan mulai berjalan mendekati Sehun yang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di teras itu.

GREP

Luhan menutup kedua mata Sehun dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun sedikit terkejut dan mencoba menarik tangan Luhan agar lebih mendekat dengannya. Ia meletakkan koran dan mp3 nya ke atas meja teras.

"Kau sudah bangun, hmm? Bagaimana pinggangmu? Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya Sehun kepada luhan yang mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sehun.

"Sudah baikkan, kok. Gomawo, Hunnie..." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Sehun yang masih duduk.

"Ne, cheonma..." jawab Sehun sambil mengelus-elus rambut oink Luhan.

"Hmm Sehunnie?" Luhan mulai melepaskan pelukannya dileher Sehun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai menatap Luhan.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Aku mendengar Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan." Sehun hanya bisa melongo mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Hmm a-aku juga tidak tahu, hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknnya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Apa sebaiknya kita melihat mereka? Aku khawatir jika Baekhyun..."

"A-andwae! Jangan hyung! Di dalam kan sudah ada Chanyeol hyung. Hmm ahh hyung belum makan, kan? Ayo kita ke dapur saja!" Sehun mulai mengajak Luhan kembali masuk ke dapur.

.

.

.

"Luhannie hyung... ini ramen spesial buatan Chef Oh Sehun.' Sehun memberikan semangkik ramen kepada Luhan yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Wahhh sepertinya enak. Tapi kok hanya 1 mangkuk? Apa Hunnie tidak makan?" Luhan sedikit bingung karena Sehun hanya membawa semangkik ,ie untuk dirinya sendiri saja.

"Aku sudah makan kok, hyung. Sungguh. Sekarang hyung makan saja, ne?" Sehun menyerahkan sepasang sumpit dan sebuah sendok kepada Luhan.

"Gomawo... Selamat makan, Hunnie.,.." Luhan mulai memakan mie itu dengan lahap. Sehun yang melihatnya pun tersenyum.

"Mashita..." Luhan sedikit menyisakan mie di dalam mangkuk itu.

"Hyung, kok tidak dihabiskan? Apa tidak enak?" Sehun memasang tampang cemberutnya. Ia berpikir jiak mie buatannya itu tidak enak.

"Ini aku sisakan untukmu, Sehunnie... Makanlah... Aaaa" Sehun mulai menyuapkan mie ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Hamm... Mas" Sehun memakannya dan wajahnya berubah merah layaknya tomat.

"Hyung pedas sekali... Apa aku membuat mie sepedas ini? Huu haaa huu haa aku mau minum.." Sehun mulai menegak air yang baru saja ia ambilkan untuk Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia sukses mengerjainya. Saat Sehun berniat mengambil air untuknya, dengan sengaja Luhan memasukkan banyak sambal ke dalam mangkuk yang masih berisi sedikit mie. Ia berniat agar Sehun memakan mie jebakan itu.

"Hyung sebaiknya kau minum juga! Maaf hyung aku sudah membuat mie sepedas ini." Sehun kemudian memberikan segelas air lain kepada Luhan.

"Aniyo... Aku tidak merasa pedas kok. Suapan tadi memang hanya khusus untuk sang Chef Sehunnie hahaha..." Luhan teeratwa melihat wajah Sehun yang sedikit panik. Ia mengira Luhan juga memakan mie yang sama pedasnya dengan yang ia makan.

"Jadi kau mengerjaiku, hyung? Ya hyung jahat!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Luhan gemas melihatnya. Luhan mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Kajja! Kita harus bersiap-siap! Kita kan harus melanjutkan syuting!" Luhan mengajak Sehu untuk segera bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie kau sudah siap?" Luhan kini sudah berpakaian rapi. Menggunakan kaus biru dengan dilapisi oleh jaket skul berwarna putih serta celana training berwarna hitam. Ia juga menggunakan topi dan sepatu kets berwarna serupa dengan kausnya. Tidak lupa terdapat sebuah ransel berukuran sedang berwarna sama dengan sepatu dan topinya.

"Ya, aku sudah siap." Sehun sudah mulai keluar dari kamar. Ia memakai kaus berwarna putih dengan dilapisi jaket baseball berwarna biru serta celana training berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan topi dan sepatu kets yang sama dengan yang Luhan pakai. Serta sebuah tas ransel yang hampir serupa dengan Luhan hanya saja miliknya berwarna putih.

TOK TOK TOK

"CHANYEOL, Baekhyun... Kami pergi dulu ya." Luhan mulai berpamitan kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanay keheningan saja yang terdengar.

"Sudahlah hyung... Kajja kita berangkat!" Sehun dan Luhan kini menuju ke teras belakang tempat mereka meletakkan sepeda. Mereka berdua memang akan berangkat menggunakan sepeda karena mobil sedang digunakan oleh Kangin.

SKIP

"Kalian sudah sampai? Hanna! WooHyun! Kemari! Letakkan ransel dan sepeda milik Sehun dan Luhan segera! Kita akan memulai syutingnya sekarang!" perintah PDnim kepada kedua kru yang bernama Hanna dan Woohyun.

"Ne, Kamsahamnida..." HunHan mengucapjkan terima kasih kepada kedua kru bertugas mengambil ransel dan sepeda mereka. HunHan pun kini membaca script yang sudah diberikan oleh PDnim.

"Baik. Camera? Ready? And action!" PDnim mulai memulai syuting yang sempat tertunda waktu itu karena sebuah tragedi kecil yang menimpa Luhan.

-Camera On-

"Annyeong, Sehun... Luhan... Kalian sudah siap membantu ahjushi di peternakaan ini?"

"Ne, ajushi. Lalu apa yang akan kami lakukan?"

"Kalian akan memerah susu. Sebelumnya apa kalian pernah memerah susu?"

"Belum, ajushi. Tapi apa ajushi bisa memberitahukan kami cara memerah susu dengan benar?" Sehun mulai bertanya kepada Goo ajushi sang pemilik peternakan.

"Perhatikan ajushi saat memerah susu. Seperti ini caranya." Goo ajushi mulai mempraktekkan cara memerah susu dengan benar.

"Wahh saya sudah mengerti. Bolehkah sekarang saya mencobanya? Sehun mulai berjongkok di samping Goo ajushi yang memerah sapi.

"Ne, tentu saja." Kemudian Goo ajushi berdiri dan membiarkan Sehun untuk mencoba memerah susu.

"Nah benar seperti itu. Luhan? Apa kau tidak mau mencoba memerah susu juga?" tanya Goo ajushi kepada Luhan yang masih terus memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang memerah susu.

'Ajushi apa sapinya jinak? Bagaimana jika ia marah saat kita akan memerah susunya?"tanya Luhan sedikit rag-ragu.

"Jangan khawatir. Sapi disini sangat jinak, kok. Jadi apakah kau akan mencoba memerah susu?" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mencoba jongkok di sebelah Sehun.

"Hannie... kau cobalah. Perlahan-lahan, ne?" Sehun sedikit menyingkir membiarkan Luhan memerah susu sapi sendiri.

'Nah benar, seperti itu." Komentar ajushi membuat Luhan tersenyum dan mulai terus memerah susu.

"Ajushi apakah setelah diperah seperti ini susunya bisa langsung kita minum?" tanya Sehun kepada ajushi.

"Tentu tidak. Kita harus memasaknya terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan bakteri-bakteri yang terdapat di dalamnya."

"Wahh aku sempat mengira jika sesudah diperah seperti ini kita bisa langsung meminumnya. Jadi seperti itu. Aku jadi mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Ajushi embernya sudah penuh dengan susu sapi segar. Lalu apa kita masih harus memerahnya kembali?" tanya Luhan sambil membawa seember penuh susu yang ia perah.

"Letakkan saja ember itu disini. Lalu kalian apa bisa membantu ajushi membersihkan kandang dan memberi makan sapi-sapi ini?" Tanya Goo ajushi kepada HunHan. HunHan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

SKIP

"Kya Hunnie... jangan menyiramku seperti ini! Kita harusnya membersihkan kandang bukan malah bermain air seperti ini!" Luhan mulai berlari menghindari Sehun yang mengarahkan selang air kepada dirinya.

"Hannie... Kau jangan lari!" Sehun masih terus mengejar Luhan yang berlari menghindarinya.

"Kya Hunnie! Jangan mengejarku!" Luhan mulai bersembunyi dibalik tembok kandang sapi.

"Ne,ne baiklah... baiklah... Aku sudah mematikan kran airnya kok."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, ne... Sudahlah Hannie... kemari! Bantu aku membersihkan kandang ini! Kau tega membiarkan aku membersihkan kandang ini sendiri?" Sehun menyembunyikan kran air yang masih menyala di balik punggungnya.

"Kyaaa Hannnie... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan membawa selang air lainnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Sehun. Tubuh Sehun kini sudah ikut-ikutan basah.

"Hyung! Aku akan membalasmu!" dan terjadilah perang air diantara HunHan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, eoh?" Suara Goo ajushi menghentikan kegiatan HunHan yang sedang asik bermain air.

"Mianhae, ajushi... Kami hmm kami..."

"Kalian boleh bermain, tapi sebaiknya kalian harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalian terlebih dahulu." Ucap Goo ajushi lembut kepada HunHan yang menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Ne, ajushi, mianhae..."

"Kalian berganti pakaian dulu saja. Jika kalian memakai pakaian basah seperti ini, kalian bisa sakit. Biar ajushi yang menyelesaikan sisanya."

"Ne, ajushi... Kamsahamnida..."

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 KST. Syuting pun sudah berakhir. Kini HunHan sudah kembali ke rumah(penginapan) mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah. Di peternakan tadi mereka banyak sekali membantu ajushi. Mulai dari memerah susu, membersihkan kandnag sapi, memberikan makan sapi, membantu Goo ajushi membuat yogurt, hingga mengambil telur-telur bebek dan ayam. Walau lelah, mereka merasa bahagia karena ini merupakan pengalaman mereka membantu Goo ajushi dalam peternakan.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Ne, lalu dimana Baekhyun? Kita makan bersama-sama. Aku membawa makanan yang diberikan oleh Goo ajushi tadi." Luhan bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Ia membawa beberapa bungkus makanan yang ia dapatkan dari Goo ajushi untuk makan malam mereka.

"Baekkie sedang tidur, hyung." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Mwo? Tidur? Aku akan bangun..." baru saja Luhan akan masuk ke kamar Baekyeol berniat membangunkan Baekhyun anmun langkahnya sudah ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"A-andwae, hyung... Biarkan saja dia tidur. Mungkin dia lelah." Jawab Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"Lelah? Memang tadi kalian melakukan apa?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya membuat Chanyeol terdiam bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tadi kami hmm kami..."

"Mungkin mereka habis membersihkan rumah, hyung. Sudahlah lebih baik kita makan dulu saja dan setelah itu kita beristirahat sebentar." Sehun menyelamatkan Chanyeol yang masih berpikir akan menjawab apa.

"Baikalh. Aku ke dapur dulu." Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju ke dapur meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih berdiri di pintu kamar BaekYeol.

"Fiuhhh untunglah... Thanks Sehun. Kau menyelamatkanku. Sungguh aku tadi benar-benar bingung ingin menjawab apa tadi." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun sambil tersenyum lega.

"Seharusnya hyung itu berpikir dulu sebelum melakukan 'itu'." Sehun tersenyum sinis kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Sehun heran.

"Bukannya kau juga melakukan 'itu' dengan Luhan hyung?" Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum jahil kepada sang magnae, Sehun.

"Ani! Kami tidak melakukan 'itu'." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi apa yang kalian la-"

"Hunnie... Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" teriak Luhan dari arah dapur.

'Ne, Hannie.. Sebentar..." kemudian Sehun mulai menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih asik dengan pikirannya.

-**Jika mereka tidak melakukannya, lalu tadi mereka sedang apa? Baekkie, mianhae...-** batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya sangat terasa lelah terlebih bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia mulai mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya perlahan-lahan. Bau cairan orang yang habis bercinta mulai tercium didalam kamar BaekYeol. Baekhyun mulai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dengan perlahan sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya itu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memasuki kamar kembali dan mendapati Baekhyun yang mulai mencoba berdiri dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap.

"Baekkie, kau sudah bangun, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Baekhyun mulai menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah bangun? Kajja kita makan bersama-sama." Luhan mulai mengajak Baekhyun bersamanya dan Sehun yang sudah siap makan.

"Aniyo... Nanti saja. Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu." Kemudian Baekhyun berjalanmenuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tidak jaugh dari dapur.

"Kenapa Baekhyun jalannya seperti itu? Seperti kesakitan." Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun saat ia melihat cara Baekhyun berjalan yang sedikit aneh dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin akkinya sedang keseleo. Sudahlah kita makn saja. Aku sudah benar-benar lapar!" Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dan arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Chanyeol! Ayo kita makan bersama-sama!" ajak Luhan saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hyung apa kau melihat Baekkie?"

"Ia sedang ada di kamar mandi. Katanya ia ingin mandi dulu."Jawab Luhan. Chanyeol pun hanya mendudukan dirinya di meja makan dengan wajah sedikit lesu.

"Kau kenapa? Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, kan?" tanya Luhan sedikit curiga.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kita makan sja! Aku lapar!" Sehun mulai menyerahkan mangkuk kepada Luhan untuk meminta nasi. Begitupula Chanyeol yang mulai mengambil beberapa lauk yang ada di atas meja.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi. Setelah berganti pakaian di kamar, ia mulai bergabung makan tepat dimana masih ada Sehun dan Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol pergi ke teras belakang setelah ia menyelesaikan makan. Luhan sedikit bingung dengan raut wajah Baekhyun yang ceria berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah lesu.

"Selamat makan semuanya..." teriak Baekhyun ceria kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Baekhyun... Hmm apakaj hmm kau sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang asik menikmati makanannya.

"Aniyo..." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam sambil melanjutkan makan mereka.

Tidak lama Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai mencoba untuk mendekatinya kembali. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun malah menyudahi makannya dan kembali menuju kamar. Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat keadaan yang tidak mengenakan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka tidak bisa membantu banyak jika pasangan itu (BaekYeol) sedang mengalami sedikit konflik. Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke teras belakang rumah. Menetralkan pikirannya dan mencari cara agar Baekhyun tidak marah lagi padanya. Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah selesai makan mulai mencoba mendekati pasangan yang sedang didera sedikit konflik itu. Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol, sedangkan Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyun? Bolehkah aku masuk?" Luhan mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terkunci dari dalam.

CKLEK

Baekhyun mempersilakan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan pun tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ceria saat menyambut Luhan. Luhan kini sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sedang asik membaca sebuah novel.

"Hmm Baekhyun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mulai membuka percakapan.

"Ne, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm sebenarnya apa kau dan Chanyeol sedang bertengkar?"

"A-aniyo hyung... Kami sedang tidak bertengkar kok."

"Tapi kenapa tadi kalian ahh sudahlah mungkin aku salah mengira saja."

"Hyung bagaimana tadi syuting kalian? Apa berjalan lancar?" Baekhyun mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya syutingnya berjalan sangat lancar. Kau tahu tadi aku dan Sehun..." Luhan mulai menceritakan pengalamannya bersama Sehun saat di peternakan. Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Luhan dengan semangat.

**Di lain sisi...**

Sehun mulai menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati udara malam dan angin yang berhembus. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku kosong tepat disebelah Chanyeol.

'Hyung sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sehun membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun.

"Sepertinya Baekkie sedang marah padaku." Jawab Chnayeol lemas.

"Memang sebenarnya apa yang sudah hyung lakukan pada Baekhyun hyung hingga membuatnya marah?"

"Tadi aku memaksanya untuk melakukan 'itu'." Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

"Mwo? Hyung? Aishh apa sih yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" Sehun mulai sedikit kesal terhadap hyung nya satu ini.

"Itu juga karena kau, magnae! Kau juga melakukan hal yang serupa, kan?" Chanyeol mulai sedikit menyalahkan Sehun.

"Apa sih maksudmu ini, hyung?" Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang sedikit menyalahkannya.

"Tidak usah berlagak tidak tahu! Aku mendengar sendiri jika Luhan hyung itu berteriak-teriak mendesah kesakitan. Pasti kalian juga melakukan 'itu' kan?" Sehun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia berpikir jika Chanyeol telah salah paham.

"Hyung! Kau ini sudah salah paham! Kami tidak melakukan 'itu' kok. Tadi aku mengobati pinggang Luhanbie hyung yang kesakitan. Makanya Luhannie hyung berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Hyung saja yang pikirannya sudah pervert." Sehun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dengan Luhan.

'Aishh ya mana aku tahu, magnae! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada Baekkie? Ia pasti sudah sangat marah padaku." Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya, pasrah. Sehun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghasaeyo yeoreobeun... kembali bersama saya Kangin, sang MC unyu. Pasangan HunHan dan BaekYeol sudah mendapatkan poin imbang di dalam game pertama dan kedua. Kini kita akan melanjutkan game ketiga, game terakhir dan game penentu siapa The Best Couple saat ini. Dan apakah kalian tahu game terakhir kita apa?" tanya Kangin kepada kedua pasangan, Hunhan dan BaekYeol.

"Aniyo..." Jawab hunhan dan BaekYeol bersama-sama.

"Wah ini adalah game yang sangat-sangat menarik dan kalian pasti sangat menyukainya. Game terakhir ini adalah hmm aku memberinya nama The Last Game in The Dark. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kalian akan ditantang menyelesaikan game yang sudah disiapkan di dalam setiap ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini, di dalam kegelapan tanpa penerangan apapun. Dan ini peta dimana letak tantangan itu berada. Pasangan yang berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan tercepat, kalianlah yang menjadi The Best Couple dan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah menarik yang telah di sediakan." Kangin mulai menjelaskan game terakhir itu dan tiba-tiba penerangan yang ada di ruangan dimana mereka semua berada mulai meredup membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang punggung pasangan mereka.

"Let's start the game..."

Chapter 3 selesai , huaa mian kalo veritanya makin lama makin gaje aja , dan ada terselip adegan yang hampir mendekati rated M , mian sekali lagi... Dan untuk Hello Bbay nya akan benar-benar muncul di Chapter 4 soalnya Chapter 3 ini sedikit di fokuskan ke WGM sedikit , lalu moment HunHan atau BaekYeol yang kurang feelnya gak? Mian ya kalo ada, Review please...

Delete/Lanjut?

My Twitter : Helloannyeongg


	4. Chapter 4

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 4

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

**Before Shooting**

Baekhyun dan Luhan masih asik bercerita hingga tidak menyadari waktu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.30 KST. 30 menit lagi mereka harus syuting kembali. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk kamar BaekYeol membuat kedua namja di dalamnya sedikit terkejut.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hannie hyung? Bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara padamu. Penting sekali." Sehun mencoba memanggil Luhan yang berada di dalam kamar BaekYeol.

"Ya magnae! Luhan hyung sedang ingin bersamaku! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja sana! Nanti-nanti saja bicara dengannya!" Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekhyun hyung! Cepat kembalikan Hannieku!" Sehun mulai kembali berteriak kesal. Ia sangat tidak suka digoda oleh Baekhyun apalagi jika sudah membawa-bawa Luhan tercintanya.

"Ya sudah Baekhyun. Sepertinya hyung sudah harus kembali ke kamar hyung. Sehun sudah mencariku. Dan sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap. Kita kan harus syuting setelah ini. Aku permisi, ne?" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar BaekYeol.

CKLEK

"Ya Hannie hyung! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa Baekhyun hyung mencoba mendekatimu? Ishh harusnya dia itu tahu jika Hannie itu hanya milik Hunnie seorang!" Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun. Walau Sehun seseorang yang sangat manja, namun ia selalu care terhadap hyung-hyungnya terlebih pada Luhan.

"Hahaha sudahlah, Hunnie... kajja kita harus segera bersiap-siap. Kita kan harus syuting kembali. Cuaca malam ini sepertinya sangat dingin. Jangan lupa menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit tebal,ne? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi seperti waktu itu karena kau yang hanya menggunakan kaus tipis." Luhan dan Sehun mulai memasuki kamar mereka.

"Hannie yang menyiapkan pakaian untukku, ne? Hannie kan sangat stylish hehehe..." Sehun mencoba membujuk Luhan agar mau menyiapkan pakaian untuknya.

"Ne,ne,ne... Kajja!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih terlihat gelisah saat duduk di teras belakang. Ia merasa uru dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertengkar. Jika pun bertengkar, pasti mereka akan cepat sekali berbaikan. Berbeda sekali dengannya dan Baekhyun yang hampir tiap hari bahkan tiap jam bisa bertengkar dan sangat sulit untuk berbaikan itupun jika Chanyeol yang harus mengalah dan meminta maaf dulu kepada Baekhyun. Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Chanyeol mulai kembali mencoba mendekati Baekhyun dan meminta maaf padanya. Kini ia mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya.

CKLEK

"Baekkie? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu saat mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan acuh.

"Ani! Wae?" nada bicara Baekhyun mulai sedikit ketus membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut.

"Hmm Baekkie... Soal tadi itu aku hmm aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku egois. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu. Aku hmm aku..." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat merasa menyesal namun Baekhyun masih tetap tidak mau menatapnya. Ia lebih memilih menatap novel yang ia pegang daripada menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin kau ucapkan? Sudahlah aku ingin bersiap-siap untuk syuting." Baekhyun mulai melangkah keluar kamar. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun mendorong(?) lengan Chanyeol dengan bahunya membuat Chanyeol nyaris terjatuh. Untunglah ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun miris.

BRAKK

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar dengan kencang membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa sangat bersalah. Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak ingin berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya sekarang sedang dipenuhi penyesalan yang teramat besar. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan lunglai menuju lemari pakaiannya. Kini ia mulai bersiap-siap untuk syuting.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang tertutup cukup kencang membuat Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di kamar sebelah terkejut. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka sesaat dan saling memandang.

"Hyung apa mereka masih bertengkar? Aku kira mereka sudah ingin berbaikan tapi ternyata aku salah." Ucap Sehun sambil memakai jaketnya yang sedikit tebal.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti mereka kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini. Namun saat tadi aku bertanya pada Baekhyun, ia bilang ia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Haa sudahlah mungkin akan lebih baik mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Sebaiknya kita jangan ikut mencampuri urusan mereka, Hunnie." Ucap Luhan yang sedang sibuk mencari sepatu ketsnya.

"Ne, kau benar hyung. Wah kau sangat cantik Hannie..." ucap Sehun sambil menatap wajah Luhan.

PLETAK

"Ya appoyo, Hannie..." Sehun mengelus lengannya yang dipukul oleh Luhan dengan sepatu kets yang sudah ditemukannya.

"Ya Sehunnie! Aku sangat tampan! Aku kan namja! Aku manly!" Luhan mengoreksi kata-kata Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ne,ne,ne... Tapi bagiku, kau itu sangat sangat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.' Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan lembut membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Ia tersipu mendengar perkataan dari Sehun.

"Ya Sehunnie! Jangan menggodaku!"Luhan kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke lokasi syuting.

"Mianhae, hyung... hehehe ya hyung tunggu aku!"Sehun mulai mengikuti langkah Luhan dari belakang. Kini mereka berdua sudah siap untuk pergi.

CKLEK

"Kalian semua sudah siap? Kajja kita berangkat bersama!" Kangin mulai mengajak Hunhan yang sudah siap untuk berangkat bersama ke lokasi syuting.

Dalam perjalanan suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka semua. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang biasanya banyak mengumbar humor-humor mereka, terlihat diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap pasangan itu penuh tanda tanya. Mereka tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba juga di lokasi syuting. Sebuah gedung sekolah tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruanganyang berada di lantai dasar sepertinya sebuah ruangan olahraga yang terang benderang berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya. PDnim serta kru lainnya sudah berada disana. Syuting akan segera dimulai. HunHan, Baekyeol dan Kangin sudah siap ditempat mereka. Perlu diketahui sebelumnya, banyak cerita-cerita yang menyeramkan tentang sekolah ini. Ada yang bilang jika dulu di sekolah ini pernah ditemukan seorang murid wanita bernama Jung Eun Na yang bunuh diri karena mendapat pelecehan dari beberapa teman laki-lakinya. Mayatnya ditemukan oleh sorang perugas kebersihan sekolah setelah 2 hari kematiannya di sebuah bilik toilet bernomor 13 yang terletak di lantai 3. Konon arwah Eunna masih mendiami toilet itu. Setiap malam sering terdengar suara kran air yang menyala, suara seorang gadis menangis, bahkan 'karanya' tidak jarang juga arwah Eunna suka mengganggu laki-laki yang mulai mengusik ketentramannya. Selain cerita Eunna, masih ada juga cerita tentang 'kelas ke 4' di lantai kedua. Jika dilihat kelas itu memang biasa-biasa saja namun siapa sangka jika ruang kelas itu ada yang menungguinya. Konon padamulanya ada seorang murid laki-laki bernama Park Jae Ha yang selalu menjadi korban bullying teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia merupakan seorang murid 'kutu buku' yang cerdas namun selalu dianggap 'kacung' oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Suatu hari, ia diminta untuk menyelesaikan PR teman-teman sekelasnya dalam waktu 1 malam. Tentu saja itu sangatlah mustahil dan akhirnya ia pun gagal menyelesaikannya. Teman-temannya yang kesal mulai memaki, membentak, menonjok, meludahi bahkan sampai ada yang mendorongnya ke tembok hingga kepalanya terbentur dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Akhirnya nyawa Jaeha tidak bisa tertolong lagi karena kehabisan banyak darah. Teman-teman yang panik mulai membawanya pergi untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka. Belum diketahui mayat jaeha itu dibawa kemana hingga sekarang. Beberapa hari setelah kematian Jaeha, atu persatu teman sekelas Jaeha ditemukan tewas dengan cara yang tidak masuk diakal. Arwah-arwah mereka masih mendiami ruang kelas itu. Mereka akan mengganggu siapapun yang berani memasuki ruang kelas itu. Ya itu hanya beberapa cerita menyeramkan yang ada disekolah itu, namun percaya tidak percaya banyak warga yang tinggal disekitarnya membenarkan semua cerita-cerita itu. Oke back to the shooting^-^

"Annyeonghasaeyo yeoreobeun... kembali bersama saya Kangin, sang MC unyu. Pasangan HunHan dan BaekYeol sudah mendapatkan poin imbang di dalam game pertama dan kedua. Kini kita akan melanjutkan game ketiga, game terakhir dan game penentu siapa The Best Couple saat ini. Dan apakah kalian tahu game terakhir kita apa?" tanya Kangin kepada kedua pasangan, Hunhan dan BaekYeol.

"Aniyo..." Jawab hunhan dan BaekYeol bersama-sama.

"Wah ini adalah game yang sangat-sangat menarik dan kalian pasti sangat menyukainya. Game terakhir ini adalah hmm aku memberinya nama The Last Game in The Dark. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kalian akan ditantang menyelesaikan game yang sudah disiapkan di dalam setiap ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini, di dalam kegelapan tanpa penerangan apapun. Dan ini peta dimana letak tantangan itu berada. Pasangan yang berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan tercepat, kalianlah yang menjadi The Best Couple dan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah menarik yang telah di sediakan." Kangin mulai menjelaskan game terakhir itu dan tiba-tiba penerangan yang ada di ruangan dimana mereka semua berada mulai meredup membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang punggung pasangan mereka.

"Let's start the game..."ucap Kangin sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Sehun dan Luhan, kalianlah yang pertama memulainya. Ini peta yang harus kalian bawa. Ikuti saja arah peta itu. Dan Good Luck!"ucap Kangin kepada HunHan untuk melakukan game ini lebih dulu.

Luhan menegak salivanya saat ia mulai melewati lorong gelap. Perasaan takut mulai menghampirinya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang terlihat santai sambil berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan sebuah peta ditangannya.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Jika kau takut, genggamlah tanganku saja, ne?" ucap Sehun yang berjalan berdampingan dnegan Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tidak dapat berkata apapun. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

**PETA**

_1st FLOOR_

Room 1 : Music Room

Room 2 : Canteen

_2nd floor_

Room 3 : Class number 3

(_Author gak bisa share gambar peta. Mianhae... Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri aja deh ya kekeke^^v_)

HunHan berjalan mengikuti arah peta yang ditunjuk. Kini mereka sudah tiba di depan ruang pertama, yaitu ruang musik. Sehun dnegan hati-hati membuka pintu ruangan. Ia takut jika ada sebuah jebakan didalamnya. Luhan berlindung dibelakang punggung Sehun.

KRITTT

Sangat gelap didalam sana. HunHan dengan hati-hati memasuki kantin itu takut jika menabrak sesuatu didepan mereka. Mereka mulai memandang sekelilingnya untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk yang diletakkan di dalam sana.

TUKK

"KYAAAAA" Luhan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas dan mengenai kepalanya. Sehun yang berada disampingnya mulai memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah mulai gemetar.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Waeyo?" tanya Sehun yang masih memeluk tubuh Luhan. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan.

"T-tadi ada hmm sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas dan mengenai kepalaku. Ti-tidak terasa sakit sih, namun aku sangat terkejut. Mianhae, Hunnie aku sudah membuatmu khawatir." Luhan mulai melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang. Sehun mulai meraba-raba lantai yang mereka pijak. Ia penasaran sekali benda apa yang jatuh itu.

"Hyung sepertinya ini petunjuknya. Kita lihat bersama, ya..." sehun mulai membuka lipatan kertas berwarna putih itu dan membacanya.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA"

Suara teriakan Luhan yang sangat kencang itu bisa terdengar sampai ke ruang olahraga tempat Baekhyun, Chnayeol dan Kangin berada. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Ia sudah membayangkan sebuah hal yang buruk yang akan menimpanya nanti. Tubuhnya semakin dekat dnegan Chanyeol. Tangannya kini sudah menggenggam erat lengan Chanyeol.

-_Baekkie jangan takut... ada aku disini. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Maaf jika apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu sebelumnya. Aku tahu aku emmang salah. Aku sudah egois dan tidak mau mendengarkanmu. Aku berjanji akan menebus semuanya di dalam game terakhir ini. Aku ingin hunbungan kita menjadi membaik, tidak seperti sekarang ini. Aku ingin selalu melihat Baekkie yang selalu tersenyum saat menatapku, Baekkie yang wajahnya memerah saat aku goda, Baekkie yang sedang cemburu, dan berbagai ekspresi wajahmu yang begitu menggemaskan. Dan tentu saja aku hanya ingin kau menunjukan semuanya hanya kepada diriku saja. Aku mau kau hanya menjadi Baekkie milikku. Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae, Baekkie.._.- batin Chanyeol. Ia menatap dalam wajah Baekkie yang sedang ketakutan disampingnya.

-_Yeollie aku takut... Aku sungguh sangat takut saat ini. Sepertinya game terakhir ini sangat menyeramkan. Kau kan tahu jika aku tidak menyukai hal-hal horror seperti ini. Dan hmm sebenarnya aku sungguh tidak bisa menjaga jarak denganmu. Namun aku harus melakukannya. Aku juga tidak marah dnegan perlakuanmu. Aku hanya merasa malu saja jika menatap matamu dan berdekatan denganmu dalam waktu lama. Dirimu selalu menjadi candu bagiku. Kau selalu bisa membuatku ceria, bisa menenangkanku, melindungiku, selalu mengalah, dan aku rindu semua hal ini. Tapi aku gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya. Hanya 1 kata yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu, Mianhae...-_ Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**FIRST 'The Last Game in The Dark'**

Ini adalah tantangan pertama yang harus kalian selesaikan. Diatas meja tepat didepan kalian ini ada 5 buah kotak. Pilih salah satu dari mereka dan bukalah. Disana tertulis sebuah tantangan untuk kalian. Kalian harus menyelesaikan tantangan yang ada dalam waktu 2 menit.

**Note** : Perhatikanlah sekitar kalian!

"Sehun cepat kita buka kotak ini dan lihat apa isi tantangan didalamnya." Luhan mulai memilih salah satu kotak dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun.

BRAKK

Suara pintu terkunci membuat HunHan sedikit terkejut. Kini mereka berdua terkunci di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka akan keluar jiak mereka bisa menyelesaikan tantangan yang ada. Sehun mulai membuka kotak itu perlahan dan dibacalah sebuah kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

**Tebaklah judul lagu dari penggalan lirik lagu dibawah ini:**

_Ddaseuhan bomi omyeon_

_Haesalmankeum_

_Haemalgae udeon_

_Neorul saenggakhae_

_Nalsshiga_

_Pogeun hadamyeo baggeuro_

_Naga jamyeo nal_

_Gageugon haetji_

_Haru jongil deoun_

_Yeoreumaedo_

_Naegyeotae neul buteo itdeon_

_Nae imaae maejhin_

_Ddambangul_

_Neul daggajudeon niga saenggakna_

_Neol gidarilggae_

... (SHINee – Four Seasons)

"Hyung apa kau tahu judul lagu ini?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang masih sama-sama berpikir.

"Hmm sepertinya aku pernah mendnegar lagu ini. Hmm ini lagu milik SHINee bukan ya? namun untuk judulnya aku tidak tahu.' Luhan mencoba menginagt-ingat judul lagu itu.

"SHINee? Hyung bisa tolong menyanyikan sedikit lagu ini?" Sehun mencoba meminta Luhan untuk menyanyikannya penggalan lirik algu itu. Luhan mulai menyanyikannya dan Sehun mendengarkannya dnegan seksama.

"Hyung!Hyung! sepertinya kau tahu judul lagu ini! Hmm Four Seasons!" Sehun berteriak menyebutkan judul lagu itu. Dengan segera pintu ruangan yang tadinya tertutup, bisa terbuka. Mereka bisa melanjutkan tantangan lainnya. Masih ada 2 tantangan lagi yang menunggu mereka.

Langkah HunHan muali terhenti saat diujung lorong mereka melihat 'sesuatu' yang mulai berjalan mendekat. Terlihat ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih, wajahnya juga ditutupi oleh rambut hitam panjang yang sedikit berantakan. Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggenggam tangan Sehun. Ia mulai bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sehun.

"Hyung, tenanglah... It's fake! Jangan takut... kajja kita jalan lagi!" Sehun mulai mengajak Luhan untuk menuju ke ruangan lainnya. Saat mereka berpapasan dengan 'seseuatu' itu, Sehun hanya tersenyum saja melewatinya sedangkan Luhan tidak berani untuk menatapnya.

GREP

"KYAAA HUNNIE! HUNNIE! DIA MENARIK JAKETKU! HUNNIE!" Luhan mulai menjerit ketakutan. Ia semakin erat menggenggam lengan Sehun.

"YA LEPASKAN! JANGAN GANGGU DIA!" Sehun mulai melepaskan tangan 'sesuatu' itu yang mulai menarik jaket Luhan. Ia mencoba memukul-mukulnya. 'sesuatu' itu mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai berjalan ke ujung lorong lain.

"Hyung sudah... Tidak apa-apa..." Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan. Luhan mulai sedikit terisak. Rasa ketakutannya mulai muncul kembali.

"Sehunnie... Aku takut... hikss hikss aku..." Sehun mengecup lembut bibir pink Luhan.

"Uljima, hyung... Ada aku disini. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Jangan mennagis lagi, ne?" Sehun mulai mengelus-elus rambut pink Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk. Kedua tangannya kini mulai melingkar di lengan kiri Sehun. Mereka berdua kini mulai berjalan kembali.

KRITTT

Sehun mulai membuka kembali pintu ruangan kedua, yaitu sebuah kantin. Sama seperti ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan ini sangat gelap dan berantakan. Banyak kursi dan meja yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Mereka kini mulai mencari kertas petunjuk.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari di melewati lorong. Namun Sehun dan Luhan masih tetap memfokuskan diri mereka untuk mencari petunjuk diruangan yang gelap itu. Akhirnya Sehun menemukannya tergeletak disebuah meja bersama 2 buah kotak berukuran besar dan sebuah kompor gas dan panci penggorengan.

**SECOND 'The Last Game in The Dark'**

Ini adalah tantangan kalian yang kedua. Pilihlah salah satu dari kedua kotak yang ada dimeja. Setelah selesai menyelesaikannya, kalian bawalah sampai ke tantangan terakhir.

**Note** : Hati-hati dengan apa yang ada disekitar kalian. Jangan lengah dan fokuskan diri kalian.

"Hyung isi kotak ini seperti bahan makanan. Apakah kita harus memasak? Tapi lihat ini adalah kertas tantangannya dan kita hanya disuruh unntuk membuat simple salad." Sehun mulai mengeluarkan semua bahan dari kotak yang ia pilih. Ada selada, jagung manis, mayonnaise, tomat, kentang dan beberapa buah-buahan yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat salad.

"HIHIAHAHAHAHA..." Luhan mendnegar suara seseorang yang sedang tertawa. Ia mulai sedikit merinding. Ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Waeyo? Kau takut? Sudahlah hyung fokus membuat salad saja. Aku yang akan menjaga hyung dan memperhatikan sekitar. Jika ada yang ingin menggangu hyung, biar aku yang akan menghadapinya." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat-lihat sekitar mereka. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu kembali menakut-nakuti Luhan.

BRAKK PRANGGG

Suara kursi dan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kaca terjatuh. Sehun mulia kembali menajamkan penglihatannya kearah sumber suara. Namun tidak didapatinya apa-apa. Luhan masih terus mencoba fokus untuk membuat salad. Hampir saja ia selesai membuatnya sebelum ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"KYAAA HUNNIE! HUNNIE!" Luhan menjerit ketika mendapati ada sebuah tikus yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai binatang kecil itu. Sehun berusaha menenangkanya kembali. Hampir saja salad yang Luhan pegang itu tumpah jika saja Sehun tidak menahannya.

"Hyung hati-hati. Hampir saja salad ini tumpah. Tikus itu sudah pergi. Hyung lanjutkan saja membuatnya, ne?" Luhan kembali melanjutkan membuat saladnya. Dan tidak lama salad sudah siap. Tantangan kedua sudah mereka lewati.

"Sehunnie... Saladnya sudah selesai. Haruskah kita pergi dan membawanya?"

"Ya tentu. Seperti itulah yang tertulis. Sebaiknya kita menutupi salad ini dengan sesuatu agar tidak tumpah. Aku menemukan sebuah plastik. Kita tutupi saja mangkuk ini dengan plastik lalu kita bisa membawanya pergi, sekarang."

HunHan mulai kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. 2 tantangan sudah mereka selesaikan. Kini tinggal satu tantangan saja. Mereka berdua mulai menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Tantangan terakhir mereka berada di sebuah kelas yang ada dilantai dua. Perlahan-lahan mereka menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"HAAAA HAAAA HIAHAHA..."

"HUUUU HOAAAA HIHIHI...'

TAP TAP TAP

HunHan mendengar banyak suara-suara aneh di lantai kedua itu. Mereka sedikit bergidik ngeri takut jika apa yang mereka temui nanti adalah 'real'. Sehun mulai menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. Kini perasaannya juga mulai takut. Luhan sudah mulai mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dilengan Sehun.

"Na na na na hmmm na na na ha~"

"Hihiahahahahaha..."

"Hikss hikss huhuhu hiks"

TUK TUK TUK

HunHan menegak saliva mereka. Semakin mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong di lantai dua itu, mereka jadi semakin sering mendengar suara-suara aneh. Ada suara seseorang yang sedang bersenandung, ada yang menangis, bahkan ada yang tertawa-tawa. Tubuh Luhan semakin gemetar mendengar semuanya. Sehun mulai kembali memberanikan diri ketika mereka sudah tiba tepat didepan ruangan yang mereka tuju. Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia membuka pintu. Luhan berada dibelakang punggungnya untuk bersembunyi. Ia takut melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia tidak sukai, seperti hantu misalnya.

KRITTT

Pintu mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok seorang nenek-nenek yang beranjak ingin keluar dengan sebuah tongkat ditangannya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Badannya pun bungkuk. yang terdengar dari ruangan itu hanyalah langkah nenek itu serta tongkatnya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Jantung Luhan berpacu drngan cepat. Ia tidak bernai untuk melihat ke depan. Matanya sengaja ia pejamkan.

GREP

Lagi-lagi jaket Luhan terasa sedang ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia semakin takut untuk membuka matanya. Lidahnya kelu sehingga tidak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa. Luhan semakin erat melingkarkan tangannya di lenagn Sehun hingga membuat Sehun sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Auu hyung, appo... Waeyo? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun yang penasaran karena Luhan terlalu kuat melingkarkan tangannya.

"Hyung? Waeyo? Apa kau... YA! LEPASKAN TANGAN BODOHMU ITU! SETAN TIDAK TAHU DIRI! LEPASKAN! PERGI DARI SINI!" Sehun memukul-mukuli seseorang yang menarik jaket Luhan itu. Ia adalah 'sesuatu' yang mereka temui di lorong bawah tadi. Ia pun pada akhirnya pergi lagi.

"AISHH JINJJA! Hyung, gwencahana? Ia sudah pergi. Hyung jangan takut lagi, ne?" Sehun mulai merangkul bahu Luhan. Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan ketiga dimana disana terdapat sebuah tantangan terakhir yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Sama seperti ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan itu sangatlah gelap. Beruntunglah hari ini bulan sedang bersinar terang hingga membuat ruangan kelas itu sedikit lebih tersinari. Disana terdapat sebuah papan tulis yang sudah ditutupi oleh kain yang bertuliskan 'this is the last'. Itu adalah tantangan terakhir, pikir mereka.

"Hyung ini petunjuknya. Sepertinya ada di papan tulis ini. Apa ini sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Seohyun noona dan Yonghwa hyung di episode We Got Married sebelumnya dimana mereka disuruh menyelesaikan sebuah soal hitung-hitungan? Ahh kalau seperti itu, aku tidak bisa hyung. Aku tidak suka hitung-hitungan."

"Sudahlah, Hunnie... Kita lihat saja dulu. Apapun tantangannya, kita harus menyelesaikannya bersama, ne?" Luhan mulai membuka kain yang menutupi papan tulis itu.

SRAKK

Kain mulai terlepas dan dapat dilihat apa isi tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis itu. HunHan masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tertulis disana. Mereka hanya menatapnya.

**THIRD, THE LAST 'The Last Game in The Dark'**

Ini adalah tantangan terakhir kalian. Apa kalian membawa hasil masakan kalian dari tantangan sebelumnya? Jika ya, kalian letakan makanan itu diatas meja. Kemudian kalian harus mencari sebuah kamera yang ada di ruangan ini, yang telah disembunyikan. Sesudah kalian menemukannya, kalian harus mengajak siapapun atau apapun yang telah kalian temui dan suapi mereka dengan makanan yang telah kalian buat dan kalian harus berfoto bersama mereka. Haha mungkin ini memang sedikit konyol. Namun berjuanglah. Saat kalian kembali, jangan ada sedikitpun sisa dari makanan kalian. Paham?

'Hyung? Aku sama sekali masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa tantangan terakhir ini terasa begitu aneh, ya? aku jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya apa ya tujuan game ini?" Sehun mulai bingung begitu ia tahu tantangan konyol yang mereka dapatkan. Luhan juga tidak mengerti.

"Nado molla, sehunnie... Lalu apa kita harus mencari 'mereka-mereka' itu untuk diajak berfoto bersama? Rasanya sangat ganjal sekali."

BRAKK

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kencang, mengagetkan mereka berdua. Tampak beberapa orang berpakaian putih dengan rambut panjang hitam panjang mulai berjalan mendekati mereka. hunHan sangat terkejut hingga mereka mulai berjalan mundur secara perlahan. Namun sayangnya kini tubuh mereka sudah mentok ke arah diding ruang kelas itu. Orang-orang itu sekarang semakin mendekati mereka. Wajah HunHan sangatlah panik dah kini mereka mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Hahahahaha..." Orang-orang berpakaian putih itu tertawa. Dari cara mereka tertawa, Hunhan seperti mengenali mereka. HunHan mulai sedikit bingung. Orang-orang itu mulai melepaskan wig yang menutupi kepala hingga sebagian wajah merela.

"Sureprise... Annyeong Luhan(hyung) annyeong magnae Sehunnie!"Teriak orang-orang yang berjumlah 8 itu.

"HYUNG? YA HYUNG! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?"Sehun sangat terkejut melihat siapa orang dibalik semua ini.

"Aishh magnae ini! Tentu saja kami kesini untuk bekerja. Haaa senang sekali mengerjai kalian disini. Hahaha... Wajah kalian lucu sekali tadi. Apalagi wajah Luhan yang sangat ketakutan. Hahaha..."

"Suho hyung! Jangan mentertawakan Luhannieku dong! Aishh jadi semua ini rencana kalian, eoh? Aishh jinjja! Aku kira ini game sungguhan. Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memberanikan diri dan melindungi Luhan hyung. Huuu..." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu. Sesungguhnya Sehun juga merasa takut dengan ini semua. Namun demi Luhan ia sengaja berpura-pura memberanikan diri. Ia ingin melindungi Luhan. Luhan masih terdiam ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Pabbo! Tentu saja ini semua bohongan! Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh, magnae! Aku bingung kenapa Luhan hyung mau denganmu! Hahaha... Auu appoyo Kyunggie..." Kai merintih kesakitan setelah Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya.

"Ya Kai! Jaga ucapanmu itu!" Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kesal dengan Kai, seme nya.

"Mi-mianhae, Kyunggie..."

"Ja-jadi se-semua yang menakut-nakuti kami itu kalian?"Luhan mulai bertanya untuk memastikan semuanya. Ia masih belum bida mengerti dengan jelas.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja! Luhan kau terlihat lucu sekali. Apalagi wajahmu saat aku mencoba menarik jaketmu. Kau sungguh ketakutan kan? Hahaha..." Ucap Xiumin sambil tertawa saat mengingat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat ketakutan.

"Jadi itu ulah Xiumin hyung? Mianhae, hyung jika tadi aku memukulmu. Habis Luhan hyung sangat ketakutan sekali. Aku sampai tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Jeongmal mianhae, hyung..." Sehun meminta maaf kepada Xiumin. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal terlebih ia mengingat dirinya memukul tubuh Xiumin.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Sehunnie... Hyung tau kau pasti akan selalu mencemaskan keadaan Luhan." Xiumin menepuk bahu Sehun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo, hyung... tapi aku masih penasaran. Apa semua ini sebenarnya ide dari kalian sendiri?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak. Ini semua ide dari PDnim. Kami senang sekali saat ditawari peran seperti ini. Bahkan saat kami sedang di China, kami sampai tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke Korea demi syuting ini. Ini sangatlah mengasyikan." Ucap Lay gembira.

"Ya benar apa yang dikatakan Lay. Aku ju7ga merasa ini bukanlah ide yang buruk." Jawab Kris singkat. Tao yang berdiri disamping Kris mengangkat sedikit alisnya, merasa bingung.

"Gege! Tadinya gege juga tidak mau ikut syuting ini, kan? Tapi sekarang gege malah terlihat bersemangat sekali. Sampai-sampai senang menakut-nakuti mereka.: ucap Tao polos membuat Kris hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah Tao... Jangan dibahas lagi masalah itu. Oh iya jangan beritahukan kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ya tentang semua ini. Kami kan masih ingin mengerjai mereka berdua." Ucap Chen kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oh iya hyung... Hmm sepertinya mereka berdua itu sedang bertengkar deh." Ucap Sehun kepada lainnya.

"Bertengkar? Kali ini karena apa lagi? Ckckck mereka itu!" umpat Kai. Sehun mulai mengajak Suho, Chen, Kai dan Kris menjauh dari para uke. Ia mulai menjelaskan inti permasalahan yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ajdi bertengkar.

"Hahahha... Jadi karena itu? Hahaha dasar Chanyeol hyung!" Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Kau serius, Sehun?" tanya Kris.

"Aishh aku sungguh serius, hyung! Chanyeol hyung sendiri yang bercerita padaku. Tapi kita rahasiakan saja ya semua ini dari uke kita."

"Baiklah, baiklah... Sepertinya kita harus membuat rencana agar mereka bisa baikan walau ya kalian tahu tidak bakal lama. Namun sebagai hyung dan saeng yang baik kita kan juga harus menyatukan mereka. Apa kita perlu bekerjasama dengan PDnim juga?" tanya Suho kepada seme para seme lainnya.

"Boleh saja sih hyung... Tapi apa tidak merepotkannya?" Chen mulai sedikit ragu.

"Benar kata Chen. Sebaiknya kita saja yang mengatur semuanya." Ucap Kris. Kini para seme sudah mulai berjalan mendekati uke mereka.

"Ya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Kenapa kami juga tidak diajak?"

"Aniyo... Bukan apa-apa Minseokkie hyung..." Chen mencubit pelan pipi chubby Xiumin.

"Wah disini ada salad. Aku sedang lapar Boleh aku memakannya?" Kai terihat senang saat ia melihat semangkuk salad yang dibawa oleh Luhan.

"Ne, ambillah. Kdi dalam tantangan ini kan kalian yang harus menghabiskannya." Sehun menyerahkan semnagkuk salad itu kepada Kai. Kini Tao juga mulai memakan salad buatan Luhan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kalian kembali saja., Sehun dan Luhan. Dan jangan lupa kalian harus berakting seolah-olah kalian sudah menyelesaikan game ini. Kami juga harus segera menyusun rencana dan bersiap-siap kembali. Jangan beritahukan kepada mereka ya jika kami yang menakut-nakuti kalian." Ucap Suho.

Kini mereka sudah berpisah. Sehun dan Luhan sudah berjalan kembali ke tempat ruang olahraga dimana Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kangin berada. Tidak ada perasaan takut lagi diantara mereka berdua sejak mereka tahu jika yang menakut-nakuti mereka adalah member Exo lain. Sehun dan Luhan mulai berakting ketakutan demi menyempurnakan semuanya.

CKLEK

HunHan sudah tiba kembali ke ruang olahraga. Akting mereka sangat sempurna. Wajah mereka dibuat setakut mungkin dan nafas mereka dibuat terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Baekhyun mulai menatap mereka dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara takut serta cemas.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Bagaimana tantangan kalian tadi?" tanya Chanyeol kepada hunHan yang mulai mendudukkan diri mereka didekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hosh hosh ya kami baik-baik saja. Tantangannya hmm daebak! Kalian harus mencobanya! Seru sekali!" Luhan masih terus melanjutkan terus aktingnya membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa takut.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Kini giliran kalian. Ini peta yang harus kalian bawa. Good luck! Semoga berhasil, ne?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar. Mereka berdua sudah masuk jebakan. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah panik dan ketakutan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun.

TAP TAP TAP

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang sedang berlari dibelakangnya. Namun saat ia menegok ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun disana. Lorong yang mereka lewati sangatlah gelap. Perlu diketahui jika peta yang mereka bawa ini berbeda dengan apa yang dibawa oleh sehun dan Luhan sebelumnya. Tantangan yang ada juga berbeda.

**PETA**

_1st FLOOR_

Room 1 : Headmaster's Room

Room 2 : Laboratory

_2nd floor_

Room 3 : Class number 5

"Hiahahahaha..." Baekhyun tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang berada tepat didepannya saat ia mendnegar suara seseorang yang sedang tertawa.

"Ah Mianhae..." ucap baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya saat ia sudah menyadari dirinya telah memluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin Baekhyun bisa memeluk tubuhnya lebih lama.

KRITTT

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan pertama, Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan tercium bau-bau hio yang dibakar. Baekhyun berpura-pura memberanikan dirinya. Ia memauki ruangan itu duluan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa memandanginya saja.

BRAKK

"KYAAAA" Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan saat terdengar suara meja yang terjatuh. Chanyeol berlari mendekatinya. Baekhyun berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

"Baekkie... Gwenchana?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya. Namun ia ragu mendekati Baekhyun. Ia takut jika Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya.

"Hikss hikss..." terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol perlahan-palan memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun. Ia merasa tidak tega jika melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Uljima, Baekkie..." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Namun isakan Baekhyun malah semakin kencang.

"Uljima, Baekkie... Mianhae..." Chanyeol sudah sangat tidak tahan lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Hikss hikss... Yeollie... aku takut... hikss" Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku disini. Uljima, Baekkie... Jangan takut..."Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yeollie... Mianhae... aku aku hmm a-aku..."

"Stt... Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Maaf aku terlalu egois dan pemaksa. Maaf jika aku malah jadi menyaklitimu, Baekkie..."

"Mianhae, Yeollie..."

BRAKK PRANGG

Terdengar kembali suara kursi dan sebuah barang yang terbuat dari kaca pecah akibat terjatuh. Mengagetkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka semakin mengertakan pelukannya.

"Baekkie, tenanglah... Kita harus segera mencari petunjuknya sekarang. Kita ha..."

"Yeolli... Aku takut... Kita hentikan game ini saja, ne?'

"Mwo? Kau yakin? Bukankah kau ingin jika kita menang dan menjadi 'The Best Couple'?"

"Tapi aku takut, Yeollie. Aku merasa kalau..."

"Jangan takut, Baekkie. Ada aku disini. Genggam tanganku jika kau merasa takut. Aku janji akan selalu melindungimu." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kajja kita cari petunjuknya." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai berdiri dan berkeliling ruangan mencari sebuah petunjuk.

"Yeollie... Apa ini petunjuknya?" Baekhyun menemukan secarik kertas diatas sebuah meja.

"Aku rasa begitu." Chanyeol mulai membuka dan membaca apa isi kertas itu.

**FIRST 'The Last Game in The Dark'**

Ini tantangan pertama kalian. Diruangan ini tersembunyi sebuah benda yang menjadi memorial kalian. Temuka benda itu diruangan ini jika kalian ingin kelar dari sini. Kalian hanya diberi waktu 2 menit untuk menemukannya.

**Note** : Berhati-hatilah dan selalu perhatikan sekitar kalian.

BRAKK

Suara pintu terkunci dari luar. BaeYeol terkunci di dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya disini? Lalu benda seperti apa yang dimaksud? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit frustasi.

"Aku juga masih belum tahu. Benda seperti apa ya kira-kira? Hmm apa yang mereka maksud ini benda yang mengingatkan kita bagaimana kita dapat bertemu dan menjadi dekat untuk pertama kalinya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Kita sejak awal sudah sering bertengkar hanya karena susu. Dan karena itu juga kita jadi bisa sedekat ini hingga sekarang. Lalu apa mungkin susu?" Chanyeol mulai kembali mengingat-ingat awal mereka bisa menjadi dekat.

"Ya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kajja kita cari!" Baekhyun mulai berkeliling mencari benda itu. Namun tak satupun mereka temukan.

"Baekkie aku tidak menemukannya. Aku sam sekali tidak melihatnya disini. Ehh apa ini? Baekkie ini aku sudah menemukannya!" Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu di lantai. Saat ia mengambilnya, ternyata itu adalah sekotak susu strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Huaa ini susu strawberry kesukaanku! Kajja yeollie kita pergi kita kan sudah menemukannya." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menuju ruangan selanjutnya, yaitu ruang laboratorium.

DUKK

"Auu appoyo..." Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan saat tanpa sengaja ia terselandung sesuatu di lantai lorong. Namun beruntunglah Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai lorong itu.

"Baekkie, gwenchana?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Gomawo, Yeollie..." Baekhyun mulai berdiri kembali. Namun ia merasakan sedikit sakit dipergelangan kaki kanannya. Tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu dari Chanyeol. Ada dahan pohon berduri yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Dan tanpa ia sadari ada dahan berduri itu yang menancap dipergelangan kakinya hingga membuat berdarah.

"Kau yakin? "

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Kajja kita lanjutkan saja ke ruangan lainnya."

Chanyeol perlahan menuntun Baekhyun saat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruanagn Laboratorium. Kini mereka sudah menemukan ruangan itu. Chanyeol mulai membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan terseok-seok mendekati mereka dari dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung Chanyeol.

"Pergi! Pergi jangan ganggu kami!" Chanyeol mengusir orang itu.

GREP

"KYAAAA YEOLLIE... Dia menarik-narik jaketku! Aku takut Yeollie..." Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat ia merasakan orang itu mulai menarik-narik ajket yang ia kenakan.

"YA! KAU LEPASKAN! PERGI KAU! CEPAT LEPASKAN DAN PERGI DARI SINI! JANGAN MENGGANGGU KAMI!" Chanyeol memukul-mukuli tubuh orang yang menarik jaket milik Baekhyun. Akhirnya orang itu pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baekkie, dia sudah pergi. Jangan takut lagi, ne?" Chanyeol merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

PRANGG PRANGG

Suara kaca-kaca pecah mulai terdengar kembali. Chanyeol terus menenangkan Baekhyun yang tubuhnya sekarang mulai bergetar.

"Tdiak apa, ada aku disini. Sudah kau tenang saja. Dan Baekkie aku melihat kertas petunjuknya." Chanyeol mengambil secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mulai membaca kertas petunjuk itu.

**SECOND 'The Last Game in The Dark'**

Ini adalah tantangan kedua untuk kalian. Temukan sebuah kaset yang kami sembunyikan di dalam ruangan ini. Setelah menemukannya, kalian dengarkan pesan yang ada lewat tape di hadapan kalian.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa tantangannya malah seaneh-aneh ini sih?" Chanyeol mulai kesal.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Tapi hmm sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja tantangan ini hingga akhir." Baekhyun mulai mencari-cari kaset yang dimaksud. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie! Aku mendapatkannya dibawah meja ini! Cepat kita setel dan dengarkan apa isi pesan di dalamnya!" Baekhyun memberikan kaset itu kepada Chanyeol dan mulai menyetelnya di tape yang sudah disediakan.

'_Selamat datang di ruangan laboratorium. Disini kalian akan melakukan tantangan yang kedua. Kalian bisakah melihat didekat pintu itu terdapat 4 buah tali. Tariklah semua tali itu hingga ada yang terjatuh. Ambil dan lakukanlah tantangan itu. Dalam hitungan ketiga, pintu laboratorium akan terkunci. 1... 2... 3..._'

BRAKK

Suara pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan matinya tape. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai mendekati tali yang dimaksud dan menariknya.

PUK

Tali pertama yang mereka tarik menjatuhkan sebuah kertas yang terjatuh melainkan sebuah spatula.

PRANGG

Tali kedua yang mereka tarik menjatuhkan sebuah panci yang terbuat dari stainless steel.

DUKK

Tali ketiga yang mereka tarik menjatuhkan sebuah kantung plastik besar yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan.

PLUK

Tali terakhir yang mereka tarik menjatuhkan secarik kertas. Baekhyun mulai mengambil dan membacanya.

"Yeollie! Kita disuruh untuk memasak! Kenapa tantangannya harus seprti ini sih? Aku kan hanya bisa memasak ramen saja. Tantangan ini hanya cocok untuk D.O hyung saja!" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Dan menurut kertas ini, ada sebuah kompor di meja paling ujung laboratorium ini. Kau bisa mengambilnya, Yeollie? Aku akan membereskan bahan-bahan ini dulu sambil berpikir apa yang akan kita masak." Lanjutnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja di bagian paling belakang laboratorium.

Di dalam kantung plastik itu, ia menemukan 2 buah kentang, tomat, sawi, wortel, 1 potong dada ayam, 1 botol air, sebuah pisau, 1 bungkus garam dan 1 bungkus lada. Baekhyun berpikir untuk membuat sup ayam karena bahan yang diperlukan sangat cocok.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu laboratorium. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Tak lama Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sebuah kompor gas ditangannya.

PUK

"KYAAAA"Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Namun saat Baekhyun berbalik badan, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum. Perasaanya sedikit lega. Ia berpikir jika ada yang mulai mencoba mengganggunya kembali.

"Waeyo? Kau takut, Baekkie? Hmm lalu kita harus memasak apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sup ayam saja. Karena bahan-bahan yang tersedia sangat pas. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa memasaknya. Aku kan tidak ahli dalam hal memasak."

"Aku tahu kok. Sudahlah kita coba memasaknya bersama saja. Oh iya saat aku menagmbil kompor, aku menemukan juga sebuah mangkuk serta 2 buah sendok dan sebuah talenan jadi aku membawanya juga."

"Itu memang sangat diperlukan. Yeollie kita mulai memasak sekarang saja, ne?"

Baekhyun mulai mendidihkan air sedangkan Chanyeol mulai mengupas dan memotong sayur mayur yang mereka dapatkan. Pikiran mereka sekarang sudah terfokuskan untuk memasak. Segala suara-suara aneh yang mereka dengar dihiraukannya. Hingga akhirnya masakan mereka sudah jadi.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai. Lalu apa ita juga yang harus memakannya?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Sebentar. Aku baca dulu kertas tantangan itu lagi." Baekhyun mulai membaca kertas tantangan itu kembali.

"Kita harus membawanya hingga tantangan terakhir, Yeollie. Seperti itulah yang tertulis."

"Baiklah kita tuang ke dalam mangkuk yang aku temukan tadi. Kajja kita harus cepat dan lanjutkan tantangan kita yang terakhir." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk melanjutkan tantangan terakhir lainnya. Pintu laboratorium sudah bisa mereka buka.

"Yeollie... Lalu kita harus ke ruangan mana setelah ini? Mana petanya?"tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol saat mereka mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai kedua.

"Mwo? Aishh sepertinya peta itu hilang, Baekkie. Mianhae..."

"Aishh kau ini! Lalu kita harus kemana jika sudah begini?"

"Hihiahahahaha..."

"Hikss hiksss huhuhu hikss"

"Huu auuu hooo"

"Nanana hmm nanana~"

Terdnegar banyak suara-suara aneh saat mereka berdua sudah tiba di lantai kedua. Bulu kuduk mereka mulai merinding. Tubuh mereka sedikit gemetar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menegak saliva mereka. Perlahan-lahan mereka mulai berjalan mengikuti arah lorong di lantai dua itu. Satu persatu ruangan mulai mereka masuki. Mereka tidak emmpunyai pilihan lain selain harus memasuki ruangan yang ada satu-persatu.

"Aku lelah, Yeollie... Kita sudah memasuki 3 ruang kelas namun tidak menemukan apapun juga. Aku ingin menyerah saja." Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah. Sudah 3 kelas mereka masuki anmun mereka sam sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun di dalamnya.

"Ya Baekkie! Sejak kapan kamu jadi mudah menyerah seperti ini? Bukankah kau bilang kita harus menang dan menyelesaikan semuanya?"

"Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah. Lagipula tanpa peta itu, kita kan jadi tidak tahu harus kemana setelah ini." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, Baekkie... Karena aku menghilangkan peta itu, kita jadi mengalami kesulitan seperti ini. Mianhae..." Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, Yeollie... Kau tidak salah kok. Sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja. Sudah terlanjur seperti ini, kok." Baekhyun mulai kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas yang cukup hening dan terlihat sangat luas. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Kini mereka berdua sudah memasuki ruang kelas itu. Namun mereka terkejut saat mendapati sebuah tulisan 'Welcome to The Forth Classroom, now we are friends...' yang ditulis dengan darah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai saling memeluk tubuh pasangannya. Mereka baru menyadari jika mereka telah memasuki kelas yang 'terlarang'. Perlahan-lahan mereka mulai berjalan mundur berpikiran untuk segera keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

BRAKK

Pintu kelas terkunci. Kini mereka berdua terjebak di dalamnya. Mangkuk sup yang mereka bawa sudah pecah berkeping-keping hingga membuat sup itu berceceran dilantai. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah mereka berdua. Perasaaan takut mulai menghampiri mereka. Mereka jadi teringat mitos tentang kelas ini. Kelas dimana semua muridnya 'tewas' secara beruntun.

"Hihihihi... Annyeong, Baekhyun and Chanyeol... Selamat datang dikelas kami... Hihihihi..."

Chapter 4 selesai , Akhirnya Chapter 4 ini selesai juga. Mian kalau update nya terlalu lama. Soalnya file Chapter ini sempat hilang dan harus ngulang bikin Chapter ini dari awal lagi , Mian juga kalo tambah lama ceritanya makin tambah gaje , oh iya momentnya juga pasti banyak kurangnya, kan? Mianhae jeongmal mianhae , nanti bakal dibales di Chapter berikutnya deh kalo bisa ada moment HOT HOT plus plus nya deh ,

Delete/Lanjut?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	5. Chapter 5

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 5

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

BRAKK

Pintu kelas terkunci. Kini mereka berdua terjebak di dalamnya. Mangkuk sup yang mereka bawa sudah pecah berkeping-keping hingga membuat sup itu berceceran dilantai. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah mereka berdua. Perasaaan takut mulai menghampiri mereka. Mereka jadi teringat mitos tentang kelas ini. Kelas dimana semua muridnya 'tewas' secara beruntun.

"Hihihihi... Annyeong, Baekhyun and Chanyeol... Selamat datang dikelas kami... Hihihihi..."

"Si-siapa itu? Ye-Yeollie aku takut... Ada suara-suara aneh itu lagi... Ini tidak nyatakan? Ini hanya mimpikan? Kenapa terdengar jelas seperti ini?" Baekhyun mulai memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mendengarnya, Baekkie... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Chanyeol mulai panik. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

SRETTT

SRAKKK

BRAKKK

PRANGG

"Yeollie... Aku takut hikss..." Baekhyun mulai terisak dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Ulijima, Baekkie... Aku akan cari cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini."Chanyeol merogoh kantung celananya berniat mengambil handphone. Namun sayang handphone nya mati.

"Aishh jinjja handphoneku mati!" umpat Chanyeol kesal.

BRAKK

PRANGG

BUGHH

BRUKK

"Hihihihahahaha... Na na na na~ hahahha"

TRANG

SREKK

SRAKK

"Ayo kemarilah... Kita bermain bersama hahaha..."

Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar lagi. Baekhyun semakin merasa ketakutan. Matanya terpejam. Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka. Ada perasaan yang sedikit lega dihati mereka berdua saat tahu jika pintu kelas itu dapat dibuka. Namun saat mereka berdua membalikkan diri, ia melihat 2 orang berpakaian putih berdiri di hadapan mereka. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan menutupi wajah mereka. Perlahan-lahan mereka mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kini di depan mereka tidak hanya ada 2 orang melainkan 4 orang yang berjalan mendekat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencoba berusaha menjauh. Mereka berjalan mundur. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Wajahnya sudah memucat.

"Baekkie? Kenapa tangannmu terasa panas sekali? Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol disela-sela berjalan. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang terluka itu sudah membengkak.

"Hihihihihahahah..." orang-orang berpakaian putih itu tertawa. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"AHHHH" Chanyeol dan baekhyun berteriak bersamaan. Kini mereka berusaha kabur dan keluar dari ruangan kelas itu. Beruntungnya mereka bisa kelaur dan kini mereka sudah menuju lorong sebelah kiri untuk masuk ke ruangan kelas ke5. Perasaan mereka sedikit lega saat mereka bisa eprgi dari ruang kelas ke 4 , yang merupakan ruang kelas 'terlarang'.

'Hoshh hoshh hoshh...Akhirnya kita bisa kabur dari ruang kelas itu, Baekkie hosh hosh hosh" Chanyeol kembali mengatur nafasnya setelah berusaha berlari.

"Hosh Baekkie? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya diangguki Baekhyun.

"Hihiahahahah..."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang tertawa dari pojok ruang kelas itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menegak saliva mereka. Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Sosok orang itu kini mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat mereka berdua semakin terpojok ke sudut ruangan.

BRAKK

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dengan kencang. Menampakkan sesosok berpakaian putih dan berambut panjang hitam kembali memasuki ruang kelas itu. Kini ada 2 orang yang mulai mendekati mereka.

BUGHH

Suara meja terjatuh dan menampilkan sesosok makhluk berpakaian putih dari sudut ruangan lain dan seperti halnya yang lain, ia juga mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah mulai gemetar dan berkeringat.

"Hihihihih..."

Kini ada 5 orang lainnya nya yang mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Makhluk itu yang mereka temui di ruangan sebelumnya. Baekhyun semakiin erat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Air mata dan keringat sudah bercampur membasahi pipinya.

"Hiahahahaha..."

Semakin lama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin terpojok. Mereka sudah tidak dapat lari lagi. Tubuh mereka seolah-olah kaku dan sulit digerakan. Lidah mereka kelu hingga tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara apapun. Yang terdengar hanya isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha..."

Orang-orang yang berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melepaskan wig yang mereka pakai.

"Ya! Kalian? Suho hyung jadi kalian yang menakut-nakuti kami, eoh?" teriak Chanyeol kesal. Suho dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa saja.

"Ja-jadi ini ka-kalian..." Baekhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol, Suho dan yang lainnya mulai merasa panik. Tubuh Baekkie terasa sangat panas. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun kembali ke lantai dasar tempat dimana PDnim dan yang lainnya berada.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

"PDnim! Baekhyun pingsan! Sepertinya ia demam!" Tao memasuki ruangan olahraga tempat PDnim, HunHan, Kangin serta kru berada.

"Mwo? Rebahkan tubuhnya disini!" perintah PDnim kepada Chnayeol yang menggendong tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekkie? Sadarlah..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan mengecupnya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"PDnim! Sepertinya ini yang menyebabkan Baekhyun demam! Luka di pergelangan kaki Baekhyun terinfeksi dan membengkak!" ucap Luhan saat melihat bekas aliran darah di sepatu Baekhyun.

"Shin ambilkan kotak P3K sekarang! Bersihkan, kompres dan obati luka di kakinya!"

Salah seorang kru yang bernama Shin mulai mencari kotak P3K yang sudah disiapkan. Ia mulai membersihkan bekas darah yang mengering di sekitar pergelangan kaki Baekhyun, lalu mengobatinya. Setelah lukanya diobati, panas tubuh Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menurun.

"Sehun, Luhan sebaiknya kalian berdua juga segera kembali ke dengan Suho dan yang lainnya. Hari sudah semakin malam. Istirahatlah. Besok kita akan mulai syuting pukul 11.00 KST."

"Ne, PDnim..." jawab HunHan bersamaan.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nanti akan pulang bersama saya dan kru lainnya saja. Suho kau dan member lainnya ikut Sehun pulang ya... Disana terdapat banyak kamar. 1 kamar terdiri dari 2-3 orang. Kalian bisa mengaturnya sesuka kalian. Maaf PDnim tidak bisa mengantar kalian. PDnim masih harus membereskan perlengkapan syuting ini dulu." Ucap PDnim.

"Ne, tidak apa PDnim. Baiklah kami pamit dulu." Kemudian Suho dan yang lainnya berpamitan pulang bersama Kangin dan HunHan.

.

.

.

.

Tidak lama, mereka sudah tiba di rumah. Mereka merasa sangat lelah. Tao bahkan sudah tertidur sejak perjalanan pulang dari lokasi syuting. Kris menggendong tubuh namja bermata panda itu hingga masuk ke salah satu kamar. Kai juga sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk membawa koper-koper miliknya masuk ke kamar. Xiumin pergi ke dalam dapur meninggalkan Chen yang sedang merapikan barang-barang mereka di dalam kamar. Sedangkan Suho, Lay dan HunHan masih berada di ruang tamu.

"Jadi selama kalian berada di Pulau Jeju, kalian tinggal di rumah ini?" tanya Suho kepada Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ne, hyung. Apa terlalu buruk? Tapi menurutku ini sangat nyaman sekali. Tidak ada kebisingan yang ada hanya keheningan." Jawab Sehun.

"Ani! Aku rasa kau benar. Rumah ini terasa sangat nyaman sekali. Haa aku jadi ingin tinggal lebih lama disini." Suho menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Benar kata Myunnie... kalau hmm kalau apa ya? tadi kau bilang apa Myunnie?" Lay lupa dengan apa yang Suho ucapkan tadi. HunHan hanya tertawa melihat Lay yang pelupa. Suho hanya tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Lay.

"Tadi aku bilang jika kau itu sangat menggemaskan Xingie..." Suho mencubit pipi Lay lembut. HunHan hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Lay dan Suho dihadapan mereka.

"Hmm Hannie... Aku ngantuk... Kita tidur saja yuk..." Sehun merengek disamping Luhan.

"Ne,ne,ne... Uhh baby Hunnie ini manja sekali ya..." Luhan mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

"Tapi Hannie suka padaku, kan? Uwee..." Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Luhan merasakan pipinya mulai memanas.

"YA SEHUNNIE!" Luhan mengejar Sehun yang sudah berlari memasuki kamar mereka. Suho dan Lay yang melihat tingkah HunHan hanya bisa tertawa.

CKLEK

Pintu depan rumah terbuka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tiba di rumah. Kini keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum seperti biasa meski wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Chanyeol membopoh tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian sudah tiba? Segera istirahatlah. Kasihan Baekhyun. Ia pasti sudah lelah." Ucap Suho kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kalian juga kenapa tidak langsung beristirahat? Apa kalian tidak lelah?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Suho dan Lay masih duduk santai di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Kami masih belum mengantuk kok. Kami juga tadi berniat menunggu kalian hingga pulang. Lalu apa PDnim dan kru yang lain tidak tinggal disini juga?" tanya Lay kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak. PDnim dan kru yang lain sejak awal memang tidak tinggal disini. Mereka tinggal di rumah sebrang. Tujuannya sih agar privasi kita tetap terjaga." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh jadi seperti itu... Tapi Baekhyun kau seharusnya segera istirahat. Kau kan sedang sakit. Chanyeol, kau ajak Baekhyun istirahat ya. kita kan besok juga harus kembali syuting." Lay menasihati Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya bersama Chanyeol. Suho dan lay juga terlihat sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu. Hari sudah semakin malam. Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai kembali menampakkan cahayanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 KST. 2 orang namja sedang tertidur lelap dikamar mereka. Seorang namja berambut blonde mulai merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik ketika cahaya matahari mulai memaksa masuk ke retina matanya. Berbeda dengan namja berambut pink disampingnya yang masih terlelap. Namja berambut blonde yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyibakkan sedikit selimut yang dikenakannya hingga mengekspos dada bidangnya. Ia mulai berjalan dan mengambil pakaiannya.

"Ternyata Hannie hyung masih tidur. Hmm aku usili dia deh hehehe..." setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, ia mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur bermaksud untuk menjahili Luhan yang masih tertidur lelap.

Jari-jari Sehun mulai bermain-main di dahi, pipi, hidung hingga bibir pink Luhan. Namun yang dijahili masih saja terlelap. Tidak ada sedikitpun gerakan darinya. Sehun sedikit frustasi hingga tanpa sengaja mulai menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan yang topless ,

-_Sehun, please... Kau jangan seperti ini... jebal jangan seperti ini huu haa lupakan please lupakan... huu haa tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan... huu haaa... Mungkin aku lebih baik tidur lagi_.- Sehun membatin didalam hatinya. Perlu diketahui, sesungguhnya semalam mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Mereka sengaja melepaskan pakaian mereka karena mereka mulai kegerahan. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh ya readers hehehe ^^v

"Enggg" Luhan mengerang di dalam tidurnya membuat Sehun kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Sepertinya Luhan sedang mengigaukan sesuatu. Sehun mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan yang masih tertidur.

"Hannie hyung? Ada apa?" Sehun mengelus-elus rambut pink Luhan berusaha menenangkan Luhan dari igauannya.

"Enggg" Luhan kembali mengerang membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

-_Sebenarnya apa sih yang mengganggu tidurnya?-_ Sehun kembali membatin. Ia sedang berpikir mengenai apa yang sedang dimimpikan Luhan hyung tercintanya.

"Hyung... Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau..." kata-kata Sehun terputus saat Luhan sudah mulai meraih leher Sehun dan mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Luhan semakin menekan tengkuk leher Sehun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun hanya bisa menikmatinya saja dan tidak menolak. Ya itung-itung ini adalah morning kiss untuknya. /#ya oppa sadarlah kasihan Lulu #plakk/

Sesungguhnya mata Luhan itu masih terpejam. Ia masih tertidur namun entah apa yang sedang dimimpikannya hingga dengan tiba-tiba bibirnya langsung menyerbu(?) bibir Sehun. Ini suatu kesempatan bagi Sehun. Bibir pink Luhan itu entah sejak kapan menjadi candu bagi dirinya. Kini jari-jari tangan Luhan sudah bermain-main di dada bidang Sehun yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya. Posisi Sehun berada di atas tubuh Luhan dengan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Luhan. Perlahan-lahan jari-jari tangan Luhan mulai turun ke area bawah dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah gundukan kecil yang sedikit menegang. Sehun sedikit terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan ini. /#ya ampun Lulu mulai nakal ya #plakk/ Kini Luhan mulai sedikit meremas gundukan yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan celana yang digunakan Sehun. Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya. Tautan bibir mereka juga masih belum terlepas. Yang ada decakan saliva malah semakin terdengar. Suasan pagi dikamar HunHan itu mulai terasa panas karena ada adegan yang hampir menyerempet ke rated M! ,

"Ya Sehunnie!" Luhan berteriak kencang saat matanya mulai terbuka. Kini ia benar-benar sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Menghentikan semua kegiatan yang mulai memanas. Sehun merasa terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong dirinya hingga terbentur dinding kamar.

"Auu appoyo..." Sehun merintih kesakitan saat bahu kirinya terbentur dinding kamar dengan cukup keras.

"Mwo? Sehunnie, mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... Aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Aku begitu terkejut saat aku terbangun dan ternyata kita sedang..."

"Stt... Gwenchana hyung... Ini bukan salahmu... Auu appoyo..." Sehun kembali merintih kesakitan. Luhan hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia sudah menyakiti Sehun.

'Mianhae, Sehunnie... Aku hanya bingung kenapa tadi kita..."

"Sudahlah hyung tidak usah dibahas lagi masalah itu. Mianhae, aku yang salah..." Sehun tidak mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau jika Luhan nanti malah menyalahkan dirinya terus. Lebih baik ia yang disalahi.

"Hmm mari aku bantu kau berdiri, Sehunnie..." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu sehun untuk berdiri.

"Gomawo, Hannie..." Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan sambil tersenyum. Dan mulai kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Ne, cheonma... Hmm Sehunnie mau aku obati?" ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebotol obat yang pernah diberikan oleh Goo ajushi.

"Jinjja? Hmm gomawo... Hmm tapi hyung tolong kenakan pakaianmu dulu, ne?" ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pipi Luhan memerah dan dengan segara mengambil pakaian dan mengenakannya.

"Mianhae, Sehunnie... Sekarang apa aku boleh mengobatimu? Tapi hmm Sehunnie... Tolong buka sedikit pakaianmu agar aku mudah mengobatimu, ne?" ucap Luhan malu-malu dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sehun membuka pakaiannya dihadapan Luhan. Wajah Luhan kini kembali memerah setelah melihat Sehun topless /,\

"Hmm baiklah aku akan mengobatinya... Mianhae jika akan terasa sedikit sakit..." luhan perlahan mulai mengoleskan obat dibahu kiri Sehun yang terasa sakit.

"Ya hyung itu ahh appo hyung..."

.

.

.

.

"Ya hyung itu ahh appo hyung..."

GLEK

Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang memasak di dapur sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan Sehun dari arah kamarnya. Mereka sempat sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan magnae mereka. Namun mengingat ia sudah bersama Luhan, mereka jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Xingie... Kau sedang masak apa?" tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke dapur dan mengagetkan Kyungsoo serta Lay yang sedang asik memasak.

'Ya Myunnie jangan mengagetkan kami... Aku sedang membantu Kyungsoo memasak spagetti untuk sarapan kita. Sudah kau sebaiknya cuci mukamu dan sikat gigimu dulu." Ucap Lay dan Suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi.

"Hannieappoyo... Yahhh ahh appo Hannie..."

Teriakkan Sehun kembali terdengar hingga ke arah dapur. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitupula dengan Lay. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja lainnya yang datang ke dapur dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Ya Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sana! Aku sedang memasak, tau!" Kyungsoo sedikit merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Kai itu.

"Ishh hyung ini... Aku kan sayang denganmu... Masa aku tidak boleh memelukmu?" goda Kai membuat pipi Kyungsoo sedikit memerah. Lay hanya tersenyum melihat kemesraan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Ya jangan seperti ini! Malu dilihat oleh Lay hyung! Lepaskan, Kai!" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta agar Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Kai malah semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Akutidak apa kok. Kalian lanjutkan saja. Kyungsoo ini sudah selesai. Apa langsung diletakan di meja makan saja?" tanya Lay.

'Ne, semua diletakan saja di meja makan. Gomawo, Lay hyung..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Cheonma..." kemudian Lay meletakkan satu persatu piring yang sudah berisi spagetti di meja makan.

"Kai tumben sekali pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah bangun. Biasanya kan aku yang harus bersusah payah membangunkanmu." Tanya Kyungsoo yang mencoba memasak makanan lain.

"Itu karena aku sedang ingin berduaan denganmu di dapur. Apa tidak boleh?" Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Hannie sakit ahh appoyo... Aku tidak tahan lagi Hannie..."

-_Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Luhan hyung 'menyerang' Sehun? Apa aku tidak salah? Jadi sekarang Luhan hyung sudah jadi seme dan Sehun jadi uke nya? Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Aku yang harus jadi seme nya._- batin Kai. Kyungsoo hanya terlihat sedikit heran dengan raut wajah Kai yang nampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Ya hyung appoyo... Ahh sakit... Ahh aku ingin keluar..."

Kai semakin tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia berpikir jika memang benar Luhan sedang 'menyerang' Sehun. Kyungsoo mencoba menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya itu.

PLAKK

"Ya Kyunggie appoyo... Sakit..." Kai mengelus kepalanya yang habis dipukul oleh Kyungsoo dengan spatula.

"Habis kau melamun seperti itu. Aku kan berusaha menyadarkanmu. Nanti kau bisa kerasukan jika melamun seperti tadi." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit acuh. Kai mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

'Gomawo Kyunggie hyung... Aku tahu jika kau selalu perhatian dan peduli padaku..." ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Heiheihei! Kalian! Ini masih terlalu pagi! Jangan bermesra-mesraan seperti itu!" ucap Suho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

'Myunnie jangan ganggu mereka... sebaiknya kau membantuku menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap Lay dari ruang makan. Ia masih sibuk mengatur piring-piring serta kursi untuk para member lain.

"Ne, Xingie... Aku juga tidak tega melihatmu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri." Suho memamerkan senyum angelic nya yang membuat wajah Lay merona.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Pakaian dan rambut blonde nya sedikit berantakan. Cara jalannya pun sedikit terlihat berbeda. Wajahnya juga sangat terlihat lesu. Kini ia menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya di dekat dapur. SuLay dan KaiSoo sedikit heran melihat magnae mereka itu.

'Sehunnie!" Luhan berteriak emmanggil Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Suho, Lay, Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan heran. Wajar saja itu terjadi karena penampilan Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Sehun tadi. Biasanya Luhan selalu menjaga penampilannya agar tetap rapi walaupun ia baru bangun tidur.

-_Jadi benar jika Luhan hyung memang benar-benar 'menyerang' Sehun. Semudah itu Sehun menanggalkan cap seme nya_?- batin Kai.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Luhan sambil mengecek penampilannya.

"A-aniyo..." tjawab Suho ragu. Kaisoo dan Lay hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

CKLEK

"Hannie hyung sekarang giliranmu..." Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ramburnya sedikit basah karena ia habis mencuci muka.

"Ne, Sehunnie..." Luhan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Suho masih memandangi HunHan dengan penuh tanda tanya.

CKLEK

"Hunnie apa mau kita lanjutkan lagi? hmm? Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

-_Mwo? Jadi benar jika mereka habis melakukan 'itu'_? kau mau mendahului hyungmu ini, magnae?- batin Suho.

"Hmm nanti sajalah Hannie hyung aku ma..." Ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika Kai dan Suho sudah menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dengan para uke mereka.

"Waeyo hyung?' tanya Sehun yang sedikit merasa bingung.

"Jawab jujur! Apa kau tadi di..." Suho sedikit ragu bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Ishh apa kau tadi 'diserang' oleh Luhan hyung? Kau sekarang bukan seorang seme lagi dong?" tanya Kai. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Kai.

"Apa yang lucu? Jadi semua itu benar?" tanya Suho kembali. Wajahnya masih terlihat bingung.

"Hhaha kalian ini lucu sekali, hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil berlalu dari hadapan Suho dan Kai yang masih memasang wajah bingung mereka.

"Eomma Kyungsoo aku lapar... Boleh aku makan sekarang?" tanya Sehun kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang menuangkan sesuatu ke dalam mangkuk.

"Ani! Tunggu semua member sudah bangun dulu baru kita bisa kau juga sebaiknya segera cuci muka dan sikat gigimu!"

"Ne, Kyunggie chagi~" ucap Kai sambil berlalu ke arah kamar mandi. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma... Sehunnie sudah lapar sekali. Boleh ya kau makan sekarang?" Sehun merengek dan menunjukkan aegyeo nya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aishh magnae ini! Aegyeomu tidak akan mempan untukku! Tunggu semuanya sudah bangun baru kita bisa makan! Atau kau bangunkan saja member lainnya!" perintah Kyungsoo kepada Sehun.

"Shireo... Aku tidak mau!" Sehun kembali mengeluh.

"Ya sudah nanti siang saja kita makannya. Kau bisa tahankan?" ucap Kyungsoo acuh.

"Hannie hyung... Eomma jahat sama Hunnie... Aku kan sudah lapar masa makannya nanti siang? Hannie tolong aku..." Sehun merengek kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum meliht tingkah manja Sehun.

Benar kata Kyungsoo. Kajja kita bangunkan member lainnya. Jadi kita kan bisa jadi cepat sarapan, ne?" bujuk Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk meniyakan. Sehun tidak dapat menolak permintaan hyung tercintanya itu, Luhan. Berbeda sekali dengan permintaan member lainnya yang mudah sekali di tolak olehnya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung hyung hyung kajja bangun! Ini sudah pagi! Cepat bangun! Kita sarapan bersama! Aku sudah lapar sekali! Ppali ppali!" teriak Sehun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar ChenMin.

CKLEK

"Ya kau ini!ini masih pagi! Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu! Berisik! Aishh magnae ini!" gerutu Chen dan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

"Loh? Kok hyung hanya sendiri? Dimana Xiumin hyung?" tanya Sehun yang terlihat bingung saat tidak mendapati Xiumin berada dikamarnya.

"Tentu saja dia sudah bangun disaat kalian masih tertidur. Ia sedang ingin bersepeda. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia kembali." Jawab Chen enteng sambil menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

TOK TOK TOK

"Gege kajja bangun! Sarapan sudah siap! Ppali ppali! Aku sudah lapar sekali! Gege ppali!" Sehun kembali berteriak dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar TaoRis.

"Ya Sehunnie! Jangan berisik! Aku masih ngantuk!" teriak Kris dari dalam kamarnya.

"Gege! Ppalli! Sarapan sudah siap! Ppali! Ppali!" Sehun masih terus membangunkan Kris dan Tao.

CKLEK

"Hoamm ne, ne, ne aku sudah bangun. Gege cepatlah!" Tao sudah keluar kamar diikuti Kris yang masih sangat terlihat mengantuk dibelakangnya.

"Ya puas kau Sehun!" ucap kris sedikit kesal karena Sehun mengganggu tidurnya.

"Dui bu qi gege... Hehehe..." Sehun meminta maaf kepada Kris namun Lris malah mengacuhkannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya Happy Virus hyung! Cepat bangun! Sarapan sudah siap! Ppali ppali! Aku sudah lapar sekali! Ppali! Hyung ppali!" untuk ketiga kalinya Sehun membangunkan member lainnya. Sekarang giliran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun sudah berusaha mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar BaekYeol namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Sedikit kesal, Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamar yang kebetulan sedang tidak terkunci,

CKLEK

"Ya hyung! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" teriak Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menindih tubuh Baekhyun. (Tenang mereka masih pake pakaian kok heheh^^)

"Ya magnae! Dasar tidak sopan! Kau main masuk seenaknya dan mengganggu kami! Aishh jinjja!" umpat Chanyeol kesal lalu mendudukkan diirnya di tepi tenpat tidur. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Hyung cepat segera ke meja makan! Sarapan sudah siap! Aku sudah lapar!" ucap Sehun sedikit kesal. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa laparnya lagi sehingga emosinya menjadi mudah tersulut.

"Ya magnae! Kau sudah mengganggu dan main seenaknya menyuruh saja! Aku tidak mau! Jika kau lapar, kau makan saja sana!" umpat Chanyeol lagi.

"Eomma Kyungsoo! Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung tidak mau sarapan! Mereka malah sedang asik 'main-main' berdua. Tadi saja aku melihat Chanyeol hyung sedang me-..." belum selesai Sehun mengadu kepada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah mendekap mulutnya terlebuh dahulu.

"Mwo? Ya Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Cepat kalian kemari! Jangan membuat magnae kita kelaparan dan menangis! Tidak perlu banyak protes! Cepat kesini atau panci ditanganku akan melayang ke kepala kalian!" teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur. Walau Kyungsoo terlihat innocent, tapi jika ia marah member lain tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Ia bisa jadi sangat galak dan kejam.

"Ne, ne... Kami akan segera kesana!" jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Sehun hanya tersenyum senang.

"Awas kau magnae!" ancam Chanyeol saat berjalan melewati Sehun. Baekhyun juga mulai menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Wajahnya masih sedikit tertunduk.

"Hunnie kajja kita segera ke meja makan! Member lain sudah ada disana tapi hmm masih kurang Xiumin sih." Ucap Luhan yang sejak tadi berdiir di luar kamar BaekYeol.

"Mwo? Xiumin hyung juga masih belum kembali? Yahh harus berapa lama lagi kita menunggunya? Huu..." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, ne?" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-elus pipi Sehun yang dikecupnya tadi. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Annyeong... Aku pulang... Haaa lelah seklai! Udara pagi disini sangat menyegarkan. Besok-besok, kajja kita olahraga bersama!" Xiumin tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Hyung ppali! Kita ke ruang makan sekarang! Sarapan sudah siap dan aku sudah lapar sekali!" ucap Sehun kepada Xiumin yang sedang sibuk mengelap keringatnya.

"Ne, ne, ne... Kajja kita sarapan sekarang! Kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang lapar." Kini Sehun, Luhan dan Xiumin mulai berjalan ke ruang makan tempat para member lainnya sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 KST. Para member Exo telah selesai sarapan dan bersih-bersih. Kini mereka sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah. Asik dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Hunhan sedang berselca ria, BaekYeol sedang mengobrol dengan TaoRis, ChenMin sedang asik menonton film dengan sebungkus pop corn ditangan mereka sebagai cemilannya, Kais edang tertidur diatas sofa dengan paha Kyungsoo sebagai peyangga kepalanya sedangkan SuLay sedang sama-sama asik membaca majalah.

"Hyung bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa luka dipergelangan kakimu itu sudah membaik?" tanya Tao kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Ne, sudah baik-baik saja kok. Hmm tapi Tao-ah aku masih penasaran dengan gedung sekolah yang semalam dijadikan tempat syuting itu. Apa memang benar-benar angker ya?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Tao.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau saja yang sudah dibohongi oleh PDnim." Jawab Kris santai.

"Tapi kemarin kami benar-benar dihantui oleh penunggu ruang kelas nomor 4 itu loh. Ya kan Baekkie?" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Itu kami yang mengerjai kalian! Hahaha... " jawab Kris lagi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Mereka merasa bingung.

"Klaian masih membahas sekolah itu? Haa mungkin memang masih terjadi kesalahpahaman. Memang sebenarnya sekolah itu tidak angker kok. Semua mitos yang kalian dengar itu palsu dan dibuat agar kalian merasa takut saja. Sesungguhnya selama sekolah itu berdiri, tidak pernah ada kabar ditemukannya seorang mayat ataupun kisah murid satu kelas yang meninggal secara berantai." Jelas Suho yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan BaekYeol dan TaoRis.

"Darimana hyung bisa mengetahui itu semua?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya kepada Suho.

"PDnim yang sudah menceritakannya semua. Awalnya hyung juga sempat mengira jika sekolah itu benar-benar angker. Namun tgernyata sampai sekarang pun gedung sekolah itu masih terpakai. Hanya saja karena gedung sekolah itu sudah terlihat sangat tua dan sedikit tidak terawat, banyak orang yang salah mengiranya." Jelas Suho kemudian.

"Benarkah? Gedung sekolah itu masih terpakai hingga sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya tentu. Anak-anak TK, SD, dan SMP di desa ini bersekolah disana. Karena gedung sekolah itu merupakan gedung sekolah satu-satunya yang ada di desa ini." Suho kembali menjelaskan tentang gedung sekolah itu.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Tapi gedung sekolah itu sudah terlihat sangat rapuh. Akan sangat membahayakan para murid disana saat tiba-tiba gedung itu runtuh." Luhan mulai ikut memberi tanggapan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada relawan yang mau membantu memperbaiki gedung sekolah itu. Jadi ya mau tidak mau mereka masih belajar dalam kondisi gedung yang seperti itu." Lay mulai bersuara.

"Haaa andai aku dapat membantu. Tapi aku bisa apa?" Luhan jadi merasa terharu dan ingin membantu mereka.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Hannie... Aku yakin suatu saat kita pasti akan bisa membantu mereka suatu hari nanti." Jawab Sehun optimis.

"Ya magnae! Tumben seklai pikiranmu seperti itu! Hahaha..." ledek Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendeathglare dirinya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan pintar dan memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi! Ya kan Hannie hyung?" Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan sambil tersenyum merendah ke arah Chanyeol.

"Cih dasar magnae!" umpat Chanyeol namun Sehun tidak menanggapinya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu diketuk oelh seseorang. Semua member Exo mulai memperhatikan siapa yang datang berkunjung ke rumah penginapan mereka. PDnim datnag bersama 2 orang kru yang membawa camera. Sepertinya waktu syuting sedikit dimajukan 2 jam lebih cepat.

"Annyeong PDnim..." sapa semua member Exo.

"Ne, annyeong... Maaf sebelumnya jika PDnim tidak memberitahukan kalian terlebih dahulu jika syuting kita hari ini sedikit dimajukan. Karena hmm ada sedikit perubahan jadwal. Apa kalian merasa keberatan?" tanya PDnim.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Lagipula kami juga tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Suho sebagai sang leader Exo.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Hmm mungkin 30 menit lagi kita bisa memulai syuting. Kalian bersiap-siaplah dahulu. Pdnim juga masih harus mensetting semuanya." Titah PDnim.

"Ne, PDnim... Kami permisi." Kini semua member mulai masuk ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Sesungguhnya ada sebuah kejutan yang sudah menanti mereka. Apa kejutan itu? Hmm lanjut baca aja deh ya readers heheh...

.

.

.

.

30 menit sudah berlalu. Semua member sudah siap dan berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah. Semua persiapan yang dilakukan PDnim dan kru lainnya juga sudah hampir selesai. Tidak lama pintu rumah mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yeoja yang usianya mungkin sekitar 30an. Wajahnya juga terlihat tidak asing.

"Nah kau sudah datang. Aku kira sangkin sibuknya kau jadi tidak bisa datang kemari." Ucap PDnim kepada yeoja itu.

"Ya kau ini bisa saja. Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang diacara spesial kita berdua seperti ini. Kau tahu? Saat kau bilang ingin bekerjasama denagnku, aku agak sedikit ragu. Namun saat kau mulai menjelaskannya dengan detail,aku jadi sangat tertarik. Ini merupakan sebuah tantangan dan juga pemikiran yang bagus." Ucap yeoja itu.

"Oh iya apa kalian mengenalnya? Dia adalah PDnim dari acara Hello Baby. Kalian pasti tau acara itu kan?" ucap PDnim kepada member Exo yang membulatkan mata mereka karena terkejut O.O

"Mulai hari ini, kami berdua akan menggabungkan 2 acara kami ini. Namanya menjadi We Got Married plus Hello Baby!" jelas PDnim.

"Ne, tentu saja. Dan hmm kalian bisa memanggil saya Lee noona. Jangan terlalu sungkan juga terhadap saya." Ucap Lee noona sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ahh ne, ne Lee noona..." jawab member Exo bersamaan.

"Dan apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengan anak yang akan ikut syuting bersama mereka? Dan dimana mereka berada sekarang?" tanya Lee noona kepada PDnim.

"Ne, aku sudah bertemu mereka. Ada 2 orang, mereka berumur 3-5 bisa menemuinya disuatu tempat. Harim, tolong antarkan Lee ke tempat 2 anak kecil itu berada." Titah PDnim kepada salah seorang kru untuk mengantarkan Lee noona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku juga ingin menemui mereka dan lebih mengenal mereka." Pamit Lee noona.

"Ne, silakan... Dan apa kalian sebegitu terkejutnya hingga terdiam seperti ini? Hahaha santai saja... Saya rasa kalian pasti akan cepat dekat dengan mereka." Pamit Lee noona

"Ahh ne, PDnim..."

-_Ya Tuhan kenapa harus anak kecil? Sungguh merepotkan_!- batin Kris.

-_Huaa 2 orang anak kecil? Pasti sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku khawatir jika nanti gege akan lebih sayang pada mereka daripadaku_.- batin Tao.

-_2? 1 saja sudah bikin susah, gimana 2? Aishh jinjja! Syuting apa seperti ini! Merepotkan_!- batin Kai.

-_Huaa sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku jadi bisa memasakkan makanan sehat setiap hari untuk mereka. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka_.- batin Kyungsoo.

-_Sepertinya menyenangkan. Anak kecil? Sepertinya akan mudah sekali dijahili. Hahaha dapat mainan baru. Setelah Baekhyun, mereka yang akan jadi sasarannya. Hahahah_- batin Chanyeol.

-_Pasti menyenangkan. Semoga mereka seorang yeoja jadi aku akan bisa mendandani mereka setiap harinya hehehe_...- batin Baekhyun.

-_Aku akan selalu memberikan mereka cokelat, permen dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya. Mereka pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Aku jadi memiliki teman makan deh_.- batin Xiumin.

-_Anak kecil? Hmm it's okay... Asal mereka lucu dan menggemaskan itu tidak jadi masalah. Aku suak yang berpipi chubby seperti Minseokkie_...- batin Chen.

-_2anak kecil? Semoga mereka anak-anak yang baik. Dan aku akan belajar lebih banyak menjadi seorang appa yang baik untuk mereka. Hitung-hitung melatih diri sebelum benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah_.- batin Suho.

-_Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Aku sangat menanti peristiwa seperti ini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Eh tapi kita tadi mau syuting dengan siapa?_- batin Lay.

-_Anak kecil? Huaa entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan Sulli. Sulli bogoshipoyo... Mianhae eomma masih belum sempat mengunjungimu lagi. Sulli bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Eomma jadi ingin bertemu denganmu lagi... Eomma ingin bermain-main denganmu lagi_...- batin Luhan.

-_Apa? Anak kecil? Hmm sepertinya akan sedikit merepotkan. Tapi kenapa yang ada dipikiranku malah Sulli ya? memang sih aku dan Hannie hyung belum sempat bertemu dengannya lagi. Ya sudahlah ini pekerjaan. Harus profesional!-_ batin Sehun.

Oke Chapter 5 selesai , akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Huaa capek mikir ide untuk chapter ini , mian kalo ceritanya malah tambah pendek ya. oh iya disini diceritain kalo anak kecilnya ada 2. Bantuin pilih dong mau 2"nya namja, 2"nya yeoja atau 1 namja dan 1 yeoja? Author masih bingung nih , di Chapter depan udah muncul Hello Baby nya nih hehehe... oh iya author juga masih belum tau mau nyelesaikan FF ini sampai Chapter berapa. Karena idenya masih banyak yang belum tersalurkan heheh... tetep baca sampai selesai aja deh ya readers...

Delete/ lanjut?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	6. Chapter 6

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 6

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

-_Ya Tuhan kenapa harus anak kecil? Sungguh merepotkan_!- batin Kris.

-_Huaa 2 orang anak kecil? Pasti sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku khawatir jika nanti gege akan lebih sayang pada mereka daripadaku_.- batin Tao.

-_2? 1 saja sudah bikin susah, gimana 2? Aishh jinjja! Syuting apa seperti ini! Merepotkan_!- batin Kai.

-_Huaa sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku jadi bisa memasakkan makanan sehat setiap hari untuk mereka. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka_.- batin Kyungsoo.

-_Sepertinya menyenangkan. Anak kecil? Sepertinya akan mudah sekali dijahili. Hahaha dapat mainan baru. Setelah Baekhyun, mereka yang akan jadi sasarannya. Hahahah_- batin Chanyeol.

-_Pasti menyenangkan. Semoga mereka seorang yeoja jadi aku akan bisa mendandani mereka setiap harinya hehehe_...- batin Baekhyun.

-_Aku akan selalu memberikan mereka cokelat, permen dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya. Mereka pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Aku jadi memiliki teman makan deh_.- batin Xiumin.

-_Anak kecil? Hmm it's okay... Asal mereka lucu dan menggemaskan itu tidak jadi masalah. Aku suak yang berpipi chubby seperti Minseokkie_...- batin Chen.

-_2anak kecil? Semoga mereka anak-anak yang baik. Dan aku akan belajar lebih banyak menjadi seorang appa yang baik untuk mereka. Hitung-hitung melatih diri sebelum benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah_.- batin Suho.

-_Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Aku sangat menanti peristiwa seperti ini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Eh tapi kita tadi mau syuting dengan siapa?_- batin Lay.

-_Anak kecil? Huaa entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan Sulli. Sulli bogoshipoyo... Mianhae eomma masih belum sempat mengunjungimu lagi. Sulli bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Eomma jadi ingin bertemu denganmu lagi... Eomma ingin bermain-main denganmu lagi_...- batin Luhan.

-_Apa? Anak kecil? Hmm sepertinya akan sedikit merepotkan. Tapi kenapa yang ada dipikiranku malah Sulli ya? memang sih aku dan Hannie hyung belum sempat bertemu dengannya lagi. Ya sudahlah ini pekerjaan. Harus profesional!-_ batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah... Kita mulai syuting kita sekarang, ne? Camera? Rolling? And action!"

-Camera On-

"Huaa sepertinya ada sebuah tantangan untuk kita. Cepat buka hyung!" teriak Chanyeol semangat. Suho mengambil sebuah amplop yang diberikan oleh PDnim.

SREKK

Suho mulai membaca surat itu. Sedikit terkejut ketika ia membacanya. Namun dari wajahnya terlihat jika ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. Member lainnya satu persatu mulai membaca isi surat itu.

"Wuoo apa ini? Omo! Aku tidak bisa!" gerutu Kai. Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya tidak banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya mencoba mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Ahh aku paham aku paham... Aku bisa melakukannya..." kini Chanyeol yang mulai menanggapi isi surat itu. Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum-senyum senang sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya." Ucap Luhan pasrah. Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Luhan untuk memberikan semangat.

"Ahh mudah sekali tantangannya." Komentar Tao. Kris yang berada disebelahnya hanya terdiam tidak mau berkomentar apapun.

"It's okay... Dicoba dulu kan tidak masalah..." ucap Chen yang diangguki Xiumin disampingnya.

.

.

.

**WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY**

Annyeong EXO! Ini tantangan pertama kalian sebelum bisa bertemu kedua anak yang akan kalian rawat selama beberapa hari ke depan. Tantangannya adalah coba berakting lucu/aegyeo untuk menarik perhatian dan mulai mengajak berkenalan seorang anak kecil. Apapun bisa kalian peragakan. Kalian bisa mengandaikan partner disebelah kalian sebagai anak kecil itu. Semoga berhasil dan selamat mencoba!

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah membaca tantangan itu? Nah kita mulai pertama adalah Suho dan Lay secara bergantian. Lalu setelahnya ChenMin, BaekYeol, TaoRis, KaiSoo, dan couple terakhir HunHan." Jelas PDnim. Member Exo kemudian mengangguk.

"Hmm hehehe hmm a-annyeong... Siapa namamu yeoja manis?" Suho mencoba berakting dengan wajah dan suaranya yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Member lainnya hanya tertawa melihat akting leader mereka. Sangat tidak pantas dengan kesehariannya yang seperti boss besar.

"Ahh memalukan hmm sekarang giliranmu, Lay." Suho mempersilakan Lay mencobanya.

"Hmm tapi tadi kita disuruh apa ya?" kebiasaan pelupa Lay kumat lagi.

"Aegyeo Yixing... Hen piao liang..." Suho kembali menjelaskan. Lay pun mengangguk paham.

"Ehemm annyeong... Siapa namamu? Kau manis sekali..." ucap Lay sambil tersenyum memperhatikan dimple nya yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat manis membuat jantung Suho berdetak lebih cepat.

"Yixing daebak! Kau hebat! Kau menggemaskan sekali!" Suho mencubit pip Lay gemas. Lay hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Suho. Sedangkan member lainnya hanya sweatdrop mrlihat tingkah leader mereka.

"Ahhh mianhae... Hmm sekarang giliran Chen dan Xiumin." Suho kemudian mempersilakan Chen dan Xiumin melakukan tantangan itu.

"Ahh aku malu. Hmm annyeong chubby~ siapa namamu, hmm?" ucap Chen malu-malu sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Ya Chen hyung! Kau tidak pantas seperti itu! Hahaha..." Sehun mengomentari Chen. Tapi Chen tidak menanggapinya.

"Okeoke sekarang Minseok hyung! Ppali ppali tunjukkan aegyeo muu hyung!" ucap Chen. Xiumin tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hei annyeong... Baozi here. Annyeong siapa namamu? Ini ada permen untuk anak manis sepertimu..." Xiumin berakting seolah-olah memberikan sebungkus permen kepada seorang anak kecil. Member lainnya terpana melihat akting Xiumin yang terlihat sangat natural.

"Huaa daebak! Daebak Xiumin hyung!" ucap Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Yeollie sekarang giliran kita." Baekhyun mengingatkan. Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap pada posisinya.

"Annyeong... Hmm siapa namamu manis? Mau main bersama appa?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya yang menggelegar(?).

"Hyung jika suaramu seperti itu, anak kecil pasti juga akan takut padamu hahaha..." ledek Sehun.

"Ya magnae! Dasar kau ini! Lihat saja mereka nanti pasti akan dekat denganku!" ucap Chanyeol optimis.

"Aishh sudah sudah sekarang ini giliranku! Ehem ehem anak manis siapa namamu?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersebyum senang. Terlihat imut memang.

"Hhahaha hyung kalian ini sama saja! Couple dengan suara yang dapat menakuti anak kecil. Jika Chanyeol hyung dapat menakuti anak kecil dengan suara bass nya ala security ajushi, nah lain lagi dengan Baekhyun hyung yang suaranya bagaikan toak hahaha anak kecil pasti akan takut dengan kalian! Hahaha..." Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Member lainnya hanya memandangi Sehun, sang magnae. Luhan sedikit sweatdrop dengan ucapan dan tingkah Sehun. /#dasar evil magnae #plakk/

"Ya magnae! Jangan seenaknya menilai suaraku! Aku ini main vokalis di EXO! Ingat itu! Daripada dirimu cadel!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima jika suaranya dibilang mirip dengan toak.

"Magnae! Kau ini memang evil magnae! Kita ini hyungmu tahu?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang mulai berkomentar. Tidak terima jika suaranya disamakan dengan satpam.

"Ne, ne, ne... Mianhae hyungdeul... Aku kan magnae yang jujur..." ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan aegyeo nya.

"Sudah-sudah... Jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil! Kita lanjutkan saja ke Tao dan Kris." Suho mulai melerai pertikaian antara BaekYeol dan Sehun.

"Bbuing bbuing... Panda appa imnida... Annyeong chagi~ neomu kyeoppta... Siapa namamu?" Tao berbbuing-bbuing ria dihadapan Kris membuat jantung Kris berdetak lebih cepat. Kris gemas melihat uke nya itu.

"Daebak Tao-ah! Sekarang Kris ge! Duizang duizang! Ciayo!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Maklumlah mereka memang couple yang aling heboh dan bikin rusuh -_-

"Ehem hmm hai annyeong children... Siapa nama kalian, hmm?" ucap kris tanpa mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Wajahnya datar banget -_- membuat member lain hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar. Suasana langsung jadi hening. Zzz

"Ya hmm sekarang giliran kai dan kyungsoo." Ucap Suho memecah keheningan.

"Ahhh jinjja! Aku tidak bisa! Ahh otteokhe? A-annyeong? Hmm siapa namamu, chagi? Kyaaaa-" Kai berteriak histeris saat mengakhiri aktingnya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ya baik-baik... Sekarang giliran eomma Kyungsoo!" Tao menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena merasa malu. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan ini.

"Ahhh otteokhe? Ahh ehem ahhh huuu haaa huuu hmm annyeong anak manis... Siapa namamu? Mau main bersama?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil sedikit menahan tawanya. Wajahnya sudah kembali memerah. Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan dan menyemangatinya kembali.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran Luhan dan magnae kita uang penuh dengan aegyeo, Sehun!" ucap Suho seraya tertawa. HunHan tersenyum dan bersiap-siap melakukan akting aegyeo.

"Hannie... Kau yang lebih dulu ya..." Sehun meminta agar Luhan berakting lebih dulu. Luhan sedikit ragu karena dia merasa jika ia tidak bisa berakting aegyeo. Dia selalu berpikir jika dia itu manly.

"Haaa baiklah. Hmm tapi apa yang harusa aku lakukan? Aku bingung..." Luhan sedikit bingung harus berakting aegyeo seperti apa.

"Tenanglah, Hannie... beraktinglah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Bagiku kau itu sangat manis dan juga lucu." Sehun menyemangati Luhan yang sedikit putus asa.

"Ya Sehunnie! Aku ini manly bukan lucu atau imut! Haa baiklah... ehem ehem Hai annyeong anak manis... Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" wajah Luhan sedikit memerah karena menahan rasa malunya.

"Daebak Hannie! Nah apa yang aku bilang! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Hehehe... Oke sekarang giliranku! Annyeong bbuing bbuing siapa namamu? Mau main bersama appa?" Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu menunjukkan bbuing-bbuing andalannya. Entah Tao ataupu Sehun, sama-sama selalu melakukan aegyeo. Mungkin karena memang mereka adalah seorang magnae di dalam grup.

"Dan sekarang waktunya penjurian. 3 orang yang dinilai telah berakting dengan baik, bisa langsung pergi ke tantangan selanjutnya. Bukan laangsung bertemu dengan anak-anak kecil itu ya. masih ada beberapa tantangan lainnya yang sudah menanti. Dan pada akhirnya, hanya akan ada 5 member yang dapat bertemu dengan mereka. Sisanya hmm masih dirahasiakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan hasilnya sudah kami dapatkan. Member pertama yang bisa pergi ke tantangan selanjutnya adalah..." ucap PDnim. Member Exo terlihat sedikit tegang.

"Orang pertama ynag bisa melanjutkan ke tantangan selanjutnya adalah... Xiumin!" Xiumin terlihat gembira. Member lainnya bersorak untuk keberhasilan Xiumin.

"Dan orang kedua yang akan melanjutkan tantangan selanjutnya adalah Lay!" Lay merasa terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia bisa segera melanjutkan ke tantangan selanjutnya.

"Orang terakhir atau orang ketiga yang bisa lamgsung ke tantangan selanjutnya adalah Luhan!" Sehun langung memeluk tubuh Luhan begitu PDnim memanggil nama Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan sangat merasa terkejut dan tidak percaya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Tao yang memasang wajah cemberut mereka. Ada perasaan kecewa karena mereka kalah dan belum bisa melanjutkan ke tantangan selanjutnya.

"Xiumin, Lay dan Luhan kalian bisa pergi ke tantangan selanjutnya. Namun sebelumnya, kalian harus memilih amplop yang saya pegang. Ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang harus kalian pecahkan." Jelas PDnim sambil menunjukkan amplop berwarna merah, biru dan kuning.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan tantangan kalian di luar rumah ini. Dan untuk member lain yang masih berada disini, ada beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian yang harus kalian jawab. Siapapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan tepat, kalian bisa langsung mengikuti jejak Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay. Tuliskan jawaban kalian di dalam sebuah kertas. Jika diketahui ada yang berbuat curang, maka akan didiskualifikasi." Jelas PDnim. Member Exo yang masih berada di ruangan itu pun menganggukan kepala mereka.

.

.

**Questions**

Ada 3 hal yang dapat membuat bayi menangis. Hal apa saja itu?

Bagaimana cara ynag tepat untuk membuat bayi berhenti menangis?

Pada usia berapa gigi pada bayi akan tumbuh?

Pada usia berapa bayi belajar berbicara?

Pada usia berapa bayi akan bisa berjalan?

Sampai usia berapakah bayi harus diberi ASI?

Apa makanan yang paling disukai oleh bayi?

Apa makanan yang paling tidak disukai oleh bayi?

Bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengatasi bayi yang susah makan?

Di bagian tubuh mana pada bayi yang tepat untuk meletakkan termometer?

.

.

Member Exo dengan serius mulai mengerjakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Berbagai ekspresi dapat terlihat jika ada yang merasa bingung, frustasi, namun tidak jarang ada juga yang merasa santai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit frustasi mengisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Mereka terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal. Berbeda sekali dengann Suho, Chen, Tao, Sehun, Kai, Kris dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat santai. Mereka diberi waktu 15 menit untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah waktu kalian sudah habis. Silakan mengumpul kertas jawaban kalian." Ucap PDnim. Member Exo mulai mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka.

"Ahh susah sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Aku sampai pusing memikirkan jawaban. Bahkan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak aku jawab." Keluh Chnyeol.

"Ya kau benar! Aku juga sampai pusing menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu." Kini Baekhyun jadi ikut-ikutan mengeluh.

"Itu karena hyung-hyung saja yang terlalu bodoh!" ketus Sehun. baekYeol langsung mendeathglare dirinya. Namuan Sehun masih tetap merasa santai saja. Ia tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak merasa pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlalu sulit. Malah mudah sekali dipahami. Makanya kalian berdua ini sering-sering lah membaca buku jangan selalu sibuk sendiri saja." Kyungsoo mulai ikut mengomentari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ya hyung! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan menjelek-jelekan kami?"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai merasa sedikit kesal.

"Ya kenapa kalian malah jadi membentak Kyunggie hyung?" Kai mulai merasa tidak suka jika ada member lain yang mulai membentak Kyungsoo. Ya kalian tau lah jika Kai itu jadi overprotective sama Kyungsoo. Ia sangat cemburu juga jika Kyungsoo dekat dengan member lain, apalagi kalau dengan Suho.

"Ya kalian! Bisakah berhenti berdebat? Kalian ini berisik sekali!" ucap kris. Member Exo lainnya pun langsung terdiam. Mereka tidak bisa melawan duizang satu itu. Karena jika ada yang berani melawan, maka ia tidak segan-segan menyemburkan api(?)

"Kami sudah mendapatkan hasilnya. Ada sekitar 5 orang yang akan melanjutkan ke tantangan berikutnya. Skor tertinggi adalah 9 dan skor terendah nya adalah 2." Jelas PDnim membuat member Exo sedikit tegang menunggu hasil akhir mereka.

"Orang pertama yang dapat melanjutkan ke tantangan selanjutnya adalah..."

Baekhyun mulai menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanyang diberikan itu, ia sangat berharap jika ia bisa langsung lolos dan menuju ke tantangan selanjutnya.

"Do Kyungsoo dengan skor 7!" lanjut PDnim. Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Ada perasaan bangga ytang tumbuh di dalam dirinya akan Kyungsoo.

"D.o-ah chukkae..." Suho mencoba menyalami Kyungsoo. Namuan dengan mudahnya Kai menepis tangan Suho agar tidak berjabatan tangan dengan Kyungsoo. Maklumlah Kai merasa cemburu jika Kyungsoo terlalu dekat dengan Suho.

"Hyung jangan sentuh Kyunggieku! Nanti Lay hyung bisa cemburu loh!" ancam Kai. Suho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah salah seorang magnae line di Exo itu.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Harusnya kau sopan dengan hyungmu! Jangan seperti itu!" Kyungsoo sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkah semenya, Kai. Yang dinilai sangat tidak sopan.

"Gwenchana, D.o-ah... Chukkaeyo..." ucap Suho lagi kini tanpa menjulurkan tanagnnya. Kai mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Gomawo, hyung... Kai cepat kau minta maaf pada Suho hyung!" perintah Kyungsoo pada Kai. Dengan terpaksa, Kai pun meminta maaf kepada Suho.

"Hyung mianhae..."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Kai-ah. Aku tahu kau sangat tidak suka jika aku terlalu dekat dengan D.O" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum menatap Kai. Kai sedikit menundukkn kepalanya, ia merasa malu.

"Orang kedua yang akan melanjutkan ke tantangan berikutnya adalah Suho dengan skor 6!" ucap PDnim membuat Suho tersenyum gembira. Ada perasaan tidak percaya yang menyelimutinya.

"Orang ketiga yang akan melanjutkan ke tantangan berikutnya adalah Sehun dengan skor 5!" ucap PDnim membuat semua member merasa tidak percaya. Yang mereka ketahui jika Sehun itulah yang sangat kekanak-kanakan dan manja. Namun mereka tidak menyangka jika Sehun juga memiliki sisi dewasa hingga bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan benar.

"Sehunnie? Kau?" ytanya kai sedikit tidak percaya jika sahabatnya itu bisa dengan mudah lolos ke tantangan berikutnya.

"Begitukan yang dibilang PDnim tadi." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Aku masih belum percaya jika Sehun bisa lolos dalam tantangan ini." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima.

"Waeyo? Aku kan pintar." Jawab Sehun sedikit menyombongkan dirinya. Baekhyun jadi tersulut emosinya dengan sikap sombong Sehun.

"Cih magnae ini! Lihat saja aku juga pasti akan lolos! Masih ada 2 orang lagi kan?" Baekhyun sangat optimis jika ia juga pasti akan lolos. Ia sangat tidak ingin kalah dari Sehun.

"Orang keempat yang akan lolos menuju tantangan selanjutnya adalah... Chen! Dengan skor 7!" Chen sangat tidak percaya jika namanya dipanggil. Suho langsung merangkul bahu Chen dan mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

'Sungguh aku lolos? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Chen berkalki-kali. Ia sedikit meragukan pendengarannya.

"Tentu saja kau juga lolos, Chen!" Suh menepuk bahu Chen seraya menyadarkan Chen dari rasa keterkejutannya.

"Dan orang terakhir yang lolos dari tantangan ini adalah Kris! Dengan skor 9!" ucap PDnim. Member lainnya hanya terdiam. Mereka masih sedikit meragukan pendengaran mereka. Sangat sulit dipercaya jika Kris lolos dengan nilai hampoir sempurna, yaitu 9!

"Aku? Yang benar?" Kris juga mulai bertanya. Ia juga merasa sedikit ragu.

"Ya Kris kau." PDnim mengulang ucapannya. Member Exo lainnya masih etrdiam. Masih terfokus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Gege! Kau lolos! Dengan skor tertinggi! Aku sangat tidak percaya!" ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne, aku juga masih tidak percaya jika aku lolos." Jawab kris santai.

"Ya Kris bagaimana bsia kau lolos dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna? Darimana kau bisa mengetahui semua jawaban tentang bayi itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kau harusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung atau gege! Aku hanya menuliskan apa yang aku ketahui saja. Aku memiliki banyak keponakan yang berada di Vancouver, Kanada. Aku sering sekali mendengar pertanyaan itu darinoona-noonaku disana. Mereka suka saling sharing. Dan tanpa sadar aku masih mengingat semua itu." Jelas kris. Member lainnya tentu saja masih terdiam. Mereka masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Huaa gege! Kau hebat! Gege hebat! Gege memang yang paling top!" puji Tao. Kris tersenyum mendapat pujian dari Tao.

"Naiklah 5 member yang sudah lolos, kalian bisa langsung melanjutkan tantangan selanjutnya. Ini tantangan untuk kalian." PDnim memberikan mereka masing-masing 1 amplop berwarna serupa. Sepertinya tantangan yang mereka dapatkan sama.

.

.

.

Xiumin's Side

Annyeong... Ini adalah tantangan kedua untukmu. Mau tahu tantangan apa yang sudah menantimu? Ya kau harus pergi ke pasar. Disana, kau belilah bahan-bahan makanan yang menurutmu sangat disukai oleh anak-anak. Setelah membelinya, kau harus memasak makanan yang special untuk mereka. Masalah biaya, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena di dalam amplop itu sudah disediakan uang. Selamat berjuang! Fighting!

"Huaa baiklah. Xiumin fighting! Kau bisa! Fighting!" ucap Xiumin penuh semangat. Ia optimis jika bisa menyelesaikan smeua tantangan itu. Kemudian ia mulai menuju ke pasar yang letaknya di bawah bukit.

.

.

.

Luhan's Side

Annyeong... Ini adalah tantangan kedua untukmu. Mau tahu tantangan apa yang sudah menantimu? Kau pergilah ke perkebunan. Petiklah beberapa buah-buahan yang menurutmu sangat disukai oleh anak-anak. Setalah itu, kau bisa membuat sesuatu mulai dari maknan atau minuman dari buah-buahan itu. Selamat berjuang! Fighting!

"Huaa ke perkebunan? Pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali. Sudah lama aku ingin pergi ke perkebunan dan memetik hasil kebun sendiri. Akhirnya semua yang aku impikan akan tercapai. Huaaa Luhan fighting!" Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah perkebunan strawberry yang ia yakini jika anak-anak pasti sangat menyukai buah itu dengan perasaan gembira.

.

.

.

Lay's Side

Annyeong... Ini adalah tantangan kedua untukmu. Mau tahu tantangan apa yang sudah menantimu? Kau pergilah ke peternakan ataupun sebuah tempat pengalengan susu. Belilah beberapa makanan yang terbuat dari susu. Seperti keju ataupun yoghurt. Setelah itu buatlah sebuah makanan dari bahan itu agar disukai oleh anak-anak. Selamat berjuang! Fighting!

"Ke peternakan? Namun dimana ya letak peternakan itu? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa! Lay berjuanglah! Fighting! Ciayo!" ucap lay bersemangat sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju ke peternakan.

.

.

.

"5 member sudah pergi. Kini hanya tertinggal 4 member yang masih belum bisa lolos menuju ke tantangan berikutnya. Lalu apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanya PDnim kepada Kai, Tao dan BaekYeol.

"Jalan-jalan PDnim!" jawab Chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Mwo? Jalan-jalan? Kita masih syuting, Chanyeol-ssi. Hmm kalian kan sudah bisa dibilang dianggap gugur, kesempatan kalian sangat tipis agar bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak itu. Jadi kalian bersih-bersih rumah ini saja. Kebetulan rumah ini sedikit berantakan dan kotor. Sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat apalagi juga sangat tidak baik untuk kesehataan anak-anak. Dan jangan lupa untuk memasak nasi. Kita juga akan makan siang bersama." Jelas PDnim. Dengan malas, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan Tao menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka sangat tidak suka bersih-bersih.

"Aku akan memasak nasi. Kalian bersihkanlah rumah ini dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu ke arah dapur.

"Hyung aku ikut! Aku akan membantumu!" Tao mulai mengikuti Baekhyun menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang maish duduk di ruang tengah rumah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kai.

"Entahlah. Aku mau membersihkan kamarku dulu." Ucap Kai sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol hanya duduk diam. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

THE SIDE OF KRIS, KYUNGSOO, SUHO, CHEN AND SEHUN

Annyeong... Ini adalah tantangan kedua untukmu. Mau tahu tantangan apa yang sudah menantimu? Pergilah ke sungai yang berada dibalik bukit itu. Pancinglah beberapa ikan di sungai itu. Siapa yang bisa mendapat ikan lebih banyak, kalian bisa lolos dan menuju tantangan selanjutnya. Selamat berjuang! Fighting!

"Jadi kita harus menangkap ikan?" tanya Sehun masih tidak percaya dengan isi surat tantangan yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka memiliki tantangan yang sama.

"Ne, begitulah. Ini alat pancing untuk kalian." Seorang kru memberikan mereka masing-masing 1 alat pancing, umpan dan ember. Kemudian mereka pun segera menuju ke sungai yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Tao sedang sibuk membersihkan dapur yang bisa terbilang sedikit berantakan karena mereka yang mencoba memasak nasi. Karena mereka sama sekali belum pernah memasak nasi, jadi ya bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rusuhnya mereka hingga lantai dapurpun jadi berceceran beras yang tumpah. Jika ada Kyungsoo disana, sangat bisa dipastikan jika Kyungsoo akan sangat marah besar. Dapur adalah tempat favoritnya. Jika ada ynag berani mengacaukannya, yah siap-siapo saja akan mendapat hukuman bagi siapa pun itu. Cahnyeol tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dapur. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan kerinat. Ia lelah harus mengepel semua lantai di rumah itu sendirian.

"Yeollie? Kau sampai berkerinagt seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah seme nya sudah penuh dengan keringat yang menetes.

"Aku lelah mengepel lantai rumah ini sendirian. Aku haus. Aku ingin minum dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sampil menuju ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil minum.

"Kai dimana? Kau tidak membersihkannya bersama Kai?" tanya Tao yang masih sibuk mengelap meja makan.

"Haaa segarnya. Hmm Kai bilang jika ia sedang membereskan kamar tidurnya. Namun entahlah sampai sekarang ia belum keluar dari kamar." Jawab Chanyeol.

'Sudah berapa lama ia di dalam kamar?" Baehyun kembali bertanya.

"Sekitar 45 menit yang lalu." Chanyeol sedikit beroikir.

"Mwo? Sampai sekarang ia masih belum keluar juga? Sebenarnya apa saja yang ia lakukan?" Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju kamar KaiSoo. Ada rasa curiga di dalam hatinya.

CKLEK

"YA KAIIIII!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara nya yang cetar membahana bagaikan petir yang menggelegar di siang hari yang panas.

"Waeyo Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan teriakan Baekhyun. Bahkan Tao pun meninggalkan sisa pekerjaannnya didapur demi melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Kai dan Baekhyun.

"KAI! JINJJA! BANGUN! SEENAKNYA KAU TIDUR DISINI! BANGUN KAIIIII!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. Perasaan curiganya sudah terbukti.

"Ya hyung aku masih mengantuk." Ucap kai santai. Matanya masih terpejam dan sangat enggan terbuka.

"YA KAI PABBO! Lihat saja aku pasti akan mengadukannya pada Kyungsoo hyung! Biar kau mendapat hukuman!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Kyunggie tidak akan mempercayai ucapanmu." Ucap Kai masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Ada Tao disini. Kyungsoo hyung kan sangat memeprcayai Tao. Jadi bisa saja Kyungsoo hyung langsung menghukummu." Ancam Baekhyun lagi. Kai mulai sedikit resah.

"Ne, ne, ne aku bangun..." Kai mulai membuka matanya.

"Cepat bangun dan bersihkan kamar mandi!" perintah Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Kamar mandi? Ahh shireo!" tolak Kai. Ia mulai menarik selimutnya kembali berusaha tidur lagi.

"KAI CEPAT BANGUN! Tao segera kau adukan Kai kepada Kyungsoo hyung! Bilang jika Kai..."

"Ne, ne, ne... Aku bangun. Tapi bisakah aku membersihkan tempat lain saja?"

"Semua tempat sudah aku bersihkan kecuali kamar mandi. Cepatlah kau bangun dan bersihkan kamar mandi itu." Ucap Chanyeol. Dengan malas, Kai pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau harus cepat membersihkannya! PDnim bilang jika member lainnya juga sudah menyelesaikan tantangan mereka." Ucap Baekhyun yang tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Kai.

"Aishh anak itu! Benar-benar sangat sulit untuk diatur! Aishh jinjja! Membuatku kesal saja!" Baekhyun kembali mengomel. Tao hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sabar hyung... Jangan marah-marah seperti itu." Ucap Tao lembut. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ehem aku lelah aku istirahat dulu." Chanyeol sedikit merasa tidak suka dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dan Tao. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang mulai menampakkan cemburunya.

"Ne, Yeollie... Kau juga sebaiknya ganti pakaianmu itu. Sudah basah nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Saran Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

5 orang namja masih asik memancing disebuah sungai yang terlihat sangat jernih di balik bukit. Sungai ini adalah sungai dimana Sehun dan Luhan pernah bermain bersama Sulli. Sehun sempat memikirkan kembali kejadian yang mereka lakukan disungai ini. Tanpa sadar, umpan miliknya sudah disambar seekor ikan.

"Huaaa aku dapat! Aku dapat!" teriak Sehun. Member lainnya hanya melihatnya dengan perasaan iri. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun sudah 3 kali mendapatkan ikan. Sedangkan mereka saja belum mendapatkan 1 ekor pun.

"Aishh kaus elalu beruntung magnae! Aku saja masih belum dapat." Ucap Chen.

"Kalian juga pasti akan dapat kok. Hanya 1 kuncinya, yaitu sabar!" ucap Sehun smabil tersenyum kepada semua Chen.

"Huaaa umpanku dimakan!" kini giliran umpan Kyungsoo yang dimakan. Seekor ikan yang berwarna merah besar memakan umpannya.

"Wah hyung besar sekali ikannya! Daebak hyung!" puji Sehun smabil memberikan applause.

"Gomawo, Sehunnie. Apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Kuncinya adalah kesabaran!" Kyungsoo membenarkan kata-kata Sehun.

"Ehh yayaya aku dpat! Aku dapat!" Chen kini sudah mendapatkan ikan pertamanya. Walau tidak sebesar ikan yang didapat kyungsoo, ia tetap merasa senang dan kembali bersemangat.

"Ya aku juga dapat! Umpanku dimakan!" ucap Suho sambil mulai menarik alat pancingnya dari dalam air.

"Hahahaha hyung itu bukan ikan! Hahaha itu sepatu butut hyung1 hahaha..." ucap Sehun sambil tertawa. Begitupula dengan yang lainnya. Suho merasa sedikit malu. Ia berpikir jika umpannya itu dimakan ikan. Namun ternyata umpannya itu malah menyangkut di sebuah sepatu butut yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Wah Kris gege juga dapat ikan! Cukup besar ikannya!" Sehun menunjuk Kris yang sedang berusaha melepaskan kail dari mulut ikan.

"Kalian sudah mendapat ikan. Tapi aku belum mendapatkannya satupun." Suho terlihat putus asa. Chen yang berada disebelahnya menepuk-nepuk bahunya berusaha untuk menyemangatinya.

"Kau pasti juag akan dapat kok, hyung." Suho tersenyum dengan ucapan Chen. Ia mulai kembali bersemangat untuk memancing.

"Yeahh aku pasti akan mendapat banyak ikan!" ucap Suho optimis. Memebr lainnya pun kini sudah kembali sibuk memancing.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh lelah sekali berjalan ke pasar. Akhirnya aku sudah mendapatkan bahan masakan. Kini giliran aku untuk memasak! Fighting!" ucap Xiumin penuh semangat. Ia berjalan menaiki bukit untuk kembali ke rumah. Kedua tangannya membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan.

"Xiumin hyung!" teriak seseorang yang memanggil Xiumin. Xiumin pun menengok ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati Lay yang sedang berlari menghampirinya dengan beberapa kantung plastik di kedua tangannya.

"Ya Lay-ah. Kau darimana?" tanya Xiumin kepada Lay.

"Aku baru saja habis dari peternakan. Aku tadi hmm membeli keju, 2 botol sus rasa cokelat dan strawberry dan 2 kotak yoghurt. Hyung sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja dari pasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Aku ditantang untuk memasak." Jelas Xiumin. Kini mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dan bersama-sama kembali ke rumah sambil asik mengobrol. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah melewati perkebunan.

"Hei kalian! Xiumin! Lay!" ada seseorang yang memanggil Xiumin dan Lay. Mereka berdua pun berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar namun tidak didapatinya siapapun.

"Baaaa"

"Huaaaa..." teriak Xiumin dan Lay sedikit terkejut. Tiba-tiba Luhan sudah berada dihadapan mereka dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh strawberry.

"Ya Luhan kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Xiumin sambil menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya.

"Hehehe... Mainhae... Kalian habis darimana?'

"Aku habis dari peternakan untuk membeli susu, keju dan yoghurt. Sedangkan xiumin hyung dari pasar. Gege sendiri?'

"Tentu saja dari kebun strawberry. Aku mendapat banyak strawberry manis. Kalian mau mencobanya?" Luhan menyuguhkan keranjang yang penuh dengan strawberry berwarna merah.

"Bolehkah?' tanya Lay sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja. " Ucap Luhan. Lay pun mengambil satu buah strawberry dan memakannya.

"Wah rasanya manis sekali. Sangat menyegarkan."

"Wah kau benar. Ini sangat manis." Xiumin pun mulai mengambil beberapa buah strawberry dan memakannya.

"Hmm sebaiknya kita harus segera kembali ke rumah. Karena tantangan ini masih belum selesai." Luhan mulai mengajak Xiumin dan Lay kembali ke rumah.

"Ne, kau benar. Kajja kita kembali!" kini mereka bertiga pun mulai kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan membawa bahan-bahan yang harus mereka masak untuk menyelesaikan tantangan ini.

.

.

.

Lee Noona's Side

Lee noona sudah tiba disebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Disana ia bertemu dengan 2 orang anak kecil. Seorang namja dans eorang lainnya adalah yeoja. Diawal pertemuan, anak-anak kecil itu pastilah merasa asing dengan kehadiran Lee noona. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Hei annyeong anak-anak manis." Ucap Lee noona sambil berusaha menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tampan bukan manis! Aku kan namja!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki.

"Ahh mianhae... Ne, kau sangat tampan sekali. Tapi siapa namamu anak tampan?"

"Hehehe aku tahu aku memang sangat tampan! Hehehe molla." Jawab anak itu.

"Namamu molla? Coba kasih tahu ahjumma siapa namamu. Ahjumma punya hadiah loh..." Lee noona kembali membujuk anak laki-laki itu.

"Jinjja? Huaa aku mau hadiah! Mana hadiahnya!" anak itu melompat-lompat kegirangan saat mendengar ia akan mendapat hadiah.

'Tapi kau harus memberitahukan namamu. Siapa namamu, hmm?"

"Ahh shireo..." anak laki-laki itu langsung pergi dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang berada dirumah itu. Berbeda dengan anak perempuan yang masih terdiam.

"Hei annyeong yeoja manis. Apa aku boleh athu siapa namamu?' Lee noona mulai berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan yeoja mais yang tersenyum padanya.

"A-annyeong a-ahjumma... Namaku hmm aku..."

Chapter 6 selesai! Hehehehe... Hayoo ada yang bisa nebvak siapa anak kecil yang ada di Hello Baby ini? Tapi jujur ya author masih bingung milih namja yang cocok untuk anak laki-laki nya. Kalo yang yeoja sih ya itu udah pasti nih hehehe... Apa readers ada yang punya ide untuk nama anak laki-lakinya? Bocoran untuk Chapter 7, pasti member Exo bakal ketemu kok sama anak-anak itu. Dan ada beberapa member yang dijauhi oleh anak-anak itu juga. Untuk siapa member itu masih author rahasiakan loh hehehe... Pokoknya readers harap baca FF ini sampai selesai deh ya... Sampai author udah kehabisan ide dan udah bosen ngelanjutinnya (entah kapan sih) hehehe...

Delete/ lanjut?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	7. Chapter 7

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 7

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

Lee Noona's Side

Lee noona sudah tiba disebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Disana ia bertemu dengan 2 orang anak kecil. Seorang namja dans eorang lainnya adalah yeoja. Diawal pertemuan, anak-anak kecil itu pastilah merasa asing dengan kehadiran Lee noona. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Hei annyeong anak-anak manis." Ucap Lee noona sambil berusaha menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tampan bukan manis! Aku kan namja!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki.

"Ahh mianhae... Ne, kau sangat tampan sekali. Tapi siapa namamu anak tampan?"

"Hehehe aku tahu aku memang sangat tampan! Hehehe molla." Jawab anak itu.

"Namamu molla? Coba kasih tahu ahjumma siapa namamu. Ahjumma punya hadiah loh..." Lee noona kembali membujuk anak laki-laki itu.

"Jinjja? Huaa aku mau hadiah! Mana hadiahnya!" anak itu melompat-lompat kegirangan saat mendengar ia akan mendapat hadiah.

'Tapi kau harus memberitahukan namamu. Siapa namamu, hmm?"

"Ahh shireo..." anak laki-laki itu langsung pergi dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang berada dirumah itu. Berbeda dengan anak perempuan yang masih terdiam.

"Hei annyeong yeoja manis. Apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?' Lee noona mulai berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan yeoja mais yang tersenyum padanya.

"A-annyeong a-ahjumma... Namaku hmm aku Culli." Ucap yeoja manis itu.

"Sulli? Nama yang manis semanis dirimu. Hmm ini ambillah sebagai hadiah untukmu." Lee noona memberikan sebuah permen lillipop kepada Sulli.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjumma..."

"Sulli berapakah umurmu?" tanya Lee noona kepada Sulli yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Besak lusa kata kakek, umulku jadi lima tahun." Jawab Sulli dengan polos.

"Benarkah? Hmm apa kamu sekolah?"

"Ti-tidak. Culli tidak cekolah lagi. Tidak ada yang mau main dengan Culli." Sulli mencoba berkata jujur.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Sulli? Sulli kan anak yang cantik, sopan dan juga pintar."

"Meleka celalu ledek Culli. Meleka selalu jauhin Culli karena Culli hmm saat itu Culli belum bica bicala." Sulli menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat cemoohan teman-temannya saat disekolah. PDnim merasa sangat tersentuh dengan cerita Sulli.

"Benarkah Sulli saat itu Sulli belum bisa bicara?" tanya Lee noona sedikit heran. Karena yang ia dengar saat ini Sulli sudah sangat fasih berbicara.

"Iya. Cekalang Culli cudah bica bicala kalena kakek yang ajalkan. Dan pertama kali Culli bicala itu saat belpicah dengan appa dan eomma yang cangat Culli cayang. Meleka beljanji akan mengunjungi Culli namun campai cekalang meleka macih belum datang. Culli jadi cedih." Sulli mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kalau boleh ahjumma tahu, siapa nama appa dan eomma Sulli? Ahjumma tahu jika Sulli hanya tinbggal berdua saja dengan kakekmu."

"Hmm appa dan eomma Culli namanya..."

"Culli! Kajja kita main!" tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mendekati Sulli dan mengajaknya bermain.

"Hei annyeong... Kamu kan yang tadi menghindar. Nah sekarang, siapa namamu?" tanya Lee noona kembali.

"Ahjumma namanya adalah Tae..."

"Culli jangan kacih tau!" tiba-tiba namja itu membekap mulut Sulli agar tidak menyebutkan namanya.

"Uhukk lepasin! Uhukk sesak!" Sulli sedikit terbatuk karena merasakan sesak saat mulutnya dibekap oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Ahh mianhae, Culli-ah..." ucap namja itu.

"Ne, tidak apa. Oh iya aku dapat pelkmen loh dali ahjumma ini." Ucap Sulli sambil memamerkan permen lollipop yang dipegangnya.

"Aku juga mau pelmen itu. Ahjumma aku mau!" namja kecil itu mulai merengek kepada Lee noona untuk meminta permen lollipop.

"Boleh... Tapi kau harus memberitahukan dulu siapa namamu."

"Uhh namaku Taemin! Sekalang dimana pelmen untukku?"

"Ne, ne, ne... ini permen untukmu." Lee noona memberikan sebuah permen lollipop lainnya untuk Taemin.

"Ye aku dapat pelmen. Sulli ayo kita main!" Taemin mulai menarik pergelangan tangan Sulli mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama.

"Ne kita main Taemin." Sulli dan Taemin pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka ke taman belakang.

"Anak-anak yang pintar dan lucu. Pasti member Exo akan cepat akrab dengan mereka." Ucap Lee noona sambil melihat kepergian Taemin dan Sulli ke halaman belakang untuk bermain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Exo in the House

Baekhyun, Tao, dan Chanyeol sedang menyandarkan diri mereka di sofa di ruang tengah. Rasa lelah menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa sadar Tao mulai tertidur di atas sofa itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang malah asik mesra-mesraan.

"Baekkie... Aku lapar. Aku ignin makan." Ucap Chanyeol manja kepada Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku juga sama, Yeollie... Tapi sedang tidak ada makanan disini. Kita mau makan apa?"

"Kita masak saja, Bakkie. Ayo kita masak. Aku lihat ada beberapa bungkus ramen di dalam lemari dapur." Chanyeol mulai mengajak Baekhyun untuk memasak di dapur.

"Ahh aku malas, Yeollie. Tunggu Kyungsoo hyung masak saja, nanti."

"Ya mereka pasti masih lama sampai ke sini. Sudah keburu aku kenyang makan angin dulu." Chanyeol kembali mengeluh. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya lagi.

"Ya baiklah ayo kita masak didapur." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit malas. Ia mulai berjalan ke dapur dengan gontai.

"Ya Yeollie! Turunkan aku! Jangan seperti ini!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta meminta Chanyeol untuk menurunkan tubuhnya. Namun Chanyeol menolak dan masih terus menggendong tubuh Baekhyun hingga ke dapur.

"Ne, Baekkie kita sudah sampai..." Chanyeol mulai menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ya kau ini apa-apaan sih Yeollie! Sudah kau masak sendiri saja! Aku malas!" Baekhyun merajuk. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur. Namun Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya jangan seperti ini Baekkie... Kan tadi kau bilang ingin masak ramen bersama." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Sikapmu tadi jadi membuatku malas. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur saja." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Ya Baekkie... Aku mohon... Kita masak bersama saja ya..." Chnayeol kembali memohon-mohon kepada Baekhyun.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Terdengar suara derap langkah yang memasuki rumah. Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol. Ia berpikir jika ada orang jahat yang mulai masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Perlahan-lahan suara derap langkah itu semakin dekat semakin membuat Baekhyun takut. Chanyeol mulai memeluk tubuh Baekhyun berniat untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya apa yang kalian lakukan! Malah enak-enakan bermesraan disini!" Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay sudah tiba di dapur. Mereka terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Ya hyung kalian menakut-nakuti kami, tahu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang berubah merah. Ia merasa malu.

"Waeyo? Memang kau pikir kami penjahat, eoh?" tanya Xiumin. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan.

"Ya kau ini! Sebaiknya kau hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Baekhyun!" ucap Luhan yang diangguki Lay dan Xiumin.

"Mianhae, hyung..." Baekhyun mulai meminta maaf kepada Luhan, Lay dan Xiumin.

"Hyung kalian habis belanja? Wahh banyak makanan!" hnayeol langsung mendekati Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay dan mengambil barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Ya pelan-pelan dan jangan kalian makan! Ini untuk anak-anak itu!" Luhan memberi peringatan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekkie lihat ada banyak strawberry! Kau kan suka sekali strawberry!"

"Jinjja? Mana-mana aku mau strawberry!" Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan isi belanjaan.

"Wahh kau benar Yeollie... Strawberry nya banyak sekali. Dan pasti rasanya sangat manis. Hamm... hmm Yeollie rasanya manis sekali!" Baekhyun mulai memakan strawberry yang ada di keranjang yang dibawa Luhan.

"Ya Baekhyun jangan makan strawberry itu! Itu untuk anak-anak!" Luhan sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun main seenaknya memakan strawberry yang dengan susah payah Luhan kumpulkan untuk anak-anak.

"Ya hyung mereka juga kan tidak akan menghabiskan semua ini. Jadi tak apalah jika aku memakannya. Lagipula yang aku makan juga tidak banyak." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terus memakan strawberry itu bersama Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia suah menyerah menghadapi kelakuan BaekYeol. Yang bisa mengatasi mereka hanyalah Kyungsoo saja. Akhirnya Xiumin dan Lay mulai mengeluarkan dan membereskan barang belanjaan mereka dibantu oleh Luhan. Tiba-tiba namja bermata panda berjalan ke arah dapur. Matanya masih terlihat sedikit terpejam. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya akibat kegaduhan di dapur.

"Gege, hyung? Kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Tao yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam dapur.

"Ya begitulah. Kenapa kau bangun, Tao? Apa kami terlalu berisik sehingga kau jadi terbangun?" tanya Xiumin kepada Tao yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Bukan kok. Hanya saja mungkin sudah saatnya aku bangun. Kalian sedang apa/ tanya Tao sedikit heran melihat banyaknya bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di atas meja dapur.

"Tantangan kami adalah memasak, Tao. Jadi ini adalah bahan untuk masakan kita." Ujar Lay diangguki oleh Tao.

"Kami kembali..." teriak Suho, Kyungsoo, Chen dan Sehun yang baru saja tiba. Mereka membawa beberapa ekor ikan yang mereka pancing di sungai. Kris yang berada dibelakang mereka terlihat diam dan sangat lelah.

"Gege!" teriak Tao yang dengan segera menghampiri Kris. Kris menyambut kedatangan Tao dengan tersenyum.

"Hannie... Aku pulang dan membawa banyak ikan!" Sehun mulai menghampiri Luhan yang masih berada di dapur sambil membawa hasil tangkapannya di dalam ember.

"Hunnie? Kau habis darimana?" tanya Luhan heran saat melihat Sehun datang dengan membawa ember yang berisi ikan.

"Kami habis memancing. Ini ikan hasil tangkapanku. Banyakkan?"Sehun memperlihatkan ember berisi ikan-ikan itu kepada Luhan.

"Huaa ada 1, 2 , 3 , 4, 5, wahh ada 6! Banyak sekali! Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Hasil tangkapan mereka tidak sebanyak hasil tangkapanku." Sehun sedikit merendahkan hyung-hyungnya yang lain.

"Ya magnae! Tak perlu menyombongkan diri!" ucap Suho yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Lay di dapur.

"Kau sudah kembali? Lalu apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Lay sedikit heran melihat Suho datang membawa sebuah ember hitam ditangannya.

"In ikan hasil tangkapanku. Maaf aku hanya bisa mendapatkan 2.' Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Ikannya terlihat masih segar dan sangat cocok untuk kita masak." Ucap Lay. Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo! Kau habis emmancong juga?" tanya Xiumin kepada Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur. Ia membawa seember ikan hasil pancingannya.

"Ne, aku pikir aku akan memasak ikan ini. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, sebenarnya tidak ada tantangan untuk menyeleksi siapa yang bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak itu. Kita hanya dibagikan tugas siapa yang membeli bahan, mmengambil buah, membersihkan rumah dan sebagainya. pDnim baru saja menjelaskan semua itu padaku." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oh jadi begitu... Hmm Hunnie kau tahu tidak? Aku baru saja memetik buah strawberry di kebun. Kau mau mencicipi buah itu? Rasanya sangat manis." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar mendekat ke keranjang yang dibawanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menikmati strawberry yang ada di keranjang itu.

"Ya Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Kalian ini! Jangan makan strawberry-strawberry ini terus! Lihat sudah hampir setengah keranjang kalian memakannya!" ucap Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Hannie, sudahlah... Jangan marah-marah seperti ini." Luhan sesungguhnya jarang sekali marah. Sehun mulai menenagkan perasaan uhan dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Mi-mianhae, hyung..." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Sudahlah Hannie... masih banyak sisa strawberry juga kok.' Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh ne, ne, ne... Mianhae seharusnya aku tidak perlu marah-marah seperti ini. Ahh mianhae..." Luhan merasa sedikit menyesal telah marah kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Kami juga kok yang salah." Ucap Baekhyun menyesal yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Nah sekarang boleh tidak aku mencicipi buah strawberry nya?" Sehun mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana. Luhan sudah kembali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huaa terlihat masih segar sekali strawberry nya. Hamm... Wahh rasanya benar-benar manis. Semakin bertambah manis jika makannya sambil menatap wajahmu, hyung..." Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan yang wajahnya sudah merona.

"Hyung kau makan juga ya... Aaaaa" Sehun emncoba menyuapi buah strawberry untuk Luhan.

"Aaaa... Ya Sehunnie! Katanya itu buatrku!" Luhan sedikit kecewa. Ia berpikir jika Sehun benar-benar ingin menyuapinya tapi nyatanya tidak. Sehun memaknnya sendiri.

"Kyaaa hyung sebegitu inginnyakah disuapi olehku? Hahaha..." canda Sehun membuat pipi Luhan semakin bertambah merah.

"Ani! Sudahlah aku mau mencuci dan memasukkan buah-buah ini ke dlaam kulkas." Ucap Luhan sambil berlalu membawa keranjang. Wajahnya sedikit ia tundukan. Sehun tertawa. Ia sangat tahu jika Luhan pasti sudah merasa malu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat adegan Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam saja. Mereka tidak mau banyak berkomentar.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa member Exo sudah ada yang kembali ke kamar mereka. Yang mereka lakukan adalah untuk membersihkan kamar mereka yang sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo, yang kamarnya sudah terlihat bersih kini sedang berada di dapur. Ia ingin memasak menu makan siamng spesial untuk emmber Exo dan anak-anak kecil yang mereka tunggu. Kyungsoo sedang asik membersihkan ikan hasil pancingannya. Hening. Yang berdengar hanyalah sebuah suara pisau dan talenan yang beradu yang ditimbulakn oleh Lay yang sedang memotong wortel dan sayur-sayuran lainnya. Mereka berdua memang yang bertugas memasak. Karena diantara member Exo lainnya, mereka berdualah yang jago memasak. Ada perasaan hampa yang menyelimuti Kyungsoo. Selama ia tiba, ia tidak sekalipun melihat Kai. Biasanya Kai selalu menyambut kedatangannya. Karena ia melamun memikirkan Kai, tanpa sengaja jarinya terkena pisau. Luka sayatan tercetak disana. Darah mulai mengalir di jari telunjuk Kyungsoo.

'Aigoo! Kyungsoo kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lay terkejut saat melihat kyungsoo yang meringis menahan rasa perih di ajri telunjuknya.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku memang sedikit ceroboh hingga membuat tanganku jadi terkena pisau seperti ini." Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan darah yang keluar dengan air mengalir.

"Ah Chen kau punya plester?" tanya Lay saat melihat Chen yang baru saja mendekat ke arah kulkas.

"Plester? Untuk apa? Siapa yang terluka?" ada perasaan khawatir yang menyelimuti Chen.

"Jari Kyungsoo terkena pisau dan berdarah. Dan kau punya plester tidak?"

"Mwo? Ada! Tunggu sebentar! Minseok hyung!" teriak Chen sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Apa terasa perih, Kyungsoo?" Lay mulai meniup-niupi luka sayatan di jari telunjuk Kyungsoo. Berharap dapat mengurangi rasa perih.

"Ah ani hyung... Tapi gomawo..." Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tidak enak terlalu diperhatikan seperti ini oleh member lainnya. Ia berpikir ini bukanlah hal yang harus diperbesar.

"Kyungsoo kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin yang datang beersama Luhan dengan membawa plester ditangannya.

"A-a ne, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya terluka kecil saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut melihat wajah khawatir Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Ahh ini plesternya. Jika kau tidak bisa memasak dengan kondisi seperti ini, biar kami saja yang gantikan." Ucap Xiumin sambil memberikan plester pada Kyungsoo.

"Lagipula kami juga tidak punya kerjaan lain. Jangan selalu mau mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Berbagilah bersama kami. Jangan anggap kami ini tidak berguna, Kyungsoo-ah." Lanjut Luhan.

"Mianhae, hyung. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Hanya saja aku tidak mau kalian juga jadi ikut terlibat terlalu berlebihan. Kalian kan pasti merasa lelah jadi lebih baik kalian beristirahat." Kyungsoo mulai memberi alasan.

"Jika karena lelah, kau juga pasti sama lelahnya dengan kami. Jangan berpura-pura kau selalu kuat, Kyungsoo-ah. Kami juga tahu kau pasti sama lelahnya bahkan mugnkin lebih lelah dari kami. Karena itu aku memintamu agar berbagi tugas bersama kami. Semua pekerjaan jika diselesaikan bersama-sama pasti akan cepat selesai dan terasa lebih ringan, kan?'

"Ta-tapi Luhan hyung..."

"Sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantumu?" tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang sedikiit merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak perlu hyung biar aku sja yang mengerjakan se-"

"Eitt jangan banyak membantah. Sini biar aku saja yang membersihkan dan memotong ikan-ikan ini. Kau bisa menyiapkan bahan lainnya." Luhan mulai mengambil pisau dan mulai membersihkan ikan.

"Hyung sudah bi-'

"Xiumin bisa tolong bantu aku membersihkan ikan-ikan ini? Lay kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang lain." Luhan mulai memberikan tugas kepada member lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam bingung harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

Sehun mulai keluar dari kamarnya. Ia telah selesai membersihkan kamarnya dan Luhan. Ia melihat beberapa member sedang asik menonton TV di ruang tengah. Sedangkan member lainnya masih ada yang berada di kamar mereka dan di dapur untuk memasak. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Suho yang sedang menonton sebuah acara di televisi.

"Hyung apa yang lainnya masih pada sibuk?" tanya Sehun kepada Suho.

"Ya begitulah. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu anak-anak itu. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Suho kepada Sehun.

"Ya begitulah. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Kau pasti akan merasa tersaingi jika member lainnya lebih menyayangi anak-anak itu daripada dirimu, kan?" canda Suho.

"Ahh tidak juga. Aku tidak akan merasa tersaingi." Sanggah Sehun.

"Alah hanya alasanmu, magnae!" ujar Chen yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Ya hyung ini mengagetkan saja. Datang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu."

"Aigoo magnae ini! Wahh harum makanan. Sepertinya menu masakan hari ini sangat spesial. Karena harumnya berbeda sekali dari hari-hari biasanya." Ujar Chen yang diangguki Sehun.

"Pasti mereka sedang memasak menu spesial karena kita kan sebentar lagi akan menyambut kedatangan anak-anak itu." Ucap Suho.

"Aku jadi merasa sangat lapar. Huaa aku tidak sabar untuk segera makan." Ucap Sehun.

"Dasar kau magnae! Hahaha..." Suho dan Chen tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

'Hyung menurutmu, bagaimana sifat anak-anak yang akan kita temui nanti?" tanya Chen kepada Suho.

"Aku sangat menginginkan seorang yeoja. Pasti ia sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Apalagi jika ia sudah bermanja-manja. Aku pasti akan menjadi appa yang baik untukmya. Segala permintaannya akan aku turuti." Ucap Suho membuat Sehun dan Chen tertawa.

"Ya hyung kami tahu jika kau memiliki banyak uang,. Tapi kan tidak harus semua permintaannya dituruti. Hahaha..." komentar Chen.

"Itu tidak masalah. Itu kan tandanya aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku rasa itu cukup untuk membuktikannya."

"Menunjukkan rasa sayang kan tidak harus seprti itu juga, hyung." Sehun ikut berkomentar.

'Ya ini kan hanya menurutku saja. Pendapat orang lain kan pasti berbeda-beda. Lalu kalau kau?" Suho mulai bertanya kepada Chen.

"Mau mereka itu yeoja ataupun namja, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menjaganya. Aku harap mereka anak-anak yang baik."

"Aku setuju dengan Chen hyung. Dan asal mereka tidak mengganggu dan merepotkanku juga sudah cukup." Ujar Sehun seenaknya.

"Ya kau ini magnae! Hyung sepertinya kita akan jadi menjaga 3 bayi. Hahaha.." ujar Chen bermaksud menyindir Sehun.

'Ya kau benar. Seharusnya aku sadar jika memang di Exo sudah ada bayi besarnya ya hahaha..." Suho dan Chen tertawa. Berbeda dengan Sehu yang hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu jika mereka menyindir dirinya namun ia tidak mau terlalu mennaggapi yang mereka ucapkan. Ia cukup sadar diri.

.

.

.

.

Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk memasak di dapur. Semua bahan masakan sudah mereka satukan dan mencoba memasaknya. Mereka berniat untuk membuat sebuah sup ikan lengkap dengan sayur-sayuran. Makanan yang sangat menyehatkan.

"Oh iya daritadi aku belum melihat Kai. Kira-kira Kai dimana ya?" tanya Lay kepada Xiumin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Iya aku juga belum melihatnya selama kita tiba disini. Kyungsoo apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan mie ke dalam panci berisi sup.

"Aku juga belum melihatnya. Dikamar pun ia juga tidak ada." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Ia juga memang belum melihat Kai.

'Yeollie! Aku duluan asaja! Perutku sangat sakit!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari-larian bersama Chanyeol.

"Perutku juga sakit, Baekkie... Ahh aku sudah tidak tahan." Chanyeol mulai berlari mendahului Baekhyun. Xiumin, Lay, Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar.

"Ya kalian! Bersiik sekali! Ada apa? Tanya Luhan kepada BaekYeol yang mulai memasuki dapur.

"Perutku sakit. Saat aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol malah menahanku dan bilang jika ia ingin duluan. Hyung aku sudah tidak tahan." Baekhyun mulai berlari menuju kamar mandi. Diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya dengan tkedua tangannya yang berada diperutnya.

CKLEK

"Ya Kai!" teriuak Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo. Lay, Luhan dan Xiumin mulai menghampiuri kamar mandi.

"Omo! Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" Xiumin sangat terkejut melihat Kai yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam bak mandi ruamh itu. (bath tub ya maksudnya^^)

"Kai bangun! Aku mau memakai kamar mandi ini!" Baekhyun mulai mencoba membangunkan Kai yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Engg..." Kai hanya mengerang. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Hyung tolong bangunkan Kai! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" ucap Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kai bangun! Cepat bangun!" Kyungsoo mulai mencoba membangunkan Kai.

"Ahh Kyunggie aku masih mengantuk."

"Kai cepatlah! Aku mau menggunakan kamar amndi ini." Ucap Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Pakai saja. Aku tidak akan mengintip."

BYURRR

"Ahh dingin!" Kai berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Tanpoa merasa berdosa, Baekhyun hanya menyengir. Ia nekad mengguyur Kai dengan air.

"Cepat keluar! Aku mau pakai kamar mandi ini!" ujar Baekhyun. Akhirnya Kai pun keluar dari kamar mandi diikuti yang lainnya.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar mandi terkunci dari dalam. Chanyeol masih menahan rasa sakit perutnya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan memasak sedangkan Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar bersama Kai yang sudah basah kuyup terkena guyuran air dari Baekhyun.

"Hatchi... Gomawo hyung..." ujar Kai saat Kyungsoo memberikannya handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau tidur di dalam kamar mandi, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengantuk. Makanya aku ketiduran disana." Ujar Kai yang masih sibuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus dikamar mandi? Apa tidak ada tempat lain?" tanya Kyungsoo kembali. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika melihat Kai yang membuka pakaian didepannya.

"Ini karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung. Saat aku masih mengantuk aku malah disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi. Tapi aku juga tidak menyadari jika aku bisa sampai ketiduran disana. Tapi hyung kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Karena melihat tubuh seksiku ini ya?" goda Kai membuat Kyungsoo emmaalingkan wajahnya, malu.

"A-ani! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu!" seragh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Kyunggie. Apa kau memikirkanku saat tidak melihatku ketika kau sudah kembali ke sini?"

"T-tidak kok. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkanmu." Kyungsoo sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia sangatlah memikirkan Kai.

"Hyung jangan pernah mencoba berbohong padaku." Ucap Kai. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak berbohong kok. Sudahlah aku harus memasak kembali. Segeralah berpakaian dan jangan lupa minum obat yang sudah aku letakkan dimeja agar kau tidak flu." Kyungsoo berniat pergi namun Kai menarik tangannya dan menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Hyung jangan tinggalkan aku disini. Aku masih ingin berduaan denganmu." Ucap Kai. Ia semakin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo dipangkuannya.

"Ta-tapi Kai, aku masih har-" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelsaikan ucapannya, bibir Kai sudah mengunci bibirnya. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit terkejut. Saat ia mulai mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Kai, Kai malah semakin mencoba mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan memperdalan ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati ciuman itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah merasa sedikit lega. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit diperutnya sedikit berkurang. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Mereka bolak balik masuk ke dalam kamar mandi hingga 5 kali. Namun setelah mereka maminum obat yang diberikan oleh Xiumin, rasa sakit diperut mereka sedikit berkurang. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di dapur sambil melihat Xiumin, Lay dan Luhan yang masih memasak.

"Ahh perutku sudah membaik. Gomawo hyung untuk obatnya." Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Xiumin karena obat pemberiannya, rasa sakit di perutnya sudah berkurang.

"Ya gomawo, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika hyung tidak memberikan obat itu. Kami berdua pasti masih bolak balik masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne, cheonma. Kenapa perut kalian bisa sakit? Kalian habis makan apa?" tanya Xiumin kepada BaekYeol.

"Kaim habis makan buah strawberry yang dibawa oleh Luhan hyung itu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalian itu makan terlalu banyak. Bayangkan saja hampir setengah keranjang mereka makan berdua. Bagaimana kalian tidak sakit perut?"

"Mianhae, hyung... Iya kami memang salah. Kami jadi kena batunya deh." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya, tidak apa. Tapi lain kali, jangan makan terlalu banyak. Jadi seperti ini kan akhirnya?" saran Luhan.

"Ne, hyung mianhae,,," ucap BaekYeol bersamaan.

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Daritadi ia belum kembali ke dapur." Tanya Lay yang baru menyadari jika Kyungsoo masih belum kembali ke dapur.

"Mungkin ia sedang berdua bersama Kai. Sudahlah tidak apa. Mungkin Kai memang sedang membutuhkannya." Ucap Luhan. Lay pun menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti.

"Kai itu benar-benar keterlaluan hyung. Masa tadi ia malah tidur disaat kami sibuk membersihkan rumah?' Baekhyun mulai mengadu kepada Luhan, Lay dan Xiumin.

"Benar. Aku yang jadi harus mengepel semua ruangan disini. Ia beralasan ingin membersihkan kamarnya namun tidak kembali-kembali juga. Saat dilihat, ia malah sedang tertidur pulas. Tentu saja kami marah. Kami mencoba membangunkannya dan menyryuhnya untuk membersihkan kamar mandi. Tapi nyatanya ia malah tidur juga disana. Huhh memang dasar tukang tidur." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku sih sudah tidak heran jika Kai seperti itu. Hanya Kyungsoo saja yang dapat menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Jika kita yang menyuruhnya, ia tidak akan mau peduli dan menjalankannya."

"Iya aku setuju dengan Luhan. Kai hanya menurut kepada Kyungsoo. Suho saja terkadang sampai angkat tangan mengurus Kai yang keras kepala dan pemalas itu." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur bersama Chen dan Sehun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebentar lagi makanan kita siap." Ucap Lay.

"Wahh harum sekali. Hyung gege apa makanannya sudah siap? Tao lapar." Ucap Tao yang baru saja datang ke dapur diikuti oleh Kris dibelakangnya.

"Belum, Tao-ah. Sebentar lagi makanannya siap. Tapi kita kan tidak bisa langsung memakannya. Kita masih harus menunggu anak-anak itu." Ucap Xiumin yang diangguki oleh Tao.

"Kalian bisa membantu kami menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Luhan kepada semua member yang ada di dapur itu.

"Tentu saja, Hannie. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" ucap Sehun.

"Bisa tolong siapkan tempat untuk kita makan? Tapi aku juga masih bingung kita akan makan bersama di meja makan ini atau mau makan di ruang tengah?"

"Jika di meja makan seperti ini, apakah anak-anak itu bisa sampai jika mereka makan sendiri? Bagaimana jika makan bersama di ruang tengah saja? Kita bisa makan smabil duduk diatas karpet. Gunakan juga meja yang tidak terlalu tinggi agar pas untuk anak-anak." Chen mengeluarkan ide nya.

"Aku rasa kau benar, Chen. Baiklah Kris, Chen, Sehun, Chanyeol ikut aku mengangkat sofa dan membersihkan ruang tengah." Suho mulai memerintahkan memebr Exo lainnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Tao kepada Suho.

"Kau bisa membantu mereka menyiapkan makanan." Ucap Suho sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang tenagh kembali.

"Hyung apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Tao kepada Luhan.

"Hmm siapkan piring, sendok, sumpit, serta mangkuk-mangkuk. Apa kau bisa?"

"Baiklah aku akan membantu Tao." Ucap Baekhyun dan kemudian bersama Tao ia mulai menyiapkan apa yang diminta.

"Makanan sudah siap... Akhirnya... Coba hyung kalian cicipi bagaimana rasanya." Lay meminta Xiumin dan Luhan mencicipi masakannya.

"Slurpp rasanya enak kok. Luhan cobalah." Xiumin mulai meminta Luhan untuk mencicipi masakan buatan Lay.

'Slurpp ahh ini enak, Lay. Sangat enak malah. Kalau begitu kita siapkan saja semuanya. Oh iya jus strawberry yang aku buat juga sudah selesai." Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan pun mulai menyiapkan seluruh masakan mereka dan menatanya di piring, mangkuk bahkan gelas yang ada.

"Wahh makanannya semua sudah siap? Mianhae hyung aku main pegi saja dan tidak melanjutkan masakanku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali ke dapur.

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo. Nah cobalah masakan buatan kami. Apa enak?" Luhan mulai meminta Kyungsoo untuk mencicipi seluruh masakan mereka.

"Slurpp wah enak kok hyung. Rasanya sungguh enak. Mianhae aku jadi tidak memasak. Aku jadi merepotkan hyung hari ini." Kyungsoo merasa sedikit menyesal karena ia tiba-tiba meninggalkan dapur.

"Tidak apa, Kyungsoo-ah. Sekali-kali kami juga harus memasak di dapur. Jangan kau melulu yang memasak." Ujar Xiumin.

"Ya Xiumin benar. Hmm sebaiknya kita segera menghidangkan ini semua." Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan Kyungsoo mulai menyiapkan semuanya kembali.

"Hannie... Mejanya sudah siap. Apa hidangannya sudah siap? Wahh sepertinya sudah matang. Aku jadi sangat lapar." Ujar Sehun yang memberitahukan kepada Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan Kyungsoo jika meja yang telah ia siapkan sudah selesai ditata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kajja kita letakkan ini semua." Xiumin, Lay dan Kyungsoo mulai menuju ke ruang tengah dengan membawa hasil masakan mereka. Namun saat Luhan ingin ke ruang tenagh mengikuti mereka, langkahnya di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Ya Hunnie... Ya adap? Jus ini harus segera kita siapkan. Kau mau membantu?" Sehun mulai menaruh nampan berisi gelas jus kembali ke atas meja dapur.

"Hunnie kenapa diletakkan lagi?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin berduaan disini bersamamu, Hannie..." Sehun mulai melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan.

"Ya Hunnie jangan seperti ini!" Luhan mulai menjauhkan sedikit tubuh Sehun.

"Ya Hannie... Jika ada anak-anak itu nanti, kita jadi sulit berduaan seperti ini lagi." Sehun kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Ihh kau ini. Sudahlah kita harus segera menyiapkan semuanya." Luhan mulai mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya.

CUPP

"Ya Hunnie!" wajah Luhan memerah setelah Sehun mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Kau manis sekali, Hannie..." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan pelan.

"Ya appoyo, Hunnie..." Luhan mengusap-usap ipinya yang habis dicubit oleh Sehun.

"Ehem ehem kalian bukannya menyiapkan makanan malah mesra-mesraan disini." Ucap Suho mengganggu kemesraan Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya cengar-cengir saja.

"Wahh semua makanan sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu anak-anak itu datang." Ucap Tao gembira. Member lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Tao yang sudah terlihat sangat lapar. Memang diantara semua member, nafsu makan Tao lah ynag paling besar.

"Aku juga lapar. Kapan anak-anak itu akan datang? Kita kan jadi bisa segera makan bersama." Ucap Kai yang sudah bergabung dengan member Exo lainnya.

"Aishh kau ini! Diantara kami, kau yang tidak kerja! Kau main seenaknya ingin langsung makan saja!" ucap Chanyeol ketus.

"Maaf aku kan mengantuk seklai. Semalam aku sedang tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Kai seenaknya.

"Tidak perlu memberi alasan seperti itu." Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mulai berkomentar ketus.

"Aisshh kalian ini! Sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil!" Kris mulai turut ikut berkomentar. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh Kai dan BaekYeol.

"Ne, hyung..." jawab Baekyeol dan Kai serempak. Kini suasana kembali hening.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu yang diketuk seseorang. Member Exo sedikit terkejut namun sangat terlihat jika mereka ini senang.

TOK TOK TOK

"Biar kami saja yang membuka pintu." Ucap BaekYeol bersamaan.

CKLEK

"Huaaaa..." teriak BaekYeol bersamaan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Suho dari ruang tengah.

"Me-mereka... Mereka disini, hyung." Teriak Baekhyun. Member Exo lainnya pun segera menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyaaa lucu sekali..." Tao berteriak histeris.

"Wah mereka manis sekali. Aku jadi gemas." Komentar Xiumin.

"Mereka menggemaskan dan lucu." Komentar Kyungsoo.

Member Exo merasa senang saat melihat kehadiran dari anak-anak yang mereka tunggu. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa mematung melihat siapa yang datang. Mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum senang. Berbeda dengan member lainnya yang berusaha untuk mendekati dan berkenalan kepada mereka.

"Appa... Eomma..." teriak yeoja kecil saat menatap Sehun dan Luhan.

Hahahaha Chapter 7 end. Udah ketahuan kan ya siapa anak-anak itu. Mianhae kalo namja yang jadi anak kecil itu malah Taemin. Karena author kepikiran dia sih. Mian ya kalo kurang suka. Untuk yang yeoja, readers pada setuju gak kalo Sulli? Aduh mian ya kalo Chapter ini semakin dikit dan semakin bertambah gaje ceritanya. Dan ada yang mau request gak nih moment siapa? Mau ada yang sedikit HOT moment nya? Boleh aja nanti author bakal usahain di chapter depan. Pokoknya di chapter depan udah bakal benar-benar ada interaksi yang lebih antara member Exo dan anak-anak itu. Kalo di Chapter ini kan masih belum kelihatan. Okay tetap ikutin FF ini ya readers...^^

.

.

.

Delete/ lanjut?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, ChaHyun Lee**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	8. Chapter 8

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 8

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu yang diketuk seseorang. Member Exo sedikit terkejut namun sangat terlihat jika mereka ini senang.

TOK TOK TOK

"Biar kami saja yang membuka pintu." Ucap BaekYeol bersamaan.

CKLEK

"Huaaaa..." teriak BaekYeol bersamaan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Suho dari ruang tengah.

"Me-mereka... Mereka disini, hyung." Teriak Baekhyun. Member Exo lainnya pun segera menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyaaa lucu sekali..." Tao berteriak histeris.

"Wah mereka manis sekali. Aku jadi gemas." Komentar Xiumin.

"Mereka menggemaskan dan lucu." Komentar Kyungsoo.

Member Exo merasa senang saat melihat kehadiran dari anak-anak yang mereka tunggu. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa mematung melihat siapa yang datang. Mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum senang. Berbeda dengan member lainnya yang berusaha untuk mendekati dan berkenalan kepada mereka.

"Appa... Eomma..." teriak yeoja kecil saat menatap Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mwo? Eomma? Disini kan tidak ada yeo..." belum selesai Chanyeol berkata, Sulli sudah berlari dan mencoba memluk Luhan serta Sehun.

"Luhan eomma... Cehun appa... Culli kangen..." ucap Sulli kepada Sehun dan Luhan. Member lainnya hanya terdiam masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Luhan dipanggil 'eomma'? ya kira-kira begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Sulli mianhae eomma dan appa tdak menepati janji. Lalu bagaimana kabarmu dan harabeoji? Ia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Luhan kepada Sulli yang sudah berada di dalam gendongannya.

"Ne, tidak apa eomma. Culli celalu baik kok. Kakek juga baik. Eomma bogoshipo~" Sulli memeluk leher Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan antara Sulli-Luhan. Sudah tidak ada rasa cemburu lagi dihatinya. Karena ia sudah menganggap Sulli sebagai anak ehh adik ehh entahlah yang pasti Sehun sangat menyayanginya.

"Nado bogoship[oyo... Sulli kau jadi bertambah manis..." Luhan mencubit pelan kedua pipi Sulli.

"Ya Hannie benar. Sulli sekarang jadi semakin bertambah manis. Neomu yeppeo..." Sehun mengelus-elus rambut hitam panjang Sulli yang tergerai. Sehun benar-benar nampak dewasa dan seperti seorang appa sungguhan.

Member Exo lainnya saling bertatapan tidak mengerti. Mereka masih tidak percaya jika Sehun dan Luhan bisa sedekat itu dengan Sulli. Terlebih pada Sehun magnae mereka yang biasanya memang sangat manja. Namun saat bertemu dengan Sulli seperti ini, sifatnya malah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika Sehun dan Luhan sebelumnya memang sudah mengenal dan sangat dekat dengan Sulli bahkan sampai dipanggil 'appa' dan 'eomma'.

"Aaaa ahhh mannyeong anak amnis... Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan suara bass nya. Ia ,mulai bertanya kepada Taemin yang masih diam di depan pintu.

"A-a-aa..." Taemin terlihat takut mendengar suara Chanyeol. Terbukti dirinya perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan mundur dan menjauhkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol yang sudah mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kyaaa kau lucu sekali!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang melengking(?) semakin membuat Taemin takut.

"Huhuhu huaaaa..." Taemin mulai mennagis. Ia sangat takut dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Member Exo lainnya mulai panik karena Taemin tiba-tiba sudah menangis.

"Uljima... Cupcupcup..." Kyungsoo mulai menenangkan Taemin yang menangis.

"Kau ini anak laki-laki! Jangan menagis seperti itu!" ucap Kai.

PLETAKK

"Kyaaa appoyo Kyunggie..." Kai meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras.

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu. Jaga ucapanmu Kai!" Kyungsoo merasa tidak suka dengan ucapan Kai kepada Taemin.

"Hikss hikss appa..." perlahan-lahan Taemin mulai berhenti menangis dan mulai berjalan mendekati Kai dan memeluknya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat member Exo pada terkejut. Terutama Kyungsoo yang sudah membulatkan matanya O.O biasanya kan jika anak kecil mendapatkan kata-kata kasar ia akan semakin menangis. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Taemin. Buktinya ia malah jadi berhenti menangis.

"Apa yang aku lihat ini tidak salah?" tanya Lay kepada Suho disampingnya. Suho hanya menganggkat bahunya. Ia juga merasa bingung. Taemin malah sudah bisa tersenyum kembali saat Kai mulai menggendongnya.

"Appa.., Eomma..." ucap Taemin dalam gendongan Kai. Kyungsoo semakin tidak percaya saat Taemin memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'eomma'.

"Mwo? Eomma?" mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat O.O Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo jadi semakin terlihat manis.

'Kyunggie eomma... Peluklah anak kita." Goda Kai yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Merasa geli dengan kata-kata Kai 'anak kita' -_-

"Mwo? A-anak ki-kita?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Kai semakin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sungguh hmm diluar dugaan. Readers bayangkan sendiri aja deh ya author susah menjelaskannya secara spesifik heheh^^

'Ya tentu saja. Taemin kan anak kita semua disini." Terang Kai. Kyungsoo sempat mengira hal lain. Waduh apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?

CUP~

Taemin tersenyum setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah dan sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ya kau sudah mendahului appamu ini!" ucap Kai yang sedikit kesal karena Taemin yang tiba-tiba langsung mengecup pipi Kyungsoonya. /#sama anak kecil aja cemburu coba -_- #plakk/

"Ehem mungkin lebih baik jika kita makan terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah siang dan saatnya untuk makan. Mereka juga pasti sudah lapar." Suho mulai mencairkan suasana. Member Exo lainnya pun mengangguk dan mulai duduk di meja yang sudah mereka siapkan. Tidak lupa Sulli dan Taemin pun ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Culli mau duduk disamping eomma..." ucap Sulli kepada Luhan.

"Ne, ne, kau boleh duduk disini. Diantara appa dan eomma." Sehun mempersilakan Sulli duduk diantara dirinya dengan Luhan. Sehun bisa mengalah. Daebak! Biasanya ia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan orang lain untuk duduk disamping Luhan saat makan. ^-^

"Taemin, kajja duduk disini. Disamping appa." Kai menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disampinya sebagai isyarat untuk Taemin.

"Eomma duudk dicamping Taemin juga ya..." Taemin menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo untuk duudk disampingnya. Kyungsoo pun menuruti permintaan Taemin itu. Posisi duduk mereka Kai, Taemin, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sulli, Sehun dan Chen. Dihadapan mereka ada Xiumin, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris dan Tao.

"Sulli, makan yang banyak ya." ucapa Lay sambil menyumpitkan beberapa makanan kedalam mangkuk Sulli.

"Ne, eomma..." ucap Sulli sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo? Eomma? Apa aku tidak salah dengar Myunnie?" tanya Lay kepada Suho disampingnya.

"Ne, Sulli memanggilmu eomma, Xingie..." Suho membernarkan. Wajah Lay terlihat sedikit memerah. Ia tidak percaya jika diirnya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'eomma'.

"Lay-ah kau cocok dipanggil eomma oleh Sulli." Luhan tersenyum kepada Lay yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah kembali memerah.

"Ya Sulli panggil aku 'eomma' juga, ne? Menurutku aku juga sangat pantas dipanggil 'eomma'. " ucap Baekhyun percaya diri. Sulli hanya tersenyum tidak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau juga harus memanggilku 'yeobo' Baekkie..." Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Ya appo! Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu 'yeobo'? ahh shireo!" tolak Baekhyun.

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'yeobo' atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi seperti waktyu itu, hmm?" ancam Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

PLETAKK

"Aishh appoyo hyung..." Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena terkena lemparan sendok dari Kyungsoo.

'Jangan berkata seperti itu! Apalagi didepan anak-anak seperti ini dan didepan hyung dan saengmu! Itu tidak sopan!" Kyungsoo kembali memarahi Chanyeol.

"Ne, mianhae hyung... Jangan pukul kepalaku lagi. Sakit tau... Baekkie kepalaku sakit..." rengek Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Rasakan! Uweee..." Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Ahh appa belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai kepada Taemin yang sedang asik menyantap makanannya.

"Nyamm nyamm namaku nyamm Taemin." Ucap Taemin sambil mengunyah makanannya. Terlihat sangat lucu.

"Taemin? Nama yang manis." Timpal Tao.

"Ahh aku tampan bukan manis!" Taemin sedikit menekankan kata 'tampan' ia sangat tidak suka jika dibilang manis.

"Ahh mianhae..." Tao mulai meminta maaf kepada Taemin.

"Uhuk uhuk..."

"Taemin? Kau baik-baik saja? Ahh minum ini!" Tao memberikan gelas miliknya yang sudah berisi air kepada Taemin yang tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan, Taemin..." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Taemin.

"Uhuk gomawo eomma..." ucap Tao sambil menyerahkan kembali gelas milik Tao.

"Mwo? Eomma? Tapi aku kan..."

"Stt kau sangat pantas kok jika dipanggil eomma, baby Tao." Ucap Kris membuat wajah Tao memerah.

"Gege?"

"Stt tidak usah banyak berkomentar. Makanlah." Taopun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

.

.

.

.

Member Exo beserta Sulli dan Taemin sudah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Kini mereka sudah berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah. Banyak hal yang ingin mereka tanyakan. Terlebih tentang Sehun, Luhan dan Sulli. Namun setelah makan siang, Taemin dan Sulli kembali dengan jadwal pribadi mereka yaitu tidur siang. Jadi yang berada diruang tenagh hanya member Exo saja.

"Hmm kami penasaran. Darimana kalian bisa mengenal Sulli?" Suho mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Sulli? Ia dan kakeknya yang telahj menolong dan memberikan tempat tinggal sementara untuk kami saat ya kalian tahu waktu kami hilang dan jatuh ke jurang." Jelas Luhan.

"Jadi karena itu kalian bisa sangat dekat?" tanya Chen sambil megambil sebuah cokelat yang dibawa Xiumin disampingnya.

"Ne. Aku merasa prihatin sekali saat itu. Kalian tahu? Sebelumnya Sulli itu hmm mengalami keterlambatan bicara. Ia sama sekali belum bisa bicara saat kami tinggal di rumah kakeknya. Namun ada peristiwa yang tidak pernah kami duga sebelumnya. Kalian tahu? Saat kami, aku dan Sehun ingin pamit pulang, Sulli menangis dan menahan kami agar tidak kembali secepat itu. Disaat itu pula Sulli menbgeluarkan kata-kata pertamanya yaitu 'appa' dan 'eomma'."

"Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Hyung pikir Hannie hyung berbohong? Kami pun sangat merasa terkejut terlebih kakeknya. Kami pun tidak tahu jika kini ia sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Aku rasa perkembangannya cukup cepat. Ia itu seorang anak yang pintar."

"Ya aku rasa juga begitu. Sulli itu anak yang sangat manis dan terlihat sopan sekali. Beruntungnya orang tua yang memiliki anak seperti itu." Puji Lay.

DEG

Luhan terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Lay 'Beruntungnya orang tua yang memiliki anak seperti itu'. Ia jadi teringat cerita harabeoji jika Sulli tidak memiliki orang tua. Harabeoji yang menemukan dan merawatnya hingga besar seperti sekarang. Luhan jadi merasa miris dan juga sedih.

"Hannie? Kau kenapa?" ucap Sehun memecahkan lamunan Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hannie. Loh dimana member alinnya?" Luhan terkejut saat tidak mendapati member lainnya diruang tengah itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi daritadi. Kau sedang apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga tidak menyadari member lainnya yang sudah pergi?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku kepikiran dengan ucapan Lay tadi, Hunnie." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ucapan Lay hyung? Yang mana? Yang menyangkut orangtua itu? Sudahlah kau jangan terlalu memikirkan itu. Kita kan sudah jadi orangtuanya." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Memang kita sudah jadi orangtuanya. Tapi kan tetap saja berbeda. Kita bukan orang tua biologisnya." Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau ingin memiliki anak biologis? Ya sudah kajja!" Sehun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengajak Luhan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Ayo kita buat anak." Jawab Sehun enteng.

BUGHH

"Appoyo hyung! Sakit..." Sehun merintih kesakitan saat lututnya ditendang oleh Luhan membuat dirinya jadi jatuh terduduk diatas karpet.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, pabo!" umpat Luhan.

"Abis hyung.. auu appoyo..." Sehun kembali merintih saat mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia memegangi bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"Hunnie? Ahh mianhae... Apa sangat sakit? Mianhae aku tidak sengaja... Sini aku bantu kau berdiri." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Ya Hunnie ap..." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibir pink Luhan sudah menempel sempurna dibibir Sehun. Sehun dengan sengaja menarik tubuh Luhan agar jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Sebelumnya ia juga pernah melakukan ini (Chapter 2).

"Kyaaa..." cepat-cepat Luhan mencoba untuk berdiri dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Wajah Luhan kembali memerah membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha wajahmu itu lucu sekali, hyung..." Sehun mulai mencoba berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan yang diam mematung.

"Ahh kau bi-sa berdiri. Ja-jadi tadi itu ap-"

"Aku hanya mencoba menjahilimu, hyung..." Sehun mencubit ujung hidung Luhan.

"Ya kau mengerjaiku!" Luhan mendongakkan(?) kepalanya. Maklum Sehun kan lebih tinggi darinya hehhe...

"Hahaha wajahmu itu lucu sekali, hyung..." Sehun perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Kau mau apa, Sehunnie?" Luhan mulai berjalan mundur mencoba menjaga jarak dari Sehun. Ia sudah berpikiran jika Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu lagi padanya.

"Ya Sehunnie apa ya-" Luhan sudah jatuh terduduk diatas sofa. Ia semakin bertambah panik karena Sehun semakin gencar mendekatinya. Bahkan jarak wajah mereka saja hanya beberapa centi. Luhan tidak dapat bergerak kemana-mana lagi. Kedua lengan Sehun sudah mengurungnya. Luhan hanya bisa menutup mata dan mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha hyung kenapa kau malah berekspresi seperti itu? Kau berpikir aku akan menciummu ya? hahaha..." Sehun tertawa puas. Luhan kembali membuka matanya. Sungguh ia sangat merasa malu. Ia sudah berpikiran buruk tentang Sehun.

"Mi-mianhae Se-" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya kini sudah mengulum lembut bibir pink Luhan.

Luhan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan namun Luhan tidak juga membuka mulutnya dan tidak membiarkan lidahnya masuk. Sedikit kesal, Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan pun akhirnya pasrah dan luluh dalam ciuman itu. Sehun kembali mengigit kecil bibir bawah L;uhan dan kali ini Luhan mengijinkan lidahnya masuk untuk merasakan kehangatan mulut Luhan dan mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam sana. Tidak tanggung-tanggung lidah Sehun kini mulai mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bertarung. Dan terjadilah ciuman panas diantara Luhan dan Sehun di siang itu. Decak-decak saliva mulai memnuhi ruangan yang sudah terasa panas itu. Karena kebutuhan oksigen, mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ya Hunnie! Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi padaku!" ucap Luhan sedikit ketus.

"Waeyo? Aku kan sangat menyayangi hyung... Apa hyung tidak sayang padaku?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ada perasaan kecewa saat ia mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hunnie... Hanya saja aku hmm aku..."

"Apa hyung? Hyung tidak sayang pada Hunnie lagi?"

"Ne, tapi aku hmm ahh bukan seperti itu maksudku. Hanya saja aku hmm..." Luhan bingung memberi alasan kepada Sehun.

"Oh jadi begitu. Ternyata hyung memang sudah bosan padaku ya. Hyung juga sudah tidak sayang lagi pada Hunnie. Mianhae jika selama ini aku sudah salah mengira padamu, hyung..." Sehun mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk mematung di atas sofa.

BRAKK

Suara pintu kamar yang dibanting cukup keras mengagetkan member Exo lainnya yang berada di dalam kamar mereka serta Luhan yang masih terduduk diatas sofa. Untunglah suara keras itu tidak sampai membangunkan Sulli dan Taemin yang sedang tidur dikamar mereka. Karena mereka masih kecil jadi tidak apalah ya tidur di dalam satu kamar hehehe...

-_Mianhae, Hunnie... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa seperti ini.. Hanya saja aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.- _batin Luhan.

Sehun membanting pintu dengan cukup keras dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan Luhan. Ia mulai merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika Luhan sudah merasa bosan dan tidak menyayangi dirinya. Ia mulai melemparkan bantal dan selimut yang berada di tempat tidur itu. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan melemparkan semua barang yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Sekarang kamar itu sudah terlihat sangat berantakan akibat ulah Sehun. Ia sudah sangat frustasi. Perasaan sayangnya kepada Luhan sudah sangat besar sehingga sangat sulit jika harus dihilangkan. Ia mulai kembali merebahkan dirinnya di tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kasur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk meluapkan segala rasa kekecewaanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih terduduk diatas sofa. Ia terlihat melamun dengan wajah lesu dan matanya yang sembab. Ada perasaan menyesal di dalam hatinya karena telah membuat Sehun jadi kecewa. Tao baru saja keluar dari kamar. Sebenarnya ia sedang berniat untuk pergi ke dapur. Namun karena ia melihat Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas sofa dengan mata sembab, ia mulai mencoba menghampiri Luhan.

"Gege? Ada apa?" tanya tao memecahkan lamunan Luhan.

"Tao? Gege tidak pa-apa kok. Gege baik-baik saja." Luhan mencoba tersenyum dihadapan Tao. Namun Tao tau jika Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Karena senyum Luhan terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Gege jangan bohong! Tao tau jika gege punya masalah. Ceritakan saja pada Tao." Tao mencoba terus membujuk Luhan agar mau menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

"Sungguh, gege tidak apa-apa." Luhan tetap tidak mau bercerita. Tao hanya pasrah karena ia sangat tahu jika Luhan ini orangnya memang sedikit keras kepala.

"Arggghhh"

PRANGG

Terdengar suara teriakan dan barang-barang yang pecah dari kamar Sehun dan Luhan. Tao jadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi antara Luhan dan Sehun karena sebelumnya mereka berdua tidak pernah seperti ini. Luhan kembali terisak saat mendengar teriakan frustasi Sehun. Ia menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Gege?" Tao memeluk tubuh Luhan berusaha menenangkannya. Luhan kembali berlinangan air mata. Wajahnya pun kembali memerah.

CKLEK

"Apa yang terjadi, Tao-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo, Lay serta Xiumin yang keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi makanya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan seme-seme nya yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku keluar, aku sudah melihat Luhan ge seperti ini. Ia juga tidak mau bercerita padaku." Jelas Tao. Kyunbgsoo, Lay dan Xiumin mulai mendudukkan diri mereka disamping Luhan dan berusaha menenangkannya.

PRANGG BRUKK

Kembali terdengar berbagai macam barang yang pecah, ataupun jatuh dari dalam kamar Sehun dan Luhan. Tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi setelah mendengar suara-suara itu. Tao, Kyungsoo, Lay dan Xiumin terus mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang menangis. Mereka sedikit heran karena memang biasanya Luhan dan Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan selalu terlihat akrab dan baik-baik saja.

'Luhan uljima... Jangan menangis. Jika ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami. Kami siap mendnegarkan kok." Bujuk Xiumin namun Luhan masih terdiam.

"Ne, ge. Semua masalah pasti akan bisa diselesaikan. Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri." Kini Lay mulai kembali mencoba membujuk Luhan.

"Sudahlah mungkin memmang hyung belum bisa menceritakannya."

"Ne, Kyungsoo hyung benar. Loh kok tubuh Luhan ge panas sekali ya?" Tao mulai sedikit panik saat ia merasakan tubuh Luhan yang panas.

"Iya. Yaampun gege! Sebentar aku akan mengambil sebaskom air untuk menurunkan panas Luhan ge." Lay mulai beranjak pergi ke dapur.

"Aku akan mengambil selimut untuk Luhan hyung." Kyungsoo juga mulai masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut.

"Tao tolong jaga Luhan sebentar. Aku juga akan mengambil obat penurun panas di dalam tasku." Kini Xiumin pun masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Gege? Luhan ge? Gege sadarlah!" Tao berteriak untuk menyadarkan Luhan yang sudah pingsan. Panas tubuhnya tinggi sekali.

"Luhan ge! Yaampun gege!" Lay juga ikut-ikutan panik saat mendapati Luhan yang sudah pingsan.

"Lay ge cepat mana kompresannya? Panasnya tinggi sekali!" ucap Tao yang sudah membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan nyaman diatas sofa di ruang tengah.

"Mwo Luhan hyung! Omo! Luhan hyung pingsan?" pekik Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

'Baekhyun hyung? Luhan ge pingsan. Ia sedang demam. Tubuhnya panas sekali." Jelas Tao.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak membawanya ke kamar saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ani! Sudahlah Luhan ge lebih baik disini saja." Jawab Lay sambil sibuk mengganti kain kompresan(?) yang sudah mulai mengering.

"Ini bantal dan selimut untuk Luhan hyung." Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa sebuah bantal kepala dan sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal untuk Luhan.

'Bagaimana? Apa panas tubuhnya sudah sedikit menurun? Ini ada obat juga untuknya." Xiumin memberikan sebotol obat penurun panas untuk Luhan.

"Belum hyung. Luhan ge sakarang pun sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Aku sangat mengklhawatirkan keadaan Luhan gege. Ia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Tao sangat terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan, gege yang sangat ia sayangi.

30 menit kemudian~

Suho mulai membuka matanya. Tidur siangnya sedikit terganggu karena mendengar suara-suara ramai para uke di ruang tengah. Ia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka ributkan. Saat ia mulai membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati tubuh Luhan yang terbaring diatas sofa yang sudah diselimuti dengan selimut tebal.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho kepada para uke.

"Luhan ge sepertinya demam. Tubuhnya panas sekali. Kami sedang mencoba menurunkan panas ditubuhnya." Jelas Lay yang diangguki Suho.

"Dan sekarang bagaimana panasnya? Apa sudah sedikit menurun?"

"Belum. Kami sudah berusaha menurunkan panas ditubuhnya. Namun belum berhasil juga." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu dimana Sehun magnae kita itu?' Suho terlihat sedang mencari-cari Sehun yang tak kunjung ditemukannya.

"Sehun? Hmm dia hmm..."

"Waeyo Kyungsoo? Dimana magnae kita itu?"

"Ia sedang mengurung diri dikamarnya. Sepertinya Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertengkar." Jelas Xiumin.

"Mwo?" teriak Suho dan Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Luhan dan Sehun bisa bertengkar seperti ini.

"Luhan hyung dan Sehun bertengkar? Tidak mungkin."

"Tapi ini benar, Baekhyun..."

"Kyunggie... Kyunggie..." teriak Kai dari dalam kamarnya memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

CKLEK

"Kyunggie dimana selimutku? Aku rasa kemarin ini aku meletakannya di dalam lemari." Ucap Kai saat menghampiri Kyungsoo di ruang tengah.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kai? Hmm mianhae, aku mengambilnya tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu padamu. Aku memberikan selimut itu untuk Luhan hyung yang sedang demam."

"Luhan hyung demam? Tapi dimana Sehun? Kok dia tidak menemani Luhan hyung yang sedang sakit? Biasanya ia kan selalu berada disamping Luhan hyung."

"Ia ada disana." Tao menunjuk pintu kamar HunHan mengisyaratkan jika Sehun berada didalam sana.

BRAKK

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Suho saat mendnegar suara aneh dari arah kamar HunHan.

"Entahlah. Sejak tadi seperti itu." Jawab Tao.

"apa? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Takut terjadi apa-apa pada magnae kita itu." Suho mulai berjalan menuju kamar HunHan.

TOK TOK TOK

'Ya Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Cepat buka pintunya!" Suho mencoba mengetuk=ngetuk pintu kamar HunHan dan memanggil Sehun yang ada di dalam.

"Ya magnae cepat keluar!" Kai juga ikut-ikutan mengetuk pintu kamar HunHan. Namun tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun.

CKLEK

"Ada apa? Kenapa berisik sekali?" Kris mulai mendumel kesal. Waktu tidur siangnya sedikit terganggu dengan teriak-teiakan Suho dan Kai.

"Sehun mengurung diri dikamar. Ia tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya ge." Jelas Kai. Kini Krispun juga mulai membantu Suho dan kai untuk membujuk Sehun agar cepat keluar.

"Ya pabbo! Cepat buyka pintunya!" Kris berteriakteriak dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sehun tanpa henti.

BRAKK

Sekali lagi Sehun melempar sesuatu ke arah pintu sebagai isyarat agar Kris, Suho maupun Kai untuk berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ishh magnae satu ini! Sudahlah biarkan saja!" Kris mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi untuk menghampiri Tao nya yang sedang duduk bersama-sama uke lainnya di ruang tengah.

"Hyung jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kai sudah menyerah.

"Ya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di depan kamar HunHan?" Chanyeol dan Chen mulai mendekati Suho dan Kai yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar HunHan.

"Magnae pabbo itu sedang mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar." Jelas Suho.

"Ya sudahlah biarkan saja. Nanti jika ia lapar ia juga pasti akan keluar kamar." Chanyeol bersikap acuh.

"Tapi bagaimana jika terhadi sesuatu dengan magnae kita di dalam?"

"Sejak kapan hyung jadi berpikiran negatif seperti ini?" tanya chen kepada Suho.

"Bagaimana tidask? Sejak tadi Sehun melempar-lemparkan semua barang di kamarnya. Kami mendnegar banyak suara pecah-pecahan beling dari dalam kamarnya." Jelas Kai.

"Mwo? Kalau begitu kita harus mendobrak pintunya saja!" usul Chen.

"YA PERGI KALIAN!" Sehun berteriak dari dalam kamarnya bermaksud untuk mengusir Suho, Kai, Chen dan Chanyeol.

"Ya magnae! Cepat keluar! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" Kia mulai kesal.

"TIDAK AKAN!" balas Sehun.

"Kau tahu? Luhan hyung demam! Cepat keluar! Luhan hyung pasti sangat membutuhkanmu!" ucap Kai. Namun tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sehun.

"Yah sudahlah. Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha menceritakan semuanya. Terserah padanya untuk mau percaya atau tidak." Suho, Kai, Chanyeol dan Chen mulai pergi meninggalkan kamar HunHan.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Luhan hyung demam! Cepat keluar! Luhan hyung pasti sangat membutuhkanmu!" ucap Kai.

"Hhaha jangan bercanada!" jawab Sehun sedikit berbisik.

Sejujurnya ada perasaan khawatir yang terselip dihatinya akan kondisi Luhan. Namun gengsinya menahan dirinya untuk tidak semudah itu percaya denagn ucapan Kai dan lainya. Perlu diketahui, saat ini kamar HunHan itu sudah sangat sangat sangat berantakkan. Segala jenis barang sudah terlempar dan terjatuh di lantai. Figura foto Sehun dan Luhan yang biasanya terpajang manis di atas nakas sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Penampilan Sehun pun kini sudah sangat terlihat berantakan. Rambut blonde nya sudah tidak tertata rapi lagi akibat dirinya yang suka mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Yah sudahlah. Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha menceritakan semuanya. Terserah padanya untuk mau percaya atau tidak."

DEG

Hati Sehun sedikit terenyuh. Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan tentang Luhan. Ia sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Luhan saat ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sehun mulai bangkit dan keluar dari kamar untuk memastikan kondisi Luhan yang sangat disayanginya.

CKLEK

"Luhannie hyung?' ucap Sehun memelas saat ia mendapati Luhan terbaring tidak berdaya diatas sofa dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan sebuah kain basah yang ada di dahinya.

"Kau percaya jga kan dengan apa yang aku bilang."

"Sudahlah, Kai..." Kyungsoo menennagkan Kai yang sudah terlihat kesal.

"Hyung? Hannie hyung? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sehun mulai mendudukkan dirinya didekat sofa dimana Luhan berbaring diatasnya.

"Hmm mungkin sebaiknya kita meninggalkan mereka berdua saja." Usul Suho.

"Tapi Luhan ge masih demam."

"Sudahlah Xingie. Sekarang sudah ada Sehun disini. Luhan pasti sangat membutuhkan Sehun disisinya." Lay dan memebr lainnya pun mengangguk dan mulai beranjak kembali ke dalam kamar mereka meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Hyung mianhae..." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat. Ia sangat tidak menyangka jika Luhan bisa seperti ini.

"Hyung sadarlah..." Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut dan mengecupnya. Sehun snagat tidak tega melihat Luhan yang terbaring lemah seperti ini.

"Engg Sehunnie..."

"Ya Hannie aku ada disini. Cepatlah sadar..." Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya.

"Hikss mianhae Hunnie..." igau Luhan. Matanya masih terpejam sempurna.

"Ne, Hannie. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Cepat sadarlah Hannie..." Sehun mengelus-elus rambut pink ;uhan dengan lembut.

"Engg..." igau Luhan kembali. Sehun mengusap air mata yang terjatuh di pipi kiri Luhan semakin membuat hati Sehun merasa sakit.

"Uljima, Hannie. Aku yang berslaah bukan kau. Mianhae..." Sehun mengecup bibir pink Luhan sekilas. Membuat pergerakkan kecil dari Luhan.

"Hunnie.. Mianhae, jangan tinggalkan aku..." ucap Luhan lemah setelah sadar.

"Ne, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hannie..."

"Jinjja? Apa kau berjanji?"

"Ne, aku janji. Hannie kau harus cepat sembuh, jangan sepeeti ini. Jika kau seperti ini, snagat membuat hatiku sakit. Aku mohon..."

"Ne, Hunnie... Aku akan cepat sembuh kok."

'Hannie hyung kau minum obat ini dulu ya. panasmu belum juga turun." Sehun menuangkan sedikit obat kedalam sebuah sendok untuk disuapkan kepada Luhan.

"Ani! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Luhan.

"Tapi kau harus meminum obat ini." Bujuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak butuh obat seperti itu!" tolak Luhan lagi sambil terus menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mohon hyung. Agar kau cepat sembuh." Sehun masih bersikeras meminta Luhan untuk meminum obnat padahal ia tahu jika Luhan itu snagat tidak suka minum obat.

"Aku tidak butuh obat. Aku hanya butuh kau, Sehunnie..." ucap Luhan smabil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan seperti ini, hyung. Kau jadi semakin menyulitkanku unbtuk melupakanmu." Jawab Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Melupakanku? Wae? Kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu disampingku."

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi maksud hyung pasti hanya sebagai rekan satu kerja dan saengmu saja kan? Tidak lebih kan?"

"Wae? Aku snagat menyayangimu Hunnie."

"Tapi tadi hyung bilang jika..." ucapan Sehun terputus saat Luhan mulai mendekatkan bibiur pink nya dengan bibir Sehun.

"Kau masih belum percaya? Itu bukti jika aku sangat menyayangimu." Tegas Luhan. Sehun hanya melongo tidak percaya. Ia sudah salah sangka dengan perkataan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Hunnie? Kenapa malah melamun seperti itu?" Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun untuk menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Ahh mianhae, Hannie... aku masih belum percaya jika kau..."

"Mwo? Kau masih belum percaya? Mau aku buktikan apalagi, hmm?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengeluarkan evil smirk nya. Sirine tanda bahaya mulai berbunyi.

"Ya aku masih ingin bukti lainnya. Bolehkah?" Sehun kini berusaha semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Luhan merasa shock dan terus mencoba menjauhkan dirinya.

"Ya Sehunnie kau mau apa?"

"Aku hanya mau... hmm... chu~" Sehun kembali mengecup kini bukan bibir Luhan melainkan pipi Luhan yang sudah memerah.

"Ini sudah menjadi bukti jika kau benar-benar menyayangiku. Buktinya jika aku mendekatimu, pipimu langsung berubah merah seperti itu. Kau jadi semakin terlihat menggemaskan, Hannie..." goda Sehun membuat pipi Luhan semakin memerah.

"Ya Hunnie jangan menggodaku!" Luhan mencubit ujung hidung Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Luhan yang sudah kembali tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Kali ini aku sudah menahan diri. Tapi lain kali, aku tidak akan menahhan diri, Hannie hyung... uweee..." bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga kanan Luhan.

"Ya Hunnie! Magnae evil!" Luhan melempari Sehun dengan bantal dan selimutnya yang ia kenakan. Sehun berusaha berlari menghindari lemparan Luhan itu.

Chapter 8 end! Gimana nih readers? Tambah gaje aja ya ceritanya dan tambah negbosenin ya? mian ya... Untuk chapter ini updatenya juga udah terlalu lama. Mianhae ya... oh iya kadang author suka kasih kabar kok kalo udah ada updatean chapter depan lewat twitter. Gak percaya? Cek aja^^ kalian juga bisa tanya-tanya lewat twitter dan pastinya akan author usahain bales kok hahaha... Kok jadi ngarep dimentionin readers ya? hua mian mian hehehe...^^ untuk chapter depan kira-kira kalian ada bayangan gak? Oh iya author masih bingung nih kapan mau tamatin FF ini. Udah pada bosen bacanya belum? kalo udah ngerasa bosen bakal author cepet-cepet tamatin deh cerita ini. Walau sebenernya agak gak rela juga sih huhuhu...

.

.

.

.

Delete/ lanjut/end?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, Hatakehanahungry**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	9. Chapter 9

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 9

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

"Hunnie? Kenapa malah melamun seperti itu?" Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun untuk menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Ahh mianhae, Hannie... aku masih belum percaya jika kau..."

"Mwo? Kau masih belum percaya? Mau aku buktikan apalagi, hmm?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengeluarkan evil smirk nya. Sirine tanda bahaya mulai berbunyi.

"Ya aku masih ingin bukti lainnya. Bolehkah?" Sehun kini berusaha semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Luhan merasa shock dan terus mencoba menjauhkan dirinya.

"Ya Sehunnie kau mau apa?"

"Aku hanya mau... hmm... chu~" Sehun kembali mengecup kini bukan bibir Luhan melainkan pipi Luhan yang sudah memerah.

"Ini sudah menjadi bukti jika kau benar-benar menyayangiku. Buktinya jika aku mendekatimu, pipimu langsung berubah merah seperti itu. Kau jadi semakin terlihat menggemaskan, Hannie..." goda Sehun membuat pipi Luhan semakin memerah.

"Ya Hunnie jangan menggodaku!" Luhan mencubit ujung hidung Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Luhan yang sudah kembali tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Kali ini aku sudah menahan diri. Tapi lain kali, aku tidak akan menahhan diri, Hannie hyung... uweee..." bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga kanan Luhan.

"Ya Hunnie! Magnae evil!" Luhan melempari Sehun dengan bantal dan selimutnya yang ia kenakan. Sehun berusaha berlari menghindari lemparan Luhan itu.

Sehun dan Luhan merebahkan diri mereka diatas sofa setelah lelah berlari-larian. Mereka mulai mengatur nafas mereka kembali dengan teratur. Luhan juga sudah terlihat segar. Ia sudah mulai berkeringat. Menurut Sehun, Luhan terlihat sangat seksi saat berkeringat seperti itu. Hati evil Sehun sangat bergairah melihat penampilan Luhan seperti itu. Perlahan Sehun mulai melupaka perasaan dihati evilnya itu. Ia kini mencoba menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan.

"Hyung panasmu sudah menurun. Kau juga sudah mulai berkeringat." Ucap Sehun senang.

"Hhehe kan sudah aku bilang aku tidak perlu obat-obatan lain. Obatku itu hanya kau, Hunnie..." Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun, gemas.

"Ya appoyo hyung..." Sehun mempotkan bibirnya lucu sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang tadi dicubit oleh Luhan.

"Aigoo neomu kyeoppta Sehunnie..." Luhan kembali ingin mencubit kedua pipi Sehun namun dengan sigap Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eitss tidak semudah itu Hannie..." Sehun mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Luhan.

"Ya Hunnie kenapa kau mencium pipiku lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap pipinya yang dicium oleh Sehun.

"Aigoo neomu kyeoppta Hannie hyung... Kau jadi semakin lucu jika wajahmu memerah seperti ini hahaha..." Sehun kini malah mulai mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"Ya evil magnae! Rambutku jadi berantakan! Aishh jinjja!"

"Mianhae, Hannie chagi~ sini aku bantu rapikan..." Sehun mulai membantu Luhan merapikan rambutnya yang ia buat berantakan.

"Mwo? Chagi?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Ne, Hannie chagi~ waeyo?"

"Ah ani! anI! To-tidak apa-apa!"

"Wae? Pipimu jadi semakin memerah chagi~ Wae? Merasa malu aku memanggilmu chagi, hmm?" Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan. Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah aku tidak jadi memmanggilmu chagi deh tapi hmm apa ya? aha! Kau yang harus memanggilku yeobo! Hahaha" Sehun masih terus-terusan menggoda Luhan.

"Ya evil magnae!" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun dnegan cukup keras.

"Appoyo hyung.. Baiklah aku tidak akan memanggilmu chagi dan kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku yeobo. Kau cukup memanggilku dengan Hunnie dan aku juga cukup memanggilmu Hannie saja. Dan yang terpenting, kau kan hanya Hannie milikku! Milik Oh Sehun! Hahaha..." Sehun mencubit ujung hidung Luhan dengan gemas. Lagi-lagi pipi Luhan memerah semakin membuat Sehun ingin terus menggodanya.

"Hiahahahaha Hunnie hentikan... Hhahaha geli..." Luhan meronta-tonta agar Sehun tidak menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Ani aku masih belum puas menggodamu, hyung... hahahha"

"Kyaaa Hunnie geli hahaha kyaaa..." Luhan terus menggeliat(?) tidak karuan karena Sehun semakin menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Aihh Hannie kau malah semakin membuatku ingin terus menggelitikmu hahaha..."

"Ampun Hunnie kyaaa hahahaha hentikan... Kyahahaha aku akan menuruti keinginanmu asal kau mau berhenti menggelitikku hahaha..." ucap Luhan dengan susah payah sambil menahan geli.

"Jinnja? Yang benar? Kau akan menuruti keinginanku?" tanya Sehun kembali sambil terus menggelitik pinggang Luhan tanpa henti.

"Kyaaaa hahaha ne, ne... hentikan Hunnie... haaa haaa haaa..." akhirnya Sehun pun menghentikan kegitannya menggelitik pinggang Luhan. Ada perasaan lega yang menyelimuti Luhan.

"Nah sekarang kajja!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Luhan pergi.

"Ki-kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya! Hannie, sekarang tutup matamu! Jangan pernah membukanya sampai aku bilang 'buka' ya?" Sehun mengarahkan Luhan.

"Apa? Ahh tidak mau!" tolak Luhan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah dan masuk ke kamarnya.

CKLEK

"YA SEHUNNIE! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMAR KITA?" teriak Luhan kesal saat melihat kamarnya yang sudah sangat sangat sangat berantakan.

'Hmm mianhae hyung... Aku hmm aku..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah berbuat bodoh yaitu mengacak-acak kamarnya.

"Ishh kau ini! Sekarang cepat bersih- auuu" tanpa sengaja Luhan menginjak sesuatu yang membuat telapak kakinya tergores dan berdarah.

"Ya hyung kakimu berdarah. Naiklah aku kan menggendongmu hingga ke tempat tidur." Sehun menjongkokkan tubuhnya di hadapan Luhan.

"Aishh tidak perlu!" tolak Luhan.

"Ya Hunnie turunkan aku!" dengan cepat Sehun mulai menggendong tubuh Luhan ala bridal style. Ia membawa tubuh Luhan dan mendudukkannya di tempat tidur dengan nyaman.

"Sebentar aku akan mengambilkan obat merah untuk lukamu." Sehun mulai membongkar isi laci meja untuk mencari sebotol obat antiseptik, kapas dan plester.

'Sini aku bantu mengobatinya." Sehun mulai membersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka di kaki Luhan dan mulai mengoleskan obat antiseptiknya.

"Auu perih..."

"Fuhhh~ Fuhh~ mianhae... Fuhh~" Sehun meniup-niup luka di kaki Luhan agar tidak terlalu terasa perih.

"Sudah tidak apa Sehunnie..."

"Sebentar aku pakaikan plester dulu." Sehun mulai menempelkan plester di luka Luhan yang sebelumnya sudah diberi obat antiseptik.

"Gomawo, Hunnie..." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat suka perhatian yang diberikanSehun untuknya.

"Hyung kau istirahat saja ya. kau kan masih sakit. Aku akan membersihkan kamar yang berantakan ini dulu."

"Ahh tidak aku kan tidak mengantuk, Hunnie..." tolak Luhan.

"Hyung aku mohon... Istirahatlah... Hmm aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu ya walau suaraku tidak sebagus dirimu sih tapi aku akan berusaha. Kau harus istirahat, hyung..." bujuk Sehun terus- menerus.

"Ne, ne... Baiklah aku akan tidur." Akhirnya Luhan pun luluh dan mulai mengambil posiis yangan nyaman untuk tidur.

"Nah sekarang bernyanyilah... Kau bilang kau kan ingin menyanyi..."

"Hmm tapi aku tidak yakin jika hyung akan menyukainya. Suaraku kan jelek hyung..."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan tidur." Ancam Luhan.

"Ne, ne... Aku akan bernyanyi untuk hyung... dengarkan, ne? Ehem ehem"

-Salmyeonsi immatchun X neun kiss. Donggeurake aneun O neun hug. Hoksi beolsseo algo isseulkka oh.. Haruharu mollae sseun pyeonji geureoke kkeuteumage jeogeotji geuraebwatja jun jeok eobtjiman ah~ geurae yosae neon eottae byeoril eobseosseo cham ppeonhan maldeulmanmeorissogeul seuchyeo sasil nae mameun gipeo deeper than the sea kkok hago sipdeon mal geugeon be with me. Saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon(nae kkumsok) pareul beollyeo ttatteutan(nae pumsok) neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO jomajoma ganjeolhan(geumankeum) nege daheul deut han(geu immatchum) neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO... Neoreul wonhae XO naegen ojik neo naegen ojik neo nae naegen ojik neo. Neoreul wihan XO nareul badajwo nareul badajwo na nareul badajwo. Nuni busyeo nae ape banjjeum gamgin sarangseureon ne nuneul bichun dallim malhaejullae kkok ige sijagirago like whoa let go. Baby every night Saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon(nae kkumsok) pareul beollyeo ttatteutan(nae pumsok) neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO jomajoma ganjeolhan(geumankeum) nege daheul deut han(geu immatchum) neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO-

Sehun menyanyikan lagu terbaru milik mereka di album Growl yang berjudul XOXO. Diakhir lagu, Sehun mengecup kening Luhan yang sudah tertidur sambil tersenyum. Kini Sehun mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai membersihkan kamarnya yang sudah sangat berantakan akibat ulahnya sendiri. Ia menyapu pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakkan di lantai agar tidak mengenai kaki Luhan lagi. Perlahan-lahan, kamar HunHan sudah terlihat bersih dan rapi seperti semua. Sepertinya Sehun bekerja keras untuk membersihkannya seperti semula. Setelah selesai, Sehun mulai membaringkan diirnya disamping Luhan yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan tertidur bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeoja kecil sedang menggeliatkan(?) tubuhnya. Hari sudah semakin sore dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30 KST. Tidur siangnya kali ini cukup nyenyak. Ia bahkan bermimpi sangat indah. Di dalam mimpinya ia pergi bersama Luhan dan Sehun ke pantai di balik bukit. Seorang namja kecil di sampingnya masih tertidur pulas. Sepertinya ia juga sedang bermimpi karena wajahnya terlihat tersenyum. Sulli, yeoja kecil itu mulai turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan eommanya dan Sehun appanya.

CKLEK

Ia sudah keluar kamar. Ia mulai mencari-cari Luhan dan Sehun di setiap ruangan mulai dari dapur, halaman belakang, teras rumah hingga ruang tengah namun ia tak kunjung menemukan kedua 'orangtua'nya itu. Tidak lama ia melihat Suho dan Lay yang baru saja tiba di rumah. Mereka terlihat habis pergi ke pasar karena mereka berdua membawa banyak barang belanjaan di tangan mereka.

"Sulli? Kau sudah bangun? Lalu dimana Taemin? Apa ia masih tidur?" Lay berjongkok dihadapan Sulli untuk mensejajarkan tubuh mereka. Ia juga mengusap-usap rambut hitam milik Sulli. Persis seperti seorang 'eomma'.

"Eomma dali mana? Iya Taemin macih tidul."

"Kami habis dari pasar. Eommamu ini ingin membuat pancake. Kau mau makan pancake, Sulli?" tanya Suho sambil menunjukkan angelic smile miliknya.

"Penkek? Apa itu, eomma?" tanya Sulli kepada Lay.

"Hmm seperti apa ya? hmm kue beras? Ya sejenis itulah. Dan rasanya sangat manis. Apa kau mau membuatnya bersama kami?" ajak Lay.

"Ya, ya aku mau! Ayo appa eomma kita ke dapul!" teriak Sulli antusias sambil berlari ke arah dapur.

"Ne, kajja Xingie sepertinya Sulli sudah tidak sabar membuatnya." Ajak suho. Kini Lay dan Suho pun juga sudah berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Lay, Suho serta Sulli sudah menggunakan celemek dan siap untuk membuat pancake bersama. Lay juga sudah menyediakan semua bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat pancake. Ada tepung terigu, gula pasir, telur, susu bubuk, susu cair, margarin, serta baking powder di atas meja dapur. Sulli terlihat sangat bersemangat karena bisa membuat pancake bersama dengan eomma dan appa nya yang lain.

"Eomma apa yang eomma lakukan?" tanya Sulli kepada Lay yang mulai mencampur tepung dan susu bubuk menjadi satu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Eomma sedang mencampur bahan-bahannya. Sulli mau membantu eomma?" tanya Lay yang diangguki oleh Sulli.

"Sulli bisa tolong menuangkan gula ke dalam sini?" Lay menunjuk mangkuk besar dihadapannya.

"Cemua eomma?" tanya Sulli sedikit ragu.

"Ya semuanya. Hati-hati ya agar tidak berantakkan." Lay memberi peringatan kepada Sulli agar perlahan-lahan dalam menuangkan gula.

"Myunnie bisa tolong kocok satu butir telur?" tanya Lay kepada Suho yang nampak sedang memotong buah strawberry.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar, Xingie..." Suho mulai memecahkan telur dan mengocoknya di dalam mangkuk.

"Ini sudah selesai. Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" tanya Suho sambil menyerahkan semangkuk kocokan telur kepada Lay.

"Hmm Myunnie apa kau bisa cairkan margarin ini?" Lay menyerahkan sebuah margarin yang sudah ia takar terlebih dahulu kepada Suho.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." Suho mulai menyalakan kompor dan mulai mencairkan margarin didalam wajan.

"Eomma aku boleh mengaduk ini?' tanya Sulli kepada Lay.

"Ya tentu saja. Hati-hati jangan sampai tumpah, ya..." Sulli mulai mengaduk tepung, gula dan susu bubuk yang sudah ia campur tadi.

"Xingie ini margarinnya. Seperti ini kan?" Suho menyerahkan kembali margarin yang sudah ia cairkan kepada Lay.

"Ne, gomawo Myunnie..." Lay mengambil margarin cair itu. Suho sudah kembali menjalankan kegiatannya yaitu memotong-motong buah strawberry.

"Sulli, permisi sebentar eomma mau menuangkan margarin, telur dan susu cair. Sebentar ya..." Sulli pun mengangguk dan sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya.

"Nah kau bisa mengaduknya kembali. Tapi ingat harus pelan-pelan ya Sulli..." Sulli mengangguk dan mulai mengaduk campuran adonan itu dnegan hati-hati.

Saat Lay, Suho dan Sulli sibuk membuat pancake bersama, tiba-tiba datanglah Taemin. Ia juga ikut tertarik dengan kegiatan yang Sulli lakukan bersama dengan Suho dan Lay. Sedikit iseng, Taemin mulai mengganggu Sulli. Ia memasukkan bubuk putih ke dalam adonan yang sedang Sulli aduk. Sulli pun terkejut dan mulai mengadukan perbuatan Taemin itu kepada Lay dan Suho yang sedang memotong beberapa buah-buahan lain selain strawberry.

"Eomma appa... Taemin memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam adonan ini hikss..." adu Sulli sambil sedikit terisak. Ia takut jika Lay dan Suho akan memarahi dirinya. Taemin juga sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah meja dapur.

"Taemin? Apa yang kau masukkan?" tanya Lay ramah kepada Taemin yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Ta-tadi Taemin me-memasuk-kan i-ini..." jawwab Taemin smabil menunjukkan sebuah piring yang berisi bubuk putih.

"Oh begitu. Tidak apa kok. Kau benar. Terima kasih Taemin kau sudah memasukannya. Eomma hampir saja lupa memasukkan itu. Sudah tidak apa, Sulli. Jangan menangis, ne? Annti adonannya jadi tidak manis jika yang membuatnya menangis." Ucap Lay kepada Taemin dan Sulli sambil mengusap-usap kepala Taemin dengan lembut. Taemin pun tersenyum kembali.

"Taemin kau mau membuat pancake bersama kami?" ajak Suho.

"Aku mau!" jawab Taemin riang.

"Baiklah tapi sebelumnya kau harus mencuci tanganmu dulu dan menggunakan celemek ini. Sini eomma bantu." Lay mulai membantu Taemin mencuci tangannya dan menggunakan celemek.

"Yee aku akan buat penke! Ye penke!" teriak Taemin riang.

"Ya Taemin namanya Penkek bukan Penke!" Sulli mulai mengoreksi kata-kata Taemin.

"Tadi eomma bilangnya penke." Ucap Taemin kembali emmbenarkan ucapannya.

"Bukan tadi eomma bilang penkek!" tegas Sulli.

"Penke!"

"Penkek!"

"Penke!" terjadi sedikit keributan yang dibuat oleh Taemin dan Sulli di dapur. Suho dan Lay hanya terkekeh mendengar apa yang diributkan kedua anak itu.

"Sudah... Sudah... ayo kita buat pancake nya. Sulli bisa bawakan adonan itu untuk eomma?" Lay meminta Sulli untuk membawa semangkuk besar adonan pancake.

"Ne, eomma... Uhh belat..." keluh Sulli.

"Cini aku bantu!" Taemin pun mulai membantu Sulli emmbawa semamngkuk bear adonan itu kepada Lay yang sudah berdiri didepan kompor.

"Ahh gomawo, Taemin, Sulli..." Taemin dan Sulli pun tersenyum.

"Ahh ahh Akuh ingin lihat" ucap Taemin dan Sulli sambil melompat-lompat.

"Hei apa yang ingin aklian lihat?' tanya Suho kepada Taemin dan Sulli yang masih melompat-lompat.

"Kami ingin lihat eomma macak penkek." Jawab Sulli.

"Oh begitu... Sebentar ya, appa ambuilkan kursi untuk kalian dulu." Suho emnagmbil dua buah kursi dari meja makan.

"Nah ini kalian bisa naik ke kursi ini dan melihat eomma membuat pancake. Tapi jangan terllau dekat dengan kompor ya..." Suho mulai menyusun 2 buah kursi itu di samping kanan dan kiri Lay yang sudah mulai mencetak adonan itu diatas wajan yang sduah dipanaskan.

"Wah sepeltinya enak. Aku jadi lapal..." ucap Taemin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku juga. Wahh enak sekali dan wanginya harum..."

"Sabar ya anak-anak. Sebentar lagi aklian juga bisa memakannya. Tapi tunggu jika semuanya sudah matang."

"Ne, eomma..." Jawab Sulli dan Taemin bersamaan.

Taemin dan Sulli masih asik melihat Lay yang sedang sibuk membuat pancake. Mereka berdua sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi pancake yang mereka buat tadi. Suho juga sudah terlihat selesai memotong beberapa buah-buahan yang sempat ia beli di pasar tadi. Akhirnya pancake pun matang. Sulli dan Taemin bersorak gembira karena apa yang mereka tunggu sudah matang.

"Yeee penke nya cudah matang! Aku mau makan cekarang!" ucap Taemin riang smabil melompat-lompat.

"Hati-hati Taemin... Nanti kau terjatuh." Suho menahan tubuh Taemin yangg hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi.

"Ne, gomawo, appa..." ucap Taemin sambil turun dari kursi.

"Nah sekarang kita hias dengan buah-buahan ini." Ucap Lay sambil menunjukkan buah-buahan yang sduah dipotong kecil-kecil oleh Suho.

"Eomma aku mau cokelat. Apa tidak ada?" tanya Taemin.

"Tentu saja ada. Tunggu sebentar." Lay mulai membuka salah satu lemari dapur dan mengambilkan sebuah selai cokelat untuk Taemin.

"Ini untukmu. Lalu apa Sulli ingin cokelat juga?' tanya Lay kepada Sulli yang masih terpana dengan pancake dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Culli mau stobeli caja." Jawab Sulli smabil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... Apa kalian mau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Lay kepada Sulli dan Taemin.

"Mau!" Taemin dan Sulli pun mulai mengambil sepotong pancake dan meletakannya diatas piring dan mulai menghiasnya dengan cokelat dan strawberry kesukaan mereka.

"Taemin kau sedang menulis apa?' tanya Lay kepada Taemin yang terlihat serius menuliskan sesuatu di atas pancake dengan selai cokelat.

"Ini untuk Kai appa dan Kyungsoo eomma..." jawab Taemin dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lucu karena sudah belepotan(?) selai cokelat.

"Oh begitu. Lalu Sulli kau juga membuat pancake ini untuk Luhan eomma dan Appa Sehun?" tanya Lay kepada Sulli yang sedang asik menaruh beberapa potong strawberry diatas pancake dan emmbentuk sebuah tulisan.

"Ne, ini untuk Luhan eomma dan Cehun appa. Cemoga meleka cuka dengan buatan Culli." Harap Sulli.

"Mereka pasti akan menyukainya. Setelah selesai, berikanlah pancake ini untuk appa dan eomma kalian. Mereka pasti akan snagat gembira menerimanya." Ucap Lay smabil tersenyum. Sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya ia sangat menginginkan jika Sulli dan Taemin juga membuatkan pancake spesial untuk dirinya.

"Yee aku cudah celecai..."

"Aku juga! Kajja kita belikan untuk appa dan eomma!" kini Taemin dan Sulli dengan antusias membawa pancake bikinan mereka menuju kamar kedua 'orangtua'nya.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Sulli dan Kai mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar HunHan dan KaiSoo. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Mereka tidak sabar memberikan 'hasil karya' mereka untuk 'appa' dan 'eomma' mereka. Tidak lama Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Taemin yang membawa sepiring pancake dan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dnegan selai cokelat. Kyungsoo mulai mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedangkan Sulli masih terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar HunHan. Perasaannya sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada yang kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya.

CKLEK

"Appa, eomma..." teriak Sulli gembira saat Sehun membukakan pintu untukknya.

"Sulli? Apa yang kau bawa?' tanya Sehun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Sulli sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membawa sepiring pancake strawberry.

"Ini untuk appa dan eomma..." jawab Sulli dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Untuk appa dan eomma? Baiklah sini kau masuk saja." Sehun menagmbil sepiring pancake dari tangan Sulli dan mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Appa, eomma masih tidul ya?' tanya Sulli saat mendapati Luhan yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Iya. Biarkan saja eommamu tidur dulu. Kau membuatnya sendiri Sulli?' tanya Sehun kepada Sulli yang sudah duduk di samping Luhan yang masihg terlelap.

"Iya. Aku membuatnya belcama Lay eomma, Cuho appa dan Taemin. Apa appa cuka?' tanya Sulli kepada Sehun yang juga duduk dihadapannya.

"Iya appa suka kok. Tapi tunggu eommamu ini bangun ya agar bisa mencicipinya bersama-sama." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Sulli.

"Ne, appa..." Sulli menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Engg... hoamm..."

"Nah eommamu sepertinya sudah bangun."

"Hoammm... Sulli? Kau sedang apa disini?" Luhan terlihat terkejut saat mendapati Sulli yang tersenyum saat ia membukakan mata.

"Hannie dia membawkan sesuatu untuk kita."

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Ini!" Sehun menunjukkan pancake buatan Sulli kepada Luhan.

"Wah cantik sekali. Apa kau membuatnya sendiri Sulli?" Luhan mulai mendudukkan diirnya di tempata tidur.

"Aku membuatnya bersama Lay eomma, Cuho appa dan Taemin." Jawab Sulli sambil tersenyum senang.

"Wah apa eomma dan appa boleh mencicipinya? Sepertinya sangat enak."

"Ne, tentu saja. Kalena aku membuatnya khusus untuk appa dan eomma..."

"Wahh Hunnie kajja kita cicipi bersama. Sulli juga cicipi, ya?" Sulli pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wah rasanya enak sekali. Sulli gomawo... Pncake nya enak sekali." Puji Sehun.

"Ya kau benar Hunnie... Wah pancake nya sangat enak. Kau bisa menjadi chef jika sudah besar nanti." Puji Luhan membuat kedua pipi Sulli memerah.

"Telima kacih appa... eomma..." Sulli emmeluk kedua tubuh Luhan dan Sehun. Hatinya sangat gembira karena Sehun dan Luhan snagat menyukai pancakenya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Aigoo Taemin! Wajahmu penuh cokelat seperti itu! Sini amsuk ke dlaam!" Kyungsoo mengajak Taemin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

-Geomeun geurimja nae ane kkaeeona neol boneun du nune bulkkochi teonda geunyeo gyeoteseo modu da mulleona ijen jogeumssik sanawojinda na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla-

Terdengar lagu Growl mengalun di dalam kamar KaiSoo. Rupanya Kai sedang latihan dance. Taemin tanpa sadar meletakan piring pancake diatas sebuah meja yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Kini Taemin mulai mengikuti gerkan demi gerakan dance Kai. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun terpana. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika anak sekecil Taemin bisa begitu cepat menguasai berbagai gerakan dance 'Growl' yang cukup terbilang rumit. Kyungsoo mengeluarkkan kata-kata kagumnya akan Taemin.

KLIK

Kai mulai berhenti menari saat lagu 'Growl' selesai mengalun., begitupula dengan Taemin. Kai sangat kagum dengan Taemin karena begitu cepat ia dapat menguasai setiap gerakan 'Growl'.

"Wow kau sangat hebat Taemin!" puji Kai dan langsung memeluk tubuh Taemin.

"Ya sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu dulu. Pakaianmu sudah basah dengan keringat! Cepat!" perintah Kyungsoo kepada Kai.

"Tapi Kyunggie..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Taemin tunggu disini ya eomma akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu." Kyungsoo mulai keluar kamar dan mulai mengambil baju ganti milik Taemin dikamarnya.

"Ya Taemin eommamu itu sangat cerewet ya!" keluh Kai kepada Taemin.

"Tapi eomma kan cangat baik, appa... Eomma juga cangat manis heheh..." Taemin memmuji Kyungsoo dihadapan Kai.

"Ishh kau ini masih kecil, Taemin!" Kai sedikit merasa kesal karena Taemin yang memuji-muji Kyungsoo.

"Yayaya! Kenapa kau membentak Taemin, Kai!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal saat ia mendengar jika Kai membentak Taemin.

"Aku tidak membentak Taemin kok. Ya kan?" Kai meminta pembelaan dari Taemin.

"Iya eomma. Kai appa tadi memalahiku bahkan hampil memukulku." Bohong Taemin.

"Ya Kyunggie dia bohong! Ishh bocah ini! Kau mau memfitnahku, eoh?" Kai mulai kesal karena Taemin memfitnahnya.

"Jadi benar, Kai? Kau!" Kyungsoo memukul bahu Kai dengan sebuah bantal dengan cukup keras.

"Ampun Kyunggie... Taemin berbohong padamu! Auu appoyo, kyunggie..." Kai merintih kesakitan karena Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi memukulinya dengan bantal. Taemin malah tertawa melihat appa dan eomma nya seperti itu. /evil Taemin/

"Ya ini semua karena kau, Taem... Ya ampun Kyunggie..." Kyungsoo semakn keras memukul Kai ketika ia mulai menyalahkan Taemin lagi.

"Ya ampun Kyunggie ampun hosh hosh hosh..." Kai berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo, meminta ampun. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun berhenti memukulnya.

"Oh iya Taemin eomma sampai lupa. Ini kau pakai baju ini dan ah dimana tisu basah milikku? Ahh ini sini eomma bersihkan wajahmu." Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan wajah Taemin yang berlumuran selai cokelat dengan tisu basah miliknya.

"Ahh gomawo, eomma..." Taemin mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Kai menyeringai kesal. Ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu agar Taemin tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo nya.

"Ini pakailah baju ini, Taemin." Kyungso menyerahkan sebuah pakaian milik Taemin untuk dikenakan olehnya menggantikan pakaian sebelumnya yang basah penuh keringat.

"Eomma bisa bantu aku pa..."

"Kau pakai saja bajumu sendiri! Kyunggie... Bisa tolong carikan vitamin milikku? Aku lupa meletakkannya dimana.' Kai meminta Kyungsoo mencarikan vitamin miliknya. Sebenarnya ini hanya taktik dirinya agar Kyungsoo tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Taemin.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar. Akan aku carikan." Kyungsoo mulai mencari-cari vitamin yang dimaksud Kai di dalam lemari ataupun laci meja.

"Hmm Kai kau yakin meletakkannya di kamar ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mencari vitamin milik Kai.

"Oh aku lupa Kyunggie... Aku baru ingat jika aku meletakkannya di lemari dapur heheh..." Kai cengengesan membuat Kyungsoo kesal karena merasa dikerjai oleh Kai.

"Ishh kau ini! Akanku..."

"Eomma aku punya penke untuk appa dan eomma!" Taemin menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo yang hampir saja ingin memukul Kia kembali.

"Apa ini? Untuk appa dan eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya saat mnelihat seiring pancake yang diberikan oleh Taemin.

"Ishh apa ini bisa dimakan? Auu appoyo Kyunggie..." Kai kembali merintih kesakitan saat Kyungsoo memukul bvahunya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Apa eomma boleh memakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Taemin yang dibalas anggukkan olehnya.

"Wahh rasanya enak sekali! Kau membuatnya sendiri Taemin?" tanya Kyungsoo kembali. Kai yang penasaran mulai mencicipi juga pancake itu.

"Aku membuatnya belcama Lay eomma, Cuho appa dan Culli..." jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya? Wah rasanya enak sekali loh!" Puji Kyungsoo membuat hati Taemin senang.

.

.

.

.

Kini member Exo serta Sulli dan Taemin sudah berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah. PDnim memanggil mereka katanya ada sebuah hal penting yang harus ia katakan. Setelah mandi dan memakan cemilan pancake, mereka pun terlihat sedikit deg-degan menunggu kedatangan PDnim.

"Kira-kira apa ya yang ingin dibicarakan oleh PDnim?" tanya Lay kepada Suho yang duduk disampingnya sambil asik membaca sebuah majalah sport.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Xingie... " jawab Suho singkat.

"Appa, Eomma Taemin mengambil cokelat yang tadi dikacih Ciumin eomma..." adu Sulli.

"Taemin, jangan seperti ini! Kembalikan cokelat itu pada Sulli!" Kyungsoo menyuruh Taemin untuk mengembalikan cokelat milik Sulli.

"Ne, eomma... Mianhae, Culli..." Taemin meminta maaf kepada Sulli dan mengembalikan cokelatnya kembali.

"Ne, tidak apa Taemin. Ini aku kacih cebelah untukmu." Sulli memberikan setengah potongan cokelat itu kepada Taemin.

"Tidak ucah. Ini kan punyamu." Tolak Taemin.

"Tapi aku kan membelikannya untukmu juga. Ini ambillah!" Sulli kembali menyodorkan cokelat miliknya untuk Taemin.

"Apa tidak apa?" tanya Taemin ragu.

"Iya, ambillah!" akhirnya Taemin mengambil setengah potongan cokelat dari Sulli.

"Telima kacih, Culli..." ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok yang sangat mereka kenal, siapa lagi jika bukan PDnim yang datang dengan manager Exo dan beberapa kru dibelakangnya. Deg-degan semakin dirasakan oleh member Exo.

"Annyeong semua. Apa semua sudah berkumpul disini?" tanya PDnim kepada member Exo.

"Ne, kami semua sudah ada disini. Ada apa ya?' tanya Suho yang penasaran.

"Sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena kalian ingin berpartisipasi dalam variety show kami ini." Ucap PDnim.

"Ne, kami juga snagat berterima kasih karena PDnim serta kru lainnya sudah sangat menjaga kami selama kami syuting disini." Ucap Luhan.

"Tapi sepertinya syuting kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lebih lama lagi."

Chapter 9 end! Gimana? Ceritanya ngegantung banget ya? mian ya heheh... jadi gimana nih readers? Mau bener-bener ditamatin atau masih mau dilanjutin? Oh iya untuk konflik-konfliknya sih sebenenya masih banyak yang belum dimasukin ke dalam chapter ini. Author sih udah ada bayangan bakal masukin konflik HunHan lain di chapter selanjutnya. Kalo readers udah pada bosen sih ya gak bakal author buat karena bakal banyak ngabisin Chapter. Jadi mau gimana nih? Author bingung T.T Untuk info lainnya kalian bisa mention twitter author aja. Karena disini author gak pernah bales review kalian sih... Mian ya T.T Kalo di twitter sih bakal author bales satu persatu. Janji deh kwkwk jadi berasa pengen banget gini di mentionin readers kwkwk ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Delete/ lanjut/end?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, hatakehanahungry**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	10. Chapter 10

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 10

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok yang sangat mereka kenal, siapa lagi jika bukan PDnim yang datang dengan manager Exo dan beberapa kru dibelakangnya. Deg-degan semakin dirasakan oleh member Exo.

"Annyeong semua. Apa semua sudah berkumpul disini?" tanya PDnim kepada member Exo.

"Ne, kami semua sudah ada disini. Ada apa ya?' tanya Suho yang penasaran.

"Sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena kalian ingin berpartisipasi dalam variety show kami ini." Ucap PDnim.

"Ne, kami juga snagat berterima kasih karena PDnim serta kru lainnya sudah sangat menjaga kami selama kami syuting disini." Ucap Luhan.

"Tapi sepertinya syuting kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lebih lama lagi." Lanjut PDnim.

"Yang benar? Tapi kenapa? Memang rating nya sangat buruk ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan begitu. Ratingnya malah sangat- sangat bagus. Respon dari penonton untuk preview variety show ini saja sangat positif."

"Lalu karena alasan apa syuting ini akan dihentikan?" tanya Suho.

"Ini semua permintaan perusahaan. Kalian sudah sangat banyak mengabsen jadwal kalian manggung. Jadi terpaksa kita harus menghentikan syuting variety show ini. Lagi pula variety show ini juga belum menayangkan episode pertamanya. Jadi semakin mudah jika akan dibatalkan." Jelas manager hyung. Member Exo terlihat lesu mendengar keputusan ini.

"Besok kalian bisa kembali lagi ke Seoul. Setelahnya, member EXO M kalian akan ikut penerbangan selanjutnya, kembali ke China untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian yang sempat ditunda karena syuting ini. Taemin dan Sulli pun juga bisa kembali ke rumah mereka disini. Maaf PDnim tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi." PDnim terlihat sangat menyesal. Karena tidak ada jalan tengah antara dirinya dnegan pemimpin perusahaan Exo sehingga dengan terpaksa PDnim harus menghentikan semua kegiatan syuting variety show ini.

"Baik sepertinya kalian bisa istirahat dan mempersiapkan barang-barang bawaan kalian untuk besok. Selamat malam." PDnim serta beberapa kru meninggalkan rumah itu. Kini yang ada hanya member Exo, Sulli, Taemin dan juga manager hyung.

"Hyung jadi kita benar-benar akan menghentikan syuting ini? Padahal kami sangat menikmati syuting ini." Ucap Sehun lesu.

"Tidak bisa. Ini semua keputusan antara PDnim dan CEO perusahaan kita. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya mengubah keputusan itu. Sudah sebaiknya kalian semua makan malam dulu. Hyung membawa makanan untuk kalian." Manager hyung memberikan beberapa kotak makanan untuk member Exo serta Sulli dan Taemin.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ada selera untuk makan. Aku ingin membereskan semua barang bawaan lalu istirahat." Luhan menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Ya kalian! Aishh jinjja! Sudah kalian makanlah!" perintah manager hyung kepada member Exo yang tersisa.

"Ne, hyung..." jawab mereka pasrah. Sebenarnya mereka juga sudah tidak memiliki nafsu untuk makan namun demi menghormati manager mereka, mau tidak mau mereka pun harus memakan makanan yang dibawakan itu.

CKLEK

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Luhan dan Sehun mulai merebahkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidur. Mereka sungguh tidak ingin menyudahi variety show ini begitu saja terlebih saat mereka mulai benar-benar menikmatinya. Namun itu semua sudah merupakan keputusan perusahaan. Mereka tidak berhak menuntut apalagi melanggarnya. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menuruti semua keputusan dari perusahaan.

"Hyung nanti kita akan memiliki jadwal yang padat lagi ya? hyung juga sudah harus kembali ke China." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang pasti akan berpisah dengan Luhan dikarenakan Luhan yang melanjutkan promo di China bersama member EXO M lainnya.

"Ya begitulah, Hunnie... Kami kan memang harus melanjutkan pekerjaan kami di China." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah sedikit kecewa. Di dalam hatinya, sejujurnya ia juga tidak mau jika harus berpisah dengan Sehun.

"Haaa aku pasti sangat merindukanmu hyung. Kira-kira berapa lama hyung akan di China?"

"Hyung juga belum tahu. Mungkin sekitar 6 bulan. Ya kira-kira selama itu. Pekerjaan kami sudah banyak di tunda."

"Apakah selama itu? Huu kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi dong? Ya hyung aku pasti akan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu." Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan cukup erat seakan tidak mau dipisahkan.

"Aku juga. Pasti akan sengat merindukan Hunnie yang manja..." ucap Luhan sambil mencubit ujung hidung Sehun dengan gemas.

"Ya hyung... Akan aku balas!" Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mulai menyatukan bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman yang sangat lembut. Ciuman tanda perpisahan yang pasti akan selalu mereka ingat saat beberapa lama mereka tidak akan bertemu. Luhan meneteskan air mata membuat pipinya menjadi basah. Sehun yang menyadarinya mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengusap pipi Luhan, menghapus air matanya.

"Hunnie... Hikss aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat sambil terisak.

"Ne, aku juga. " Sehun juga memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Perasaannya sangat berat untuk melepaskan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 KST. Sekarang sudah waktunya member Exo kembali ke Seoul. Sulli dan Taemin pun sudah harus berpamitan kembali ke rumah mereka. Sulli tampak muram karena harus berpamitan dengan member Exo terutama 'appa' dan 'eomma'nya, Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sulli, Taemin, appa dan eomma akan kembali ke Seoul. Sebenarnya appa dan eomma juga masih ingin terus berlama-lama disini bersama kalian. Namun karena kami harus bekerja, kami jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Maaf ya... Tapi appa dan eomma janji jika ada kesempatan, kami akan datang kesini dan mengunjungi kalian." Ucap Suho sambil menunjukkan senyum angelicnya berharap Sulli dan Taemin dapat mengerti.

"Hikss appa.. Eomma jangan pelgi..." Sulli memeluk tubuh Luhan dan Sehun dengan erat, enggan melepaskan kepergian mereka.

"Sulli, jangan seperti ini. Jika kau seperti ini akan memnbuat eomma dan appa sedih. Kau mau membuat kami sedih?" ucap Luhan dan Sulli pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah jadi kau harus tetap tersenyum dan menunggu kehadiran appa dan eomma disini, ya?" lanjut Luhan. Sulli pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Appa dan eomma mau kemana?" tanya Taemin polos kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Appa dan eomma akan kembali ke Seoul untuk bekerja. Jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Wajah Taemin terlihat murung.

"Appa dan eomma disini saja! Appa dan eomma tidak boleh kemana-mana!" Taemin melentangkan(?) kan tangannya seolah mencegah kepergian Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Loh kok begitu? Taemin tidak boleh seperti ini. Appa dan eomma juga pasti akan kesini lagi kok." Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam Taemin dengan lembut.

"Tidak! Appa dan eomma tidak boleh pergi! Hueeee..." Taemin mulai menangis. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh namja mungil itu berharap Taemin dapat berhenti menangis. Namun yang ia lakukan itu justru semakin membuat isakan Taemin semakin menjadi-jadi. Manager hyung yang melihat kejadian ini sedikit dibuat pusing.

"Taemin jangan seperti ini. Jika kau seperti ini membuat eomma jadi sedih."

"Hikss eomma jangan cedih hikss... Hikss Taemin tidak mau eomma cedih hikss"

"Jika begitu, Taemin mau kan tersenyum untuk appa dan eomma?" ucap Kyungsoo. Taemin pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya baiklah sudah waktunya kita kembali! Kajja kita berangkat sekarang!" perintah manager hyung kepada member Exo.

"Nah eomma dan appa harus segera berangkat. Taemin, Sulli, kami semua pergi ya... Jadulah anak yang baik. Jangan pernah nakal dan selalu tersenyum, ya..." ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah naik ke dalam van kepada Sulli dan Taemin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu penginapan.

"Selamat tinggal Taemin, Sulli... Appa dan eomma pasti akan kembali lagi. Byebye..." Seluruh member Exo kembali berpamitan dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Dan mobil van pun siap berangkat mengantarkan member Exo kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Incheon Airport

Bandara terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Wajar saja karena banyak fans yang akan mengantar kepergian EXO M kembali ke China. Mereka terus meneriak-neriakkan nama member-member Exo dan membuat suasana bandara menjadi sedikit ricuh. Bahkan banyak fans yang dengan sengaja mendorong-dorong fans lainnya demi dapat menemukan tempat terdepan agar dapat melihat member Exo dengan lebih jelas. Pihak keamanan bandara pun dibuat repot karenanya. Tidak lama, yang mereka tunggu telah datang membuat susana bandara semakin ricuh. Kris, Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berjalan didepan memberikan senyuman manis kepada para fansnya. Bahkan ada beberapa fans yang mencoba mendekati mereka dan memberikan beberapa hadiah seperti boneka, topi dsb. Xiumin, Chen, Suho dan Lay yang berjalan agak dibelakang sedikit terhalang dengan fans yang semakin mencoba mendekati mereka. Membuat mereka tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. 8 member saja sudah membuat suasana di bandara sangat kacau. Bagaimana jika 12 member? Fiuh~ Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menghampiri member Exo sebelumnya yang sudah berada di ruang tunggu VIP. Fans semakin berteriak histeris saat mnelihat KaiSoo moment. Kai dengan sigap menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang nyaris terjatuh saat tertabrak penumpang pesawat lainnya. Flash kamera bertubi-tubi menghajar mereka sehingga membuat mereka harus mempercepat langkah agar cepat sampai ke ruang tunggu VIP. Sudah ada 10 member Exo di ruang tunggu bandara. Namun masih tersisa 2 member lainnya, yaitu Sehun dan Luhan yang sedaritadi tidak menunjukkan kehadirannya. Banyak fans Exo terutama HunHan shippers yang merasa sangat kecewa karena tidak dapat melihat member yang sangat mereka sukai itu.

TING TONG

_Mohon perhatian, penumpang yang memegang tiket pesawat GT-507 dengan tujuan China untuk segera naik ke pesawat karena pesawat sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Sekali lagi..._ (Begitu kali ya? maap author gak tahu gimana biasanya manggil-manggilin penumpang /.\)

"Pesawat sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Namun dimana Sehun dan Luhan? Kenapa sampai sekarang mereka masih belum berada disini? Mereka kan harusnya sudah berada disini setengah jam yang lalu." Ucap manager hyung khawatir. Member lainnya juga terlihat panik terutama member Exo M.

"Mungkin mereka terjebak macet saat menuju ke sini. Kita tunggu saja mereka." Suho mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

TING TONG

"Ahh sepertinya kita memang harus segera naik ke pesawat!" Kris pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya merasa risih dengan panggilan-panggilan itu.

"Gege sabarlah!" Tao menenangkan Kris yang memang cepat sekali marah.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan meminta ijin kepada manager untuk pergi berdua dulu sebelum Luhan kembali ke China. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua di Seoul. HunHan mengenakan sweater, kacamata, syal dan topi yang sama saat pergi itu. Mereka juga merencanakan penyamaran dengan menggunakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka agar tidak diketahui banyak fans. Untunglah saat ini Seoul sudah menginjak musim gugur jadi tidak terlihat aneh jika mereka mengenakan itu semua. Musim gugur di Seoul kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari meminjam mobil milik manager hyung saat pergi berdua dengan Luhan. Mereka tidak ingin repot harus naik-turun bus yang pastinya akan memakan waktu lebih lama. Mobil yang Sehun kendarai kini sudah melaju ke Namsan Tower. Sehun sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Luhan disana. Luhan yang tidak merasa curiga hanya iya saja saat Sehun mengajaknya pergi ke sana. Namun sebelum itu, mereka pasti harus dan wajib mampir ke kedai Bubble Tea langganan mereka.

"Hyung ini Taro Bubble Tea untukmu." Sehun menyerahkan segelas Taro bubble tea kesukaan Luhan.

"Gomawo, Hunnie..." Luhan menerima bubble tea itu dan langsung menyeruptnya dengan nikmat.

"Hyung aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata Sehun.

"Tapi hyung harus menutup mata sebentar." Luhan pun menutup matanya. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah dari saku celananya.

"Nah sekarang hyung boleh membuka mata hyung..." Sehun kembali mengarahkan. Luhan pun membuka matanya. Ia masih terlihat bingung saat mendapati sebuah kotak beludru merah kecil dihadapannya.

"Bukalah hyung... Ini aku berikan khusus untukmu." Sehun memberikan senyuman sempurnanya. Luhan pun dengan perlahan membuka kotak itu.

"Hunnie? Ap-apa i-ini?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Ini cincin. Masa hyung tidak tahu? Ini cincin untukmu. Aku juga memilikinya. Nih. Aku harap hyung akan selalu memakainya." Sehun menunjukkan cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan cincin yang sama persis dengan yang ia berikan untuk Luhan.

"Hu-hunnie? Kau ti-tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Luhan kembali merasa tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku serius hyung. Mau aku pakaikan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, merasa sangat malu. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Kini dijari manisnya sudah terpasang sebuah cincin yang indah. Sebuah cincin perak yang tersematkan nama Sehun dan Luhan yang dipermanis dengan hadirnya berlian-berlian kecil yang mengelilingi cincin itu. Cincin yang sengaja Sehun pesan hanya untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?' tanya Sehun setelah memakaikan Luhan cicin itu. Luhan pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak dapat berkomentar apapun.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin kau selalu memakainya. Jika kau merindukanku, lihatlah selalu cincin ini sebagai jelmaan diriku. Ya mungkin memang ini semua terlalu berlebihan. Tapi perlu kau ketahui jika aku sudah sangat lama ingin memberikan hadiah ini untukmu namun terkadang aku masih ragu. Namun sekarang aku yakin dan akhirnya aku bisa memberikan hadiah ini untukmu." Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Gomawo, Sehunnie..." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun smabil terisak. Ia sangat merasa terharu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun akan melakukan semua ini untuknya.

SKIP

Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah berada di puncak Namsan Tower. Tidak banyak terlihat orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini. Mungkin ya memang karena hari ini bukanlah hari libur sehingga bisa lebih leluasa berada ditempat ini. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang sudah ia siapkan. Sehun sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan lagi untuk Luhan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sepi dan terlihat gelap karena minimnya sinar matahari yang dapat menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Penerangannya pun minim. Padahal ini masih pagi hari bahkan sudah menjelang siang namun suasananya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan sedangkan dirinya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hunnie? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa aku sudah boleh membalikkan tubuhku?"

"Tunggu sebentar hmm baiklah kau boleh membalikkan tubuhmu sekarang...' Sehun mengarahkan Luhan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

CKLEK

Luhan begitu terkejut saat ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia mendapati sebuah layar putih besar, sebuah proyektor film dan sebuah sofa berwarna merah yang dikelilingi lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala yang membentuk tanda love. Sehun mengajaknya duduk di sofa yang nyaman itu. Luhan masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan untuknya. Tidak lama proyektor film itu dinyalakan dan menampakkan gambar seorang Luhan yang tersenyum ceria sambil berlari-larian mengejar Sehun. Luhan tidak dapat menahan air matanya saat melihat berbagai macam momen dirinya dengan Sehun mulai saat awal perkenalan, menjadi trainee, awal debut bahkan hingga sekarang. Entah darimana Sehun mendapatkan semua dokumentasi itu. Di akhir video, ada sebuah tulisan:

'_Mungkin banyak orang yang bilang jika Bulan itu sangat terlihat indah apalagi saat ia bersinar. Namun bagiku bintang yang lebih terlihat indah. Walaupun saat dilihat bintang itu tidak sebesar bulan, namun cahaya yang ia pancarkan juga tidak kalah bersinar dengan bulan. Bintang memang banyak. Ada ribuan bintang yang cantik. Namun yang harus kau tahu, hanya Xi Luhan lah bintang yang akan selalu Oh Sehun ingat. Loh ngawur ya? tapi ya itulah yang ingin aku sampaikan. Ehem Jadi Hannie, jangan pernah membiarkan orang lain mendekatimu saat Oh Sehun tidak ada, arra? Xi Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun, begitupula sebaliknya.^^'_

"Hahaha apa-apaan itu? Jangan sok romantis seperti itu, Hunnie... Sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu! Hahaha..." Luhan tertawa. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ya setidaknya rencananya berjalan lanacar dan berhasil, pikirnya.

"Tapi kau sangat menyukainya kan, Hannie? Aku harap kau akan selalu mengingat diirku. Jangan karena setengah tahun kita tidak akan bertemu kau jadi melupakanku dan tiba-tiba saat kau datang kembali sudah ada orang lain disisimu. Aku tidak ingin semua itu. Kau mau berjanji padaku?" ucap Sehun sambil memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin saat aku kembali nanti kau sudah bersama orang lain."

"Eits sebegitu sayangnyakah diirmu padaku, Hannie? Hahaha...'

"Ya memnagnya kau juga tidak seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Apa yang harus aku jawab? Kau kan pasti sudah tau jawabannya." Ucap Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya aku tahu kok." Jawab Sehun singkat sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya sudah meraih dagu Luhan dan berusaha menepis jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka mulai saling bertautan dan masuk ke dalam ciuman lembut yang sangat memabukkan.

SKIP

TING TONG

"Aishh dimana Luhan dan Sehun? Kenapa masih belum datang juga? Pesawat sebentar lagi akan berangkat!" ucap sang manager kesal.

Di kejauhan , terlihat 2 orang namja dengan pakaian serupa yang sednag berlari-lari menerjang ratusan penumpang dan orang yang berlalu lalalng di dalam bandara. Mereka sangat terlihat terburu-buru. Member Exo yang melihat mereka merasa tenang. Sehun dan Luhan datang tepat waktu. Jika mereka telat sedikit lagi, pasti mereka akan tertinggal pesawat.

CKLEK

"Hoshh hoshh hoshh mianhae, kami terlambat hoshh..." ucap HunHan bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan mereka berkali-kali.

"Untung saja kalian bisa datang tepat waktu. Sudah kajja kita harus segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Luhan, semua barangmu sudah dibawa, kan? Tidak ada barang yang tertinggal?" tanya sanga manager kepada Luhan.

"Ne, sudah hyung."

"Jika begitu, kajja kita berangkat. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo!" manager hyung sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Suho memeluk tubuh Lay dengan erat begitupula dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Karena mereka berdualah yang hanya berpisah dnegan pasangan mereka.

"Hunnie aku pergi ya... Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan melawan hyung-hyungmu dan selalu makan dengan etratur ya..." ucap Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ne, hyung juga. Banyak-banyak istirahat ya hyung. Aku tidak mau sampai mendengarmu sakit disana." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Luhan.

"Ne. Bye Hunnie... Sampai bertemu lagi..." Luhan mulai berjalan sambil mengumbar senyum mengikuti member Exo M lain yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

-_Ne, Hyung. Aku harap kau akan sellau baik-baik saja. Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu hyung. Pasti akan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu._- batin Sehun.

-_Aku juga pasti akan selalu merindukanmu, Hunnie. Tunggulah aku kembali ke sini_.- batin Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Setengah tahun kemudian...

Sehun terlihat sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa dorm. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah sehabis latihan. Suho dan member lainnya masih berada di kantor SM. Mereka masih memiliki jadwal latihan masing-masing. Sehun terlihat murung. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi jadwal kembalinya Exo M ke Korea. Namun pagi tadi mereka mendapat kabar jika Exo M menunda datang karena masih memiliki jadwal lain. Harapan Sehun untuk segera bertemu dengan Luhan terpaksa harus ditunda juga. Ia sungguh merasa sangat kecewa dengan kabar itu. Luhan pun memang sebelumnya sudah mengabari dirinya dan meminta maaf jika harus menunda kedatangannya. Sebuah suara menghamburkan lamunan Sehun.

"Sehun? Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena member Exo M tidak jadi datang hari ini?" tanya suara itu, suara manager hyung. Sehun pun mengangguk lemas.

"Maaf hyung juga tidak tahu. Jadwal Exo M kan yang mengurus bukan hyung. Jadwal mereka diurus oleh manager mereka yang lain. Jadi maaf hyung tidak bisa membantu banyak." Ucap manager hyung.

"Ne, ini semua juga bukan salah manager hyung. Duduklah hyung..." Jawab Sehun sambiul mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Ya. hmm aku ke sini karena ingin memberitahu jadwal terbarumu untuk besok lusa. Maaf hyung baru bisa memberitahukannya sekarang. Karena hyung juga baru mengetahuinya tadi dari CEO." Jelas manager hyung.

"Jadwal? Jadwal apa lagi?" tanya Sehun lemas. Ia merasa sangat malas ketika harus mendapat jadwal baru. Moodnya sedang tidak enak untuk menerima sebuah pekerjaan baru.

"Kau akan emmbintangi CF bersama seorang yeoja. Ia artis ehmm lebih tepatnya salah seorang member dari grup yang baru saja debut. Dan kau pasti juga mengenalnya." Lanjut mangaer hyung.

"Terserah hyung saja. Hyung atur bagaimana baiknya." Ucap Sehun tidak peduli.

"Baiklah. Hyung hanya ingin menyampaikan ini saja. Hyung harus kembali karena masih harus mengatur jadwal untuk member lainnya. Selamat malam." Pamit manager hyung.

-_Seorang yeoja? Grup baru? Aku mengenalnya? Siapa dia?-_ batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini Luhan sangat bersemangat karena esok ia dan member Exo M lainnya akan ke Korea. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sehun. Xiumin dan Lay hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Luhan yang selalu senyam senyum sendiri. Pikiran Luhan sudah melayang kemana-mana membayangkan dirinya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Hunnienya ynag manja.

"Ge? Luhan ge?" Tao melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan bermaksud menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Eh iya? Ada apa Tao?" tanya lUhan sambil tidak lupa emnunjukkan senyum gembiranya.

"Geg tadi dengar apa yang Tao katakan?" tanya Tao.

"Apa? Maaf gege tidak dengar. Memang tadi Tao mengatakan apa?' Luhan terlihat bingung.

"Ahh sudah lah aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bukan hal penting kok. Gege terlihat senang sekali. Ada apa? " tanya Tao kepada Luhan yang senyam senyum sendiri.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Wajar jika lUhan senang beok kan kita akan ke Korea lagi." Ucap Xiumin yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Tao dan Luhan.

"Loh memang kenapa jika kita ke Korea?" tanya Tao yang masih bingung.

"Ishh ya karena bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi lah." Jawab Xiumin sedikit kesal karena Tao yang belum mengerti.

"Oh iya ya benar juga. Pantas saja..." ucap Tao sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum senang. Hatinya sedang sangat gembira.

"Makanan sudah siap..." teriak Lay dari arah dapur. Ia habis menyiapkan sarapan untuk member Exo M lainnya.

"Wah sepertinya hari ini kita kan makan enak terus. " ucap Tao saat melihat banyaknya cupcake berwarna-warni di meja makan. Lay sengaja membuatnya karena ia juga sedang merasa sangat bahagia. Ia kan bisa bertemu kembali denagn Suho besok.

"Wahh cupcake nya kelihatan enak sekali..." puji Chen yang baru saja tiba di meja makan.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa menyiapkan ini untuk sarapan pagi kita." Ucap Lay.

"Hanya? Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Lay." Ucap Xiumin. Lay pun tersenyum.

"Hoaa gege cupcakenya snagat enak!" puji Tao yang sudah memakan cupcake itu.

"Hei Tao kau sudah langsung makan saja! Dimana Kris ge?" tanya Chen kepada Tao yang masih asik menikmati cupcake buatan Lay.

"Kris ge masih tidur! Sudah ah Tao lapar!" jawab Tao sambil terus memakan cupcake yang ada dimeja makan.

"Hoammm kalian berisik sekali sih." Ucap Kris yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ya Kris sikat gigi dan cuci mukamu dulu!" pertintah Xiumin namun Kris tidak melakukannya.

"Gege cepat cuci mukamu dan sikat gigimu! Mulutmu bau sekali, ge!" komentar Tao. Akhirnya Kris pun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Tidak hanya sekadar mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Ia malah langsung mandi membuat member lain terkejut karena ia biasanya sangta malas jika disuruh mandi.

SKIP

Member Exo M sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan sudah mandi. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk bekerja. Hari ini jadwal mereka untuk pemotretan majalah. Luhan dan Lay yang biasanya terlihat malas kini malah terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mungkin efek karena hati mereka yang sangat gembira dan ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan cepat kembali ke Korea.

"Kalian semua sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat ke lokasi!' ucap manager mereka.

Exo M pun berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan saat itu juga. Karena jarak dari dorm dan lokasi tidak terlalu jauh, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di lokasi pemotretan. Seorang fotografer dan beberapa kru sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kalian bisa segera ke ruang make up. Disana sudah ada stylish untuk kalian." Sang fotografer mengarahkan Exo M untuk segera masuk ke ruang make up.

SKIP

Setelah 2 jam berpose di depan kamera, mereka pun akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan pemotretan terakhir bagi mereka. Kini member Exo M sudah harus berangkat ke lokasi lainnya untuk perform. Terlihat wajah mereka yang sudah lelah namun karena semua tuntutan pekerjaan, mereka pun harus bertindak profesional.

"Selamat datang... Saya antarkan kalian menuju backstage. Silakan..." ujar seorang kru stasiun TV swasta di China.

"Xie xie ni..." ucap Exo M bersamaan. Sambil berjalan mengikuti kru wanita itu menuju ke backstage. Sudah waktunya mereka tampil karenanya, mereka terlihat sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Kalian sudah siap? Coba teriakkan Exo M! Exo M! Exo M!" pandu sang MC.

"Exo M! Exo M! Exo M! Exo M!' seluruh penonton pun berteriak memanggil Exo M. Satu persatu emmebr Exo M naik ke atas panggung. Teriakan penonton semakin menggema kala mereka melihat ssosok keenam member.

"Exo M – History" lanjut sang MC. Exo M pun mulai bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung. Teriakan para fans Exo M pun smekain menggema dikala musik mulai dihidupkan.

_-__Listen gan jue dao mei you? Wo de xin zang ting diao le jie zou (My heart be breakin') lei shui ceng jing fen nu de diao luo da sheng si hou "Ha!" yi bu xiang yi hou (My pain be creepin')...-_

"Hoaaa Kris!"

"Luhan Luhan Luhan!"

"Tao!"

"Lay lay lay! Kyaaa..."

"Xiumin! Baozi!"

"Kyaaaa Chen..." teriak fans memanggil nama-nama member Exo M.

"Xie xie ni... Xie xie ni..." ucap Exo M sambil menuruni panggung. Mereka telah selesai perform. Namun fans masih terus meneriak-neriakkan nama Exo M tanpa berhenti.

"Bagus! Kalian sudah selesai perform. Sekarang ke lokasi terakhir. Kalian ada interview di sebuah hotel mewah di dekat sini." Jelas sang manager.

Member Exo M pun kembali masuk ke dalam van dan menuju ke lokasi interview terakhir mereka. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sehabis interview, mereka juga akan makan malam. Kini mereka telah tiba di lokasi yang dimaksud. Sebuah hotel mewah yang berada di Beijing. Mereka diantarkan ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah di reserved terlebih dahulu untuk acara interview itu., mereka mencoba tersenyum ramah kepada setiap kru yang bertugas.

"Selamat malam. Kini kami sudah bersama salah satu grup idola baru sangat mengguncang dunia, siapa lagi jika bukan Exo!" ucap Salah seorang MC.

"We are One! We are Exo!" ucap member Exo M bersamaan bermaksud memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Hoaaa kalian sangat kompak seklai. Nah bisa kalian perkenallkan diri kalian masing-masing?" ucap MC lainnya.

"Hello wo shi duizang Kris!" ucap Kris memperkenalkan dirinya. Dilanjutkan oleh member lainnya dan setelah itu mereka pun mulai diinterview.

SKIP

Akhirnya jadwal mereka hari ini sudah selesai. Kini waktunya mereka untuk makan malam. Seorang PDnim sebuah variety show di China mengajak mereka untuk makan malam bersama di hotel itu. Mereka disuguhkan makanan-makanan mewah. Ditengah-tengah acara makan malam itu, sang manager mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan dan Lay menjadi sangat lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Sang manager bilang jika menunda mereka untuk kembali ke China karena masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaan baru yang ternyata sebuah variety show milik PDnim yang mengajak mereka makan bersama ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung syutingnya bisa mencapai 1-2 bulan lamanya. Tandanya 2 bulan lagi mereka baru bisa ke Korea. Luhan menatap cincin yang di berikan Sehun untuknya. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan Sehun. Ia sangat sedih serta kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia mengambil ponselnya di saku celana. Dengan cepat mulai mencari nomor Sehun dan mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat.

**To : Sehunnie {}**

**Annyeong Sehun... Apa aku mengganggumu saat ini?**

**Hmm aku ingin katakan sesuatu padamu.**

**Sepertinya besok kami tidak bisa ke Korea.**

**Kami masih memiliki pekerjaan hingga 1 atau 2 bulan ke depan.**

**Mianhae, Sehunnie...**

**Bogoshipoyo~ **

SEND

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun kecewa dan harus menunggu Luhan lebih lama lagi. Namun karena pekerjaan, Luhan tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia harus selalu profesional. Ia tidak ingin masalah pribadinya dicampur dengan urusan pekerjaannya.

-_Mianhae, Sehunnie... Bogoshipoyo_~- batin Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun sudah harus pergi ke lokasi syuting CF. Ia melakukan pekerjaan ini sendiri tanpa member Exo lainnya. Dan yang ia tahu, ia bekerja sama dengan seorang yeoja yang 'katanya' ia kenal. Sehun masih belum mengetahui siapa yeoja itu. Ia sempat berpikir jika mungkin yang akan bekerja sama dengannya itu adalah sunbae nya seperti member SNSD atau pun f(x). Tapiu yang manager bilang jika yeoja itu adalah salah seorang member grup yang belum lama ini debut membuat Sehun semakin penasaran. Sehun diantar oleh sang manager ke lokasi syuting. Setibanya disana, ia sudah di sambut oleh sutradara CF yang sangat familiar. Sutradara iu memperkenalkan Sehun dengan yeoja yang dimaksud oleh manager.

"Nah kalian pasti sudah saling kenal kan? Jadi tidak akan sulit jika mendapatkan chemistry diantara kalian." Ujar sang sutradara.

"Annyeong Sehun. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"K-kau?"

Chapter 10 end! Hayoo ada bayangan kah kalian para readers siapa yeoja itu? Hahaha... Enaknya bikin CF apa ya yang so sweet so sweet gitu? Author masih rada bingung sih buatnya hmm mian juga alur nya kecepetan soalnya author gak mau buat terlalu panjang karena bakal menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. Author capek ngetiknya hahaha^^v oh iya moment nya juga gak ada romantis-romantisnya ya? mian ya karena author masih belum ahli dalam menimbulkan momen romantis dalam FF hehehe... Untuk konflik antara HunHan yang lebih cetar belum ada di chapter ini nih. Mian jadi memperbanyak Chapter deh x_x

.

.

.

.

.

Delete/ lanjut/end?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, hatakehanahungry, HunHanieshipper**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	11. Chapter 11

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 11

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

Pagi ini Sehun sudah harus pergi ke lokasi syuting CF. Ia melakukan pekerjaan ini sendiri tanpa member Exo lainnya. Dan yang ia tahu, ia bekerja sama dengan seorang yeoja yang 'katanya' ia kenal. Sehun masih belum mengetahui siapa yeoja itu. Ia sempat berpikir jika mungkin yang akan bekerja sama dengannya itu adalah sunbae nya seperti member SNSD atau pun f(x). Tapi yang manager bilang jika yeoja itu adalah salah seorang member grup yang belum lama ini debut membuat Sehun semakin penasaran. Sehun diantar oleh sang manager ke lokasi syuting. Setibanya disana, ia sudah di sambut oleh sutradara CF yang sangat familiar. Sutradara itu memperkenalkan Sehun dengan yeoja yang dimaksud oleh manager.

"Nah kalian pasti sudah saling kenal kan? Jadi tidak akan sulit jika mendapatkan chemistry diantara kalian." Ujar sang sutradara.

"Annyeong Sehun. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"K-kau? Jung Daeun?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Jung Daeun memang merupakan teman di sekolahnya dulu. Sehun dulu sempat memiliki perasaan pada Daeun. Mungkin karena Sehun berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu dan tidak memiliki kelebihan yang menonjol, Daeun pun suka bertindak semena-mena dengannya. Sehun sempat pernah menyatakn perasaanya pada Daeun melalui sebuah surat. Namun dengan kejinya Daeun mempermalukan Sehun dengan cara menyuruhnya untuk membaca surat cinta itu di hadapan semua siswa di sekolah. Selesai membacakannya, Daeun mengambil surat itu dari tangan Sehun, merobeknya dan membuangnya. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia menjadi bahan tertawaan siswa-siswa yang lainnya. Kenangan itu kembali terngiang dipikirannya. Sudah sangat lama ia berusaha melupakan kenangan buruk itu dari pikirannya. Saat bertemu kembali dengan yeoja yang membuatnya sangat sakit hati jadi memunculkan kembali kenangan buruk itu. Namun karena ini sebuah pekerjaan, Sehun harus bersikap profesional.

"Kalian tentu sudah saling kenal. Nah Daeun dan Sehun, bersiaplah di ruang make up. Sebentar lagi syuting akan di mulai." Ucap sang sutradara sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun, Daeun dan para manager diruangan itu.

"Hai apa kabar? Kau masih ingat aku kan?" sapa Daeun dengan manis kepada Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung.

-_Tentu saja aku masih ingat! Yeoja yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku! Yeoja yang sangat menjijikan! Aku sangat menyesal pernah menyukai dirimu_!- batin Sehun

"Tidak baik-baik saja karena kau." Jawab Sehun acuh dan menekankan kata 'kau'. Lalu pergi menuju ke ruang make up segera.

"Ya tunggu aku! Kenapa sikapmu ini acuh sekali sih!" Daeun berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

-_Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu lagi, Sehun. Aku ingin meminta maaf untuk semua yang pernah aku lakukan padamu dulu. Aku harap hubungan kita akan jauh lebih baik sekarang.-_ batin Daeun.

SKIP

Sehun dan Daeun sudah selesai di make up. Mereka juga sudah memakai kostum seragam sekolah sesuai dengan tema CF ini. Mereka membintangi CF sebuah produk minuman yang sangat cocok bagi para pemuda-pemudi yang sedang jatuh cinta. Disini, Sehun dituntut berperan sebagai seorang siswa sekolah yang mencoba menyatakan cinta kepada seorang siswi lain di kelasnya dengan cara memberikan sebuah hadiah yang berupa minuman produk yang diiklankan ini.

"Sehun baca script ini dan ikuti semua yang tertulis di dalamnya. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewati. Kau juga bisa mengimprovisasikannya sendiri jika memang sangat diperlukan." Jelas sang sutradara.

"Semua sudah siap? Camera? Lighting? Ready? And action!" teriak sutradara.

_**CF action**_

***Keadaan kelas sangat gaduh. Banyak siswa-siswi lain yang mondar-mandir dan berteriak di dalam kelas. Berbeda sekali dengan seorang namja yang duduk dengan tenang di sudut kelas dekat jendela. Ia terlihat serius membaca bukunya sambil mendengarkan lagu.

CKLEK

Tidak lama pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan sesosok yeoja cantik yang bisa dibilang sebagai primadonna sekolah. Berjalan masuk dengan anggun sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Tanpa disadari Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik yeoja itu sambil tersenyum di dalam hati.

KRINGG

Waktunya istirahat. Yeoja cantik yang bernama Daeun itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang loker.

KRAK

Saat pintu loker dibuka, ia mendapati sekaleng minuman rasa strawberry yang sangat ia sukai. Dan tidak lupa ada sepucuk surat yang menyertai minuman itu, sebuah surat penggemar. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Daeun mendapatkan minuman dan surat serupa dari orang yang sama. Namun ia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya itu. Suatu hari Daeun tidak sengaja melihat Sehun meletakkan sesuatu ke dalam lokernya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun menyukai dirinya. Ia menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan loker miliknya. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Sehun sangat terkejut mendapati Daeun yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Daeun kepada Sehun.

"Ahh ti-tidak apa. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Sehun gugup.

"Tunggu!" Daeun menghentikan langkah Sehun. Daeun mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman dan sepucuk surat dari dalam lokernya.

"Ini darimu, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, itu dariku." Jawab Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dan aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu. Aku juga menyukaimu." Bisik Daeun di telinga Sehun. Nyaris saja Daeun ingin mengecup pipi Sehun jika sang sutradara tidak mengatakan Cut.***

"CUT! Bagus sekali! Daeun kau bagus! Improvisasimu baik sekali!" teriak sutradara.

"Kamsahamnida..." Daeun menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Kalian sudah bisa istirahat. Syutingnya sudah selesai. Sukup sampai disini. Lain kali kita bisa bekerja sama kembali. Ya selamat siang, Sehun dan Daeun..." ucap sang sutradara.

"Ne. Terima kasih untuk kerjasama semuanya..." Sehun dan Daeun membungkukkan badan mereka sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun segera berlalu pergi kembali ke ruang make up untuk mengganti pakaiannnya.

"Kau sudah siap akan kembali? Kau tidak mau mengobrol bersama Daeun, temanmu dulu?" tanya sang manager kepada Sehun yang sudah siap ingin segera kembali ke dorm.

"Tidak perlu aku..."

"Ya Sehun! Kau sudah ingin kembali? Temani aku pergi, yuk..." Daeun mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya pergi.

-_Yeoja ini! Tidak sadar diri jugakah dia? Cih! Aku tidak akan sudi pergi denganmu! Jangan pernah mencoba mendekatiku! Aku hanya butuh Luhan bukan dirimu_!- batin Sehun.

"Ahh aku malas. Hyung kajja kita kem..."

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa pergi dulu bersama Daeun jika kau mau. Kau kan sudah tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Kau bisa sekalian makan siang bersamanya." Usul sang manager.

"Tidak. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Kapan-kapan saja ya..." Sehun kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Daeun yang sudah cemberut.

-_Tidak perlu bersikap sok manis padaku! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu seperti dulu. Dulu adalah dimana mataku masih terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta dan pesonamu. Aku sempat mengira dirimu itu adalah yeoja yang sangat sempurna. Tapi apa? Kau sangat menjijikan! -_batin Sehun.

"Maaf, mungkin Sehun memang sedang lelah. Lain kali saja ya..." sang manager meminta maaf kepada Daeun dan segera pergi menyusul Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam van untuk segera kembali ke dorm.

Dalam perjalanan, Sehun tidak banyak bicara. Moodnya sudah sangat buruk sejak kemarin. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan. Ia merasa sangat kesepian saat Luhan tidak ada disisinya. Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimnya kepada Luhan. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

**To : Hannie {}**

**Annyeong Hannie chagi~ kekeke**

**Apa kau sudah bangun?^^**

-send-

Tidak lama setelah pesan itu dikirim, ponselnya bergetar. Ia sangat senang saat melihat Luhan membalas pesannya.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

**From : Hannie {}**

**Hoamm annyeong Hunnie^^**

**Chagi? -_-**

**Ne, aku sudah bangun kok.**

**Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?^^**

Sehun tersenyum ketika membaca pesan yang ia dapat dari Luhan. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Luhan. Waktu 6 bulan saja sudah sangat lama. Nah ini mereka juga harus menunda pertemuan mereka hingga 1 atau 2 bulan ke depan. Sehun menatap cicin perak yang dikenakannya. Cincin yang sama yang ia berikan kepada Luhan sebelum Luhan kembali ke China.

**To : Hannie {}**

**Ne, Hannie chagi~ chagi~ kekeke**

**Aku baru saja selesai bekerja. Aku ditawari membintangi CF.**

**Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak bekerja?^^**

-send-

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin membayangkan wajah Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Memikirkan apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan sekarang di China.

Drrttt Drttt Drrtt

**From : Hannie {}**

**Jangan panggil aku chagi **

**Wah CF? Daebak Hunnie {}**

**Belu, kami sedang bebas sekarang. Sekitar 3 jam lagi barulah kami bekerja.**

**Kau masih memiliki jadwal lain Hunnie?^^**

Begitulah pesan yang ia dapat dari Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan pun akhirnya terus melanjutkan saling mengirim pesan. Mereka tidak memikirkan berapa mahal biaya yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk mengirim satu pesan. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya untuk meluapkan rasa rindu mereka. Akhirnya Sehun tiba di dorm. Semua member sedang melakukan jadwalnya masing-masing. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Suho sedang pergi ke sebuah stasiun radio untuk interview. Sedangkan Kai sedang berlatih (melatih0 dance Chanyeol di kantor SM. Sehun segera masuk ke dlam kamarnya dan mengambil laptop miliknya. Ia sudah berjanji ingin video call dengan Luhan.

KLIK

"Annyeong Sehunnie..." wajah Luhan terlihat ceria dalam layar laptop itu.

"Luhannie hyung... Kau pasti baru bangun tidur..." tebak Sehun sambil menunjuk layar laptop. Ya ibarat laptop itu Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun itu.

"Hehehe kau tahu saja, Hunnie..." jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat hapal kebiasaanmu! Hehehe..."

"Kau kan stalkerku! Uweee hahaha..."

"Enak saja! Hannieee bogoshipoyo~"

"Begitu rindunya kah kamu padaku, Hunnie?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne. Tentu saja! Hyung kan yang selalu dihatiku." Jawab Sehun dengan tegas.

"Hanya aku? Yang benar? Aku tidak percaya! Hehehe..."

"Hyung ingin aku membuktikan dengan cara apa, hmm?"

"Datang ke sini sekarang jika kau benar-benar sayang padaku! Uweee hahaha..." tantang Luhan.

"Mustahil aku bisa ke sana sekarang, hyung. Sejujurnya aku sih mau saja. Tapi manager yang cerewet itu pasti menahanku untuk pergi." Jawab Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, lesu.

"Ya aku hanya bercanda kok. Tunggu aku hingga 1 sampai 2 bulan kedepan ya Hunnie..."

"Masih lama sekali, hyung..." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aigoo Sehunnie kau menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu! Kyaaa..."

"Uwee hyung tidak bisa mencubit pipiku! Uweee hahaha..."

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat sangat gembira dalam video call itu. Walau raga mereka tidak bisa bertemu di tempat yang sama, tapi dari video call itu saja mereka sudah bisa saling melepaskan rasa rindu.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kamar Sehun diketuk saat baru saja ia menyelesaikan video call dengan Luhan. Terdengar suara yang memanggil-manggil nama Sehun dari arah luar. Tentu saja itu adalah suara milik sang manager. Sepertinya sang manager itu sedang ada perlu dengan Sehun.

CKLEK

"Ada apa lagi hyung?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke kantor sekarang. CEO ingin bertemu denganmu." Jelas sang manager. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

Ia sungguh sedang tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana yang membuat moodnya yang sudah sedikit membaik setelah video calll dengan Luhan menjadi memburuk kembali. Sehun pun tiba di kantor SM. Ia segera menuju ke ruang CEO, Kim Youngmin.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah datang? Duduklah."CEO Kim mempersilakan Sehun untuk duduk.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama. Sebenarnya ada apa songsaenim memanggilku?" tanya Sehun to the point.

"Ini kau bacalah." CEO Kim memberikan sebuah kertas kontark kepada Sehun. Sehun pun mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya. Sehun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya saat membaca surat kontrak itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" tanya CEO Kim.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Tolak Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau? Apa semua itu karena Luhan?" tanya CEO Kim kembali. Sehun tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Tebakan CEO Kim sangat tepat.

"Kau mau saya membuat Luhan dan member EXO M lainnya tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini? Atau kau mau terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan? Lagipula kontrak ini hanya untuk 2 bulan ke depan. Setelah itu kau bisa bebas." Ancam CEO Kim. Sehun masih terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin menerima kontrak 'gils' ini namun disisi lainnya ia tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan yang snagat ia sayangi itu.

"Kau masih bingung? Baiklah kau masih bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Besok kau harus kembali lagi ke sini dan putuskan jawabanmu." Jelas CEO Kim. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lemas.

"Baiklah saya rasa hanya itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Sekarang kau bisa kembali." CEO Kim mempersilakan Sehun pergi dari ruangannya.

-_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus bagaimana? Luhannie aku harus bagaimana?-_ batin Sehun.

Sehun berjalan gontai saat keluar dari kantor SM. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Namun ia juga tidak ingin menerima kontrak yang menurutnya sangat 'menjijikan' itu. Kakinya melangkah tidak tentu arah. Matanya seolah kosong. Ia yang sebenarnya tidak bisa menyebrang jalan, nekad untuk menyebrang jalan sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, saat ia akan menyebrangi jalan, sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun yang tidak bisa menghindar pun tertabrak mobil itu hingga terpental cukup jauh. Sang pengemudi mobil melarikan diri saat melihat Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir di sekitar kepalanya. Beberapa orang mulai menolong Sehun yang tertabrak itu dan mencoba membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Beijing, China

Luhan tersenyum senang sehabis melakukan video call dengan Sehun. Sekarang dirinya harus segera bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pekerjaan hari ini. Kris, Tao, Xiumin, Chen dan Lay sudah terlihat rapi berbeda sekali dengan Luhan yang masih terlihat 'kumel' dengan menggunakan piyama. Saat Sehun menghubunginya kan ia baru saja bangun tidur. Luhan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Luhan ayo makan bersama!" ajak Xiumin dan member lainnya yang sudah siap di meja makan. Luhan yang sudah terlihat rapi pun ikut bergabung dengan member lainnya yang sudah menikmati hidangan makan siang mereka.

"Huaa ada kimchi? Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanya Luhan yang bingung saat mendapati semangkuk kimchi di meja makan mereka.

"Eomma ku yang mengirimnya untuk kita. Sebagian lainnya aku letakkan di dalam kulkas." Jawab Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Lu kau mau makan apa? Mau aku ambilkan?" tawar Xiumin.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya sendiri. Oh iya gelasku. Aku mau ambil gelas sebentar." Luhan segera menuju ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil gelas untuknya.

PRANGG

DEG

Gelas yang dipegang Luhan tanpa sengaja jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Dirinya jadi memikirkan keadaan Sehun. Member Exo M lain yang mendengar suara gelas yang terjatuh dan pecah pun bergegas menuju ke arah dapur. Mereka melihat Luhan yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dapur. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Xiumin Lay dan Tao mulai menghampiri Luhan. Mereka mencoba untuk membantu Luhan berdiri dan membawa Luhan ke ruang tengah. Kris dan Chen segera membersihkan pecahan-pecahan gelas kaca itu agar tidak melukai member lainnya.

"Ge, minumlah." Tao memberikan segelas air kepada Luhan.

"Xie xie ni, Tao." Balas Luhan sambil menerima segelas air itu dan meminumnya.

"Lu sebenarnya ada apa?' tanya Xiumin kemudian.

"Entahlah. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak. Sepertinya sedang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sehun." Jawab Luhan melemas.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, ge. Tenanglah. Sehun pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Lay menenangkan Luhan.

"Lay ge benar. Sudahlah ge tenangkan dirimu dulu. Dan segera makanlah ge. Kau kan belum makan sejak tadi pagi." Ucap Chen.

"Aku ingin menelpon Sehun sebentar." Jawab Luhan sambil merogoh saku celananya. Dengan cepat ia mencari nomor ponsel Sehun dan menelponnya.

'_Tuttt tuuutttt tuuttt... Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silakan..._' Luhan terlihat semakin panik saat panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh Sehun. Berulangkali ia mencoba menelpon Sehun dan mendapat hasil yang sama. Panggilannya tidak kunjung diangkat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

"Aku akan mencoba menelpon Myunnie..." Lay mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Suho.

-_Yeoboseoyo? Xingie? Ada apa? Kau merindukanku? Baru saja tadi aku meneleponmu. hehehe_- tanya Suho diunjung telepon.

"Bukan begitu, Myunnie... Hmm begini, apa Sehun baik-baik saja? Karena sejak tadi Luhan ge menelepon, panggilannya tidak pernah diangkat. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun." Jelas Lay.

-_Sehun? Ia baik-baik saja. Manager bilang ia ada di dalam dorm. Maaf aku juga kurang tahu karena aku masih di stasiun radio.-_ jawab Suho.

"Ada di dorm? Oh baiklah... Gomawo Myunnie... Selamat bekerja kembali..." ucap Lay lalu memutuskan panggilannya.

PIP

"Ge,Myunnie bilang jika Sehun baik-baik saja kok. Sehun ada di dorm. Mungkin ia sedang ketiduran. Sudahlah gege tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Jelas Lay.

"Xie xie, Lay." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Namun hatinya masih merasa ada sebuah kejanggalan yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

"Sudah sekarang kau makan saja. Ini sudah siang, ge. Sebentar lagi kita juga harus berangkat ke lokasi syuting." Ucap Xiumin. Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan ke meja makan untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

Suho, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang break dalam interview radio. Shindong sang DJ sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Suho meminta ijin untuk ke yoilet dulu. Perasaannya sedang tidak enak. Sebagai seorang leader, ia memiliki kedekatan batin dengan member lainnya. Ia memikirkan keadaan sang magnae, Sehun.

Drtt Drrrtt Drrtt

Ponselnay bergetar. Seperti ada sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya. Saat ia melihat layar ponsel, ia sangat gembira karena yang meneleponnya adalah Lay.

"Yeoboseoyo? Xingie? Ada apa? Kau merindukanku? Baru saja tadi aku meneleponmu. Hehehe" tanya Suho kepada Lay.

-_Bukan begitu, Myunnie... Hmm begini, apa Sehun baik-baik saja? Karena sejak tadi Luhan ge menelepon, panggilannya tidak pernah diangkat. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun_.-Jelas Lay dari ujung telepon.

"Sehun? Ia baik-baik saja. Manager bilang ia ada di dalam dorm. Maaf aku juga kurang tahu karena aku masih di stasiun radio." Jawab Suho seadanya. Karena ia juga merasa sedikit khawatir namun ia juga tidak mengetahui keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

-_Ada di dorm? Oh baiklah... Gomawo Myunnie... Selamat bekerja kembali..._- ucap Lay lalu memutuskan panggilannya.

Suho sudah kembali ke dalam ruangan. Interview radio sudah mulai berjalan kembali. Suho berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tidak enaknya itu. Ia berharap Sehun, sang magnae keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Kamsahamnida untuk kerjasama kalian." Ucap Shindong kepada Suhp, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Ne, kamsahamnida, sunbaenim... Maaf kami harus segera kembali." balas Suho, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan kemudian berpamitan.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Suho yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Ah tidak aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Jawab Suho yang sadar dari lamunannya.

"Jangan bohong seperti itu hyung. Kami tahu kok kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Hmm kau benar. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak saat ini. Aku jadi memikirkan Sehun. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Suho kembali emmikirkan Sehun.

"Perasaanku juga sama tidak enaknya. Aku akan emncoba menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu." Jawab Kyungsoo dan langsung merogoh saku celananya. Ia mencari nomor Sehun dan mulai menelponnya.

'_Tuttt tuuutttt tuuttt... Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk..._' Kyungsoo emmutuskan panggilannya.

"Tidak diangkat. Aku akan mencoba menelponnya sekali lagi." Kyungsoo pun mencoba menelpon Sehun kembali.

-_Yeobseoyo_?- ada jawaban dari ujung telepon.

"Sehun? Kenapa panggil..."

-_Maaf saya bukan Sehun yang anda maksud. Saya orang yang menolongnya. Tadi ia mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang ia ada di Seoul International Hospital_- jelas sang pengangkat telepon.

"Apa? Sehun kecelakaan? Baikalah kami akan segera kesana!" Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tubuhnya jadi gemetar. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun mengalami kecelakaan.

"Kyungsoo? Sehun kecelakaan? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita segera menuju ke Seoul International Hospital. Baekhyun bisakah kau beritahu Chanyeol dan Kai untuk segera ke rumah sakit?" ucap Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun disampingnya. Sedangkan Suho sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apalagi. Ia sudah sangat shock.

.

.

.

.

Suho, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Seperti rumah sakit apda umumnya, banyak perawat dan dokter yang mondar-mandir di dalam rumah sakit untuk menangani pasien mereka. Suho segera ke bertanya kepada seorang petugas di rumah sakit itu dimana Sehun dirawat. Ketika tahu jika Sehun sedang berada di ruang UGD, Suho, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun segera menuju ke ruang UGD. Perasaan mereka sangat khawatir.

"Kalian keluarga Sehun?" tanya seorang pria yangberumur sekitar 40tahunan.

"Ya kami keluarganya. Sebenanrya apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?' tanya Suho penasaran.

"Saya juga tidak mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana kejadiannya. Yang saya tahu anak itu tertabrak sebuah mobil dan terpental cukup jauh. Kepalanya berdarah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu saya dan beberapa orang yang melihat langsung menolong dan membawanya ke sini. Dan saya juga ingin memberikan ini." Namja itu memberika sebuah dompet, handphone dan sebuah cincin perak kepada Suho.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjushi." Jawab Suho, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Ne, sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya harus permisi dulu. Saya harus kembali bekerja." Pamit ahjushi itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Suho, Baekhyun dan Lay di ruang tunggu.

Tidak lama Kai dan Chanyeol pun tiba di rumah sakit itu dan langsung menuju ke ruang UGD dimana ada Suho, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tiba lebih dulu. Wajah mereka pun terlihat sangat khawatir. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD bersama seorang perawat. Member Exo yang melihtanya mulai berdiri dan mendekati sang dokter itu.

"Kalian keluarga Oh Sehun?' tanya sang dokter.

"Ne, kami keluarganya. Bagaimana keadaanya dok?" tanya Suho kepada dokter itu.

"Ia harus segera dioperasi. Pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat disekitar kepalanya hingga kekurangan darah. Dan apa diantara kalian ada yang memiliki golongan darah O?. Persediaannya golongan darah di rumah sakit ini sedang kosong." jelas sang dokter.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuknya dok. Diantara kami tidak ada yang memiliki golongan darah O dok. Lalu apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Golongan darahku O. Biarkan aku saja yang menolongnya."

.

.

.

Exo M telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka hari ini. Luhan masih terlihat murung. Dalam acara variety show tadi saja ia jadi tidak banyak biocara seperti biasanya. Ia masih begitu memikirkan keadaan Sehun di Korea sana. Lay menepuk punggung Luhan dan berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ge? Ini untukmu." Lay memberikan segelas bubble tea untuk Luhan.

"Tidak, Lay. Aku tidak mau." Luhan menolak minuman itu. Biasanya Luhan akan selalu menerima bubble tea dari siapa saja.

"Ge ada apa? Kau masih memikirkan Sehun?' tanya Lay lagi. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Perasaanku sungguh tidak enak, Lay. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ge jangan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika gege ke Korea saja agar bisa memastikan langsung keadaan Sehun." Usul lay.

"Apa? Mana bisa seperti itu! Manager pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku!"

"Gege tenang saja. Aku ada rencana. Jadi..." Lay membisikan sebuah rencana kepada Luhan disampingnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk menegrti dengan semua rencana Lay.

SKIP

"Ge ambilah! Ingat jangan pernah mengangkat telepon dari member disini. Aku akan berusaha mengendalikan suasana disini. Gege berjuanglah! Kau pasti bisa ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Sehun!" Lay membnerikan sebuah tiket pesawat dengan tujuan ke Korea dan menyemangati Luhan yang sudah siap berangkat.

"Xie xie, Lay. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas semua kebaikanmu. Jika aku sampai disana, aku akan menitipkan salam untuk Suho." Goda Luhan membuat wajah Lay memerah.

"Sudahlah ge. Lebih baik gege cepat pergi sekarang sebelum ketahuan member lainnya!" Luhan pun berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari dalam dorm.

"Lay kau sedang bersama siapa disana?"

-_Mati aku! Bakal ketahuan ini_!- batin Luhan.

Chapter 11 end! Untuk yang nebak siapa yeoja itu, ya benar dia Jung Daeun yang kabarnya sebagai 'bestfriend' nya Sehun. Jujur ya author agak ngejleb masukin dia di FF ini. Karena author gak suka ada yang couple-couplein Sehun dengan orang lain selain Luhan #ehh apalagi waktu itu ada rumor kalau Sehun sam Daeun jadi partner dalam WGM gak ikhlas sumpah author nya... Tapi karena ini ada permintaan dari readers yang mau buat ada konflik lebih dalam antara HunHan jadi ya author coba bikin deh. Author masih buat chapter ini jadi teka-teki nih. Siapa yang nolongin Sehun? Terus apa Luhan bakal ketahuan saat mau kabur ke Korea? Nah loh terus Sehun bakal gimana nantinya? Kontrak apa sih yang bikin Sehun galau sampe bisa kecelakaan gitu? Hayoo hayoo readers ada yang bisa nebak? Jalan ceritanya kok jadi ngelantur kemana-mana ya? huaaa maafin author ya readers Author kasih bocoran deh pokoknya akhir dari FF ini tuh bakalan HAPPY ENDING lah buat HUNHAN^^ dan pastinya bakal ada cerita yang ngebalikkin HunHan buat lanjutin syuting WGM samna Hello baby hehehe^^ Please support author terus ya readers~^^ Mian kalo FF nya malah gak jadi tamat terus... Soalnya maish belum ada titik temu nih mu diendingin gimana hehehe^^

Delete/ lanjut/end?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, hatakehanahungry, HunHanieshipper**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	12. Chapter 12

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 12

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

Exo M telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka hari ini. Luhan masih terlihat murung. Dalam acara variety show tadi saja ia jadi tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Ia masih begitu memikirkan keadaan Sehun di Korea sana. Lay menepuk punggung Luhan dan berusaha menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ge? Ini untukmu." Lay memberikan segelas bubble tea untuk Luhan.

"Tidak, Lay. Aku tidak mau." Luhan menolak minuman itu. Biasanya Luhan akan selalu menerima bubble tea dari siapa saja.

"Ge ada apa? Kau masih memikirkan Sehun?' tanya Lay lagi. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Perasaanku sungguh tidak enak, Lay. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ge jangan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika gege ke Korea saja agar bisa memastikan langsung keadaan Sehun." Usul lay.

"Apa? Mana bisa seperti itu! Manager pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku!"

"Gege tenang saja. Aku ada rencana. Jadi..." Lay membisikan sebuah rencana kepada Luhan disampingnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan semua rencana Lay.

SKIP

"Ge ambilah! Ingat jangan pernah mengangkat telepon dari member disini. Aku akan berusaha mengendalikan suasana disini. Gege berjuanglah! Kau pasti bisa ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Sehun!" Lay memberikan sebuah tiket pesawat dengan tujuan ke Korea dan menyemangati Luhan yang sudah siap berangkat.

"Xie xie, Lay. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas semua kebaikanmu. Jika aku sampai disana, aku akan menitipkan salam untuk Suho." Goda Luhan membuat wajah Lay memerah.

"Sudahlah ge. Lebih baik gege cepat pergi sekarang sebelum ketahuan member lainnya!" Luhan pun berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari dalam dorm.

"Lay kau sedang bersama siapa disana?"

-_Mati aku! Bakal ketahuan ini_!- batin Luhan.

"Lay ada apa? Kau sedang apa di depan pintu dorm ini? Apa ada tamu? Kok tidak disuruh masuk?" tanya Xiumin kepada Lay.

"Hmm itu tadi hmm ahh aku sedang menunggu pesananku datang. Iya aku sedang nunggu pesanan makananku datang." Jawab Lay sedikit gugup.

"Oh begitu. Lalu dimana Luhan? Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Xiumin.

DEG

"Ahh itu hmm aku tidak tahu ge. Ahh mungkin Luhan ge sedang tidur. Ya dia sedang tidur." Jawab Lay sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menghilangkan rasa gugup dihatinya karena harus berbohong.

"Lay? Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat gugup. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, hmm?" selidik Xiumin. Ia melihat sekitar pintu namun tidak kunjung mendapati siapapun disana kecuali Lay.

"Aneh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." Ucap Xiumin. Lay pun bernafas lega karena Luhan sudah pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum ketahuan oleh Xiumin.

"Ck yasudah aku mau tidur dulu. Lay kau jangan tidur terlalu malam ya." Xiumin pun kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Fiuhhh~ hampir saja ketahuan." Ucap Lay dengan suara pelan bahkan hampir tidak bisa didengar.

.

.

.

Luhan mengenakan topi, kacamata hitam serta syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui jika ia pergi dari dorm secara diam-diam. Dan ia juga tidak ingin orang-orang mengenali dirinya. Luhan segera memberhentikan taksi dan langsung menuju ke bandara. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Sehun. Di dalam perjalanannya menuju Korea, Luhan selalu berdoa agar Sehun baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun yang sangat disayanginya. Ia memandangi cincin perak di jari manisnya. Entah kenapa saat menatap cincin itu, hati Luhan semakin sakit. Akhirnya pesawat sudah landing di bandara Incheon. Luhan segera turun dari pesawat itu. Ia mulai mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya segera ke dorm Exo. Namun sayang Luhan lupa membawa dompetnya. Luhan sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi saat ini. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pintu luar pesawat. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ada seorang yeoja yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan mulai menghampiri Luhan.

"O-oppa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ucap yeoja itu. Luhan pun menegadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang yeoja manis sedang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Namaku Jung Daeun. Oppa bisa memanggilku Daeun." Jawabnya.

"Ne, aku Luhan." Luhan kemudian mencoba berdiri.

"Aku tahu kok." Yeoja itu tersenyum lagi.

"Kau tahu aku?" tanya Luhan semakin bingung..

"Hmm ya hmm aku tahu karena hmm kau kan sudah sangat terjenal, oppa." Jawab Daeun gugup.

"Oh ya? terima kasih." Luhan pun tersenyum.

"Oppa kenapa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Tolak Luhan.

"Tidak perlu sesungkan itu padaku. Oppa ingin kemana? Mau aku antarkan? Kebetulan sekali aku membawa mobil." Tawar Daeun lagi.

"Aku ingin kerumah temanku didaerah Gangnam." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Baiklah aku antarkan saja. Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana. Aku ingin menjenguk temanku di rumah sakit."

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kajja kita ke mobilku." Ajak Daeun. Luhan pun mengikuti langkah yeoja itu dari belakang sambil sesekali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri takut ada yang bisa mengenali dirinya.

Selama perjalanan, Daeun dan Luhan tidak banyak saling bicara. Luhan sedikit merasa canggung dan juga gugup. Daeun meminta Luhan untuk menemani dirinya sebentar menjenguk temannya di rumah sakit. Karena tidak enak untuk menolak, akhirnya Luhan pun mengiyakan. Mobil yang di kendarai Luhan sudah tiba di depan rumah sakit Seoul International Hospital. Daeun segera menuju ke ruang receptionis sedangkan Luhan masih memarkirkan mobil Daeun.

"Daeun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis disini? Kau tidak jadi menemui temanmu itu?" Luhan menghampiri Daeun yang sedang menangis di depan pintu rumah sakit.

"Oppa bagaimana ini? Temanku hikss temanku dalam keadaan kritis hikss ia sedang membutuhkan seorang pendonor darah hikss tapi stok darahnya sedang kosong. aku tidak bisa mendonorkan darahku karena golongan darahku berbeda dengannya hikss apa yang harus aku lakukan oppa? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia hiksss" Daeun terisak. Luhan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia bergolongan darah apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Golongan darahnya hikss O..." jawab Daeun sambil terus terisak.

"Golongan darahku O. Kajja!" Luhan mulai bangkit dan mengajak Daeun segera masuk ke dalam rumah saikt.

"Apa yang mau oppa lakukan?" tanya Daeun bingung.

"Aku akan menolong temanmu. Ayo cepat sebelum terlambat!" ajak Luhan lagi. Akhirnya Daeun pun mengikuti Luhan yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Luhan sedang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur di dalam sebuah ruangan rumah sakit. Salah satu tangannya terdapat selang yang mengalirkan darahnya. Bau obat yang menyengat khas rumah sakit sangat mengganggu indera penciuman Luhan. Namun karena ia ingin membantu orang lain, ia mencoba menahannya. Seorang perawat mulai mencabut selang yang berada di slaah satu pergelangan tangannya. 2 kantung darah sudah didapatkan dari Luhan.

"Terima kasih banyak oppa..." ucap Daeun sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ne, sama-sama. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku lagi. Kau disini saja dan temani temanmu itu. Semoga temanmu itu cepat sembuh. Baiklah aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi, Daeun." Pamit Luhan kepada Daeun.

Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. Ia mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tujuannya kini adalah dorm Exo. Ia sangat ingi bertemu dengan Sehun. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan CEO Kim Youngmin.

"Luhan sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Korea?" tanya CEO Kim yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan.

"Ahh selamat malam, Kim songsaenim. Aku hanya hmm menjenguk temanku disini jadi..."

"Kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuan managermu, hah? JaeBeom! Cepat belikan tiket pesawat dengan tujuan ke China malam ini dan antarkan Luhan segera ke bdandara." Perintah CEO Kim kepada salah seorang staff nya.

"Ta-tapi songsaenim a-aku ma-masih har-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Jaebeom cepat bawa dia!" perintah CEO Kim kembali. Jaebeom sang staff pun menyeret paksa Luhan untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera mengantarkan Luhan ke bandara.

-_Siapa yang berani memberitahu Luhan tentang Sehun_?- batin CEO Kim.

.

.

.

Suho, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo masih terlihat sedih. Mereka memikirkan nasib Sehun. Mereka tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Sekrang Sehun harus segera di operasi dan membutuhkan donor darah. Sedangkan cadangan kantung darah untuk golongan darah O sedang kosong. Sang dokter pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi. Namun tadi ada seorang yeoja yang datang dan bilang akan mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sehun. Ada perasaan lega yang menghampiri mereka namun mereka sedikit terlihat bingung dengan yeoja itu. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Dok ini darah O nya." Seorang perawat memberikan 2 kantung darah segar itu kepada sang dokter.

"Baiklah sekarang siapkan ruangan operasi. Kita akan segera mengoperasinya sekarang." Perintah dokter itu kepada beberapa perawat lainnya.

Sehun sudah dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan operasi. Para member berdoa demi keselamatan Sehun, magnae mereka. Tidak lama Daeun pun menghampiri mereka di runag tunggu operasi. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Suho.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kau mengenal Sehun?" tanya Suho kepada Daeun.

"Aku Jung Daeun. Teman sekolah Sehun dulu." Jawwab Daeun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu karena telah bersedia mendonorkan darahmu untuk Sehun. Aku tidak tahu harus dengan apa membalas kebaikanmu." Ucap Suho.

"Tidak apa. Itu bukan hal yang besar. Aku ikhlas ingin menolongnya. 2 kantung darah tidak ada artinya." Jawab Daeun percaya diri. Suho pun hanya tersenyum. Tidak lama datanglah CEO Kim.

"Selamat malam. Songsaenim." Ucap member Exo bersamaan.

"Selamat malam, tuan." Ucap Daeun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau mengenal songsaenim?" tanya Suho heran.

"Ehem Daeun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?' tanya CEO Kim kepada Daeun.

"Ne, baiklah." Jawab Daeun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Suho dan memebr Exo lainnya yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Daeun, bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" tanya CEO Kim basa- basi.

"Ayah baik-baik saja. Tapi ayah sangat penasaran dengan keputusan kontrak itu. Lalu bagaimana hasilnya, tuan?' tanya Daeun kepada Kim Songsaenim.

"Kau hanya cukup memanggiilku ahjusshi saja. Saya masih belum tahu. Karena Sehun tadi belum memutuskannya. Saya juga sudah mengancamnya. Tapi kau bisa lihat keadaannya sekarang. Saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Jawab CEO Kim pasrah.

"Aku tidak perduli pokoknya bagaimanapun Sehun harus menerima kontrak itu. Ia harus menjadi kekasihku dan mendongkrak namaku serta grupku. Atau jika ia pun menolaknya, ayahku akan memblack list Exo dari daftar perform di setiap stasiun TV miliknya untuk selamanya." Ancam Daeun.

"Ne, ne, ne... Baik saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Sehun mau menerima kontrak itu. Tapi tunggulah hingga Sehun sadar." CEO Kim memohon meminta waktu kepada Daeun untuk membujuk Sehun agar mau menerima kontrak itu.

"Terserahlah. Yang pasti Sehun harus menjadi kekasihku." Tegas Daeun sambil berlalu meninggalkan CEO Kim yang masih berpikir keras.

-_Dasar yeoja tidak tahu malu! Bisa-bisanya mengancamku! Jika bukan karena masa depan Exo, aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima kontrak itu_!- batin CEO Kim kesal.

.

.

.

Luhan akhirnya sudah kembali ke China. Luhan tidak memberitahukan jika Lay juga membantunya untuk kabur dan menyiapkan semua rencana ini. Sang manager tidak pernah menyangka jika Luhan kabur dan lepas dari pengawasannya. Karena kejadian ini, keamanan Luhan semakin diperketat lagi. Ia selalu dijaga 24 jam oleh seorang bodyguard. Bahkan ia pun tidak boleh memegang alat komunikasi satupun. Ini merupakam perintah dari CEO Kim. Ia khawatir jika Luhan akan kembali nekad kabur ke Korea dan berusaha menemui Sehun. CEO Kim juga menutup semua berita tentang Sehun yang sedang mengalami koma di rumah sakit. Ia juga mengancam member EXO K lain agar tidak memberitahukan kabar ini kepada member EXO M dengan alasan agar tidak menggangu pekerjaan mereka di China. Member Exo K pun menurut saja. Mereka tidak mau menentang perintah CEO Kim.

"Lu? Kau kenapa? Kau snagat murung sekali.' Xiumin menemui Luhan yang sedang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Ahh Xiumin. Aku tidak apa. Haaa~ sampai kapan harus seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa bebas seperti dulu. Semua yang aku lakukan selalu diawasi." Ucap Luhan melemas.

"Kau harus bersabar, Lu. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Mereka semua menyayangimu. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu lagi." Ucap Xiumin.

"Apa harus seperti ini?" tanya Luhan miris.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Lu. Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kajja kita segera bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi waktunya kita berangkat ke lokasi syuting." Ajak Xiumin.

"Nanti saja. Aku sedang ingin sendiri dulu. Maaf Xiumin bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri disini?" Luhan meminta agar Xiumin meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Baiklah jika itu yang membuatmu lebih tenang." Jawab Xiumin dan pergi keluar dari kamar Luhan.

-_Sehunnie~ bogoshipoyo~ kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Semuanya seolah tidak pernah mengijinkan kita untuk bertemu kembali. Aku sangat merasa sepi disini, Sehunnie.._. _Aku akan segera ke Korea secepatnya. Tunggu aku, Sehunnie~_- batin Luhan miris.

.

.

.

Sehun masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Selang infus dan tabung oksigen masih setia menemaninya. Sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak sadarkan diri. Member Exo secara bergantian menemai Sehun dirumah sakit. Bahkan Daeun pun ikut-ikutan menemani Sehun. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Sehun saat membuka matanya nanti. Member Exo lainnya juga sudah mengenal dekat Daeun. Mereka berpikir jika Daeun adalah seorang gadis yang snagat baik dan sangat perhatian. Setiap harinya ia selalu datang dan membawakan makanan untuk para member Exo. Ia juga tidak sungkan lagi memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Perlahan-laahn jari Sehun bergerak. Suho yang menyadarinya mulai emmanggil dokter. Ia sangat gembira mengetahui Sehun yang sudah sadar.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memeriksanya dulu." Ucap sang dokter dan langsung memeriksa Sehun yang sudah sadarkan diri dari koma nya.

"Keadaannya sudah sangat baik. Ia hanya perlu waktu istirahat lebih lama." Ucap sang dokter kepada member Exo lain serta Daeun.

"Ne, kamsahamnida, dok." Ucap Suho kepada sang dokter yang sudah berlalu pergi keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun.

"Sehun akhirnya kau sadar juga." Teriak Baekhyun gembira.

"Hyung jangan teriak seperti itu." Ucap Sehun perlahan dengan sebuah masker oksigen yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau ingat padaku? Aku kira kau akan amnesia seperti di drama-drama Korea. Woahh daebak! Auuu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya janagn berbicara yang aneh-anaeh Baek! Sehun sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat." Saran Kyungsoo.

"Ya Kyungsoo oppa benar. Sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat, Sehun." Daeun membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Sehun kepada Daeun.

"Sejak kau kecelakaan lalu dilarikan ke sini." Jawab Daeun.

"Dia yang menolongmu saat kau dalam keadaan kritis." Ucap Kai.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak." Sehun yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa mulai mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Daeun yang diketahui sempat menolong dirinya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita keluar dan biarkan Sehun dan Daeun berbicara berdua." Suho mengajak member lainnya untuk keluar meninggalkan Daeun bersama Sehun di ruangan itu.

"Hmm Sehun? Kau masih mengingat ini?" tanya Daeun sambil menunjukan sebuah surat yang terlihat rusak karena banyak bekas sobekan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun kepada Daeun.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Ini surat cinta darimu." Jawab Daeun sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi denagn surat itu? Kenapa banyak bekas sobekannya?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Ia berpikir jika ia ytelah melupakan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Ini semua karena ayahku yang tidak mengijinkan kita untuk berpacaran. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu ayah telah merestui hubungan kita. Hikss aku tidak menyangka jika yah dapat berubah pikiran seprti ini. Akhirnya kita bisa bersama0sama, Sehun." Jelas Daeun sambil terisak. Sehun yang masih bingung tidak mengetahui apa-apa pun hanya terdiam.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Sehun masih belum percaya.

"Iya. Dan ini. Kau masih belum mengingatnya juga?" Daeun menunjukkan sepasang cincin perak kepada Sehun. Sehun terlihat terkejut dan jadi mengingat sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku memang memiliki sepasang cincin. Tapi... akhhh kepalaku..." Sehun memegang kepalanya yang sangat terasa sakit.

"Dokter dokter tolong! Dokter!" Daeun berteriak-teriak memamnggil dokter dan menekan bel yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Sehun. Tidak lama dokter dan seorang perawat datang. Sang dokter memberikan sebuah suntikan penenang kepada Sehun dan membuatnya kembali tertidur.

"Dok ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran saat mendengar teriakan Daeun yang memanggil-manggil dokter.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan pasien ini. Kita harus melakukan CT Scan secepatnya." Ucap sang dokter membuat member Exo lainnya terkejut.

"Ada apalagi, dok? Bukankah ia baik-baik saja? Dan ia juga bisa mengingat dengan baik. Buat apalagi kita harus melakukan CT Scan?" tanya Chanyeol kepada sang dokter.

"Yang terlihat memang seperti ini. Namun saya masih merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal." Jawab sang dokter.

"Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik untuk Sehun, lakukan saja." Jawab Suho. Dokter dan perawat itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Ya magnae! Kau kenapa, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas karena efek suntikan yang diberikan dokter atdi.

"Sudahlah ia masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat." Ucap Kyungsoo dan member Exo lainnya pun kembali duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Daeun sudah berpamitan pulang. Ia sudah sedkit menjalankan rencana awalnya. Ia sangat tidak sabar ingin menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal member EXO M kembali ke Korea. Akhirnya Luhan pun sudah dibebaskan dari bodyguard yang biasa mengikutinya. Luhan terlihat sangat senang saat akan ekmbali ke Korea. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Sehun. Saat mereka tiba di bandara Incheon, mereka mendapat kabar jika Sehun sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Luhan pun menjadi sangat terkejut karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar ini dari siapapun. Bahkan member Exo K lainnya tidak pernah memberitahunya. Member Exo M yang baru saja sampai di Korea pun segera menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat.

TAP TAP TAP

"Sehunnie?" Luhan segera memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sedang terduduk di tempat tidur di rumah sakit. Sehun yang terkejut melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan bahkan member Exo lainnya sangat terkejut.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Suho bingung kepada sehun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan hanya terdiam. Dirinya masih sangat shock.

"Dia ini Luhan. Masa kau tidak ingat?" Kyungsoo menekankan jika Sehun sungguh mengenal Luhan.

"Luhan? Aku sama sekali ti... Akhh kepalaku..." Sehun kembali merasakn sakit di kepalanya. Luhan kembali mendekati Sehun dan mencoba menenangkanya.

"Ahh pergi akhh kepalaku..." Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk menjauhi dirinya.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan terlihat sangat shock dan sedih dengan perlakuan Sehun terhadap dirinya. Akhirnya ia pun pergi dari ruangan Sehun dengan air amata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Dok apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Kenapa ia tidak mengingat salah satu dari kami? Padahal mereka itu sangat dekat sekali." Tanya Chen kepada dokter yang baru saja memberikan suntikan penenang kepada Sehun.

"Sepertinya ia memang mengalami amnesia. Namun bukan amnesia yang biasanya. Ia melupakan sebagian memori yang baginya sangatlah penting. Mungkin salah satu dari kalian itu merupakan orang yang snagat penting baginya." Jelas sang dokter. Member Exo yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu apakah selamanya ia akan seperti ini?"tanya Lay.

"Tidak. Amnesia seperti itu tidak akan berlangsung dengan lama. Semakin cepat kalian bisa membantunya untuk mengingat orang itu, semakin cepat pula ia akan sembuh." Jelas sang dokter.

"Baiklah saya harus permisi. Masih banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani." Pamit sang dokter dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hyung sepertinya kita harus membuat rencana agar Sehun bisa cepat mengingat kembali Luhan hyung." Ucap Kai yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo dan BaekYeol.

"Ya Kai benar. Namun apa yang bisa kita lakuakan?" tanya Xiumin. Kemudian mereka pun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing untuk membuat rencana agar Sehun bisa mengingat Luhan kembali.

SKIP

Luhan pergi ke taman di belakang rumah sakit itu. Hatinya sangat terasa sakit. Ia sangat tidak menyangka jika Sehun dapat melakukan semua itu. Membentak bahkan emndorong tubuhnya dnegan kasar. Padahal biasanya Sehun akan bersikap sanagt lembut pada dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada Luhan. Awan gelap menutupi langit Seoul yang semula cerah kini menjadi sangat gelap. Rintik-rintikan hujan mulai turun dari langit. Namun Luhan masih duduk di bangku taman itu. Tidak ada niatan dirinya untuk berteduh. Semakin lama rintik-rintikan hujan itu semakin membesar. Luhan masih tetap dengan posisinya. Tangisannya kini sudah bercampur dengan guyuran hujan.

"Hunnie kau kenapa? Hikss kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tangis Luhan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Ahhhhh kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" teriak Luhan di dalam guyuran hujan itu.

Seorang yeoja sedang mengamati Luhan dari kejauhan. Tampak ada raut kegembiraan di wajahnya. Rencananya semkin berhasil. Ia tidak menyangka jika rencananya itu malah menjadi semakin berjalan dengan mudah. Kemudian ia mengembangkan payung yang ia bawa dan pergi dari rumah sakit itu menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Seorang namja yang sudah berusia 4o tahunan sednag duduk di sebuah restoran mewah. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dirinya terlihat gelih. Hali itu dibuktikan dari diirnya yang sering sekali melihat jam tangannya dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. Tidak lama ada seorang yeoja yang menghampirinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah yang hanya dibalas senyuman seadanya oleh namja itu.

"Maaf ahjusshi aku telat." Ucap Daeun.

"Ya tidak apa. Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini? Jika kau perlu berbicara sesuatu kenapa tidak langsung ke kantorku sjaa?" tanya CEO Kim.

"Tidak semudah itu, ahjusshi. Apa karyawanmu tidak akan curiga dengan rencana kita?" tanya Daeun kembali. CEO Kim hanya terdiam, tidak mau banyak menanggapi ucapan Daeun.

"Sudah sekarang bicarakan saja apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan." Ucap CEO Kim dengan tegas.

"Kontrak itu kita batalkan saja." Jawab Daeun smabil tersenyum. Perasaan CEO Kim sedikit tenang sekarang. Ia berpikir jika masa depan Exo dpaat terselamatkan.

-_Kontrak itu dibatalkan? Syukurlah. Mereka masih bisa perform kembali. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganjal. Pasti tidak semudah itu dia membatalkan kontrak itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia rencanakan._- batin CEO Kim.

"Apa alasanmu membatal;kan kontrak itu? Bukankah dulu kau mati-matian agar kontrak itu diterima Sehun?" tanya CEO Kim penasaran.

"Aku tidak perlu kontrak itu lagi. Karena semua yang aku inginkan sudah tercapai. Baiklah hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu ahjusshi walau sepertinya memang tidak akan pernah berhasil." Pamit Daeun meninggalkan CEO Kim yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

-_Gadis itu memang benar-benar licik. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia rencanakan? Apa yang akan terjadi denagn Sehun? Aku akan berusaha menyelidiku semuanya_.- batin CEO Kim. Kemudian ia pun meninggalkan restoran itu denagn perasaan yang tidak tentu antara kesal dan juga khawatir.

SKIP

Kris menggendong Luhan yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kris menemukan Luhan yang terbaring dibangku taman dengan pakaiannya yang basah saat ia dan member lainnya berpencar mencoba mencari Luhan di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Ditengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Suho dan Kyungsoo yang segera memanggil perawat. Kris membaringkan tubuh Luhan pada ranjang yang dibawa salah seorang perawat yang kemudian mendorongnya ke ruang UGD.

"Semoga Luhan ge baik-baik saja..." ucap Tao yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan itu.

"Baby Tao, tenanglah. Luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia sangat kuat kok." Ucap Kris yang menenangkan Tao di sampingnya.

"Cobaan yang mereka alami berat sekali." Ucap Lay lemas.

"Kau tenanglah. Jangan seperti ini." Suho memeluk tubuh Lay berusaha menennagkannya.

"Aku sangat kasihan dengan Luhan ge. Dia mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti ini sendirian. Aku sangat khawatir padanya. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa saat di China." Ucap Lay dalam pelukan Suho.

"Memang apa yang terjadi apdanya, Xingie?" tanya Suho pada Lay.

"Luhan ge sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun. Ia terus-terusan melamun sepanjang hari. Aku yang tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, mengusulkan sebuah rencana. Diam-diam aku memesan tiket pesawat dengan tujuan ke Korea untuknya. Aku menyuruhnya kesini untuk menemui Sehun. Namun belum sempat ia menemui Sehun, dirinya malah sudah ketahuan oleh Kim songsaenim. Lalu ia dipaksa kembali ke China. Sesampainya di China, Kim songsaenim memerintahkan agar Luhan ge selalu diawasi 24 jam oleh seorang bodyguard. Ia juga tidak diperbolehkan memegang handphone dan semacamnya. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan jika aku yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi secara diam-diam ke Korea. Dia menutupi semua salahku. Aku sangat kasihan pada Luhan ge. Sesampainya ia kesini kembali ia langsung dikejutkan dengan kabar jika Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Siapa yang tidak merasa tertekan jika seperti itu? Saat menemui Sehun pun, ia malah mendapat perlakuaan yang tidak baik. Aku sangat sedih emmikirkan penderitaan Luhan ge. Ia tidak pantas e,mndapat semua cobaan seperti ini. Ia terllau baik..." jelas Lay panjang lebar. Member lainnya ynag mendengar cerita Lay hanya terdiam tidak percaya. Sebegitu banyaknya masalah yang di lalui oleh Luhan sendirian.

"Seperti itukah? Sebaiknya kita harus segera membantu Luhan dan Sehun kembali bersatu." Usul Chen yang langsung diangguki oleh semua member Exo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Daeun? Gadis itu? Ia kan mengaku jika ia adalah kekasih Sehun." Tanya Kyungsoo membuat semua member lain bingung.

"Daeun? Siapa Daeun itu?" tanya Xiumin penasaran karena ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Ia gadis yang menolong Sehun. Ia yang ,mendonorkan darahnay untuk Sehun saat keadaannya kritis." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin jika ia yang menolong Sehun?" tanya Kris ragu.

"Ia sih bilangnya seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti." Jawab Suho.

"Tapi saat awal dia disini, aku sedikit curiga dengan gerak-geriknya. Aneh saja. Masa tiba-tiba ia datang di saat yang tepat dimana keadaan Sehun yang benar-benar sedang kritis. Sebelumnya kan ia juga tidak pernah muncul." Ucap Chanyeol penuh kecurigaan.

"Benar juga sih. Dan Sehun bukannya mencintai Luhan hyung ya? Disaat Sehun dan Luhan hyung berpisah sementara, tiba-tiba yeoja itu datang dan langsung mendekati Sehun. Tau sih jika ia itu temannya Sehun. Tapi apakah harus sampai segitunya? Kecurigaanku semakin bertambah saat tahu jika ia itu baru saja memulai debutnya dengan member lainnya dalam sebuah grup 2EYES." Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"Kalian jangan menduga-duga dulu. Kita perhatikan saja gerak-geriknya dulu. Terus bersikap baik dihadapannya seolah kita tidak mencurigainya. Tapi diam-diam kita juga harus menyelidikinya." Ucap Tao seperti seorang detektif yang menyusun rencana.

"Aku setuju dengan Tao. Baiklah kita lakukan rencana ini." Ucap Suho dan member lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Daeun baru saja tiba di rumah sakit. Ia berniat ingin menemui Sehun. Saat masuk ke ruangan Sehun, ia tidak mendapati seorang pun disana kecuali Sehun yang sudah mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Daeun tersenyum dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang melamun sambil menatap jendela.

"Sehun... Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Daeun ramah. Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan ke luar sebentar?" ajak Daeun. Sehun pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku akan meminta ijin perawat untuk membawamu keluar sebentar. Tunggulah." Kemudian Daeun keluar mencari perawat lain.

SKIP

Daeun mendorong kuris roda yang dinaiki oleh Sehun membawanya ke subah taman di rumah sakit itu. Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan keramaian wartawan yang ada disana. Para wartawan yang mengetahui kehadiran Sehun, dengan segera memotret nya. Ribuan flash kamera mengenai wajahnya. Ia sangat terganggu dengan semua itu. Kemudian Daeun emmbawanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Selamat siang semuanya..." ucap Daeun kepada para wartawan yang sudah menghidupkan kamera mereka.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira kepada kalian. Ini tentangku dan Sehun.' Ucapan Daeun itu semakin membuat para wartawan penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan segera bwertunangan." Lanjutnya. Spontan para wartawan pun kembali menanyakan kabar itu. Membuat suasana menjadi sangat gaduh. Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena yang ia tahu jika memamng benar ia dan Daeun menjalin sebuah hubungan sebagai seorang kekasih.

Chapter 12 end! Haaa lega juga~ gimana nih ceritanya? Tambah gajekah? Tambah anehkah? Mian ya readers... Author udah mencoba semaksimal mungkin bikin FF ini jadi lebih menarik. Maaf kalo feelnya masih belum dapet juga. Ya author kan juga manusia biasa masih banyak kekurangannya hehehe... Sebentar lagi FF nya tamat kok. Kalian tunggu aja endingnya bakal gimana heheh... Nah terus apa yang bakal terjadi pada Luhan dan Sehun selanjutnya? Apa mereka bener-bener akan pisah? OH NO! Author juga gak mau itu terjadi disini Daeun dibuat jadi tokoh serigala berbulu domba nih heheh /evil laugh/ loh kok? Ya iyalah ia kan disini diceritain sebagai perusak hubungan HunHan. Ayo kibarkan bendera HUNHAN! HUNHAN JAYA YA~ heheheh^^

Delete/ lanjut/end?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, hatakehanahungry, HunHanieshipper**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	13. Chapter 13

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 13

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

Daeun mendorong kuris roda yang dinaiki oleh Sehun membawanya ke subah taman di rumah sakit itu. Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan keramaian wartawan yang ada disana. Para wartawan yang mengetahui kehadiran Sehun, dengan segera memotret nya. Ribuan flash kamera mengenai wajahnya. Ia sangat terganggu dengan semua itu. Kemudian Daeun membawanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Selamat siang semuanya..." ucap Daeun kepada para wartawan yang sudah menghidupkan kamera mereka.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira kepada kalian. Ini tentangku dan Sehun.' Ucapan Daeun itu semakin membuat para wartawan penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan segera bwertunangan." Lanjutnya. Spontan para wartawan pun kembali menanyakan kabar itu. Membuat suasana menjadi sangat gaduh. Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena yang ia tahu jika memang benar ia dan Daeun menjalin sebuah hubungan sebagai seorang kekasih.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang jika Luhan harus banyak beristirahat dan jangan terllau banyak mendapat tekanan. Kondisi fisik dan batinnya sekarang sedang sangat melemah karena sudah mendapat tekanan sebelumnya. Member Exo yang mendengar saran dari dokter itupun mengangguk mengerti. Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao masih menunggui Luhan diruangannya. Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol sedang pergi membeli makanan untuk makan siang mereka. Sedangkan Kai, Chen, Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun sedang menuju ke ruangan Sehun yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari ruang rawat Luhan. Sehun dirawat di dalam ruangan VVIP sedangkan Luhan di ruangan VIP. Awalnya Luhan juga akan dirawat di dalam ruang VVIP namun karena penuh, jadinya ia dirawat di ruang VIP.

"Tao kau lelah? Sudah kau istirahat saja biar aku dan Xiumin ge yang menunggui Luhan." Ucap Lay kepada Tao yang terlihat mengantuk.

" Tidak apa ge. Tao tidak lelah kok hoamm..." bantah Tao.

"Nah kau mengantuk seperti itu. Sudah kau istirahat saja." Saran Xiumin.

"Tapi ge..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat kau istirahat saja!" Lay segera menarik tubuh Tao agar merenahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Ge..."

"Jangan banyak membantah! Kau istirahat saja. Geg tidak mau kau juga jadi ikut-ikutan sakit karena kurang istirahat." Ucap Lay dengan tegas.

"Baiklah... Tapi jika nanti Luhan ge sudah sadar, bangunkan aku ya..." pinta Tao kepada Lay dan Xiumin.

"Iya... Sudah sekarang kau tidur saja." Tao pun memejamkan matanya untuk memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Lay aku lupa. Ada barangku yang tertinggal di dalam mobil. Apa tidak apa jika aku meninggalkan kau sendiriran disini?" tanya Xiumin ragu.

"Oh tentu tidak apa, ge. Sudah gege ambil saja barang gege yang tertinggal." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin? Hmm baiklah. Tapi jika terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan, kau segera panggil dokter dan hubungiku ya." pinta Xiumin sebelum keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

"Iya. Gege tenang saja." Jawab Lay. Xiumin pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera menuju ke tempat parkir mobil.

"Luhan ge, cepat sadarlah. Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Lay menggenggam tangan Luhan berharap agar Luhan bisa cepat sadar.

SKIP

Kai, Chen, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah tiba di depan ruang rawat Sehun namun betapa terkejutnya mereka saat tidak mendapati Sehun disana. Kyungsoo mulai mencari perawat dan menanyakan dimana keberadaan Sehun. Belum sempat ia pergi, Daeun sudah datang bersama Sehun yang duduk di atas kursi roda yang ia dorong. Perasaan Kyungsoo pun lega ketika mengetahui jika Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Sehun? Kau habis darimana saja? Kami sangat khawatir tahu!" ucap Kai.

"Maaf oppa... Tadi aku mengajak Sehun pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Habis kelihatannya ia sedang bosan." Ucap Daeun dengan lembut.

"Oh begitu. Tapi lain kali kau harus memberitahu kami jika ingin mengajak Sehun pergi."

"Iya maaf oppa. Lain kali aku akan meminta ijin pada kalian dulu." Daeun membungkukkan badannya berulang kali memohon maaf.

"Iya tidak apa. Kajja Sehun sebaiknya kau segera istirahat keadaanmu kan masih belum pulih sepenuhnya." Chen mendorong kursi roda Sehun kembali memasuki ruangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus permisi dulu, oppa. Aku masih memiliki banyak urusan lain. Selamat siang oppa..." pamit Daeun kemudian pergi.

"Apa yang yeoja itu lakukan pada Sehun sih sebenarnya?" ucap Baekhyun penuh curiga.

"Sudahlah jangan terllau dipikirkan. Yang terpenting Sehun sekarang baik-baik saja. Kajja kita masuk!" Kyungsoo pun mengajak Baekhyun dan Kai masuk.

SKIP

Xiumin sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir. Ia ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di dalam mobil. Di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat banyak sekali wartawan yang sepertinya sudah selesai wawancara. Ia mulai mengeratkan jaket, syal dan topi yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak ingin wartawan itu mengetahui kehadirannya di rumah sakit ini. Karena kabar Sehun yang kecelakaan itu sudah ditutupi oleh perusahaan dan member Exo lain pun diharapkan untuk bersembunyi. Saat ia berpapasan dengan beberapa wartawan, ia dikejutkan dengan pembicaraan wartawan itu. Karena penasaran, Xiumin pun menguping pembicaran wartawan-wartawan itu.

"Min aku masih tidak menyangka jika Sehun salah satu member Exo itu akan segera bertunangan. Apalagi aku juga sangat terkejut jika selama ini ia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Pantas saja beberapa minggu belakangan mereka (member Exo) tidak menampakkan diridi setiap stasiun TV. Biasanya kan setiap hari mereka selalu melakukan live performance. Ternyata semua ini karena keadaan Sehun. Huaa daebak sekali perusahaan mereka bisa menutupi segala maslah ini dari media." Ujar salah seorang wartawan.

-_Sehun akan bertunangan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?-_ batin Xiumin tidak percaya.

"Jung kau benar sekali. SM Entertainment memang sangat pintar menutupi kabar ini. Pertama, Sehun yang mengalami kecelakaan dan yang terakhir kabar Sehun yang akan segera bertunangan. Ckckck kita benar-benar dibohongi oleh mereka. Padahal SM mengaku jika member Exo sedang ebrlibur ke Norwegia." Ucap wartawan lainnya.

-_Jadi benar jika Sehun akan bertunangan? Tapi dengan siapa_?- batin Xiumin.

"Ya. beruntung seklai ya gadis yang bernama Jung Daeun itu bisa bertunangan dengan Oh Sehun. Yang sekarang sedang snagat digandrungi oleh fans-fans wanita."

"APA? JUNG DA-?" Xiumin mendekap mulutnya yang kelepasan berteriak. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik mobil agar tidak ketahuan oleh para wartawan itu.

"Siapa tadi ya? sepertinya ada yang berteriak?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah kita harus segera menayangkan berita ini segera." Kemudian wartawan-wartawan itu segera pergi. Xiumin pun keluar dari eprsembunyiannya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan semua yang ia dengar.

-_Aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya segera_.- batin Xiumin sambil bergegas kembali ke dlaam rumah sakit.

SKIP

Lay terlihat sangat bosan seorang diri di dalam kamar. Kemudian ia mencari remote TV bermaksud untuk menonton TV.

'_Kabar terbaru datang dari salah satu member Exo, Oh Sehun yang dikabarkan akan segera bertunangan dengan seorang wanita bernama Jung Daeun yang diketahui merupakan salah satu memebr dari girl grup baru bernama 2EYES dan merupakan seorang anak dari jung EubSeo pemilik stasiun TV CBS, NBC dan KBC. Mereka baru saja melakukan press conference beberapa saat yang lalu di sebuah rumah sakit, Seoul International Hospital. Sehun dirawat disana karena beberapa waktu yang lalu mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Saat keadaannya sudah kembali pulih, ia jadi semakin mengejutkan karena membawa berita pertunangan ini. Apakah semua berita ini be_-'

Lay membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan kabar yang ia lihat di TV saat itu. Tubuhnya membeku dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Hikss..."

Lay lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati Luhan yang sudah sadar dan kini sudah menangis. Luhan sudah mendengar semua berita pertunangan Sehun dengan Daeun itu. Lay pun segera mematikan TV itu dan memeluk tubuh Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Luhan ge... Tennaglah... Kabar itu pasti tidak benar. Lu-"

"Hikss Sehunnie... Hikss kau jahat hikss..." Luhan kembali terisak dipelukan Lay.

"Ge jangan seperti ini. Semua ini pasti tidak benar." Lay mengusap punggung Luhan berusaha menennagkannya.

"Hiksss kau jahat Sehunnie... Kau jahat hikss..." Luhan nmengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hatinya serasa hancur mendengar kabar itu.

"Ge? Tenanglah ge..." Lay semakin erat memluk tubuh Luhan yang mulai gemetar.

"Hikss hikss kau jahat... Kau jahatttttt..." Luhan mulai memukuli punggung Lay yang memeluknya.

"Kau jahatt... Kau jahat... Kenapa semua harus seperti ini? Kenapa? Hiksss hikss..."

"Gege! Tenanglah... Jangan seperti ini..." Lay mencengkaran kedua bahu Luhan untuk menyadarkannya.

"Sehunnie kau jaHATTTT..." Luhan berteriak-teriak dan terus memukuli Lay. Tao pun terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Ge kau ke-" ucapan Tao terpotong saat Luhan melemparinya dengan sebuah bantal.

"Lu ge, tenanglah..." Tao hanya mematung. Ia sedih melihat Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Kyaaaa Kau jahat! Kau jahattttttt haaaaa" teriakan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuh Lay sudah tidak sanggup menahan tubuh Luhan yang terus menerus memberontak dan melemparkan segalanya. Tao pun segera memanggil dokter.

"Dok tolong... Luhan ge sekarang berteriak-teriak..." Tao beerbicara kepada salahs eorang dokter yang ditemuinya di lorong rumah sakit.

"Baiklah. Jin cepat siapkan suntikan penenang." Perintah sang dokter kepada perawat disampingnya.

"Kyaaaa kau jahat! Kau kjahatttt haaaa..."

"Luhan ge... Tenanglah auuu" Lay memegangi pipinya yang tidak sengaja terkena tinjuan Luhan.

"Dok cepatlah..." ucap Tao tidak sabaran. Akhirnya dokter dan perawat itu segera masuk ke ruangan Luhan dan memberikan suntikan penenang. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Luhan melemah dan jadi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dok apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Luhan ge menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Lay penasaran sambil menahan rasa sakit di pipi kirinya.

"Apa tadi ia mendengar kabar yang kurang baik? Saya kan sudah menyarankan jangan sampai itu terjadi. Dan inilah akibatnya ia sekarang sudah sangat tertekan." Jelas sang dokter.

"Apa dok? Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menengmbalikannya seperti semula?" tanya Tao.

"Hmm yang pasti jangan membiarkan ia mendnegar kabar yang kurang baik karena sangat berakibat fatal nantinya. Ia bisa menjadi depresi. Baiklah saya harus permisi. Biarkan ia beristirahat." Dokter dan perawat itu pun segera keluar dari ruang rawat Luhan.

SKIP

Xiumin mulai kembali ke ruang rawat Luhan dengan rasa ketidakpercayaannya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia ingin segera memberitahukan Lay dan Tao. Ia juga jadi sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan.

CKLEK

KRITTT

"Lay? Ada apa? Kok semua jadi berantakan seperti ini?" tanya Xiumin yang terkejut melihat ruangan Luhan yang sudah sangat berantakan. Bantal, selimut derta beberapa buah-buahan yang ada dimeja jadi berserakan di atas lantai.

"Tadi itu hmm Luhan ge..." Tao sedikit ragu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia mulai membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ia ambil.

"Ada apa Tao? Lay?" tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Lay dan Tao secara bergantian.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di luar saja ge. Tao kau bisa menjaga Luhan ge?" Lay dan Xiumin pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lay sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kita harus membicarakannya di luar?" Xiumin masih belum mengerti apapun.

"Ini semua tentang Sehun ge. Luhan ge jadi seperti ini karena Sehun."

"Sehun? Apa tadi Luhan sudah sadar dan Sehun berbuat kasar lagi padanya?" tanya Xiumin yang masih bingung.

"Ini semua salahku sih ge. Aku tadi ingin menonton TV, saat aku nyalakan, langsung aku lihat kabar tentang Sehun yang akan segera bertunangan. Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata saat itu Luhan ge sudah sadar dan mendnegar kabar itu. Lalu... ya kau pasti tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi." Jelas Lay.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui kabar ini? Baru saja ku juga akan mem,beritahu kalian. Lalu apa yang harus kit- loh Lay kenapa pipimu kok memar seperti itu?" tanya Xiumin yang baru menyadari pipi Lay yang memar.

"Tidak apa kok ge. Nanti juga pasti sembuh sendiri. Tadi tanpa sengaja aku terkena tinjuan Luhan ge. Tidak apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Lay sambil tersneyum.

"Sebaiknya memar itu segera diobati, Lay..."

"Tidak perlu ge... Aku baik-"

"Sus bisa tolong obati temanku ini?" ucap Xiumin kepada seorang perawat yang lewat di depan mereka.

"Oh baik. Sebentar saya ambilkan kotak obat dulu." Jawab sang perawat sambil berlalu mengambil kotak obat di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit.

"Ge... Tidak perlu se-"

"Ishh sudahlah lukamu itu harus segera di obati. Jika tidak, nanti Suho bisa salah paham denagn aku dan Tao." Lay hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Pipinya memerah saat Xiumin membawa-bawa nama Suho.

.

.

.

Suho, Kris dan Chanyeol sedang berada di salah satu restoran cepat saji di daerah Gangnam. Mereka ke sana untuk membelikan para member lain makan siang. Mereka menyamar dengan sangat sempurna karena sejak tadi tidak ada yang bisa mengenali mereka. Saat Suho ingin membayar pesanan makanan mereka, ia mendengar kabar tentang Sehun-Daeun yang akan segera bertungan di salah satu TV di restoran itu. Dengan segera ia menyelesaikan semua tagihan pembayaran.

"Kris, Chanyeol. Kalian segeralah ke rumah sakit. Aku mau bertemu dengan Kim Songsaenim dulu." Ucap Suho kepada Krtis dan Chanyeol.

"Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ada sedikit masalah yang harus aku selesaikan. Sudah kalian cepatlah kembali, ini sudah waktunya untuk makan siang." Akhirnya Kris dan Chanyeol pun segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Suho memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan segera menuju ke kantor SM.

SKIP

Suho sangat terkejut saat melihat keramaian wartawan di depan kantor SM. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Suho segera masuk ke dalam gedung itu dnegan melewati pintu belakang. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Dengan segera Suho menuju ke ruangan CEO Kim.

CKLEK

Suho tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Namun ia tidak ingin kembali. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah Sehun-Daeun disini. Suho duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah file yang mengundang selidik. Perlahan-lahan ia mengambil file itu dan membacanya.

**SURAT KONTRAK**

_**DENGAN INI KITA AKAN BEKERJA SAMA. KAU, OH SEHUN HARUS MENJADI KEKASIH DARI PUTRIKU, JUNG DAEUN. TIDAK HARUS MENJADI KEKASIH SESUNGGUHNYA. KALIAN HANYA BERAKTING DI DEPAN KAMERA DAN DI DEPAN PUBLIK. KEUNTUNGAN AKAN KITA BERDUA DAPATKAN. YANG PERTAMA, UNTUK PUTRIKU, JUNG DAEUN. DENGAN BEGITU IA DAN MEMBER LAIN DI 2EYES AKAN CEPAT DI KENAL OLEH PUBLIK. DAN UNTUK KALIAN, EXO. KALIAN BISA TAMPIL LIVE, PERFORM SETIAP HARI DI SEMUA STASIUN TV MILIKKU. NAMUN JIKA KAU MENOLAKNYA, KAU DAN MEMBER EXO LAINNYA UNTUK SELAMANYA AKAN DI BLACK LIST DARI SEMUA STASIUN TV (CBS, NBC dan KBC ). KONTRAK INI HANYA BERLAKU SELAMA 2 BULAN SAJA. SESUDAH BATAS WAKTU ITU BERAKHIR, KALIAN BISA BERJALAN SEPERTI BIASA. DAN BISA MENGANGGAP SEMUA INI TIDAK PERNAH TERJADI.**_

_**TERTANDA,**_

_**Jung Eub Seo**_

_**Jung Daeun**_

_**Kim YoungMin **_(anggeplah gitu isi suratnya. Author gak bisa bikin surat kontrak sih T.T)

Suho membelakakkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan surat kontrak yang ia baca. Kemudian ia segera mengambil surat kontrak itu dan pergi ke rumah sakit kembali, ingin memberitahukan semuanya pada member Exo yang lain.

SKIP

CEO Kim baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya setelah Suho eprgi. Ia merasa ellah menangani para wartawan yang ramai di depan kantornya. Tidak lama, datanglah asisten CEO Kim dengan membawa sebuah laptop.

"Permisi, pak. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan jika berita pertunangan Sehun-Daeun sudah tersebar di seluruh dunia." Jelas sang asisten.

"Apa kabar ini tidak bisa ditutupi lagi?" tanya CEO Kim.

"Tidak bisa. Bahkan berita ini sudah menjadi tranding topic nomor satu di berbagai jejaring sosial di seluruh dunia dan banyak mendapat respon negatif. Para fans Exo sudah mengomentari semuanya bahkan ada yang sampai mengancam. Terlebih saat mereka mengetahui penayangan variety show mereka yang dibatalkan itu." Jelasnya lagi.

"Variety show? Yang mana?" tanya CEO Kim bingung.

"Variety show Sehun-Luhan 'We Got Married' sama 'Hello Baby' itu, pak." Jelas asisten.

"Untuk apa mengungkit-ungkit masalah variety show itu lagi? Kita kan sudah sepakat membatalkannya. Beri pengertian kepada para fans." Perintah CEO Kim.

"Baik, pak." Balas asisten itu dan ekmudian keluar dari ruang kerja CEO Kim.

-_Gadis itu memang benar-benar licik! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu! Tapi apakah harus aku memikirkan ulang tentang variety show itu? Ahh entahlah...Yang harus di fokuskan sekarang bagaimana cara mengatasi semua masalah yang sudah dibuat gadis itu._- batin CEO Kim.

SKIP

Suho yang baru tiba di rumah sakit, segera menuju ke ruangan Sehun dan memanggil member Exo lainnya yang ada disana untuk membahas masalah Sehun-Daeun. Ia membawa surat kontrak itu dan ingin menunjukannya kepada member lainnya.

CKLEK

KRITTT

"Kalian bisa keluar sebentar?" tanya Suho kepada Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Cehn Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun cepatlah!" perintah Suho dan mereka pun segera keluar dari ruangan Sehun yang terlihat bingung.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Ini! Kalian bacalah dan simpulkan sendiri." Suho kemudian menyerahkan surat kontrak itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung? Apa ini semuanya be-" Kyungsoo tidak mempercayai surat kontrak yang ia baca.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mendapatkannya di meja kerja Kim songsaenim. Dan sepertinya Sehun sudah mengetahuinya, sebelumnya. Namun ia belum menandatangani surat kontrak ini." Jelas Suho.

"Sudah aku duga sebelmunya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan yeoja itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Benar! Ini sama saja sebagai surat ancaman bukan surat kontrak. Ia menggunakan smeua kekuasaan ayahnya untuk emnjatuhkan kita. Kim songsaenim apsti juga sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan mereka." Ucap Baekhyun yang tidak kalah kesal.

"Ternyata Jung Daeun itu memang benar-benar gadis yang snagat licik! Aku akan emmbuat perhitungan padanya!" ucap kai sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei Kai, dia ini seorang wanita. Kita tidak bisa membalasnya dengan kekerasan. Kita harus membuat rencana lain utnuk membalasnya. Kita jebak saja dia." Usul Chen.

"Menjebaknya? Bagaiman? Dengan cara apa?" tanya Kai.

"Begini. Kita harus..." Chen membisikan rencananya dan member lainnya pun segera mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kita juga harus memberitahukan rencana kita ini kepada Lay ge, Xiumin hyung, Kris ge serta Tao juga agar rencana ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar." Lanjut Chen.

"Itu sih gampang! Yang jelas kita harus segera menjalankan rencana kita." Ucap Kai kemudian.

Drrrt Drrrtttt Drttt

Ponsel Xiumin, Kris, Lay serta Tao bergetar bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama mendapat pesan dari Suho mengenai rencana yang sudah ia buat bersama Chen dkk.

PIP

"Loh Luhan ge? Kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Tao terkejut saat mendapati Luhan yang sudah sadar. Namun Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia tidak membalas apa-apa.

"Luhan ge?" Tao mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan yang masih terdiam. Kini tatapan mata Luhan kosong.

"Lay ge? Luhan ge kenapa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Tao kepada Lay yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Tao." Jawab Lay sambil tersenyum miris menatap Luhan.

"Aku akan panggil dokter." Kemudian Kris keluar dan berniat memanggil seorang dokter.

"Dok? Tolong periksa keadaan Luhan. Kenapa dia hanya diam seperti ini? Tatapan matanya juga kosong. kami sangat mengkhawatirkannya dok." Tanya Xiumin kepada salah seorang dokter yang ingin memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

"Sudah saya duga. Pasien ini... Maaf dengan ebrat hati saya mengatakan jika pasien ini sudah megalami depresi berat. Keadaan mental dan fisiknya sudah sangat lemah." Jelas dokter itu.

"Dok? Apa ini benar? Lalu ia pasti bisa pulih kan dok?" tanya Kris.

"Pasien bisa saja sembuh. Namun akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Yang ia perlukan sekarang adalah ketengan batin dan waktu istirahat serta makanan yang sehat." Jelas dokter itu.

"Kapan dok ia bisa pulih?"

"Untuk itu saya belum bisa memastikannya dengan pasti karena setiap pastien berbeda-beda. Ada yang cepat dan bahkan ada yang lama."

"Permisi... Dok ada pasien baru yang harus segera ditangani." Ucap seorang perawat berniat memanggil dokter itu.

"Oh baiklah saya akan segera kesana. Maaf saya harus permisi karena ada pasien baru yang harus segera mendapat pertolongan." Dokter itu pun segera meninggalkan member Exo yang sangat sedih dengan kondisi Luhan sekarang.

"Ge... Apa yang ahrus kita lakukan? Hikss" Tao terisak. Ia tidak tega melihat kondisi Luhan yangs ekarang.

"Baby Tao, tenanglah... Luhan pasti akan segera pulih." Kris memeluk tubuh Tao dan meyakinkannya.

"Ge? Hikss Luhan ge hikss aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini ge..." ucap Tao sambil melirik Luhan yang kini sudah duduk di tempat tidur dengan tatapan kosong.

"Shutt~ Luhan pasti cepat pulih. Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu, Tao..." Kris mengelus-elus rambut hitam Tao dengan lembut.

"Lu... Kau makan ya... Ini sudah waktunya untuk makan siang." Xiumin membujuk Luhan untuk memakan makan siangnya. Namuan Luhan hanya diam tidak emnaggapi ucapan Xiumin.

"Lu aku suapi ya... Aaaaa~" Xiumin menyendokkan bubur yang diberikan pihak rumah sakit kepada Luhan. Namun Luhan masih diam. Tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Lu makanlah... Jangan seperti ini..." Xiumin merasa putus asa.

"Ge biar aku yang mencobanya." Lay menggantikan posisi Xiumin untuk menyuapi Luhan.

"Luhan ge... Kau makan ya... Jangan seperti ini ge..." lay mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk makan. Namun tetap saja tidak ada respon dari Luhan.

"Ge? Gege... Aaaa~" Lay sudah mengangkat sesendok bubur itu dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Luhan.

PRANGG

Luhan menepis tangan Lay membuat sendok yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Lay dan Xiumin merasa sedih. Mereka tidak tahu dengan cara apa mereka bisa membuat Luhan memakan makan siangnya.

SKIP

Hari mulai malam dan kondisi Luhan masih seperti biasanya. Ia masih tidak ingin makan membuat memebr Exo lainnya sedih. Mereka sangat mengharapkan Sehun yang bisa membuat Luhan makan. Namun mana mungkin? Sehun saja masih belum mengingat smeua tentang Luhan dan selalu menganggapnya orang asing. Luhan kini sudah tertidur setelah diberikan suntikan oleh sang dokter.

"Dok apa yang harus kami lakukan agar Luhan mau makan? Kami sudah mencoba segala cara namun tetap saja ia masih tidak ingin makan juga." Tanya Lay.

"Kalian bisa mencobanya dengan sesuatu yang ia sukai. Mulai dari makanan atau minuman kesukaannya. Tidak ada pantangan kok untuknya." Jelas sang dokter.

"Baiklah kami akan emncobanya kembali, dok. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Lay. Dan dokter itu pun seprti biasa kembali ke runagan pasien lainnya.

"Sepertinya besoka aku akan emncoba memberikan bubble tea kesukaan Luhan ge. Semoga ia mau menerimanya." Harap Lay.

'Ya semoga saja, Xingie... Kasihan ia tidak ingin makans eperti ini." Ucap Suho sambil mengelus kepala Lay lembut.

"Iya. Kau tidak kembali ke dorm sja, Myunnie?" tanya Lay.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian disini sememntara Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris dan Tao ekmbali ke dorm.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali saja, Myunnie. Kau pasti lelah."

"Tidak. Aku mau emnemanimu disini. Kau juga pasti lelah kan? Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Bair aku yang menunggui Luhan." Ucap Suho.

"Tidak, Myunnie. Aku tidak ellah kok. Hanya saja hoammm..." Lay menguap. Matanya sudah memerah anmun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya agar tidak tidur.

"Kau sudah ellah, Xingie... Sudah kau istirahat saja. Sini..." Suho menepuk pahanya agar Lay mau menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Tapi, Myunnie..."

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja..." akhirnya Lay pun tertidur. Ia sudah sangat lelah seharian ini menjaga Luhan. Suho juga sebenarnya sudah emrasa sangat lelah namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya agar selalu terjaga untuk mengawasi Luhan.

SKIP

Kai dan Kyungsoo berniat untuk menginap di rumah sakit. Mereka tidak ingin kembali ke dorm. Mereka masih berniat menjaga Sehun. Kai sudah terlihat mengantuk. Matanya sudah beberapa kali terpejam tanpa ia sadari. Kyungsoo yang kasihan melihatnya, menyuruh Kai untuk segera tidur.

"Kai jika kau mengantuk, kau tidur saja." Ucap Kyungoo kepada Kai yang mencoba membuka matanya.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin menemanimu. Aku belum mengantuk kok." Tegas Kai.

"Tapi matamu sudah merah seperti itu." Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai.

"Tidak. Ini karena ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mataku. Aku tidak mengantuk kok. Sungguh!" tegas Kai lagi.

"Baiklah... Tapi jika kau memang sudah mengantuk, kau tidurlah." Ucap Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Kai.

"Ne, kau juga sebaiknya begitu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Kyunggie..." ucap Kai perhatian.

"Ne Kai..." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya seorang namja yang sedang tertidur lelap nampak terusik dengan cahaya yang mulai menusuk retina matanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 KST. Ia melihat kedua orang namja, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap di atas sofa. Ia merasa sedikit bosan di dalam ruangan itu sendirian. Ia mulai bangkit dan mencoba berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangannya sambil membawa selang infusan yang masih terpasang ditangan kirinya. Ia ingin mencoba untuk berjalan sendiri dan lepas dari kursi roda yang selalu membatasinya. Ia berjalan tertatih melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang masih terlihat sepi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruang rawat. Ia merasakan kehangatan dihatinya saat itu. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kenop pintu ruangan itu. Ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan siapa orang yang dirawat di dalamnya.

CKLEK

KRITT

Perlahan-lahan Sehun memasuki ruangan itu. Langkahnya sengaja ia buat agar tidak terdengar. Ia melihat dua orang namja lain, Suho dan Lay yang tertidur lelap di sofa. Matanya kini tertuju kepada seorang namja yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan tangan kirinya yang juga di infus. Sehun semakin berjalan mendekati namja itu. Perlahan tangannya mulai menyentuh tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah Luhan yang masih terlelap itu.

-_Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Kenapa hatiku jadi terasa hangat jika berada di dekatmu?-_ batin Sehun.

Chapter 13 end! Huaaa akhirnya setelah di ketik ulang 2x jadi juga chapter ini iyeahhhh wkwkwk Mian ya readers kalo ceritanya malah jadi nyambung kemana-mana dan malah jadi berbuntut panjang kayak gini dan buat FF ini jadi gak kelar-kelar akhirnya Soalnya author beneran bingung mau ngelanjutin FF ini kayak gimana. Author lagi butuh banyak-banyak saran nih dari kalian. Konfliknya disini juga udah mulai mereda nih dan akhirnya member Exo lain pada tahu gimana liciknya si Daeun huahaha /evil laugh/ aduh emang benar dah FF ini kayak sinetron /.\ jadi masih mau dilanjut atau enggak ini FF, readers?

Delete/ lanjut/end?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, hatakehanahungry, HunHanieshipper, , oh hyunwook****, Devia Exost**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	14. Chapter 14

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 14

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Seorang namja yang sedang tertidur lelap nampak terusik dengan cahaya yang mulai menusuk retina matanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 KST. Ia melihat kedua orang namja, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap di atas sofa. Ia merasa sedikit bosan di dalam ruangan itu sendirian. Ia mulai bangkit dan mencoba berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangannya sambil membawa selang infusan yang masih terpasang ditangan kirinya. Ia ingin mencoba untuk berjalan sendiri dan lepas dari kursi roda yang selalu membatasinya. Ia berjalan tertatih melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang masih terlihat sepi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruang rawat. Ia merasakan kehangatan dihatinya saat itu. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kenop pintu ruangan itu. Ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan siapa orang yang dirawat di dalamnya.

CKLEK

KRITT

Perlahan-lahan Sehun memasuki ruangan itu. Langkahnya sengaja ia buat agar tidak terdengar. Ia melihat dua orang namja lain, Suho dan Lay yang tertidur lelap di sofa. Matanya kini tertuju kepada seorang namja yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan tangan kirinya yang juga di infus. Sehun semakin berjalan mendekati namja itu. Perlahan tangannya mulai menyentuh tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah Luhan yang masih terlelap itu.

-_Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Kenapa hatiku jadi terasa hangat jika berada di dekatmu?-_ batin Sehun.

"Kau siapa? Apa sebelumnya kita sangat dekat?" ucap Sehun berbisik. Kini ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di samping tempat tidur Luhan.

GREP

Sehun sedikit tersentak saat ia merasakan adanya pergerakan dari tangan Luhan. Jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sehun mulai mengelus lembut pipi Luhan yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Sehun sangat senang melihat wajah polos Luhan saat terlelap seperti itu.

KRITTT

"Permisi..." suara salah seorang perawat mengejutkan Sehun. Dengan segera Sehun mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun sayang kakinya masih terasa sakit sehingga ia jadi masih terduduk di kursi itu.

"Maaf saya hanya ingin mengganti botol infus pasien ini saja." Ucap perawat itu. Sehun pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tugas saya sudah selesai. Saya permisi, tuan." Pamit perawat itu. Sehun pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

-_Kenapa aku jadi ingin selalu berada disisimu seperti ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa hatiku jadi merasa sangat nyaman jika berada didekatmu_?- batin Sehun.

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya Sehun berada disana. Ia masih terus memandangi wajah Luhan tanpa merasa bosan. Seulas senyum selalu tercetak jelas diwajahnya saat menatap dalam wajah tertidur Luhan. Karena merasa hari sudah semakin siang, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Ia khawatir jika Kyungsoo dan Kai akan mencarinya saat mereka tidak mendapati Sehun di dalam ruang rawatnya. Sehun mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri pelahan. Ia mengusap pipi Luhan lembut dan mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati keluar dari ruangan itu.

CKLEK

BLAM

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat ia keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Entah kenapa Sehun merasakan dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Ia mulai mengatur kembali detak jantungnya itu dan mencoba berjalan kembali ke ruangannya. Perlahan ia mulai masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo dan Kai. Dan ia mulai menidurkan kembali dirinya di tempat tidur. Karena merasa bosan, Sehun meraih sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia berencana ingin mendengarkan musik. Namun Sehun lagi-lagi semakin merasa terkejut saat ia melihat foto yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Sebuah foto antara Luhan dan Sehun yang saling berangkulan dan tersenyum gembira.

-_Loh ini bukannya namja tadi? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa aku dengan namja itu?-_ batin Sehun lagi.

-_Nanti_ _aku akan menanyakannya pada Suho hyung saja_.- batinnya kembali. Sehun berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Kini ia malah sudah asik mendengarkan lagu dengan headset yang terpasang di ponselnya itu hingga kembali terlelap.

Kyungsoo kini sudah terbagun dari tidurnya sedangkan masih terlalu asik dengan alam mimpinya. Kyungsoo muali bangkit dan melihat keadaan Sehun. Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua headset yang berada di telinga Sehun dan menyelimuti namja yang tertidur itu.

-_Rupanya tadi kau sudah bangun ya? kau merasa bosan? Maaf ya Sehun. Sekarang tidurlah dengan nyenyak._- batin Kyungsoo sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah malam, ada seorang namja sedang berjalan sendirian disebuah jembatan di Sungai Han. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat sangat gembira. Berulang kali ia menyicip harum seikat bunga mawar merah yang ia pegang. Ia memilki sebuah janji penting dengan seseorang yang sangat di sayanginya. Ia menyusuri setiap jalan dengan hati riang gembira sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui sedang menunggu dirinya di salah satu bangku taman di dekat Sungai itu.

GREP

Sehun mencoba menutup kedua mata namja itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan kepada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ya lepaskan, Hunnie..." teriak namja berambut pink yang kedua matanya sedang ditutup oleh Sehun.

"Ne, Hannie... mianhae.. oh iya aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Dengan segera Sehun memberikan seikat bunga mawar yang ia beli itu.

"Huaa bunganya cantik sekali. Gomawo Hunnie... tapi kok kau bertindak seolah-olah aku ini seorang yeoja sih?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kyaaa hyung kau sangat menggemaskan." Berulang kali Sehun mencoba mencubit kedua pipi milik Luhan.

"Hiaaa apooyo, pabbo! Ishh..." Luhan mengelus-ngelus kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Kyaaa neomu kyeoppta, Hannie... Aku jadi semakin gemas..." Sekali lagi Sehun berusaha mencubit kembali kedua pipi Luhan. Beruntungnya dengan segera Luhan menepis kedua tangan Sehun itu.

"Ishh kau ini! Oh iya ini untukmu!" Luhan memberikan segelas bubble tea kepada Sehun.

"Untukku?"

"Ne, tentu saja untukmu."

"Huaaa gomawo, Hannie..." Sehun memluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

"Hei hei... Ya lepaskan, pabbo! Kau ingin membunuhku? Uhuk uhuk ishhh..." Luhan meronta-ronta agar Sehun bisa melepaskan pelukannya dari dirinya.

"Mianhae, hyung hehehe... Tapi dimana bubble tea untukmu?" tanya Sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah ada ditempat yang seharusnya." Jawab Luhan santai.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Sehun sedikit merasa heran.

"Ishh maksudku, bubble tea itu sudah masuk ke dalam perutku. Aku sudah menghabiskannya sebelum kau datang kemari." Jelas Luhan.

"Yahh jadi aku harus meminumnya sendiri dong?"

"Tentu saja, pabbo!"

"Ishh hyung kenapa selalu menyebutku pabbo sih?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak suka jika terus disebut pabbo oleh Luhan.

"Mianhae... Mianhae... sebagai permintaan maaf, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun. Sehun pun dengan segera menunjukkan evil smirk andalannya.

"H-hei... A-apa maksud senyumanmu i-itu?" tanya Luhan takut-takut. Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

"Ya apa yang mau kau lakukan!" Luhan mulai berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Wajh mereka bahkan sudah berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Sehunnie? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Jangan macam-macam!" Luhan kini sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun. Jarak antara wajah mereka sudah hampir menipis. Refleks, Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung kencanlah denganku, sekarang." Bisik Sehun ditelinga kanan Luhan.

"MWO?" teriak Luhan spontan. Ia pun sudah membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti itu.

"Hhahaha hyung kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya? Hahaha..." Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Sementara Luhan sudah menundukkan wajahnya, merasa malu.

"Hyung... Mau ya? ya? ya?" Sehun terus memohon-mohon kepada Luhan.

"Ne, baiklah." Jawab Luhan akhirnya. Sehun pun berteriak gembira cukup kencang bahkan karena tingkahnya itu, beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ahh mianhae..." Sehun ya merasa mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang, membungkukkan badannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal yang ia kenakan, merasa malu. Luhan hanya tersenyum meliaht tingkah Sehun itu.

"Lalu kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Ke Lotte World, ya hyung..."

"Apa? Ahh tidak mau." Tolak Luhan.

"Ayolah hyung... Kita ke sana, ya?" bujuk Sehun.

"Ahh tidak. Kau pasti nanti ingin mengajakku ke wahana yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Luhan lagi.

"Hyung aku mohon... Mau ya? aku janji deh kita tidak akan naik wahana yang aneh-aneh." Sehun terus kembali emmmohon dihadapan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat tidak tega melihat Sehun yang memohon-mohon seprti itu. Namun akrena rasa kekhawatirannya, ia tetap berusaha menolak permintaan Sehun.

"Tidak mau!"

"Lalu hyung ingin kemana?"

"Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana."

'Yah hyung... Hmm bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan ke Myeondeong?" usul Sehun lagi.

"Apa? Myeondeong?"

"Iya ke Myeondeong. Apa kau mau?"

"Hmm ya baiklah.. Tapi bagaimana cara kita untuk pergi kesana?' tanya Luhan.

"Nih aku membawa ini..." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah kunci mobil di hadapan Luhan.

"Apa sebelumnya kau memang sudah merencanakan semua ini, eoh?"

"Tentu saja, hehehe... Kajja hyung!" Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk segra menuju mobil dan pergi ke Myeondong.

Di dalam perjalanan, Luhan dan Sehun rampak sangat gembira. Mereka berdua saling bercanda. Tanpa disadari, mobil mereka sudah tiba di kawasan Myeondeong. Dengan cepat mereka membetulkan pakaian mereka. Menggunakan syal, topi dan kaca mata hitam. Mereka tidak ingin terganggu dengan orang-orang yang mengenali mereka. Kini mereka sudah menuju ke sebuah toko accessories. Luhan tampak sangat antusias saat ia menemukan sebuah kalung dan gelang perak berliontin hello kitty. Luhan sangat lah menyukai karakter kartun itu.

"Hyung kau mau?" Sehun menawarkan kalung dan gelang berliontin Hello Kitty itu kepada Luhan.

"Ahh tidak. Jika aku memakainya, aku benar-benar akan nampak seperti seorang yeoja." Tolak Luhan.

"Tidak kok. Mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya jika melihatnya dari jauh. Karena liontin kalung dan gelang ini tidak tampak seperti hello kitty sungguhan kok." Bujuk Sehun.

"Ahh tidak Hunnie... Aku tidak mau." Tolak Luhan lagi lalu mulai berjalan ke sisi toko lainnya.

-_Mungkin Hannie hyung akan terlihat sangat manis jika mengenakannya_.- batin Sehun

"Sehun? Kau sedang apa? Kau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Luhan saat mendapati Sehun yang berdiri di dekat kasir.

"Ahh tidak kok. Kau ingin membeli sesuatu, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Kajja kita berkeliling lagi." Luhan pun sudah keluar dari toko itu.

"Hyung kau ingin kemana lagi?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hmm aku lapar. Kita makan yuk, Hunnie..."

"Kau lapar? Baiklah kita makan dulu. Kita makan disana saja ya..." Sehun menunjuk ke sebuah kedai sup yang terlihat tidak terlalu ramai.

"Ne, aku juga ingin makan disana. Kau tahu saja apa yang aku mau, Hunnie... hehhe"

"Tentu saja karena aku kan sangat menyayangimu. Tentunya aku harus tahu dong apa yang disukai dan diingini oleh orang yang sangat kita sayangi hehehe.." Sehun mencubit ujung hidung Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ishh kau ini! Kajja kita kesana!" Luhan dan Sehun pun segera menuju ke kedai itu.

SKIP

Setelah merasa kenyang, mereka pun segera membayar makanan yang mereka makan dan pergi ke tempat lainnya. Luhan mengajak Sehun ke sebuah toko accessories ponsel. Luhan ingin membeli strap handphone karena sebelumnya strap miliknya terlepas dan hilang.

"Hyung ini keren!" Sehun menunjukkan sebuah strap berwarna hitam dengan sebuah gambar tengkorak putih besar sebagai hiasannya.

"Iya itu keren!" Luhan kemudian mengambil strap itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Hyung suka?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya ini keren, Hunnie." Ucap Luhan bersemangat.

"Baiklah aku juga akan membelinya." Sehun dengan segera mengambil strap yang sama dengan yang Luhan pilih.

"Loh nanti ponsel kita bisa tertukar, Hunnie... Ponsel kita kan sama."

"Aku membeli yang warna putih kok. Nih." Sehun menunjukkan strap yang ia ambil.

"Oh baiklah. Kajja kita membayarnya." Dengan segera Luhan dan Sehun menuju ke meja kasir.

"Hyung disana ramai sekali sepertinya da parade ya?" Sehun melihat keramaian di sebrang jalan saat mereka mulai keluar dari toko itu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kajja kita lihat!" Luhan sudah berlari mendekati keramaian itu.

"Hyung tunggu aku!" Sehun berusaha mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari menjauh.

"Hannie hyung! Hyung!" Sehun memanggil-manggil Luhan di tengah keramaian orang banyak itu. Keramaian orang itu sangat menyulitkan Sehun untuk mencari Luhan.

"Hunnie? Kau dimana?" terdengar suara teriakkan Luhan yang memanggil-manggil Sehun.

"Hyung kau dimana?" Sehun terus mencoba mencari-cari Luhan di tengah keramaian itu.

"Aku disini. Hunnie kau dimana? Auu Hunnie tolong aku... Auu sakit..." terdengar teriakkan Luhan kembali diantara keramaian itu. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun belum bisa menemukannya.

"Hyung kau dimana? Apa yang terjadi hyung? Kau kenapa?"

"Hunnie uhukk tolong aku uhukk sakit..." samar-samar kembali terdengar suara Luhan yang meminta tolong. Ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi padanya.

"Hannie? Hannie hyung? Kau dimana? Kau kenapa hyung?" Sehun terus mencoba mencari Luhan di dalam keramaian itu.

"Hannie? Hannie hyung?" Sehun terus memanggil-manggil nama Luhan namun kini sudah tidak terdengar jawaban darinya.

"Hyung kau dimana? Jawab aku hyung... Hyung..."

"HANNIE HYUNG..."

Mimpi itu kembali mengganggu tidur Sehun. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud mimpi itu. Apalagi dirinya yang sedang bersama Luhan. Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Sehun, segera masuk kembali ke dalam runagan rawat itu. Awalnya setelah mandi Kyungsoo ingin mencari makanan untuk dirinya dan Kai. Namun belum sempat ia pergi, ia malah mendnegar teriakan Sehun dari dalam runag rawat. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Sehun yang sudah terbangun dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Sehun kau kenapa? Kau habis bermimpi buruk?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ne, hyung..." jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Tidak apa. Itu hanya mimpi, Sehun. Cepat kau makan sarapan ini." Kyungsoo memberikan Sehun semangkuk bubur kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak lapar hyung." Tolak Sehun.

"Tapi kau harus makan agar kau bisa cepat sembuh." Ucap Kyungsoo.

'Tapi hyung..."

"Sudah kau makanlah. Hyung ingin eprgi keluar sebentar. Jika Klai sudah bangun, bilang padanya jika hyung sedang membeli sarapan untuknya." Ucap Kyungsoo kepada Sehun.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah hyung permisi dulu." Kyungsoo pun pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap semangkuk bubur ditangannya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

-_Kenapa namja itu hadir lagi di mimpiku? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Aku jadi semakin penasaran siebenarnya siapa namja itu._- batin Sehun penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

.

.

.

Kai menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya. Sedikit merasa pegal di kedua kaki dan tangannya karena ia kurang nyaman tidur di atas sofa semalaman. Saat ia sadar, ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Ia mulai bangkit dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang memain-mainkan sendok di dalam mangkuk yang penuh dengan bubur.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Kai kepada Sehun.

"Aku sedang tidak selera." Ucap Sehun santai.

"Tapi kau harus memakannya. Kau mau Kyunggie marah padamu?" saran Kai. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sedang tidak berselera." Jawab Sehun.

"Terserahmu saja. Jika Kyunggie marah, jangan memintaku untuk menolongmu." Ucap Kai sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kira-kira namja bernama Luhan itu sedang apa ya sekarang?" ucap Sehun dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa didengar.

"Mwo? Aishh ke-kenapa aku jadi memikirkan namja itu sih? Ishh ada apa denganku?" Sehun merutuki diirnya. Merasa bodoh karena memikirkan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu.

CKLEK

"Sehun? Kau sudah bangun? Tapi kok kamu belum memakan bubur itu?" tanya Daeun yang baru saja datang menjenguk Sehun kembali.

"Kau kemana saja kemarin? Setelah kau mengantarkan ku kembali ke ruangan ini kau langsung menghilang begitu saja. Apa karena kau sudah sibuk menangani berita itu? Lagipula untuk apa sih kau umumkan semua kabar itu? Padahal sebelumnya kita tidak pernah membicarakannya." Tanya Sehun. Daeun sedikit kikuk. Ia bingung harus beralasan apa.

"A-apa kau lupa? Sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan, sebenarnya kita itu akan segera bertunangan. Tapi kau malah mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini. Kau lupa?" Daeun mencoba meyakinkan Sehun kembali.

"A-apa iya? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Seingatku, sebelum aku kecelakaan aku malah sedang pergi ke kantor SM untuk bertemu dengan Kim sonmgsaenim bukan ke sebuah acara pertunangan." Balas Sehun sambil mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum kecelakaan.

-_Jadi Sehun sudah mengingat kejadian sebelum ia kecelakaan? Ini gawat! Semua rencanaku akan segera terbongkar!_- batin Daeun.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu jadi memucat seperti itu?" tanya Sehun sedikit heran dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang dikeluarkan Daeun.

"Pertunangan? Sebenarnya pertunangan seperti apa maksudmu JUNG DAEUN?" tanya Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"O-oppa?" Daeun mulai merasa panik.

"Hyung apa benar sebelum aku kecelakaan sebenarnya aku akan bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Sehun untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

-_Mati aku! Semua rencanaku akan segera terbongkar saat ini juga! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!_- batin Daeun lalu dengan eprlahan mulai berjalan mundur dan mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei mau kemana kau?" teriak Kai saat melihat Daeun yang mencoba untuk kabur.

CKLEK

"Kau mau kemana, hah?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Daeun yang sudah berniat pergi. Kini dirinya sudah terjegat oleh member Exo lainnya.

"O-oppa? Kalian?" wajah Daeun sudah semakin memucat. Ia sudah tidak bisa melarikan diir lagi.

SKIP

Daeun duduk diantara Exo member lainnya. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang disidang para namja itu. Rencana yang sudah disusun oleh member Exo berjalan dengan lancar.

"Katakan pada kami sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?' tanya Suho dengan tegas. Daeun masih menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat takut.

"Hmm i-itu se-sebenarnya apa yang kalian katakan ini oppa? Aku melakukan apa?" tanya Daeun.

"Tidak usah mengelak. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang mulai bertanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang aku umumkan itu memang benar. Aku dan Sehun memang sudah merencanakan pertunangan ini. Apa Sehun tidak pernah membicarakannya pada kalian?" ucap Daeun membela diri.

"Sungguh aku saja merasa tidak ada sedikitpun ketertarikan hati denganmu. Aku juga sempat bingung saat mendengar jika kita akan bertunangan." Ucap Sehun dengan jujur. Daeun semakin terpojok.

"Kau melupakanku Sehun? Hikss kau jahat Sehun." Daeun terus berakting menyakinkan member Exo lainnya.

"Hmm untuk masalah itu memang kami tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi kami ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi padamu. Apa maksud ini?" Suho menunjukkan sebuah surat kontrak yang ia dapat dari meja kerja CEO Kim.

-_Darimana mereka mendapatkan itu? Gawat! Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi! Bagaimana ini?_- batin Daeun.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jadi semua ini benar? Kau mau memanfaatkan Sehun demi ingin mendapatkan kepopuleraritas? Dasar rendah!" tuduh Chanyeol.

"Hikss maaf... Maafkan aku..." Daeun sudah tidak bisa mengelak. Ia mencoba meminta maaf atas semua perbuatannya.

"Kau sudah membuat masalah menjadi semakin besar seperti ini dan kau hanya bisa meminta maaf? Hanya maaf?" ucap Kai kesal.

"Maaf aku tidak ada niatan seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku hiksssebenarnya ada tujuan lain selain kepopuleraritasan hikss aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasih Sehun saja. Sudah sejak lama aku memendam perasaan padanya. Aku juga merasa bersalah dulu pernah menolaknya dan mempermalukannya. Aku melakukan semua itu dulu karena merasa gengsi dengan teman-temanku yang lain." Akhirnya Daeun mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya selama ini.

"Apa? Menjadi kekasih Sehun? Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Kau menyulitkan kami, kau tahu? Bahkan berita ini pun sudah tersebar ke seluruh dunia. Sudah di dengar seluruh fans kami. " ucap Kai kembali. Perasaannya semakin kesal mendengar alasan Daeun melakukan semua perbuatan 'gila' ini.

"Maaf oppa... Hikss aku sungguh minta maaf." Daeun terus terisak dan mencoba meminta maaf terus.

"Perbuatanmu itu terlalu nekad, kau tahu? Bukankah kau ini seorang anak pengusaha yang sangat terkenal? Tapi kenapa kau malah melakukan perbuatan 'rendahan' seperti ini? Mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih dan akan menjadi tunangan Sehun di hadapan seluruh media. Apa orang tuamu tidak akan malu dan menerima imbas dari seluruh perbuatanmu ini?" tanya Chen.

Daeun hanya terdiam. Ia memikirkan keadaan kedua orangtuanya. Ia memang bodoh. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan imbas dari semua perbuatannya ini. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak bisa semudah itu menghilangkan pemberitaan itu dari hadapan media.

'"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki smeua keadaan ini?" tanya Lay kepada Daeun yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Hikss maaf... Aku tidak tahu..." Daeun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah sangat merasa malu.

"Dan ada yang ingin aku katakan lagi apda kalian. Sebenarnya hmm sebenarnya yang mendonorkan darah untuk Sehun itu bukan aku." Jujur Daeun. Member Exoi lain kembali bertanya-tanya.

"Yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sehun itu sebenarnya Luhan oppa." Lanjutnya. Member Exo tidak terkecuali Sehun membelalakan mata mereka saat emndengar ucapan jujur Daeun. Mereka sangat tidak menyangka jika Luhan yang telah menolong Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukan kah saat itu Luhan sedanga da di China?" tanya Xiumin ragu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku sempat bertemu dengannya di bandara saat aku baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Ia terlihat putus asa dan kebingungan. Aku mencoba untuk menolongnya. Ia bilang jika ia meninggalkan dompetnya dan tidak bisa pergi untuk bertemu dengan temannya. Aku berniat menolongnya tapi sebelum aku mengantarkannya ke rumah temannya, aku mengajaknya sebentar ke rumah sakit ini. Ia pun setuju. Saat aku ke sini, seorang perawat bilang jika keadaan Sehun sedang kritis dan membutuhkan donor darah. Aku benar-benar ingin membantunya namun golongan darahku berbeda dengan Sehun. Saat itu Luhan oppa menghampiriku dan aku menceritakan semuanya jika Sehun, temanku sedang membutuhkan donor darah. Lalu ia berniat untuk mendonorkan darahnya saat ia tahu jika golongan darahnya sama." Jelas Daeun panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sejujurnya siapa yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sehun? Kenapa malah kau yang mengaku jika kau sendiri yang mendonorkannya?" tanya Lay.

"Luhan oppa tidak ingin orang lain tahu jika ia yang mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sehun. Ia bilang seperti itu sebelum ia pamit pergi padaku." Sambung Daeun.

"Ya Tuhan. Jadi Luhan hyung yang menolongku?" Sehun sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Daeun. Ia merasa bodoh dan bersalah karena ia pernah bersikap kasar pada Luhan.

"Haaa baiklah. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Daeun. Kita pikirkan bersama cara untuk mengatasi semua masalah ini. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir. Kami tidak akan membuat namamu atau orangtuamu menjadi jelek." Ucap Suho.

"Kamsahamnida oppa. Maaf aku jadi menyulitkan kalian seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan membantu mengatasi semua masalah ini dengan usahaku." Ucap Daeun sebelum eprgi meninggalkan ruang rawat Sehun.

Daeun keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan perasaan sedikit lega karena member Exo lain tidak akan menjelekan namanya dan keluarganya di hadapan media. Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah pun terus menghampiri Daeun. Ia bertekad untuk mengatasi semua masalah yang telah ia buat. Ia ingin mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat member Exo lainnya menjadi susah lagi. Sekarang ia mulai melangkahkan kaki dan mencoba pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia sangat yakin jika akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini secepatnya.

Member Exo masih tampak terkejut dan pusing. Kris bahkan sudha berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan itu. Kai terus menggerutu kesal di sampign Kyungsoo. Sehun masih terdiam mencerna semua perbincangan yang sudah ia dengarkan tadi. Namun lamunannya terganggu dengan sebuah perasaan yang mulai mengganggunya. Dadanya merasa sesak. Kini pikirannya terfokuskan dengan Luhan.

"Sehun? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho kepada Sehun yang mencoba pergi keluar dari ruangannya.

Sehun terus mencoba meangkahkan kakinya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi kepada Luhan. Dengan segera Sehun memaksakan kedua kakinya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Akhirnya Sehun sudah tiba di depan ruangan Luhan. Sehun mendengar teriakan-teriakan frustasi Luhan dari dalam ruangan itu.

CKLEK

KRITTT

"Hyung? Berhenti, hyung..." ucap Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang sudah mencoba melemparkan segala yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Bahkan selang infusannya pun sudah di lepas paksa oleh Luhan.

"HAAAA" Luhan semakin berteriak histeris saat mendapati Sehun yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Hyung... Kenapa? Ada apa hyung?" Sehun nemncoba mendekati Luhan. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan dan lemparan barang yang ditujukan padanya.

"Hyung kenapa?" Sehun mencoba memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat berusaha menghentikan Luhan.

"Hyung kenapa seperti ini?" ucap Sehun. Luhan berusaha meronta-ronta did alam dekapannya. Dengan segala kekuatannya Luhan mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga membentur dinding ruangan putih itu.

"Auu kepalaku... Hyung..." akhirnya Sehun sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Luhan akhirnya berhenti teriak dan menatap Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan kosong.

"Omono! Sehun? Sehun? Dokter..." teriak Tao saat mendapati Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

SKIP

Sudah 3 jam lamanya Sehun masih belum sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang jika keadaannya baik-baik saja namun tetap ada rasa khawatir yang menghampiri member Exo lainnya. Luhan juga kembali tenang dan terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Sehun di letakkan di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Luhan karena member Exo ingin melihat keadaan mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Ya Tuhan kapan semua ini akan selesai?" tanya Lay lelah. Ia lelah dengan semua masalah yang harus mereka lewati.

"Tenanglah. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Semua masalah pasti akan segera selesai." Ucap Xiumin menenangkan.

"Iya Minseokkie benar. Aku yakin smeuanya akan cepat selesai." Ucap Chen membenarkan.

"Sehun? Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat pergerakan dari Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan! Luhan hyung? Dimana Luhan hyung?" teriak Sehun saat sudah sadarkan diri. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan.

"Akhh kepalaku..." Sehun kembali mengeluh kesakitan pada kepalanya.

"Sudah kau istirahat saja. Keadaan Luhan hyung baik-baik saja kok. Lihatlah ia sudah terlelap." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"Lalu dimana? Kenapa dia tidak disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu dia sudah terlelap." Chnayeol menunjuk namja yang sudah terbaring lemah di tempat tidur lainnya.

"Luhan hyung? Loh kenapa Luhan hyung ada disini? Dia sakit? Kok kalian tidak memberitahuku? Dan kenapa aku juga berada disini? Seingatku aku sedang berada di kantor SM." tanya Sehun. Member Exo lainnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"A-apa? Kau tidak tahu? Kau mengalami kecelakan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini." Jelas Tao.

"Kecelakaan? Lalu kenapa Luhan hyung ada disini? Dan kalian juga? Bukankah kalian masih berada di China?" tanya Sehun kepada member Exo M lainnya.

"K-kau? Kau tidak mengingat kejadian belakangan ini? Dengan Jung Daeun? Aishh ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kai frustasi.

"Kejadian apa? Memang apa yang terjadi padaku? Daeun? Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau memang mengenalnya?" tanya Chen.

"Ya dia teman semasa SMAku. Aku tidak ignin bertemu lagi denagnnya. Ia sudah benar-benar pernah emmpermalukanku." Ucap Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Aishh sudahlah lupakan saja."

"Heh? Cincinku! Dimana cincinku!" ucap Sehun saat meraba jarinya dan tidak mendapatkan cicin miliknya.

"Cincin? Cincin apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Cincin perakku, hyung. Aku selalu memakainya. Dimana cincin itu?" Sehunh mulai mencaro-cari cincin miliknya.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ahh apa ini yang kau maksud?" tanya Suho sambil memberikan cincin itu kepada Sehun.

"Haaa syukurlah. Aku kira cincin ini menghilang. Gomawo, Hyung..." Sehun tersenyum lega ketika mendapati cincinnya kembali dan segera memakainya.

"Kalian memiliki sepasang cincin yang sama ya?" tanya Lay kepada Sehun.

"Siapa? Hannie hyung? Ya kami memang memilikinya. Ini cincin kami." Jelas Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku tahu. Aku selalu melihat Luhan ge tidak pernah melepaskan cincin itu. Ia selalu memperhatikan cincin itu denagn senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya." Jelas Lay.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku juga sering melihatnya seperti itu." Ucap Tao membenarkan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung? Kenapa ia disini? Ia sakit apa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia tidak tega melihat Luhan yang terbaring lemah seperti itu.

"Luhan hyung... Hmm Luhan hyung..."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak menjawabku?"

"Hmm Luhan hyung mengalami depersi, Sehun." Jawab Kyungsoo lemas.

"APA?" Sehun kemudian bangkit dan mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia ingin menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun miris. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang. Lay emncoba menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Luhan di China dan di Korea. Sehun mendengarkannya dan merasa sanagt sedih dan terpukul.

"Hyung... Mianhae... Ini semua salahku... Daeun! Kau itu benar-benar keterlaluan!" Sehun merasa sangat marah setelah mendnegar apa yang telah Daeun lakukan.

"Sehun, tenanglah... Ia sudah berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Xiumin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Gara-gara ia membuat kabar palsu itu, Luhan hyung jadi seeprti ini! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya saja hyung!" ucap Sehun meledak-ledak. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Tenanglah Seh-"

Drrt drrt drtt

Ponsel Suho dan Kris bergetar. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah pesan panggilan. Suho dan kris pun segera melihat memebr Exo lain dan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi menemui CEO Kim karena yang tadi memanggil mereka adalah dia.

"Sehun, kami harus pergi dulu. Tidak apa jika kami meninggalkanmu sendiri bersama Luhan?" tanya Suho kepada Sehun.

"Ya tidak apa. Kalian pergilah biar aku yang menjaga Luhan hyung." Jawab Sehun. Akhirnya member Exo alinnya pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap intens wajah Luhan yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 KST nmaun member Exo lainnya masih belum kembali ke rumah sakit. Seorang perawat tadi sudah memberikan dua piring makan siang untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya karena iasudah merasa sanagt lapar. Tadi pagi ia tidak emmakan sarapannya. Sehun masih dengan setia menunggui Luhan. Sesekali Sehun membetulkan poni pink Luhan yang menutupi matanya.

"Hannie hyung?" Sehun tersentak saat merasakan pergerakan ditangannya. Ia melihat jari-jari tangan Luhan mulai bergerak.

"Hannie hyung? Kau sudah sad-"

"Kyaaa haaa... Pergi kau pergi..." Luhan berteriak histeris saat ia melihat wajah Sehun.

"Hyung... Kenapa? Maafkan aku hyung..." Sehun mencoba memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Hyung... Mianhae..." Luhan terus meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Hyung mianhae... Hikss..." Sehun tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat perlakuan Luhan seperti itu. Luhan berusaha menjauhinya setiap kali ia mendekatinya.

"Hyung mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..." ucap Sehun lagi. Luhan mulai berhenti memberontak. Sehun terus emmeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat, seakan enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Hikss hikss kau jahat... Kau jahat Sehunnie... Hikss hikss..." tangis Luhan pun pecah di dada Sehun. Sehun merasakan airmata Luhan sudah membasahi pakaiannya.

"Hyung akhirnya mau berbicara juga. Uljima hyung... Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... Aku salah hyung... Maafkan aku..." Sehun terus meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

"Hikss hikss kau jahat Hunnie kau jahat..."

"Mianhae hyung... Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku memang salah. Sangat bersalah padamu... Aku mohon maafkan aku..." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya hikss kenapa? Hikss hikss..." Luhan memukul kedua bahu Sehun secara bergantian meluapkan segala emosi di hatinya.

"Terus pukul aku hingga kau puas hyung... Aku memang bersalah... Maafkan aku... Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi... Hyung aku mohon maafkan aku..."

"Kau tahu? Hatiku sangat sakit, Hunnie. Sangat sakit. Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya." Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Aku butuh waktu, Hunnie... Aku harap kau mengerti..."

Chapter 14 end! Hoaaa sebenarnya author ini bingung banget mau lanjutin Chapter ini. Tapi untunglah udah selesai. Konfliknya udah mereda-da-da-da banget kan? Dan semua member Exo udah tahu kelakuan nya si Daeun. Oh iya kemungkinan sih kalo gak ada perubahan Chapter depan itu ending dari semua FF ini. Kalo gak ada perubahan ya... Dan untuk judul FF ini kenapa gak diganti karena author ada alasannya. Alasannya itu ada di Chapter depan ya hehehe... Kurang puas ya dengan hasil chapter ini? Sebenarnya author juga merasa sangat sangat gak puas dengan hasil chapter ini. Banyak gaje nya sih /#haduhhh (-_- )/ Ok deh sampai ketemu di Chapter depan ya... Semoga Chapter depan ceritanya lebih memuaskan para reader sekalian hehehe^^

Delete/ lanjut/end?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, hatakehanahungry, HunHanieshipper, , oh hyunwook, Devia Exost, Guest**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	15. Chapter 15

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 15

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 KST namun member Exo lainnya masih belum kembali ke rumah sakit. Seorang perawat tadi sudah memberikan dua piring makan siang untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya karena ia sudah merasa sanagt lapar. Tadi pagi ia tidak memakan sarapannya. Sehun masih dengan setia menunggui Luhan. Sesekali Sehun membetulkan poni pink Luhan yang menutupi matanya.

"Hannie hyung?" Sehun tersentak saat merasakan pergerakan ditangannya. Ia melihat jari-jari tangan Luhan mulai bergerak.

"Hannie hyung? Kau sudah sad-"

"Kyaaa haaa... Pergi kau pergi..." Luhan berteriak histeris saat ia melihat wajah Sehun.

"Hyung... Kenapa? Maafkan aku hyung..." Sehun mencoba memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Hyung... Mianhae..." Luhan terus meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Hyung mianhae... Hikss..." Sehun tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat perlakuan Luhan seperti itu. Luhan berusaha menjauhinya setiap kali ia mendekatinya.

"Hyung mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..." ucap Sehun lagi. Luhan mulai berhenti memberontak. Sehun terus emmeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat, seakan enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Hikss hikss kau jahat... Kau jahat Sehunnie... Hikss hikss..." tangis Luhan pun pecah di dada Sehun. Sehun merasakan airmata Luhan sudah membasahi pakaiannya.

"Hyung akhirnya mau berbicara juga. Uljima hyung... Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... Aku salah hyung... Maafkan aku..." Sehun terus meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

"Hikss hikss kau jahat Hunnie kau jahat..."

"Mianhae hyung... Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku memang salah. Sangat bersalah padamu... Aku mohon maafkan aku..." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya hikss kenapa? Hikss hikss..." Luhan memukul kedua bahu Sehun secara bergantian meluapkan segala emosi di hatinya.

"Terus pukul aku hingga kau puas hyung... Aku memang bersalah... Maafkan aku... Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi... Hyung aku mohon maafkan aku..."

"Kau tahu? Hatiku sangat sakit, Hunnie. Sangat sakit. Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkannya." Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Aku butuh waktu, Hunnie... Aku harap kau mengerti..." ulangnya.

"Hyung?" Sehun menatap dalam mata Luhan masih tidak mempercayai perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Maaf..." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Semua kata-kata kekecewaan sudah ia lontarkan. Hati Luhan terasa sedikit sesak.

"Haaa aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti." Jawab Sehun sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, pasrah.

"Maaf..." ucap Luhan kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, hyung. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu." Jawab Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

"Gomawo, Hunnie..." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Ada perasaan lega yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Ne. Aku akan selalu melakukan apa yang hyung minta. Jika hyung menyuruhku untuk terjun dari lantai ke 30 pun aku akan melakukannya." Gurau Sehun sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Seekstrim itu? Tapi aku tidak pernah memintanya, ya."

"Ya aku tahu. Hmm hyung... Makanlah. Ini sudah siang." Sehun memberikan nampan yang terdiri dari sepiring nasi serta sayur mayur dan lauk-pauk kepada Luhan.

"Aku tidak berselera sekarang." Luhan menolaknya.

"Tapi hyung... Kau harus makan." Sehun menangkup pipi kiri Luhan membuat Luhan menegang. Ia mulai membatin.

-_Sehunnie, jangan lakukan ini... Aku mohon... Aku masih belum siap setelah mendapat rasa sakit itu... Lepaskan tanganmu, Sehunnie_...- batin Luhan. Wajah Luhan memucat dan nafasnya seperti tercekat. Pikirannya mulai tidak karuan. Ia senang menerima perlakuaan Sehun yang sudah lama tidak pernah dirasakannya. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih merasakan sakit.

"Sehunnie... Ak-"

"Ah aku paham. Mianhae, hyung..." Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Luhan. Ia merasa bodoh. ia sudah terlalu biasa melakukan itu.

"Ya tidak apa." Jawab Luhan singkat menahan debaran didadanya.

"Hmm hyung kau makan, ya?" bujuk Sehun lagi.

" Ah tidak. Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk makan."

"Apa hyung tidak menyukai masakan ini? Hyung ingin aku belikan sesuatu? Katakan saja dan aku pasti aka-"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dan jangan seperti ini, Sehunnie..." potong Luhan.

"Ya aku mengerti. Maaf, aku hanya terbiasa terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, hyung." Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

-_Hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan semua itu. Hyung bagaimana ini_?- batin Sehun.

"Hyung... Tapi kau harus makan. kau mau menyusahkan member lainnya? Mereka juga pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

'Tapi aku sung-"

"Hyung... Aku mohon ah tidak hmm aku minta ah tidak hmm pokoknya kau harus makan, hyung. Hanya beberapa suap saja tidak apa. Asal kau mau makan hyung."

"Haaa baiklah, baiklah... Aku akan makan." jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Mau aku suap- ah ini hyung..." Sehun menyerahkan piring dan sendok kepada Luhan.

-_Aku cukup senang kau sudah ingin makan, hyung. Makanlah yang banyak. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat merasa lapar karena sejak kemarin kau selalu menolak untuk makan_.- batin Sehun sambil tersenyum menatap Luhan yang sedang mencoba makan perlahan.

-_Sehunnie aku tahu sesungguhnya hatimu pasti sangat sangat sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi kau jangan khawatir karena aku baik-baik saja selama ada kau ehh kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ahhh_- batin Luhan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya merasa kaget dengan batinnya sendiri.

SKIP

Setelah Luhan menyantap makan siangnya, seorang perawat memberikan obat untuk diminum setelah itu Luhan kembali tertidur. Sehun masih setia menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan damai. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum gembira. Sehun mengusap-usap rambut pink Luhan dengan lembut. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya hanya jika Luhan tertidur seperti ini. Jika saat Luhan tersadar, ia pasti akan selalu merasakan canggung, tegang dan menjauh dari Sehun.

"Hyung aku harap kau bisa segera kembali seperti dulu. Jangan seperti ini. Kau terlihat berbeda hyung... Matamu yang menatap mataku terlihat sangat berbeda. Biasanya mata itu selalu memancarkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Namun kini malah selalu memancarkan kewaspadaan dan ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi hyung?" gumam Sehun.

"Tidurlah hyung... Istirahatlah dengan tenang. Mimpi indah ya..." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan mulai kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Matanya mulai terasa berat mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang tadi ia minum.

-_Hyung sampai bertemu di alam mimpi yang indah...-_ batin Sehun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menemui CEO Kim, member Exo itu kemudian mendapati jadwal mereka hari ini. Suho dan Kris sedang berada di press conference di daerah Apeujeong-dong untuk mengklarifikasi kabar pertunangan Sehun. Para wartawan sudah menunggu kehadiran 2 leader Exo itu. Suho dengan ramah tersenyum kepada para wartawan itu. Berbeda dengan Kris yang setia tampil cool. Ribuan flash kamera menerpa wajah mereka seakan para wartawan itu tidak ingin ketinggalan 1 kedipan mata mereka.

"Baik selamat pagi semua... Saya selaku leader Exo, Suho ingin mengklarifikasi sesuatu." Suho mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya kabar itu..." Suho mulai menjelaskan semuanya secara detail kepada para wartawan disana.

"Baik siapa yang ingin bertanya?" Kris mulai membuka suara. Para wartawan itu berebut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan mereka.

"Nah yang disebelah sana, silakan." Kris mempersilakan seorang wartawan bertubuh sedikit gembal yang berada dibarisan depan untuk bertanya.

" Saya Goo Yong Bin, wartawan dari majalah XXX. Saya ingin bertanya. Jika kabar pertunanagn ini tidak benar, lalu apa tujuan gadis itu membuat semua kabar ini? Apa ia ingin mengejar kepopuleran saja? Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya. Untuk hal itu, kami tidak harus menanggapinya. Karena itu hal yang bersifat pribadi. Kami tidak mau asal bicara. Biarakan dia sendiri yang mengutarakan alasannya." Jawab Suho sambil terus menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

"Lalu siapa yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Kris kembali angkat bicara.

"Saya Kim Ha Rim wartawan dari majalh luar negeri. Apakah kalian (member Exo) lain mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya?"

''Sebenarnya kami juga belum terlalu muncul saat Sehun terbaring lemah di rumah sakit."

"Lalu kenapa kalian (Exo dan SM Ent) menutupi kabar kecelakaan Sehun ini dari kami?"

"Kami tahu jika Sehun sangatlah dekat dengan Luhan. Lalu apa tanggapan Luhan dengan kabar-kabar ini?"

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Luhan sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kami dengar jika ia juga di rawat dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Sehun."

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus datang bertubi-tubi. Dengan setia Suho maupun Kris –walau hanya sebagian- menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para wartawan itu dengan sabar. Berbeda dengan Suho dan Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Lay sedang menghadiri sebuah variety show di salah satu stasiun televisi. Mereka sudah kembali beraktifitas namun bukan untuk perform melainkan untuk mengklarifikasi semua kabar mengenai salah satu member mereka. Tao, Xiumin dan Chen juga tidak kalah sibuk. Mereka sudah menghadiri berbagai macam radio untuk mengklarifikasi kabar ini. Dengan cepat berita klarifikasi itu tersebar ke seluruh oenjuru dunia. Para fans sangat menunggu semua klarifikasi ini. Mereka ingin mendengar bahwa kabar yang sempat mereka dengar sebelumnya itu sangatlah salah. CEO Kim sedang sibuk di dalam ruangannya. Ia sedang meninjau hasil dari usahanya kali ini. Ternyata semua direspon dengan baik oleh para fans Exo di Korea, China maupun di negara-negara lainnya. Ia tersenyum puas setidaknya satu masalah sudah teratasi dengan baik.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya silakan masuk."

"Maaf, pak. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang asisten CEO Kim.

"Siapa? Biarkan dia masuk." Asisten itupun berpamitan keluar dan mengijinkan tamu itu masuk ke dalam ruangan CEO Kim.

"Selamat pagi, lama sudah tidak berjumpa tuan. Kau tentu masih mengingatku?"

"Silakan duduk. Kau?"

"Ya aku Kim Tae Woon, PD salah satu variety show yang 'pernah' dibintangi anak-anak asuhanmu."

"Oh iya. Lalu ada apa? Apa ada masalah penting?"

"Ya tentu saja. Saya ingin mendapat kepastian. Beberapa hari yang lalu anda menghubungi saya dan berencana akan memikirkan ulang kontrak kita yang sempat dibatalkan waktu itu. apakah itu benar?"

"Ya tentu saja. Saya sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali dan berkat desakan para fans-fans mereka juga saya jadi ya mungkin ingin melanjutkan kontrak itu." jawab CEO Kim.

"Jadi benar? Baiklah kita bisa membicarakannya nanti. Saya tahu anda pasti masih sibuk menyelesaikan kabar miirng yang menimpa salah satu anak asuhan anda. Saya akan menghubungi anda lain waktu. Saya harus permisi karena masih ada pekerjaan, permisi." Kim Tae Woon pun pamit dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja CEO Kim.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan dering ponselnya. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu agar tidak mengganggu Luhan yang masih tertidur lelap. Nama Suho terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Sehun yang segera menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeobseoyo?"

-_Sehun kau sedang tidur ya? maaf jika hyung mengganggu. Hyung hanya ingin memastikan kabar kalian, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan Luhan? Sudah ada kemajuan?_- tanya Suho dari ujung telepon.

"Ya kami baik-baik saja kok. Keadaan Luhan hyung juga sudah membaik. Ia juga sudah mau makan ya walau tidak banyak. dokter juga tadi bilang jika besok aku juga sudah boleh pulang, hyung." Jelas Sehun dengan nada lemas.

-_Jadi Luhan sudah mau makan? Besok kau sudah boleh pulang? Wah baguslah. Tapi kenapa kau lemas begitu?-_

"Tidak apa hyung. Oh iya sekarang kalian ada dimana? Kenapa belum kembali ke sini?"

-_Kami ada jadwal untuk mengklarifikasi kabar burung menyangkut dirimu itu. sekarang sih jadwal kami sudah selesai dan kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit_.-

"Seharusnya biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan semuanya hyung. Aku jadi merepotkan kalian karena kabar itu."

-_Aishh kau ini! Kita kan 1 tim dan sudah seperti keluarga. Jadi siapapun diantara kita yang memiliki masalah, kami pasti akan membantu menyelesaikannya_.-

"Ne, gomawo hyung... Kalian sangat baik sekali."

-_Ne, cheonma. Sudah lebih baik kau istirahat kembali. Maaf jika hyung mengganggumu tadi. Sebentar lagi kami juga akan sampai kok. Bye.._.- Suho menutup telponnya.

"Engg..." Sehun tersentak. Sepertinya Luhan mengalami mimpi buruk. Tidurnya menjadi tidak tenang.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat tidur Luhan.

"Engg pergi! Pergi! Sehunnie..." teriak Luhan walau matanya masih terpejam dengan sempurna.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Ada aku disini..." Sehun berusaha menenangkan tidur Luhan.

"Pergi kau! Pergi! Sehunnie aku takut..." teriak Luhan kembali. Tubuh Luhan mulai bergetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Aku disini hyung, di sampingmu..." Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Jangan dekati aku! Pergi! Pergi!" Luhan masih terus berteriak-teriak bahkan Sehun sendiri mendengar isakan-isakan kecil dari mulut Luhan.

"Hyung? Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan untuk menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruknya.

"Ahh Sehunnie... Hikss hikss..." Luhan segera memeluk tubuh Sehun saat ia mulai tersadar. Ia mulai menangis di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Hyung? Ada apa hyung?" Sehun mengelus-elus rambut pink Luhan dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Hikss hikss aku takut..."

"Kenapa hyung? Aku ada disini bersamamu. Jangan takut... Tenanglah hyung..." ucap Sehun lembut.

"Ahh maaf... Maaf..." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasa sungkan dan malu saat ia sadar ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Ahh tidak apa hyung..." jawab Sehun tidak kalah canggung.

"Hmm mianhae... Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan i-itu..." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh tidak apa hyung. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi s-saeng yang baik untuk hyung. Ya, saeng yang baik." Ucap Sehun sedikit tergagap.

DEG

-_Saeng? Saeng? Oh Tuhan kenapa hatiku mendadak jadi sakit seperti ini mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu? bukankah ini yang aku mau? Ada apa denganku?_- batin Luhan.

"Hmm hyung? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Hyung bermimpi buruk?" tanya Sehun berusaha menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"A-ah i-iya" jawab Luhan sambil masih terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya hyung mimpi apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Hmm? Ahh hanya hmm mim-mimpi hmm biasa saja yahh agak seram sih hmm..." Luhan terlihat kikuk. Ia bingung ingin menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Hyung mimpi apa?" tanya Sehun lagi semakin penasaran.

"Loh kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Xiumin heran saat mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang terlihat sedang asik mengobrol ketika ia tiba di rumah sakit.

-_Hahh untunglah kalian datang. Aku jadi terhindar dari pertanyaan Sehun tentang mimpi yang selalu menghampiriku sejak aku dan Sehun terpisah jarak China-Korea_.- batin Luhan lega.

"Kalian sudah datang? Bagaimana jadwal kalian? Apa melelahkan?" tanya Sehun basa-basi.

"Lumayan. Ahh akhirnya selesai juga semua masalahnya. Gadis itu juga sudah mencoba mengklarifikasikan dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik."

"Maksud hyung? Gadis siapa?" tanya Sehun sedikit bingung.

"Ya gadis itu. Jung Daeun."

DEG

Luhan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak saat mendnegar nama Jung Daeun kembali disebutkan. Ia mulai membayangkan kembali kejadian saat ia melihat dan mendengar sendiri kabar Sehun dan Daeun yang akan segera bertunangan. Ia mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya cukup keras untung saja bibirnya tidak sampai berdarah.

-_Ya Tuhan ada apalagi denganku? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa dadaku kembali sesak saat mendengar nama gadis itu?-_ batin Luhan.

"Hyung? Hyung? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu jadi bertambah pucat seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Bantah Luhan. Ia mulai mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali dan mengatur degup jantungnya.

"Oh iya jadi benar besok kau sudah boleh pulang, Sehun?" tanya Kai mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, dokter bilang begitu. Tapi aku disarankan agar tidak melakukan aktifitas yang berat seperti dance."

"Oh jadi begitu. Ahh aku baru ingat! Hmm ini untuk kalian! Aku membawakan bubble tea kesukaan kalian!" Kyungsoo memberikan dua gelas bubble tea kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Untuk Luhan hyung Taro Bubble tea dan untuk Sehun Choco Bubble tea." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.  
"Wahh gomawo, hyung. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membeli ini." Sehun menyeruput bubble tea ditangannya dengan perasaan gembira.

"Kyungsoo gomawo..." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa senang mendapat perhatian dari member lainnya.

Member Exo pun tersenyum senang melihat keadaan Luhan yang sudah semakin membaik. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Senyum yang lembut dan emmancarkan kasih sayang. Senyum yang sangat disukai oleh Sehun, terutama. Hari sudah semakin sore. Beberapa member sudah berpamitan untuk kembali ke dorm. Sementara Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin memilih untuk menginap dirumah sakit. Ingin menemani Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hyung lebih baik kalian pulang saja ke dorm. Kami baik-baik saja kok. Kalian perlu istirahat dengan baik di dorm. Daripada disini?"

"Ya magnae! Kau bukannya berterima kasih kami ingin menemanimu tapi malah mengusir kami." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Keadaan kami sudah cukup baik kok. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Akan lebih baik kalian beristirahat dengan tenang di dorm daripada disini." Jelas Sehun.

"Iya benar kata Sehun. akan lebih baik kalian istirahat di dorm saja. Kalian pasti sangat lelah. Jika kalian menginbap disini, istirahat kalian pasti akan terganggu dengan kehadiran perawat yang suka bolak-balik mengecek keadaan kami." Luhan membenarkan.

"Tapi apa kalian yakin tidak mau kami tunggui disini? Jika kalian butuh apa-apa bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin khawatir.

"Disini banyak perawat kok yang pasti selalu siap jika kami mintai tolong. Kalian tenang saja." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Hmm ya baiklah jika itu keingingnan kalian. Kajja kita kembali ke dorm. Tapi ingat, jika terjadi apa-apa atau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian telepon kami saja ya?" Chen mulai mengingatkan.

"Iya hyung... Kalian tenang saja. Kami akan baik-baik saja disini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kajja kita pulang! Aku sudah lelah sekali!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu dan diikuti Chen dan Xiumin di belakangnya.

"Hyung tidurlah." Ucap Sehun sambil melirik Luhan yang sedang melamun.

"Ya? ehh hmm tidak. Aku masih belum mengantuk. Kau juga apa tidak tidur?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang menatapnya.

"Belum. Aku belum makan hyung. Hyung juga apa tidak makan?" Jawab Sehun sambil mengambil nampan yang tersedia di meja di sampiung tempat tidurnya.

"Aku masih belum lapar."

"Aku makan ya hyung..." Sehun mulai menyendoki makan malamnya hari ini.

"Ya selamat makan..."

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara Luhan dan Sehun. kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara piring dan sendok yang saling beradu. Suasana terasa amat sunyi dan canggung. Keduanya sama-sama canggung untuk memulai obrolan. Sehun sebenarnya ingin membicarakn sesuatu namun omongan itu malah tertahan di lidahnya, begitupula dengan Luhan.

"Hmm ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap keduanya.

"Ahh hyung bicaralah dulu." Sehun mempersilakan Luhan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"A-ani.. Sebaiknya kau duluan saja."

"Hmm tapi sepertinya yang ingin aku bicarakn tidak penting." Elak Sehun.

"Ya aku juga." Luhan juga kembali mengelak.

Hening. Suasana kembali hening. Mereka sama-sama terdiam kembali. Masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Diam-diam dia sedang memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang asik menikmati makan malamnya. Ia membuka mulut untuk mencoba berbicaranya namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menutupnya kembali. Ragu untuk membicarakannya.

"Hyung hmm apa kau masih memikirkan kanbar pertunanganku itu?" tanya Sehun memecahkan suasana. Dengan segera Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Ahh hmm tidak kok." Elak Luhan.

"Sungguh hyung kabar itu tidak benar. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Sehun bermaksud menjelaskannya kembali kepada Luhan.

"Ya aku sudah mendegarnya kok."

"Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Hyung percaya kan padaku?"ulang Sehun.

-_Ya Sehunnie. Aku mencoba untuk mempercayaimu. Tapi bisa sajakan semua kabar itu akan benar-benar terjadi suatu saat nanti? Bisa saja kau jadi benar-benar menyukai gadis itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika semua itu akan terjadi suatu hari nanti. Akan lebih baik jika sekarang benar adanya daripada nantinya_.- batin Luhan.

"Hyung? Kau percaya kan padaku?" tanya Sehun kembali.

"Hmm ya a-aku percaya kok."jawab Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak percaya padaku ya, hyung." Ucap Sehun memelas dan menghentikan makannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi tidak berselera.

"Aku percaya padamu kok. Sungguh!" tegas Luhan.

"Ne, gomawo jika hyung benar-benar percaya padaku. Hyung sebaiknya kau makan. ini sudah terlalu malam dan setelahnya kau harus minum obat." Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Luhan.

"Baiklah aku akan makan sekarang." Luhan mulai mengambil nampan yang sudah tersedia di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat makan hyung... Makan yang banyak ya..." ucap Sehun sambil berusaha memperlihatkan senyumnya.

-_Aku tahu jika hyung masih belum percaya padaku kembali sepenuhnya. Aku mengerti kenapa hyung jadi seperti ini. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu percaya padaku sepenuhnya.-_ batin Sehun.

-_Mianhae, Sehunnie... Aku tahu kau pasti tahu jika aku masih belum percaya(lagi) sepenuhnya padamu. Mianhae...-_ batin Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah selesai menikmati makan malam mereka. Seorang perawat masuk dan memberikan mereka obat dan membawa kembali piring-piring dan gelas-gelas kosong. Kini Sehun sedang merasa bosan. Ia tidak bisa tidur, begitupula dengan Luhan yang sedang memandang langit-langit ruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hyung kau belum tidur?"

"Ahh belum. Masih belum mengantuk. Sepertinya obat kali ini tidak membuat kita tertidur seperti biasanya."

"Ya kau benar, hyung. Ahh aku bosan." Sehun mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Ke balkon. Apa hyung mau ikut?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan perlahan dengan tangan kanannya yang sibuk memegangi botol infusan.

"Ah ani... Udara malam ini sangat dingin." Tolak Luhan.

"Oh baiklah. Jika hyung perlu apa-apa, hyung bisa memanggilku atau perawat ya..." ucap Sehun sambil berlalu menuju ke arah balkon rumah sakit.

"Ne..."

Ruang rawat Luhan memang sangat khusus. Karena hanya diruang rawat ionilah terdapat sebuah balkon yang walau tidak cukup besar, namun terlihat nyaman karena langsung berhadapan dengan taman di rumah sakit yang sangat asri. Sehun sendiri sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat ini. Member Exo tidak ingin repot harus bolak-balik ke ruangan Sehun-Luhan secara bergantian. Jadi solusi yang mereka ambil adalah Sehun dan Luhan yang dirawat di dlaam satu ruangan saja. Luhan dan Sehun pun tidak menolaknya.

CKLEK

KRITTT

Sehun membuka pintu balkon itu secara perlahan. Udara malam yang dingin mulai memasuki ruang rawat Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan merasa kedinginan. Karena tidak ingin membuat Luhan bertambah kedinginan, Sehun pun menutup pintu balkon itu kembali. Perasaan Sehun sedikit tenang saat melihat langit malam Seoul yang sedang diterangi banyak bintang.

"Wah bintangnya banyak sekali. Lebih baik aku ambil kursi dari dalam." Sehun kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan berniat untuk mengambil kursi untuk ia duduki selama berada di balkon.

"Loh kenapa? Kau kedinginan ya? kan tadi aku bilang jika udara malam ini memang sedang sangat dingin." Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Bukan karena itu. aku mau mengambil kursi. Hyung tahu? Pemandangan di luar sangat indah. Langit malam ini sedang dipenuhi bintang." Jelas Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Iya. Hyung mau melihatnya juga?" tawar Sehun.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hyung jangan khawatir. Kajja kita ke balkon! Oh iya jangan lupa membawa kursi juga untuk tempat duduk kita. Dan hmm selimut! Ya selimut! Udara kan sedang dingin."

"Ba-baiklah..." Luhan pun mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah balkon dengan membawa selimut di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa botol infusan.

TUK

"Hyung duduklah disini. Dan lihat! Langitnya indah sekali kan? Banyak bintang." Ucap Sehun senang. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi di dekat Sehun.

"Kau juga kenapa tidak duduk?" taya Luhan kepada Sehun yang masih berdiri.

"Ahh iya... Hmm hyung pakai selimutmu! Udara sedang dingin sekali loh..."ucap Sehun perhatian.

"N-ne... Tapi dimana selimutmu? Kau tidak membawanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Aku tidak kedinginan sama sekali." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

-_Aku senang hyung jadi mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini, seperti dulu_.- batin Sehun.

"Ahh hyung lihat! Itu disana! Ada bintang jatuh hyung! Lihat!" Sehun menunjuk ke arah langit malam itu dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus senang(?).

"Ya kau benar! Ayo minta permohonan!" Luhan mulai memejamkan mata diikuti oleh Sehun.

-_Aku ingin melepaskan semua keraguan di dalam hatiku akan Sehun. Aku tahu jika dia memang tidak bersalah. Saat itu ia hanya belum mengetahui kenyataannnya yang seperti ini. Aku ingin mencoba mengikhlaskan semuanya dan melupakan semua masalah-masalah itu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sehun terus-terusan kecewa dengan sikapku yang seperti ini yang mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku ingin selalu berada di samping Sehun. semoga permohonanku ini dapat terkabul_.- batin Luhan.

-_Aku ingin, ingin sekali Luhan hyung kembali seperti dulu. Hyung yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku, yang selalu mengerti diriku, selalu ada di sampingku, yang selalu aku sayangi dan ingin aku lindungi. Aku ingin agar Luhan hyung bisa memaafkan semua kesalahanku yang secara sadar dan tidak sadar yang pernah aku lakukan yang menyakiti hatinya. Aku tidak bisa menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia sudah seperti separuh jiwaku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa sekalipun tidak menatapnya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya dia hyung yang paling aku sayangi_.- batin Sehun.

"Hyung apa permohonanmu?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang sedang asik menatap langit penuh bintang.

"Hmm? Permohonanku? Kau ingin tahu sekali?" gurau Luhan.

"Tentu sa- hatchii..."

"Eoh? Kau kedinginnan Sehunnie... Kenapa tadi kau malah tidak membawa selimut? Ini pakai selimutku saja!" Luhan bermaksud memberikan selimut yang dikenakannya untuk Sehun.

"Aniyo... Hyung saja yang pakai. Hyung yang lebih membutuhkannya. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Tolak Sehun. ia tidak ingin Luhan yang menjadi kedinginan.

"Ta-tapi kau kan..."

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Sehun memegangi kedua bahu Luhan dengan tangannya. Ia mencoba menyakinkan Luhan.

"Ahh minahae hyung..." Sehun segera mengangkat tangannya dari kedua bahu Luhan. Ia lupa jika ia harus menjaga sedikit jarak dari Luhan.

"I-iya ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan sedikit tegang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Jantungnya kembali berdenyut dengan cepat hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

"Hyung ini sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur sebelum perawat-perawat itu datang. Kita bisa diadukan oleh dokter dan tidak akan pernah diijinkan turun dari tempat tidur lagi sendiri." Ajak Sehun. Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kajja! Biarkan kursinya kita letakkan disini saja." Sehun dan Luhan pun masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan pun sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. Dengan segera mereka menaiki tempat tidur mereka dan bersiap untuk masuk ke alam mimpi mereka. Luhan sudah mulai memejamkan matanya sedangkan Sehun masih sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri menatap wajah Luhan dalam diam. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan, membuka matanya kembali. Sehun tersentak dan berpura-pura terlelap. Ia takut Luhan mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya pun masuk ke dalam alam mimpi mereka. Tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 KST. Member Exo sudah berkumpul di rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah jadwal kepulangan Sehun dari rumah sakit. Mereka ingin menjemput dan membawa Sehun pulang kembali ke dorm. Bukannya merasa senang, Sehun justru memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ia masih ingin terus berada di rumah sakit ini untuk menenami Luhan yang masih harus dirawat selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Sehun, kajja kita bereskan barang-barangmu. Kau sudah bisa pulang." Ucap Suho. Sehun masih terdiam di temnpat tidurnya. Ia saja masih menggunakan piyama rumah sakit.

"Sehun? ayo! Ganti pakaianmu!" kini Kyungsoo yang mulai membuka suara. Lagi-lagi Sehun masih terdiam dan tidak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

"Sehun?"

"Shireo hyung..." jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Wae? Kau sudah boleh pulang, Sehun..." tanya Suho heran. Lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam tidak mau memberitahukan alasannya.

"Sehun? waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ishh magnae manja ini! Disuruh pulang malah tidak mau!Auuu" Chnayeol mengelus-elus lengannya yang tadi dicubit loeh Baekhyun.

"Kalian bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" Luhan mulai angkat suara. Member Exo lainnya pun mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sehunnie? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Luhan. Sehun masih terus terdiam.

"Sehunnie?" tanya nya lagi.

"Karena aku... Hmm aku..."

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku?" ucap Luhan.

"Hmm sebenarnya... Hmm..." Sehun terlihat salah tingkh. Ia bingung menyebutkan alasan kenapa ia tidak ingin pulang. Luhan mencoba mendekatinya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jawab aku. Kenapa kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Itu karena hmm aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan hyung lagi. Aku ingin selalu berada disamping hyung. Jika kau pulang, kemungkinan besar manager hyung dan hyung lainnya tidak akan mengijinkan aku untuk ke sini, untuk menjenguk hyung." Jawab Sehun hatinya. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir Luhan. Ada perasaannya yang senang mendengar alasan Sehun itu.

"Pabbo! Hanya karena itu kau tidak ingin pulang?" Luhan mengacak-acak rambut blonde Sehun dengan gemas.

"Hyung! Jangan lakukan ini!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae... Kau pasti diijinkan untuk ke sini. Percayalah."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Hmm kau bisa beralasan jika aku yang memintamu menemaniku disini. Bagaimana?" Luhan memberikan solusi. Sehun nampak sedikit berpikir dan beberapa dekit kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Kau benar hyung!" Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

DEG

Seketika Luhan mematung. Dadanya terasa sesak. Pikirannya pun nelayang kemana-mana. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan pelukan Sehun ini. Namun lagi-lagi 'perasaan' itu kembali membangun benteng pertahanan hati Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan juga ingin membalas pelukan dari Sehun ini namun ia tidak kuasa.

"Mi-mianhae hyung..." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Lagi-lagi ia lupa diri.

"Ahh ne, tidak apa. Kajja cepat ganti bajumu dan bereskan barang-barangmu. Mereka pasti sudah menunggumu di luar."

"Ya, baiklah hyung... Hyung juga harus segera keluar dari sini dan kau harus makan, hyung. Jika aku dengar kau tidak mau makan, aku yang akan datang kesini dan memaksamu untuk makan." ancam Sehun.

"Ne, ne... Cepatlah ganti bajumu itu!" Sehun pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Selang infusan di tangannya sudah dilepaskan sejak tadi pagi oleh perawat. Jadi ia bisa bergerak bebas kali ini tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

SKIP

Setelah berpamitan dengan Luhan, Sehun pun sudah diantarkan Suho, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke dorm sedangkan member lainnya berada di rumah sakit nuntuk menjaga Luhan. Selama perjalanan ke dorm, Sehun lebih banyak diam. Sehun tersentak saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah cincin perak. Ia manatap cincin itu. ia merasa bodoh karena tidak memperhatikan Luhan sejak kemarin apa ia masih mengenakan cincin ini atau tidak. Segera ia mengenakannya kembali cincin itu. ia yakin jika Luhan masih terus mengenakannya. Ia percaya jika Luhan juga sudah bisa memaafkan dirinya walau ia masih belum mengakuinya.

"Sehun, tadi Kim Songsaenim meneleponku. Katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu nanti. Ia berencana ingin datang ke dorm kita." Ucap Suho.

"Ada apa Kim songsaenim ingin bertemu denganku lagi? Apa masih ingin membahas masalah 'pertunangan'ku itu? apa ia berencana ingin benar-benar mengadakannya?" tanya Sehun ketus. Masih ada sedikit rasa kecewa dan kesal di dlaam hatinya mengingat kejadian diirnya yang diancam untuk menerima penawaran kontrak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aishh jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sehun. "

"Terserahlah." Sehun segera mengenakan headset di telinganya. Ia tidak ingin membahas Kim Songsaenim lagi. Hatinya masih merasa kesal.

"Ck magnae ini!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Wajar sih jika ia masih merasa kecewa dan kesal. Namun masalahanya kan sudah selesai. Seharusnya tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi seperti ini. Apalagi hingga dendam dengan songsaenim. Ini sangat tidak baik." ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Aishh sudahlah jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Biarkan Sehun dan songsaenim sendiri yang menyelesaikannya. Kita tidak boleh ikut campur." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun seketika terdiam tidak ingin membahas masalah ini ladi.

Akhirnya van yang dikendarai Suho sudah terparkir di basement dorm mereka. Sehun segera turun dari mobil dan menuju ke dalam dorm. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo menurunkan barang-barang dari dalam bagasi mobil sedangkan Suho sedang berbincang dengan manager mereka.

Sehun segera merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah lama tidak ia tempati selama ia di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia mengambil figura yang terletak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur dan menatapnya. Ada foto Sehun dan Luhan saat di Disneyland. Mereka saling merangkul dan tersenyum ke arah kamera tanpa ada rasa canggung satu sama lain. Sehun jadi membayangkan saat-saat mereka bersama di Disneyland. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Ia ingin kembali mengulang waktu. Kini pandangannya kembali beralih pada cincin yang dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum singkat kemudian memeluk figura di tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Ia ingin pergi ke alam mimpi dan bertemu dengan Luhan dan melewati hal-hal indah bersamanya.

SKIP

Suho masih berbincang dengan manager di dalam basement. Mereka terlihat sangat serius. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun tidak berniat untuk mengganggu mereka. Setelah menurunkan barang-barang itu dari dlaam bagasi, mereka segera masuk ke dlaam dorm.

"Haa lelah juga berjalan sambil membawa ini." Keluh Baekhyun yang sudah merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Iya! Sebenarnya untuk apa sih kita membeli ini semua?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kotak panggangan BBQ baru.

"Suho hyung ingin mengadakan pesta atas kepulangan Sehun. dan kita juga diharapkan untuk merahasiakan ini dulu dari Sehun. ia tidak tahu kan jika kita membawa ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung? Ia kan masih berada di rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa ikut berpesta dengan kita."

"Ishh kau ini Baekhyun! Kalian tennag saja. Aku tahu Suho hyung dan manager sedang membicarakannya." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

"Benarkah? Jenius sekali Suho hyung itu!" puji Chanyeol.

CKLEK

"Semua barang sudah diturunkan? Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu tadi. Lalu dimana Sehun?" tanya Suho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Entahlah sepertinya ia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Lalu bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Molla... Sepertinya tidak bisa. Manager bilang lebih baik kita merayakannya nanti saja sampai Luhan diperbolehkan pulang. Dokter juga bilang 2-3 hari lagi ia juga sudah bisa pulang asalkan keadaannya dan pola makannya membaik." Jelas Suho.

"Yahh sayang sekali... Aku bingung bukannya keadaan Luhan hyung dan Sehun sudah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya? Tapi kenapa ya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara mereka." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya kau benar, Baekkie. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti dulu. Terlihat saling menjaga jarak. Namun saat kita tanya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi aku sungguh tidak percaya jika hubungan mereka baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka yang menyelesaikannya berdua. Tidak baik jika kita ikut mencampurinya."

"Kyungsoo benar. Dan sebaiknya benda-benda ini kita simpan dulu. Jangan sampai diketahui oleh Sehun."ucap Suho.

SKIP

Luhan sedang merenung sendirian sementara member Exo lain sibuk mengobrol dan menonton TV bersama-sama. Luhan kini sedang memikirkan Sehun di dorm sana. Ada perasaan rindu yang menyelimuti Luhan. Lay yang meilhat Luhan melamun, segera menghampirinya.

"Luhan ge? Kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"Ahh aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa Lay?" tanya Luhan terkejut karena Lay yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja gege terlihat sednag memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa ge? Cerita saja padaku."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok, Lay." Bantah Luhan.

"Luhan ge jangan bohong padaku. Aku sangat tahu jika gege sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ceritakan saja padaku. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?" tanya Lay kembali. Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia ragu untuk menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Ayo ge!" ajak Lay.

"Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan di taman. Kau mau?" ajak Lay lagi.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku nanti yang akan bilang pada perawatnya." Luhan pun akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Lay.

"Gege kalian mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

"Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Lay.

"Tidak ge. Aku ingin disini saja."

"Lay jangan lama-lama ya. Luhan juga masih harus istirahat." Saran Xiumin.

"Iya. Kalian tenang saja." Akhirnya Lay dan Luahn pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera menuju taman.

Lay memberikan isyarat pada Luhan agar duudk di bangku taman. Kini mereka berdua saling duduk bersebelahan. Luhan tampak lebih tennag sekarang. Taman yang ada di rumah sakit ini memang terlihat indah dan terawat. Banyaknya bunga yang warna-warni serta air mancur yang berada di tengah taman membuat taman ini tampak sangat nyaman. Pasien-pasien di rumah sakit ini juga banyak yang terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan dan duudk-duduk di taman bersama sanak saudaranya. Lay menatap Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan 2 orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama di sisi taman lain.

"Ge? Sekarang kau bisa menceritakan padaku."

"Menceritakan apa?"

"Tentang kalian. Kau dan Sehun, tentu saja."

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Kami baik-baik saja kok." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ge jangan bohong padaku. Aku tahu jika hubungan kalian ini tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kalian seperti hmm seperti ada jarak yang memisahkan kalian. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kau tahu ya?" ucap Luhan sambil memasang senyum miris.

"Bukan hanya aku saja yang mengetahuinya. Member lainnya pun pasti tahu namun mereka tidak berani menanyakannya padamu, ge. Nah sekarang ceritakan padaku. Sebenanrnya ada apa dengan kalian?" Lay sangat merasa penasaran. Luhan pun menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Entah kenapa ada perasaanku yang masih belum bisa memaafkan dan menerima Sehun sepenuhnya." Jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Aku tahu memang smeua yang ia perbuat padaku belakangan ini bukan atas kesadaran diirnya. Namun entah kenapa setiap dia mendekatiku, hatiku jadi merasa sangat sakit karena bayang-bayang kejadian itu terus memenuhi kepalaku. Karena itu aku memintanya untuk menjaga jarak padaku." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi apa aku salah melakukannya? Aku hanya tidak ingin menyiksa diirku karena rasa sakit yang terus membayangiku ini. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya dan membiarkan hatiku memaafkan Sehun. Namun lagi-lagi hasilnya sama saja. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mungkin yang aku lakukan ini memang sangat egois. Tapi..." airmata Luhan mulai turun dan membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tahu perasaan gege. Tapi ge, jika seperti ini terus, kasihan juga pada Sehun. ia juga pasti akan terus-terusan menyalahkan diirnya karena sikapmu yang sekarang berubah padanya." Lay menepuk bahu Luhan dengan lembut berusaha menennagkannya.

"Sekarang, kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa kata hatimu, ge. Kami tidak bisa membantu banyak. karena yang mengerti dirimu sepenuhnya hanya kau." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Lay..."

"Ge? Apa geg ingin seperti ini terus? Gege mau sellau membuat Sehun kecewa dan menyalahkan diirnya terus? Gege harus melupakan hal-hal buruk yang lalu. Gege harus memikirkan kehidupan gege ke depannya. Gege jangan sellau terpuruk dengan keadaan yang lalu. Anggap saja semua itu sebagai pelajaran. Sebagai penguji kekuatan hati gege."

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya perlahan. Xie xie ni, Lay..." Luhan memeluk tubuh Lau didi nya yang selalu mengerti isi hatinya.

'Ya ge. Sebaiknya kita kembali. Ini sudah waktunya gege makan siang dan minum obat."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar, Lay." Tolak Luhan.

"Gege? Kau mau di rawat disini terus? Gege mau membuat Sehun semakin lama menunggumu? Ayolah gege harus paksa diri gege untuk makan agar gege cepat sehat." Bujuk Lay. Luhan kembali terdiam. Lalu sedetik kemudian mengangukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

CEO Kim sudah tiba di dorm Exo. Ia berniat ingin bertemu dengan salah satu anak asuhannya, Sehun. ia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia memaksa dan mengancam Sehuhn untuk menerima sebuah kontrak yang sangat tidak diinginkan Sehun. ia melakukannya karena terpaksa mengingat di kontrak itu tertulis jika Sehun menolak, maka Exo tidak dapat tampil di beberapa acara dan stasiun TV. Ia tidak ingin masa depan Exo berhenti begitu saja.

"Kim songsaenim? Masuklah. Kami akan memanggil Sehun." ucap Suho menyambut kedatangan CEO Kim.

"Silakan duduk songsaenim." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Songsaenim ingin minum apa? Biar saya buatkan." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot. Saya hanya sebentar disini."Jawab CEO Kim.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehun? cepatlah keluar. Ada Kim songsaenim yang menunggumu." Panggil Suho. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"Sehun? cepatlah songsaenim sudah menunggumu." Panggil Suho lagi.

CKLEK

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun acuh. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Tadi kau tidur? Maaf jika hyung mengganggumu. Tapi ada songsaenim yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia sudah ada di runag tengah bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Jelas Suho.

"Ada apa sih songsaenim ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sehun sedikit kesal. Ia jadi mengingat masalahnya bersama CEO Kim yang lalu.

"Hyung juga tidak tahu. Kau sebaiknya cuci mukamu dan bicarakan semuanya baik-baik pada songsaenim." Nasihat Suho.

"Ne, hyung..." Sehun [pun berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

"Maaf songsaenim. Sehun masih berada di kamar mandi. Ia baru saja bangun. Maaf jadi membuatmu menunggu seperti ini..." ucap Suho sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa. Justru mungkin saya yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya." Ucap CEO Kim.

"Nah ini minumannya, songsaenim." Kyungsoo emmbawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas jus jeruk.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

"Saya tidak merasas direpotkan kok, songsaenim." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ahh Sehun! kemarilah dan duduklah! Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu songsaenim." Pamit Suho. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mulai mneinggalkan Sehun dan CEO Kim beruda di ruangan tu.

"Maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

"Ya, tidak apa. Lalu ada masalah apa ya songsaenim?" tanya Sehun.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu. Dimana saya memaksamu mengancammu untuk menerima tawaran kontrak itu." ucap songsaenim tulus.

"Ya itu tidak masalah." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Tapi kau jangan salah paham dulu. Saya melakukan semua itu karena terpaksa. Saya memikirkan nasib kalian ke depannya. Bukan karena masalah honor yang kalian dapatkan. Tapi masalah dimana kalian tidak bisa tampil lagi." Jelas CEO Kim.

"Ya aku mengerti. Lalu apa ada masalah lainnya, songsaenim?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

'"Tentu. Saya ingin membicarakan sebuah kontrak pekerjaan baru untukmu. Tapi kau tenang saja. Ini menyangkut kau dengan Luhan kembali. Lalu..."

Chapter 15 end! Mian FF ini masih belum selesai author masih butuh satu atau dua chapter lagi untuk mengending semuanya... mian ya jadi nunggu lagi akhir cerita FF ini mian juga author update nya udah kelamaan. Oh iya author juga niat mau bikin sequel FF ini. Apa ada yang tertarik? Kalo gak ada, ya author ingin hiatus dulu sampai mendapatkan ide-ide pencerahan untuk buat FF baru thanks untuk semua yang udah baca dan udah revie FF author yang gaje ini author gak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian. Mian ya kalo author udah PHP in kalian karena batal meng end kan FF ini hehehe see you at next Chapter ^^

Delete/ lanjut/end?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, hatakehanahungry, HunHanieshipper, , oh hyunwook, Devia Exost, Guest, Nurfadillah**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg

(Mention for follback^^)

Gomawo~^^


	16. Chapter 16

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 16

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

CEO Kim sudah tiba di dorm Exo. Ia berniat ingin bertemu dengan salah satu anak asuhannya, Sehun. ia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ia memaksa dan mengancam Sehuhn untuk menerima sebuah kontrak yang sangat tidak diinginkan Sehun. ia melakukannya karena terpaksa mengingat di kontrak itu tertulis jika Sehun menolak, maka Exo tidak dapat tampil di beberapa acara dan stasiun TV. Ia tidak ingin masa depan Exo berhenti begitu saja.

"Kim songsaenim? Masuklah. Kami akan memanggil Sehun." ucap Suho menyambut kedatangan CEO Kim.

"Silakan duduk songsaenim." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Songsaenim ingin minum apa? Biar saya buatkan." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot. Saya hanya sebentar disini."Jawab CEO Kim.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehun? cepatlah keluar. Ada Kim songsaenim yang menunggumu." Panggil Suho. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"Sehun? cepatlah songsaenim sudah menunggumu." Panggil Suho lagi.

CKLEK

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun acuh. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Tadi kau tidur? Maaf jika hyung mengganggumu. Tapi ada songsaenim yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia sudah ada di runag tengah bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Jelas Suho.

"Ada apa sih songsaenim ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sehun sedikit kesal. Ia jadi mengingat masalahnya bersama CEO Kim yang lalu.

"Hyung juga tidak tahu. Kau sebaiknya cuci mukamu dan bicarakan semuanya baik-baik pada songsaenim." Nasihat Suho.

"Ne, hyung..." Sehun pun berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

"Maaf songsaenim. Sehun masih berada di kamar mandi. Ia baru saja bangun. Maaf jadi membuatmu menunggu seperti ini..." ucap Suho sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa. Justru mungkin saya yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya." Ucap CEO Kim.

"Nah ini minumannya, songsaenim." Kyungsoo emmbawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas jus jeruk.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

"Saya tidak merasas direpotkan kok, songsaenim." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ahh Sehun! kemarilah dan duduklah! Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu songsaenim." Pamit Suho. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mulai mneinggalkan Sehun dan CEO Kim beruda di ruangan tu.

"Maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

"Ya, tidak apa. Lalu ada masalah apa ya songsaenim?" tanya Sehun.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu. Dimana saya memaksamu mengancammu untuk menerima tawaran kontrak itu." ucap songsaenim tulus.

"Ya itu tidak masalah." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Tapi kau jangan salah paham dulu. Saya melakukan semua itu karena terpaksa. Saya memikirkan nasib kalian ke depannya. Bukan karena masalah honor yang kalian dapatkan. Tapi masalah dimana kalian tidak bisa tampil lagi." Jelas CEO Kim.

"Ya aku mengerti. Lalu apa ada masalah lainnya, songsaenim?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

'"Tentu. Saya ingin membicarakan sebuah kontrak pekerjaan baru untukmu. Tapi kau tenang saja. Ini menyangkut kau dengan Luhan kembali. Lalu..."

Drrrt Drrrt Drrt

Ponsel songsaenim berbunyi dan mengganggu pembicaraan Sehun dan dirinya yang sedikit serius. Kemudian CEO Kim meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon nya. CEO Kim segera menuju ke arah pintu dorm untuk mendapatkan privasi. Sehun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memikirkan tentang kontrak pekerjaan yang dibicarakan CEO Kim tadi. Ia masih tidak mengerti kontrak apa yang dimaksud.

PIPP

"Maaf, Sehun. Saya harus kembali ke kantor, ada sedikit masalah. Nanti saya akan bicarakan lagi tentang kontrak itu. Tolong katakan kepada yang lain jika saya harus segera pergi. Maaf juga sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Saya permisi." Pamit CEO KIM.

"Loh Sehun dimana Kim songsaenim?" tanya Suho yang baru saja tiba di runag tengah.

"Songsaenim sudah harus kembali ke kantor. Katanya sih ada sedikit masalah disana." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Oh begitu. Lalu apa yang ia bicarakan padamu?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Ya begitulah. Tadi songsaenim bilang, jika aku akan mendapat kontrak pekerjaan baru dan ada hubungannya dengan Luhan hyung. Aku pun tidak mengerti kontrak pekerjaan seperti apa itu." jawab Sehun.

"Memang songsaenim tidak menjelaskannya padamu?"

"Tidak. Sebelum dijelaskan, songsaenim emndapat telepon dan harus segera pergi. Jadi ia tidak sempat menjelaskannya padaku. Aku harap kontrak ini bukan kontrak yang 'aneh' ataupun 'gila'." Jelas Sehun.

'Ya semoga saja. Baiklah aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit dulu. Sekarang waktunya aku dan Kyungsoo menemani Luhan. Kau disini sajalah. Kau masih harus banyak istirahat."

"Hyung aku ingin ikut!"

"Ya kau ini! Kau disini saja! Banyak-banyaklah istirhat"

"Tapi hyung... Luhan hyung memintaku untuk menemaninya. Aku serius! Apa Luhan hyung tidak memberitahukannya padamu?" Sehun mulai beralasan.

"Jeongmal? Jika Luhan meminta begitu, baiklah. Kyungsoo? Kau sudah siap? Kajja kita berangkat sekarang!" panggil Suho.

'Ya sebentar! Aku masih menyiapkan masakan ku dulu." Teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur.

"Baiklah aku menunggu kalian di basement. Jika kalian sudah selesai, turunlah." Suho pun keluar dari dorm.

"Aku sudah si- Sehun? kau sedang apa? Kok rapi seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat Sehun yang sudah terlihat rapi dalam balutan hoodie biru dan celana panjang abu-abu serta sepatu kets biru nya.

"Aku ingin ikut ke rumah sakit." Jawab Sehun.

"Loh tapi dokterkan bilang kau juga harus banyak-banyak beristirahat."

"Luhan hyung ingin aku temani. Masa aku tidak boleh datang? Lagipula aku juga sudah baik-baik saja kok. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah. Kajja kita berangkat! Suho hyung sudah menunggu kita kan?" Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun segera keluar dari dorm dan menuju ke basement.

.

.

.

.

Suho dan Kyungsoo memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun, entahlah ia sedang pergi kemana. Ia bilang jika mmeber lain ataupun Luhan jangan sampai tahu jika dirinya ingin menjenguk Luhan. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Luhan.

"Kalian sudah datang?" ucap Xiumin saat melihat kehadiran Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Kalian bisa kembali ke dorm sekarang. Biar kami yang menjaga Luhan." Jawab Suho.

"Baiklah kami pamit. Kami pulang ya Lu/ge." Ucap Chen, Xiumin, Kris dan Tao. Sedangkan Lay dan kai masih setia di ruangan itu.

"Xingie? Kau tidak ikut mereka kembali ke dorm?" tanya Suho kepada Lay yang duduk disamping Luhan.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin disini. Aku masih ingin menemani Luhan ge." Jawab Lay.

"Lalu kau? Kai? Kenapa kau tidak ikut yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Kai yangs edang asik memainkan PSPnya di sofa.

"Hmm? Aku juga masih ingin disini. Kyunggie tidak mau aku temani?" jawab Kia yang masih tetap asik dengan PSPnya.

"Disini juga sudah ada Suho hyung dan Luhan hyung. Aku tidak sendirian."

_Game Over _

"Ck aku kalah! Ishh jadi kau lebih memilih ditemani oleh Suho hyung daripadaku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Ha-hanya saja... Ishh Kai kau mau kemana? Kau marah padaku? Kai! Kai!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengejar Kai yang sudah pergi keluar ruangan itu.

"Kalian hanya datang berdua saja?' tanya Luhan kepada Suho yang sedang mengobrol berdua dengan Lay.

"Ohh ahh iya. Hanya berdua saja. Hanya aku dan Kyungsoo." Bohong Suho.

-_Haaa aku kira Sehunnie akan datang. Apa dia tidak merindukanku saat ini seperti aku... ishh kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih? Terserah padanya ingin datang atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli! Mwo? Tidak peduli ya? aku tidak peduli? Hmm apa iya?- _batin Luhan.

"Hmm Xingie? Bisa temani aku pergi sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli.." Ajak Suho.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan ge?" tanya lay kembali.

"Benar juga. Luhan bagaimana ya?"

"Tidak apa. Lay kau bisa pergi bersama Suho. Aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian disini. Aku juga bisa menonton televisi." Ucap Luhan.

"Tapi ge bagaimana jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu atau mau pergi ke kamar mandi?"

"Ishh kau ini Lay! Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku sudah sangat sehat kok. Sungguh!"

"Kau yakin ge?"

"Ya sangat yakin. Sudah kalian pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kami pergi. Kami tidak akan lama." Ucap Suho sebelum pergi keluar yang diikuti Lay di belakangnya.

-_Tidak apa aku sendirian disini. Aku tidak enak jika membebani emreka. Mereka kan pasti juga ingin memiliki waktu berduaan. Aku bisa menonton televisi disini. Tapi... ishh acaranya tidak ada yang menarik. Huuu aku bosan. Mungkin akan lebih baik aku ke balkon saja deh._- batin Luhan.

Luhan mulai beranjak pergi menuju ke balkon. Ia menatap taman indah yang ada di rumah sakit itu dari atas balkon. Luhan emmeprhatikan beberapa anak kecil mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang sedang bermain di sekitar taman itu. luhan tersneyum melihat gerak-gerik mereka yang tetap ceria walaupun sesungguhnya mereka tidak sehat. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang pernah –ia dan Sehun- gunakan malam sebelumnya.

"Hyung? Kau sedang apa?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Luhan.

"Sehunnie? Kau kemari?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Waeyo? Hyung tidak suka aku ada disini? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja deh." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya bermaksud pergi meninggalkan balkon itu. namun Luhan segera menarik tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hyung?"

"Biarkan seperti ini." Ucap Luhan singkat. Sehun pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

-_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan saat ini. Tapi aku sangat merasa bahagia karena hyung bisa memeluk tubuhku kembali. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku tahu pelukan ini hanya sebentar dan sememntara, tapi aku sungguh sangat merasa bersyukur. Bersyukur karena pada akhirnya kau mau menyadari dan merasakan kembali kehadiranku disisimu bahkan dihatimu_.- batin Sehun.

-_Sungguh aku sudah sangat lama tidak memeluk tubuhmu seperti ini dan mencium aroma tubuhmu. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Haaa kenapa denganku? Hatiku menyuruhku untuk melakukannya. Menahanmu agar tidak pergi 'lagi'. Menahanmu agar tetap disisiku. Menahanmu untuk selalu berada disaat aku sennag dan sedih, disaat aku merasa kesepian seperti ini_.- batin Luhan.

"Mianhae..." ucap Luhan saat mnelepas pelukannya.

"Ne, tidak apa hyung" jawab Sehun singkat. Kini ia telah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan.

"Hyung keanapa ada disini? Hyung seharusnya banyak beristirahat."

"Aku hanya merasa bosan saja di dalam. Suho dan Lay sedang pergi sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo aku tidak tahu kemana mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka menghilang begitu saja." Jelas Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi di balkon itu.

"Berarti aku datang pada saat yang tepat. Hmm hyung tunggu disini. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengambil sesuatu meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali asik menatap taman dan anak-anak yang masih bermain disana.

"Hyung kau harus tutup matamu!" teriak Sehun dari dalam.

"Mwo? Ta-tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan memberikan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padamu. Kau tenang saja hyung dan tutp matamu!" teriak Sehun lagi.

Luhan kemudian menutup matanya. Sehun perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan. Kedua tangannya yang memegang 'sesuatu' itu ia sembuntikan dibelakang punggungnya. Kini Sehun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya tepat di samping telinga kiri Luhan.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang hyung..." bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan seketika Luhan langsung memutar kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Sehun.

"Kau mem-" kata-kata Luhan terpotong karena bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun membelalakkan mata mereka, merasa terkejut.

"Ahh hmm mi-mianhae, hyung..." ucap Sehun sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, Sehunnie..." ucap Luhan sambil memegangi bibirnya dengan tangan yang mulai bergetar.

"Mianhae hyung... Jeongmal mianhae..." ucap Sehun kembali sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Ne, ne, tidak apa. Hmm lalu apa yang kau bawa itu?" Luhan menunjuk kedua tangan Sehun yang masih ia letakkan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ahh iya aku hampir lupa. Ini untukmu hyung!" Sehun memberikan sebuah kotak makan kepada Luhan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Buka saja!" Luhan pun membuka kotak itu dan terkejut saat mendapati beberapa potong sushi di dalamnya.

"Sushi?"

"Ya sushi. Hyung cicipilah aku yang tadi membuatnya."

"Jeongmal? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Hyung ini kenapa tidak percaya padaku? Aku sungguh membuat ini ya walau terkadang dibantu juga sih hehehe... Jika hyung tidak percaya, hyung tanyakan saja kepada chef di restoran sana!" Sehun menunjuk ke arah restoran sushi di dekat rumah sakit yang bisa terlihat dari balkon itu.

"Tapi kau tidak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya kan?" canda Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin aku memasukkan racun ke dalam makanan yang ingin aku berikan kepada Hannie hyung..." Sehun mencubit ujung hidung Luhan berusaha menggodanya.

"Ishh kau ini! Baiklah aku akan makan." Luhan menyumpitkan sepotong sushi dengan sumpit di tangannya dan memasukkannyta ke dalam mulut.

"Mashita... Rasanya benar-benar enak!"

"Jeongmal? Berarti sushi buatanku sukses! Yes!"

"Ini! Kau mau chef Sehunnie? Hehehe... Aaaaa" Luhan menyumpitkan kembali sepotong sushi yang lain dan berniat menyuapkannya kepada Sehun.

"Hamm... Ya ini sushi yang sangat enak yang pernah aku makan." komentar Sehun.

-_Apalagi jika disuapi seperti ini olehmu, hyung. Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Hyung kau banyak berubah hari ini_.- batin Sehun.

"Makanlah hyung. Kau suka kan sushi buatanku?"

"Suka sekali. Rasanya sangat enak." Luhan terliaht lahap memakan sushi itu.

"Oh iya ini untukmu, taro bubble tea favoritmu." Sehun memberikan segelas bubble tea kepada Luhan.

"Gomawo, Hunnie... Uhuk uhuk..." Luhan tersedak sushi yang dimakannya.

"Hyung pelan-pelan..." Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dengan lembut sementara Luhan sedang meminum bubble teanya.

"Haa gomawo..." ucap Luhan lega.

"Ne, cheonma... Habiskan hyung..." Luhan pun mengangguk dan memakan kembali sushi-sushi itu dengan lahap.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukai sushi ini. Jika hyung sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku janji aku akan membuatkannya untukmu.'" Ucap Sehun yakin.

"Ne, ne... Buatkan yang lebih enak dan lebih banyak dari ini ya..." canda Luhan.

-_H-hyung? Kau masih mengenakan cincin kita hyung? Aku tidak menyangka jika kau masih mengenakannya. Aku merasa sangat bahagia_.- batin Sehun saat mendapati Luhan yang masih menggunakan cincin pemberiannya di jari tangannya.

"Ahh aku sangat merasa kenyang... Sushi ini sungguh sangat enak." Luhan mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh.

"Nah kau harus banyak makan seperti ini hyung. Lihat! Tubuhmu itu sekarang jadi bertambah kurus! Kau itu susah sekali makan belakangan ini. Kenapa hyung?"

"Kau cerewet sekali seperti ahjuma-ahjuma. Kata siapa aku bertambah kurus? Lihat aku biasa-biasa saja tuh!" bantah Luhan.

"Ne, Hannie yeoppeo hyung..." canda Sehun.

"Ishh kau ini!" Luhan memukul bahu kanan Sehun.

"Appo hyung... Hiii aku jadi gemas deh sama hyung ini..." Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Ishh pabbo Hunnie! Appoyo pabbo! Pabbo!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, ne aku pabbo... Mianhae Hannie hyung..." Sehun mengusap-ngusap kedua pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Hening. Tidak ada yang kembali berbicara. Luhan dan Sehun hanya saling bertatapan. Tanpa disadari Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Luhan masih diam tidak bergeming. Jarak diantara wajah mereka semakin menipis. Refleks, Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Kalian disini daritadi?" sebuah suara langsung mengejutkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ahh iya Kyungsoo hyung. Aku sedang menemai Luhan hyung disini." Ucap Sehun sambil berusaha bersikap biasa walau suaranya terdengar gugup. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Baiklah. Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian tadi. Aku Cuma terkejut saja saat tidak melihat Luhan hyung ditempat tidurnya. Kalian lanjutkanlah kegiatan kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu dari balkon itu.

"Ehem... Mianhae hyung..." ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tidak enak.

"Ne." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa malu dan juga tegang. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

"Hyung... Hmm kau masih mengenakan cincin itu?" Luhan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang punggungnya.

"Ahh i-iya..."

"Kenapa hyung sembunyikan?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia hyung masih mau mengenakannya." Ucap Sehun jujur.

"Hmm Sehunnie?"

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Mianhae..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Atas sikapku belakangan ini. Mianhae..."

"Sikap hyung? Sikap apa?"

"Karena aku yang selalu meragukanmu dan selalu mencoba menjauhimu."

"Oh itu. Bukan masalah. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya hyung. Aku mengerti semuanya tentang diirmu."

"Mi-mianhae Sehunnie..."

"Sttt jangan meminta maaf terus hyung. Ini bukan salahmu." Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali membuka hatimu untukku hyung... Dan hanya untukku. Selalu untukku." canda Sehun.

"Ishh kau ini!" Luhan mencubit pelan lengan Sehun.

"Hyung appoyo... Ishhh..." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus-elus lengannya yang tadi dicubit oleh Luhan.

"Apa sesakit itu? kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Ini sungguh sakit hyung! Kau harus bertanggungjawab!" tuntut Sehun.

"Apa? Tanggungjawab apa? Memang aku melakukan apa? Uweee..." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya tepat didepan wajah Sehun.

"Ishh kau ini hyung! Lihat saja aku akan membuat hyung menyesal!" ancam Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang sudah berlari masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya.

-_Hyung aku sungguh bahagia hari ini. Kau sudah bisa memaafkan aku dan menerimaku lagi. Sikapmu hari ini juga sudah sangat berubah, kembali seperti dulu, seperti Hannie hyungku dulu. Aku berjanji aku akan sellau menyanyangimu dan menjagamu serta tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi, Hannie hyungku yang sangat aku sayangi_.- batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

CEO Kim terlihat sangat terburu-buru saat berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya di SM building. Sepertinya ia sedang memiliki janji penting dengan seseorang. Berulang kali ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiirnya, takut terlambat. Tidak lama, asistennya memberi tanda jika tamu pentingnya sudah menunggu dirinya di dalam.

CKLEK

CEO Kim menghembuskan nafas panjanya. Ia berharap tidak mengecewakan tamunya akibat keterlambatannya ini. Sang tamu itu terlihat sedang sibuk emmbaca koran dan sesekali menyesap teh hangatnya di sebuah sofa di ruangan itu.

"Ehemm maaf, Lee Sooman sunbaenim, saya terlambat." Ucap CEO Kim meminta maaf kepada seorang pria bernama Lee Sooman.

"Oh tidak apa. Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu kesibukanmu saat ini."

"Ahh tidak-tidak. Saya tidak sibuk, sunbae. Sunbae malah yang sangat sibuk belakangan ini."

"Tidak juga, kok. Dan hmm bagaimana Exo? Apa sudah berjalan lebih baik sekarang ini?"

"Ya, sudah lebih baik setelah konfirmasi kabar itu"

"Bagus sekali. Saya hanya tidak ingin grup yang sudah susah payah saya bentuk sebelumnya menjadi hancur hanya karena sebuah kabar atau rumor yang tidak bermutu yang cepat meruak dalam kurun waktu yang relatif singkat."

"Saya juga berpikiran seperti itu, sunbae. Dan sekarang perlahan-lahan semuanya dapat kembali seperti semula walau masih ada kekurangan yang belum terselesaikan."

"Apa masih ada masalah lainnya? Kenapa tidak segera diselesaikan juga? Sesulit apa masalah itu? biar saya yang bantu menanganinya."

"Tidak perlu sunbae. Saya sudah menemukan cara yang tepat. Ini semua juga berkat fans-fans mereka yang memberikan saya ide cemerlang ini."

"Fans? Memang masalah seperti apa?"

"Hanya masalah ksalahpahaman antar member saja. Namun sunbae tenagn saja. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama dan saya jamin cara ini pasti akan membuat mereka bisa kembali seperti semula." Jelas CEO Kim.

"Memang tidak salah saya memilihmu sebagai penggantiku disini. Dan hmm wah sepertinya saya harus kembali sekarang. Saya sudah memiliki janji lain. Jika terjadi seuatu lain terhadap Exo dan kau ingin meminta bantuan, kau jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungiku." Ucap Lee Sooman sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja CEO Kim.

"Ya sunbaenim. Hati-hati dijalan." Jawab CEO Kim sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada Lee Sooman.

SKIP

Suho dan Lay terlihat sedang asik berbelanja berbagai macam kebutuhan di sebuah supermarket. Mereka berdua selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun yang mengenali mereka. Beruntung para fans-fans ini tidak berbuat anarkis kepada mereka. Fans-fans itu hanya sekadar mengikuti mereka dan mengabadikan setiap momen mereka, tidak lebih. Bahkan terkadang malah ada yang membantu mereka mengambilkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk semua bantuan kalian." Ucap Suho dan Lay sopan kepada fans-fans mereka itu.

"Suho oppa bagaimana keadaan Luhan ge dan Sehun oppa?" tanya seorang fans penasaran kepada Suho.

"Keadaan mereka baik-baik saja kok. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Suho sambil terus memasang senyum angelic nya.

"Tapi kenapa yang kami dengar keadaan mereka sedang tidak baik? Banyak yang bilang jika Sehun oppa dan Luhan ge malah jadi saling berjauhan. Apa ini semua akibat kabar 'pertunangan' itukah?" tanya seorang fans lainnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak benar. Keadaan mereka baik-baik saja kok. Maaf kami harus segera membayar semua belanjaan ini sekarang dan harus kembali." Pamit Lay dan Suho. Mereka semua mendorong 2 trolli besar berisi beberapa kebutuhan dorm mereka.

"Aku harap yang dikatakan Suho oppa dan Lay ge itu benar, jika Sehun oppaku dan Luhan ge baik-baik saja." Ucap seorang fans yeoja kepada kedua temannya.

"Iya aku harap juga begitu. Haaa semoga HunHan tetap terus bersatu. Hidup HunHan shipper!" teriak seorang yeoja berpipi cubby dengan penuh semangat.

"Aishh Hanna hentikan! Kau membuat malu, tahu?" akhirnya ketiga yeoja fans-fans Exo itupun pergi dari sana. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ternyata Suho dan Lay mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

"Aku setuju dengan mereka. Semoga rencana yang aku buat tadi sukses dan membuat mereka kembali seperti dulu lagi." Ucap Suho kepada Lay.

"Ya semoga saja. Kau juga tadi kenapa baru memberitahuku? Bukannya memberitahu dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku kan jadi sempat khawatir juga jika harus meninggalkan Luhan ge sendririan di rumah sakit." Keluh Lay

"Karena Sehun yang memintanya begitu. Ia takut jika mmeber lainnya tahu, nanti malah ada yang tidak sengaja bilang jika Sehun akan datang. Ia kan ingin mmebuat kejutan untuk Luhan."

"Memang kejutan seperti apa?"

"Mana ku tahu. Sehun tidak memberitahunya. Kajja kita membayar ini semua!"

SKIP

Kyungsoo dan Kai terlihat sedang duduk-duduk di taman rumah sakit. Kai sudah terlihat ceria seperti biasanya padahal tadi ia sempat merasa kesal karena merasa Kyungsoo lebih memilih ditemani dengan Suho dibanding dirinya. Sesekali Kai tersenyum sambil melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk diam disampingnya sambil menyantap es krim.

"Kyunggie..." panggil Kai.

"Hmm? Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo santai.

"Itu..." Kai menunjuk bibir Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan noda es krim yang ia makan.

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Itu... Ada es krim..."

"Es krim?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti.

"Ishh..." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengulum bibir Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan es krim coklat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, merasa terkejut.

"Manis... Nah sekarang sudah bersih." Ucap Kai polos, seolah tidak bersalah.

"A-apa ya-yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Wajahnya sudah memerah, bahkan es krim yang dipegangnya nyaris tumpah jika saja Kai tidak menahannya.

"Wooo hati-hati, Kyunggie. Es krimnya bisa terjatuh. Apa? Tadi aku hanya membersihkan es krim dibibirmu saja. Kau tahu? Bibirmu itu penuh dengan es krim tahu? Dan semakin emmbuat kau jadi bertambah menggemaskan." Ucap Kai panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti itu? bagaimana jika tadi ada yang melihat?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekitarnya. Namun ia tidak melihat seorang un ditaman itu. hanya dirinya dan Kai saja.

"See? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Lagipula, jika ada yang melihatpun, mereka jadi tahu jika kau hanya milikku saja."

"Kai!"

"Kenapa lagi? Kau tidak suka? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyunggie... Aku harus membuktikan apalagi?"

"Bukan begitu... Hanya saja..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku malu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kenapa harus malu, hmm?" Kai memluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku rasa aku tidak pantas untukmu, Kai."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, hmm? Dengar, menurutku, kau itu berbeda dengan lyang ainnya, Kyunggie. Dan hanya kau yang bisa mengalihkan hidupku. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bersemangat. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku hmm semuanya. Dan hanya kau yang sangat sangat sangat aku cinta."

"Tapi Kai..."

"Sttt tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Kai, mencerna semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Kai dengan baik.

"Aku hanya ingin minta satu hal padamu, Kyunggie..."

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah disisiku walau apapun yang terjadi."

"Ne, Kai." Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Kai. Wajahnya tersenyum bahagia, begitupula dengan Kai.

SKIP

Kris, Tao, Chen dan Xiumin sudah tiba di dorm mereka. Dengan segera, Kris dan Tao masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sedangkan Xiumin dan Chen sedang duduk berdua di ruang tengah. Dorm terlihat sepi. Padahal Suho bilang jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada disana. Namun mereka tidak mendengar ataupun melihat tanda-tanda Happy Virus Couple itu disana.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Xiumin kepada Chen.

"Tidak. Aku amsih belum lapar. Apa hyung lapar?"

"Hmm sedikit."

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita ke dapur!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mencari makanan. Kan kata hyung, kau lapar."

"Di dapur sudah tidak ada makanan."

"Hmm? Bagaimana kau tahu? Kita kan belum melihatnya."

"Lay tadi mengirimiku pesan jika ia dan Suho sedang berbelanja kebutuhan pokok karena di dorm sudah tidak ada makanan."

"Ohhh... Kalau begitu, kajja kita pergi mencari makanan diluar."

"Kau serius? Kita saja baru sampai. Kau tidak lelah?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa merasa lelah jika kau merasa kelaparan seperti ini hyung? Sudahlah, kajja kita pergi!" Chen menarik tangan Xiumin dan emreka pun pergi.

SKIP

Tao sedang merebahkan diirnya di tempat tidur, berbeda dengan Kris yang masih asik mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya yang sedang ia charge di nakas. Tao merasa sangat bosan karena sedaritadi Kris hanya diam saja dan tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengambil sebuah boneka panda besar miliknya untuk ia ajak curhat(?). Diam-diam ternyata Kris memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao yang uring-uringan Kris bersikap seolah tidak memperdulikan Tao yang masih menatap Kris penuh harap.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya kris akhirnya meski pandangannya masih terfokuskan dengan ponsel ditangannya. Tao tersenyum senang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Tao singkat. Namun wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih berseri dibandng sebelumnya.

"Kau bosan?"

"Hmm? Tidak kok."

"Yang benar?"

"Iya." Tao memain-mainkan boneka pandanya dengan hati gembira. Ia senag karena Kris sudah mengajaknya bicara, walaupun hanya pembicaraan singkat.

"Oh jadi begitu. Padahal baru saja aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke mall. Aku ingin membelikanmu tas Gucci model terbaru. Tapi karena kau bilang kau tidak bosan, ya sudah tidak jadi." Ucap Kris santai. Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya merasa tidak eprcaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Gege? Kau mau membelikanku tas Gucci? Tanpa harus aku membujukmu seperti biasanya? Ada apa ini ge?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau keberatan? Yasudah kalau begitu tidak jadi. Ahh aku mengantuk, aku tidur saja deh." Kris mulai berjalan menuju tempat tidur, berniat ingin merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Gege! Ayo kita pergi!" Tao menarik tangan Kris dengan bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berseri-seri.

"Gege ingin tidur. Lagipula kau juga tidak merasa bosan kan? Sudahlah besok-besok saja kita perginya." Jawab Kris santai.

"Tidak! Ayo gege kita pergi sekarang!" rengek Tao.

"Ne, baiklah-baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Akhirnya Kris dan Tao pun keluar dari kamar dan bersiap untuk pergi ke mall bersama.

SKIP

Chanyeol menggeliat(?)kan tubuhnya. Tidurnya terganggu dengan dering ponsel miliknya. Dengan segera Chanyeol meraba meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Suho. Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya, merasa kesal. Baekhyun masih terlihat terlelap di sampingnya, tidak terganggu dengan dering ponsel milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas. Kini matanya sudah tidak bisa terpejam lagi. Rasa kantuk yang tadi melandanya seketika menghilang, yang ada hanya rasa bosan.

"Ck Baekkie masih tertidur. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Aku bosan." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Kruyukkk kruyukkk

"Aishh aku lapar. Tapi tidak ada makanan di dapur. Suho hyung sedang membelinya bersama Lay hyung di supermarket."

"Cari makanan aja deh diluar. Tapi Baekkie gimana ya? masa aku tinggal dia sendirian disini? Hmm" Chanyeol mulai kembali berpikir ulang.

Kruyukkk kruyukk

"Aishh menyebalkan! Baekkie? Kau tidak apa kan jika aku tinggal sendirian disini?" Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, takut membangunkannya.

"Byebye... Aku tidak akan lama kok." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan turun dari tempat tidurnya berniat untuk pergi.

"Jangan pergi..." igau Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Baekkie, aku hanya sebentar kok. Tunggu aku ya. Tidurlah kembali." Ucap Chanyeol dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali keluar dari kamar.

**30 menit kemudian...**

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Baekhyun memandang ke sekitar, bermaksud mencari Chanyeol. Ia mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar. Ia mencari-cari Chanyeol di ruang tengah, dapur, bahkan samai ke balkon namun tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Yeollie? Kau dimana? Kris hyung? Xiumin hyung? Chen hyung? Tao? Kalian dimana?" Baekhyun kini mencari-cari Kris, Tao, Xiumin, Chen juga. Namun lagi-lagi ia juga tidak mndapati mereka semua.

Segala penerangan di dalam dorm itu tiba-tiba meredup membuat Baekyun merasa takut. Baekhyun mencoba berjalan keluar dari dorm itu. namun sayang sebelum ia sampai ke pintu dorm, seua ruangan di dorm itu sudah gelap. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendudukkan diirnya di lantai, enath dia sekarang berada dimana. Baekhyun melipat kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dirinya sangat takut dengan gelap.

"Hikss Yeollie... Aku takut... Disini gelap... Hikss" isak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa kemana-mana. Ia juga tidak membawa ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa menangisa dan berharap ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya.

TUK TUK

Baekhyun semakin merinding saat mendengar suara ketukan dari arah luar. Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya di lututnya. Baekhyun m,ulai mendengar suara-suara asing yang bergema di sekitar ruangan yang ia tempati kini.

"Yeollie... Hikss hikss aku takut Yeollie... Kau dimana?" isak Baekhyun lagi.

BRUKK

BRAKK

Lagi-lagi suara-suara asing itu terus terdengar bahkan semakin sering terdengar. Baekhyun semakin merasa takut. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Baekhyun emndengar bebrapa suara bisikkan beberapa orang yeoja. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, merasa bingung karena tidak ada wanita yang tinggal didekat mereka.

Drrrt Drrrt

-Geomeun geurimja nae ane kkaeeona neol boneun du nune bulkkochi teonda geunyeo gyeoteseo modu da mulleona ijen jogeumssik sanawojinda na eureurong eureurong...-

Baekhyun mendengar ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ia mulai mencoba bangkit dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke arah ponselnya yang berdering. Karena gelap dan takut membentur sesuatu, Baekhyun meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Ia menghapuskan segala hal-hal buruk dari pikirannya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah untuk mengangkat ponsel dan meminta pertolongan segera.

-... eureurong dae na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla...-

Akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di depan kamarnya. Perasaannya sedikit lega. Segera ia masuk dan dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya itu.

-_Yeobsaeyo?-_

"Ye-yeollie? Kau dimana?" Baekhyun terdengar sangat ketakutan.

-_Baekkie? Ada apa?- _tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku takut. Disini gelap. Semua lampu mati dan aku... Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh." Jelas Baekhyun dengan suara yang ketakutan.

-_Mwo? Kau tunggulah aku akan segera pulang_!- ucap Chanyeol lalu memutuskan panggilannya.

"Yeollie cepatlah datang. Temani aku disini. Aku takut Yeollie..." ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

BRAKK

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, eoh? Cepat pergi atau mau ku panggilkan polisi untuk mengusir kalian?" teriak Chanyeol dari pintu depan dorm saat melihat beberapa yeoja mencoba masuk ke dalam dorm Exo.

"Cepat kita pergi!" teriak seorang yeoja bertubuh sedikit besar yang menggunakan masker hitam yang kemudian berlari pergi dikuti ketiga temannya yang sama-sama menggunakan masker dan topi .

PIPP

Pintu dorm terbuka. Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam dorm, ingin mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Keadaan dorm memang benar-benar gelap. Sepertinya yeoja-yeoja itu yang sengaja memutuskan aliran listrik di dorm mereka. Mereka itu adalah sasaeng fans yang biasa mendatangi dan mengusik keberadaan Exo dimanapun mereka berada.

"Baekkie? Kau dimana?" teriak Chanyeol berusaha mencari Baekhyun di seluruh penjuru dorm dengan bantuan ponsel sebagai penerangannya.

"Yeollie aku disini!" teriak Baekhyun dari arah kamar. Chanyeol yang mendnegarnya segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Hikss Yeollie... Aku takut... Hikss" Baekhyun memluk tubuh Chanyeol dan terisak di dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan penuh dengan keringat.

"Tenanglah... Ada aku disini. Kajja kita pergi! Disini sedang tidak aman."

"Ada apa? Ada masalah apa?"

"Sudah... Kajja kita pergi!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan bersama keluar dari dorm itu. Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi ke tempat lain yang menurutnya lebih aman.

KRAKK

Chanyeol menginjak sesuatu yang cukup keras tepat di depan pintu dorm. Karena merasa terganggu, Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu itu. Ternyata sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang bergambarkan simbol Exo.

"Apa ini?" ucap Chanyeol bingung sambil emmperhatikan kotak itu.

"Buka saja."

Chanyeol pun membuka kotak itu dan mengambil isi didalamnya. Terlihat sebuah pecahan-pecahan piring dan barang-barang beling lainnya. Tercium juga bau amis dari darah segar. Bercak merah memenuhi isi kotak itu. Chanyeol menemukan sepucuk surat di dalam kotak itu, dan mulai membacanya.

Oppadeul... Kami adalah fans setia kalian. Kami ingin selalu berada disamping kalian. Kami tidak berniat mengganggu apalagi menyakitimu. Tapi kami hanya terlalu terobesi berlebihan pada kalian. Kalian tahu? Kami sungguh sangat sangat sangat mencintai kalian. Saranghae oppadeul.

Begitulah kira-kira isi surat itu yang ditulis dengan darah para sasaeng fans. Mereka memang benar-benar fans yang nekad dan tidak memperdulikan keselamatan mereka. Mereka hanya mengikuti keinginan dan obsesi mereka yang berlebihan.

"Baekkie sebaiknya kita segera pergi! Pakai hoodieku ini, cepat!" Chanyeol memberikan hoodie miliknya.

"Yeobsaeyo? Manager hyung! Keadaan dorm kami sedang tidak aman. Sudah banyak sasaeng fans yang berulah. Kita harus kemana sekarang hyung?"

"Baiklah kami akan segera memberitahu member yang lain. Terima kasih hyung." Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Baekkie kajja kita pergi! Manager hyung sudah memberitahu kita pergi kemana setelah ini!" Chnayeol dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya pergi dari dorm itu dengan was-was.

SKIP

Exo members (except HunHan dan ChanBaek) terlihat tergesa-gesa dan berjaga-jaga saat mereka menuju ke sebuah apartemen lain yang sengaja disewa sebagai tempat Exo member tinggal sementara. Mereka takut jika ada sasaeng fans lain yang mengikuti mereka.

TING TONG

"Kalian sudah datang? Cepatlah masuk!" perintah manager hyung dari balik pintu. Suho, Lay dan member lainnya bergegas masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. wajah mereka terlihat pucat dan berkeringat.

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Suho kepada manager hyung.

"Mereka, sasaeng fans berulah lagi. Dorm kalian sudah tidak aman. Jadi untuk sementara kalian tinggal disini dulu. Biarkan dorm itu kosong dulu. Barang-barang pribadi kalian hyung sudah minta antarkan kemari jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Jelas manager hyung.

"Apa yang sudah mereka perbuat hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Mereka memutuskan sambungan listrik dan berniat mencoba masuk ke dalam dorm. Dan mereka juga memberi ini, suart darah." Manager hyung memberikan kotak hitam yang tadi dilihat oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dorm asli mereka.

"Oh Tuhan kenapa harus terjadi lagi? Kenapa?" ucap Tao pasrah. Ia lelah menghadapi ulah para sasaeng fans dimana pun mereka berada.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas, mencemaskan Baekhyun.

"Ia terjebak di dalam dorm itu sendirian. Kalian kan tahu jika Baekhyun itu tidak bisa sendirian di dalam tempat yang gelap. Beruntungnya Chanyeol datang dan menghalangi para sasaeng fans itu masuk ke dalam dan mencoba berbuat sesuatu yang buruk jika tahu ada Baekhyun di dalam sana." Jelas manager.

"Omo Baekhyun! Kenapa kau bisa sendirian disana? Chnayeol kenapa kau meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri?"

"Mianhae... Aku tidak tega membangunkannya saat ia tertidur lelap. Aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Namun saat aku mencoba meneleponnya untuk memastikan ia sudah terbangun atau belum, ia menjawabnya dengan suara ketakutan. Langsung saja aku kembali ke dorm untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Saat sampai di depan pintu dorm, aku melihat 3 orang dan sepertinya itu yeoja sudah berusaha menekan password dorm kita dan membuka paksa pintu dorm. Namun anehnya alarm tidak berbunyi karena mereka sudah emmutuskan aliran listrik terlebih dahulu. Aku mencoba menghalau mereka dan mengancam akhirnya mereka pun pergi." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Sungguh mereka sudah benar-benar nekad! Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Hyung masih belum tahu. Namun hyung sudah melaporkan kasus ini ke pihak kepolisian untuk diselidiki motif sebenarnya apakah mereka memang benar-benar berniat jahat atau ada maksud lainnya. Entahlah, yang jelas mereka –polisi- sekarang sedang menyelidikinya."

'"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Luhan? Aku rasa keadaan di rumah sakit jauh lebih mengancam dibandingkan kita kini. Bisa saja mereka –sasaeng fans- pergi ke rumah sakit." Xiumin mulai mengira-ngira.

"Kalian tenang saja. Hyung sudah mengirim 2 orang bodyguard yang bisa menjaga mereka disana selama 24 jam penuh."

"Tapi tetap saja kami khawatir hyung. Keadaan Luhan juga masih belum terlalu sehat. Sedangkan Sehun juga kemungkinan belum pulih 100% walaupun sudah diijinkan pulang."

"Sudahlah... Kalian jangan terlalu cemas. Mereka sudah ada yang menemani kok. Lebih baik sekarang kita memikirkan cara bagaimana mengatasi semua masalah yang ditimbulkan sasaeng fans lain nantinya."

"Ya kau benar Suho hyung."

Suasana kembali henaing. Mereka mulai sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing dan mencari ide-ide brilliant yang dapat membantu mereka dalam menghadapi segala macam cara yang akan mereka dapatkan dari para sasaeng fans lain di kemudian hari. Karena mereka yakin kejadian ini pasti akan berlangsung berulang-ulang.

SKIP

Luhan mulai terlelap kembali setelah meminum obat yang diberikan oleh seorang perawat kepadanya. Baru saja dokter memeriksa keadaannya dan berkata jika mondisi Luhan sudah semakin membaik hari ini. Dan diperkirakan jika kondisinya terus membaik, Luhan akan bisa cepat pulang 2 hari kemudian. Sehun dengan setia menemani Luhan yang sudah terlelap. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan lagi, ia sudah cukup meninggalkannya dahulu. Tidak berapa lama, ada 2 orang pris berbadan besar masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan dan mengejutkan Sehun.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami yang ditugaskan untuk menjada kalian. Kami adalah Lee Yongjae dan Kim Dongwook. Ini surat tugas kami." Seorang namja bernama Kim Dongwook memberikan Sehun selembar kertas putih.

"Untuk apa kalian ditugaskan seperti ini? Kami baik-baik saja kok."

Drrrt drrrt drrrt

"Yeobsaeyo?"

-_Sehun? kau sudah kedatangan dua laki-laki itu? mereka yang akan menjaga kau dan Luhan selama di rumah sakit. Kau boleh tinggal dan menginap disana sesukamu. Hyung sudah mengantarkan barangmu kan?_-

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya hyung?"

-_Mereka –sasaeng fans- berulah lagi. Dorm kita sudah diketahui dan hampir saja salah satu dari kalian celaka. Namun kau jangan memberitahukan Luhan kabar ini ya? kami khawatir jika kondisinya akan memburuk lagi_.-

"Siapa yang hampir celaka? Mereka itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan! Lalu kalian ada dimana sekarang, hyung?"

-_Baekhyun. Kami tinggal di apartemen baru –sebenarnya apartemen sewaan untuk sementara- dan semoga saja apartemen ini aman. Maaf kami tidak bisa sesering mungkin ke rumah sakit. Kami takut mereka –sasaeng fans- membuntuti kami terus dan berbuat hal yang semakin 'gila' lagi.-_

"Baekhyun hyung? Tapi ia baik-baik saja kan hyung? Hyung boleh kirimkan alamt apartemen kalian padaku? Untuk itu tidak ada masalah. Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus menjaga Luhan hyung disini sendirian. Yang penting kalian bisa aman."

-_Baekhyun baik-baik saja, meski masih shock dengan apa yang dialaminya. Nanti akan hyung kirimkan alamatnya. Baiklah nanti kami akan menghubungimu lagi. Jika kau ingin kemana-mana, harap ditemani kedua bodyguard yang sudah disewa itu ya. jangan berani pergi sendiri apalagi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri_.-

"Aku titip salam ya untuk Baekhyun hyung. Semoga ia bisa segera pulih. Ne, hyung. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Bye."

PIPP

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. hatinya berdetak lebih cepat saat mendnegar sasaeng fans yang mulai berulah mengusik ketentraman Exo. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian sasaeng fans di awal debut mereka yang hampir juga mencelakai dirinya dan Luhan. Ia khawatir dan takut kejadian yang sebelumnya terulang kembali. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat dan menegaskan dirinya jika ia akan selalu berada di sisi Luhan dan melindunginya.

"Dan ini barang-barang milikmu, tuan. Tuan Kim yang memerintahkan kami untuk memberikan ini." Yongjae memberikan sebuah koper besarmilik Sehun yang diyakini berisi pakaian-pakain untuknya selama ia menginap di rumah sakit ini untuk menjaga Luhan.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan berjaga didepan. Permisi tuan." Yongjae dan Dongwook pun pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah terlelap.

-_Hyung aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu dari segala apapun yang berusaha mengganggu dan menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi seperti dulu. Aku berjanji hyung_.- batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Bulan mulai muncul di langit menggantikan matahari yang sudah beberapa menit yang lalu menghilang. Senja sudah berganti malam. Ribuan bintang pun kini juga mulai menunjukkan dirinya perlahan-lahan dan memenuhi langit Seoul dengan cahayanya. Sehun masih setia menunggui Luhan hingga terbangun dari tidur siang-sore-nya. Tidak lama Luhan pun membuka matanya dan tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Hannie hyung? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau bermimpi indah? Memimpikanku?"

"Ishh kau ini! Kenapa aku harus memimpikanmu, eoh?" canda Luhan.

"Jadi hyung tidak emmimpikanku? Lalu siapa yang kau mimpikan?" tanya Sehun acuh sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hhaha kau terlihat menggemaskan seperti ini, Hunnie. Ne, ne aku memimpikanmu kok." Ucap Luhan dan seketika membuat wajah Sehun berseri-seri.

"Benarkah? Apa yang sedang kita lakukan dimimpimu itu? apakah..." Sehun menunjukkan evil smirk nya.

"Pabbo! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Di dalam mimpiku, kau selalu memaksaku untuk naik rollercoaster. Padahal kau tahu sendiri aku sangat membenci wahana permainan itu."

"Tapi rollercoaster itu permainan yang sangat seru hyung! Sekali-kali kau harus mencobanya..."

"Tidak akan! No way! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan wahana itu!"

"Aku akan mengajakmu sekali-kali. Kau tenang saja... Aku akan selalu berada bersamamu, hyung..."

"Aku tidak akan mau! Tidak akan!" tegas Luhan.

"Meski bersamaku?"

"Hmm ya! wahana permainan itu sangat menyeramkan, kau tahu?"

"Jika bianglala bagaimana? Wahana itu menurutku sangat menarik dan romantis sekali loh..."

"Sama saja! Bianglala kan tinggi juga! Kau lupa ya jika kau ini takut KETINGGIAN?" Luhan mempertengas kata-kata ketinggian.

"Aku tahu kok hyung... Aku tahu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih saja mau mengajakku menaiki wahana-wahana itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kau berani saja hyung. Apa aku salah?'

"Tidak kok. Kau tidak salah, hanya saja... Ahh sudahlah lupakan. Dan hmm dimana mereka?" Luhan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Siapa?"

"Suho dan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak kesini? Tumben sekali."

"Ohh mereka sedang ada pekerjaan hyung selama beberapa hari kedepan. Jadi hanya aku yang disini. Hyung tidak keberatan kan jika aku disini?'

"Tidak kok. Sama sekali tidak."

-_Justru aku sangat sennag sekali jika kau ada disini Sehunnie..._- batin Luhan.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Kok kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? kau pasti senang kan jika aku disini? Iya kan?" tebak Sehun dan seketika membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Sok tahu kau! Hahaha..." Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

"Appoyo Hannie hyung... Akan aku balas kau!" Sehun juga mencoba mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Hyung?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah serius.

"Waeyo, Hunnie?" Luhan mulai melepaskan cubitan di kedua pipi Sehun saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah serius.

"Tidak. Tidak apa."

"Hmm? Waeyo? Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang... Aku sayang sama hyung."

"Hahaha aku tahu kok. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Lalu apa?"

"Aku akan terus melindungi hyung dan tidak ingin hyung terluka."

"Ne, ne... Kenapa kau berbica seperti ini sih? Seolah-olah kau sedang benar-benar ingin melindungiku dari sesuatu hal yang sangat amat buruk. Ada apa? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Luhan mencoba menatap dalam mata Sehun.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok hyung. Sungguh." Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

-_Hyung aku sungguh-sungguh ingin melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersakiti, hyung._- batin Sehun.

-_Sebenarnya apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kenapa Sehun jadi berbicara seperti tadi? Sepertinya emmang ada yang ia sembunyikan. Apa jangan-jangan 'mereka' berulah lagi? Tidak! Tidak! Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Bagaimana dengan member lainnya? Apa mereka baik-baik saja sekarang? Aku takut kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Jangan sampai itu terjadi_!- batin Luhan.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"  
"Kajja kita makan malam! Seorang perawat tadi sudah membawakan makan malam untukmu."

"Kau sudah makan? kajja makan bersamaku!" ajak Luhan.

"Aku sudah makan hyung." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Ishh kau sudah makan duluan! Kau meninggalkanku makan sendiri! Aku tidak mau makan kalau seperti ini!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mwo? Jadi aku juga harus ikut makan bersamamu, eoh? Manja sekali hyung satu ini..." Sehun mencubit ujung hidung Luhan hingga memerah.

"Ishh appoyo Sehunnie..." Luhan mengelus-elus hidungnya yang memerah itu.

"Kita impas hyung! Uweee... Hhahaa... Aku suapi hyung saja bagaimana?" tawar Sehun.

'Hmm baiklah..." jawab Luhan ringan.

"Hhahaha dasar hyung man-" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Luhan sudah mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Jangan menyebutku manja!"

"Ahh baiklah, Hannie chagi~" goda Sehun.

"Jangan menyebutku chagi juga, Sehunnie..." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya juga sudah kembali memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Ne, ne, mianhae... Hyung aaaa" Sehun menyuapkan suapan pertamanya untuk Luhan dan Luhan pun menerimanya.

"Makan yang banyak ya hyung..."

SKIP

Di taman ada 3 orang yang terlihat sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Mereka menggunakan topi, syal, masker dan pakaian serba hitam. Salah seorang dari mereka yang sedang memegang teropong, tterdengar bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!"

"Oh my God! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus menjalankan rencana kita!" ucap salah seorang yang paling tinggi.

"Apa rencananya?" tanya yang lain yang bertubuh lebih tambun.

"Begini..."

Chapter 16 end! Tambah aneh ya ceritanya? Ya tentu saja! Author minta maaf ya... Disini author menceritakan sedikit –atau banyak- tentang sasaeng fans. Ya kan belakangan ini sedang hangat-hangat dibicarakan tentang sasaeng fans Exo. Tapi kisah yang author buat ini gak nyata kok, hanya sebagai karangan aja. Nah rencananya, di chapter depan, ada ujian lagi nih buat HunHan /mianhae HunHan shippers /.\ / jadi kalo chapter nya lebih banyak gak apa-apa kan ya? kalo misalnya keberatan, author buat jadi lebih press lagi deh heheh... Tapi author gak bisa janji ya hehhe... Oh iya author mau kinta maaf juga karena author kelamaan updatenya! Udaj seminggu lebih ini ya? mian ya karena seminggu kemarin author memang lagi benar-beanr sibuk banget /.\ Dan sampai ketemu di Chapter depan ya readers... ^^/

Delete/ lanjut/end?

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, hatakehanahungry, HunHanieshipper, , oh hyunwook, Devia Exost, Guest, Nurfadillah, Sherry Cho**

Thanks udah baca dan udah review^^ Review lagi please... Dan kasih masukan ide juga boleh buat Chapter depan^^ Paypay ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg


	17. Chapter 17

We Got Married _plus _Hello Baby

Chapter 17

Title : WE GOT MARRIED plus HELLO BABY

Author : Helloannyeongg / Lee

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family

Cast : HunHan Couple (Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan)

Other Cast : Exo Members and SM artists

Semua cast disini milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua, dan Tuhan. bernaung dibawah SM Ent. disini hnya dipakai sementara saja demi kepentingan FF ini. Sekian~^^

Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, Bahasa non baku

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan kejadian mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. cerita ini milik SAYA. Penulis cerita ini adalah SAYA. Ide dalam menulis berasal dari ide SAYA. Please don't be a PLAGIATOR!

:::::::::::::::

Apa jadinya 2 variety show Korea yang terkenal We Got Married dan Hello Baby dijadikan 1 didalam frame dan dicerita? Main couple nya adalah LUHAN dan SEHUN. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Berada dinaungan SM Ent. Tentu banyak keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan karena mereka semakin mudah dikenal. Mereka berasal dari boyband yang sekarang sedang fenomenal setelah mereka Comeback dengan album XOXO (Kiss and Hug) yaitu EXO!

OKAY Let's start!

Enjoy~^^

Di taman ada 3 orang yang terlihat sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Mereka menggunakan topi, syal, masker dan pakaian serba hitam. Salah seorang dari mereka yang sedang memegang teropong, terdengar bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!"

"Oh my God! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus menjalankan rencana kita!" ucap salah seorang yang paling tinggi.

"Apa rencananya?" tanya yang lain yang bertubuh lebih tambun.

"Begini..." yeoja berambut ekor kuda muali membisikkan rencananya kepada kedua temannya yang lain.

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah rencana kita hari ini pokoknya harus berhasil! Kajja kita beraksi sekarang!"

Akhirnya ketiga yeoja itu mulai berpencar dan melakukan aksi mereka. Karena hari mulai malam, rumah sakit itu jadi terlihat sedikit sepi meski ada beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalalng. Seorang dari mereka ada yang mulai berpura-pura sakit dan meminta pertolongan seorang perawat. Karena perawat itu tidak mengetahui apa-apa, ia mulai membawa yeoja itu ke ruang UGD yang sangat sepi karena pasiennya sudah mulai dimasukkan ke ruang rawat. Namun belum sempat perawat itu berkata apa-apa, yeoja berpakaian serba hitam itu sudah memukul belakang leher perawat hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera yeoja itu langsung segera menyeret tubuh perawat ke sudut ruangan agar tidak diketahui perawat lainnya dan mulai menukar pakaian mereka. Agar penyamarannya tidak diketahui, yeoja itu segera menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker rumah sakit. Setelah sukses melancarkan aksi pertamanya ini, ia segera menghubungi temannya yang lain.

Drrrt drrrt drttt

-_Aku sudah sukses menyamar sebagai perawat. Kini giliran kalian! Aku akan mengecek siapa dokter yang menanganinya_.-

"Sip! Rencana ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar! Kau sangat jenius Shin! Sebentar saja kau sudah dengan mudah menyelinap ke dalam. Kini giliranku yang beraksi!" ucap yeoja berbadan tambun itu.

Ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah sakit lebih tepatnya ke dalam ruang keamanan atau CCTV. Perhalan-lahan uia mulai masuk dan mengelabui para petugas keamanan disana. Tidak lama ia pun segera mencoba mengutak-atik tombol-tombol CCTV yang ternyata ada banyak mungkin lebih dari ratusan tombol.

"Untung saja aku pernah mempelajari sedikit tentang mesin-mesin ini saat disekolah jadi aku bisa dengan mudah menanganinya." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengutak-atik tombol itu.

PIPP

Akhirnya semua CCTV itu pun mati total. Ia telah selesai melancarkan aksinya yang satu ini. Kemudian ia dengan segera mengabarinya kepada temannya yang lain.

Drrrt drrrttt drrrtt

-_CCTV sudah di non aktifkan. Kita bisa bebas melancarkan aksi kita yang lainnya. Shin juga sudah menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Kau sudah siap? Sekarang waktunya kau yang beraksi. Aku menunggu di dalam mobil_.-

"Bagus San dan Shin! Sekarang giliran aku yang akan beraksi!" ucap yeoja berambut ekor kuda itu.

Yeoja itu mulai masuk ke dalam rumah sakit melalui pintu belakang, pintu darurat. Ia sudah menyiapkan obat bius sebelumnya. Ia bertemu dengan yeoja yang bernama Shin yang bernama Shin yang menyamar sebagai perawat itu di depan sebuah ruang ICU lama yang sudah tidak pernah terpakai lagi. Tidak ada orang disana dan gerak-gerik mereka pun dibuat agar tidak mencurigakan ketika melewati ruangan lainnya.

"Ren, kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan segera membawanya." Ucap yeoja bernama Shin itu.

"Siap! Semoga kau sukses!"

Shin mulai berjalan menuju ke ruang rawat Luhan. Terlihat 2 orang namja bertubuh besar berdiri di depan pintu. Ada sedikit rasa takut dihati Shin namun karena obsesinya yang ebrlebihan, ia menghalau segala rasa takut itu dan terus melancarkan aksinya.

"Maaf bisa kalian berikan saya jalan? Saya mendapat perintah dari dokter Kim Heechul untuk membawa Luhan check up segera."

"Anda siapa?" tanya Yongjae sedikit curiga. Ia tidak yakin jika perawwat yang ia temui ini adalah perawat asli.

"Saya perawat disini, tentu saja. Saya Kwon Yuri, ini identitas saya." Shin menunjukkan sebuah kartu identitas milik perawat aslinya.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan maskermu itu?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa karena saya sedang flu. Saya tidak ingin menularkan virus flu saya kepada orang lain." Alasan Shin.

"Baiklah kau boleh masuk." Yongjae dan Dongwook terperdaya dan mengijinkan Shin masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan.

"Permisi, tuan. Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Tuan Xi bisakah ikut saya sebentar?"  
"Ada apa?"

"Dokter Kim ingin mengecek kondisimu sekarang."

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa tidak ia sendiri yang datang kesini?"

"Ia sedang ada pasien. Dokter Kim yang meminta saya untuk menjemput tuan Xi dan mengantarkannya ke ruangannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah Hunnie... Mungkin memang benar. Baiklah sekarang kita ke ruangannya?"

"Iya. Mari tuan..."

"Aku akan ikut!"

"Hunnie, tidak apa. Aku bisa sendiri kok lagipila sudah ada perawat bersamaku. Kau tunggulah disini."

"Tapi Hannie..."

"Tidak apa Hunnie... Ayo sus..." Luhan pun berjalan perlahan di dampingi oleh 'perawat' Shin disampingnya.

CKLEK

"Loh siapa kalian?" tanya Luhan kepada Yongjae dan Dongwook.

"Kami diperintahkan oleh tuan Kim untuk menjaga kalian selama kalian disini." Jawab Yongjae.

"Oh jadi begitu... Seharusnya ia tidak perlu harus repot-repot seperti ini."

"Tuan ingin pergi kemana? Biar kami bantu dan ikut." Ucap Dongwook.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian tunggulah disini. Aku hanya ingin check up saja sebentar." Tolak Luhan.

"Baiklah, tuan. Hati-hati."

Luhan dan Shin pun pergi dari sana. Mereka menuju ke ruangan lain yang Luhan yakini bukan ruang dokter Kim. Perasaan curiga menghampiri Luhan. Sedaritadi Shin, perawat yang membawanya ini hanya terdiam dan terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Luhan dan Shin malah berbelok ke ruangan ICU lama yang sudah tidak terpakai. Di ujung lorong itu ia melihat orang lain berpakaian serba hitam yang sedikit mencurigakan. Luhan mulai merinding dan dan merasakan hawa yang tidak beres.

"Halo Luhan." Sapa Ren.

"Siapa kau? Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Jadi kau bukan perawat sungguhan?" tanya Luhan kepada Ren dan Shin yang tertawa-tawa gembira. Shin menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dengan erat, seolah enggan membiarkannya lepas.

"Kami tidak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengan Sehun kami! Hahaha..." ucap Ren sambil mengacungkan sebuah pisau kecil ke pipi kiri Luhan.

"Mau apa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan, eoh?" Luhan terus mencoba memberontak, namun karena ia masih sakit, ia susah untuk lepas.

"Dasar lemah! Begini saja kau tidak bisa bebas? Payah! Sayang sekali jika Sehun mau denganmu!" ucap Shin meremehkan.

"Tolong... Tolong aku... Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Luhan berusaha berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Kau ingin meminta pertolongan ke siapa? Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa yang dapat menolongmu! Ruangan ini sangat terpencil kau, tahu? Hahaha..."

"Ishh lepaskan! Tolongg...Belum puaskah kalian menyakitiku saat itu?"

"Kapan? Kapan kami menyakitimu, eoh? Baru segitu kau bilang kami sudah menyakitimu? Hah payah! Kami bingung sebenarnya apa yang Sehun lihat dari dirimu ini! Lemah! Kau bukan namja, tahu? Lepaskan kedok namjamu itu! namja tidak ada yang selemah dirimu!" Ren dan Shin terus merendahkan dan mengolok-olok Luhan. Wajah Luhan sudah memerah menahan amarahnya. Ia sangat tidak suka jika dibilang lemah dan sebagainya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya, hah? Lepaskan aku!" Luhan terus berusaha meronta-ronta namun tidak kunjung bebas. Ia sudah terlihat frustasi.

"Hei lepaskan Luhan!" teriak Sehun dari ujung lorong lainnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Ia sudah berlari dan mencari Luhan.

"Tidak! kami tidak akan melepaskannya lagi!"

"Apa yang kalian mau dari kami sebenarnya, eoh?" Sehun mulai berjalan mendekati mereka. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Kami hanya mau kau, Sehun oppa! Hanya kau! Karena kau hanya milik kami!" teriak Ren dan Shin bersamaan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Luhan? Cepat sekarang kalian lepaskan dia!" teriak Sehun. amarahnya sudah tidak bisa dipendam lagi. Ia tidak mau jika Luhan terluka.

"Karena ia yang membuat kau berpaling dari kami! Ia mau memilikimu! Kami tidak bisa menerima itu!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian mau melepaskan Luhan?" Sehun mulai menurunkan sedikit amarahnya, mulai mendinginkan pikirannya, mencari ide.

"Auuu appoyo..." pisau kecil yang berada ditangan Ren tidak sengaja mengenai lengan kiri Luhan dan membuat luka goresan cukup dalam. Darah merah mulai mengalir dari luka itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh? Kau membuat Luhan terluka? Kalian ini benar-benar menjijikan, tahu!" amarah Sehun kembali meledak-ledak.

"Cepat lepaskan dia! Atau kalian kami bawa ke kantor polisi sekarang!"

"Kalian mau membawa kami ke kantor polisi? Boleh saja tapi setelah kami membunuh orang ini! Hahaha..." Ren mulai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau kecil ditangannya. Shin terus menahan pergerakan Luhan agar tidak bisa menghindar.

"Hyung!" Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan dan mendorong tubuhnya agar bisa terhindar dari mata pisau itu.

"Ahhh Luhannie hyung? Kau tidak apa?" Sehun berhasil mendorong tubuh Luhan dan menghindarinya dari pisau kecil yang hampir melukainya lagi.

BRUKK

"Sehunnie? Kau baik-baik saja? Sehunnie!" Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sehun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun oppa?" Ren dan Shin membelalakkan mata mereka merasa tidak percaya. Darah merah mengalir dari balik punggung Sehun.

"Kalian harus dibawa ke kantor polisi! Dongwook ayo kita bawa mereka!" Yomngjae mulai menarik tangan Ren dan Shin yang masih mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka perbuat barusan.

"Sehunnie? Sehunnie sadarlah! Hiksss hiksss... Suster! Dokter tolong!" Luhan terus meneriak-neriakkan nama dokter dan suster agar bisa menolong Sehun segera.

"Sehunnie bertahanlah..."

SKIP

Pip pip pip pip

Sudah hampir 4 jam lamanya Sehun masih belum sadarkan diri. Luka tusuk dipunggungnya sudah ditangani oleh dokter dan dokter bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Luhan masih dengan setia menunggui Sehun di ruang rawat. Meski terlihat mengantuk dan juga lelah, Luhan masih terus menolak jika disuruh kembali ke ruangannya. Ia selalu beralasan ingin menunggui Sehun hingga sadarkan diri. Member Exo lain kecuali Lay sedang menunggu di depan ruangan. Mereka sudah menyerah karena Luhan yang keras kepala dan terus menolak ajakan mereka, berbeda dengan Lay yang masih terus membujuk Luhan.

"Ge kembalilah ke ruangan gege. Gege masih harus banyak beristirahat. Ini sudah sangat larut ge..." bujuk Lay tanpa henti.

"Lay, aku bilang, aku tidak mau hoammm... Aku masih ingin disini, ingin menunggu Sehun hingga sadar hoamm..." Luhan terus menguap beberapa kali. Matanya sudah memerah. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Sehunnie? Sehunnie? Kau sudah sadar Sehunnie?" mata Luhan melebar saat merasakan pergerakan jari Sehun digenggamannya.

"Lay, tolong panggilkan dokter sekarang! Sehunnie? Ini aku... Sadarlah..." Tidak lama seorang dokter dan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Maaf, kalian harus keluar terlebih dahulu..." ucap sang perawat kepada Luhan dan Lay.

"Tapi kami ingin melihat keadaannya... Dia sudah sadar kan dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tolak Luhan.

"Maaf tapi kalian harus keluar. Dokter akan memeriksanya, tolong mengertilah."

"Baiklah... Sehunnie aku keluar dulu ya..." ucap Luhan kepada Sehun yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

Wajah Luhan tampak khawatir. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun di dalam sana. Sudah hampir 15 menit lamanya dokter memeriksa keadaan Sehun namun hingga sekarang dokter dan perawat itu pun belum keluar dan mengabarkan bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang. Member Exo lainnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang serupa. Mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan magnae mereka itu.

CKLEK

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama Hannie?" tanya sang dokter kepada member Exo di lorong itu.

"Hannie? Lu ge! Mungkin yang dokter maksud itu kau." Ucap Chen.

"Iya aku! Ada apa dok? Bagaimana keadaannya? Ia baik-baik saja kan dok? Ia sudah sadar kan?" tanya Luhan tanpa jeda.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Keadaannya sudah kembali normal dan yang seperti saya bilang sebelumnya luka tusuk dipunggungnya tidak parah kok. Ia juga sudah sadar dan kini ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Hannie." Jelas dokter itu kepada member Exo dan Luhan.

"Tapi ia juga masih harus banyak istirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak sebab lukanya masih belum mengering. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, kalian bisa melihatnya di dalam." Dokter dan perawat itu pun pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Hyung kau masuk saja! Mungkin ia sedang mencarimu. Kami tunggu disini saja, kami tidak mau mengganggu waktu kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo diangguki member lainnya.

"Baiklah aku masuk ya..." Luhan pun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sehun dengan perasaan gugup. Entah mengapa ia belum pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya.

CKLEK

"Sehunnie?"

"Hyung! Hannie hyung... Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Akhhh..." Sehun memegangi luka tusuk dipunggungnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit saat Sehun memaksa menyandarkan dirinya di tepi tenpat tidur.

"Ya Sehunnie, hati-hati! Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat kan? Aku baik-baik saja!" Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, tidak seperti orang yang sakit meski agak pucat.

"Sehunnie jangan lakukan ini lagi! Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi seperti ini!" ucap Luhan sambil terisak.

"Uljima hyung... Aku hanya ingin melindungi hyung saja kok. Aku tidak ingin hyung terluka..."

"Tapi jangan seperti ini, Sehunnie! Jangan membuatku khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi, kau terluka karena menolongku dari ancaman bahaya." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Sehun.

"Sttt hyung sudah sewajarnya aku melakukan ini. Aku tidak merasa sia-sia menolong orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Hyung saranghae..." Sehun mengecup bibir pink Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi hyung..." lanjut Sehun dan kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

"Tapi jangan mengancam keselamatanmu, Sehunnie... Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya diriku melihat dirimu yang terluka, aku berpikir kau... Kau sudah..."

"Hentikan hyung! Sudahlah... yang terpenting kini aku sudah baik-baik saja." Sehun mengacak-acak poni Luhan gemas.

"Ya hentikan!" Luhan tanpa sengaja memukul bekas luka Sehun.

"Akhh appoyo hyung... Akkhhh" Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Omona! Mianhae Sehunnie... Mian-"

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir pink Luhan. Ciuman lembut itu membuat Luhan terasa terbang diawan hingga tanpa sadar matanya sudah terpejam dan menikmati ciuman lembut itu. kedua tangannya sudah ia lingkarkan di leher Sehun dan mendorong tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. sudah sangat lama Luhan tidak merasakan lagi ciuman ini mengingat mereka yang sempat terpisah dan saling menjaga jarak. Sehun yang tidak mau kalah, mulai menggigit-gigit bibir bawah Luhan hingga lidahnya pun mulai masuk dan bermain-main di dalam mulut Luhan. Decak-decakkan saliva memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Sehun mulai membaringkaan tubuh Luhan di tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jari-jari tangan Sehun yang bebas mulai bermain-main nakal di dada Luhan membuat sang empunya mengerang kecil. Karena kebutuhan oksigen, akhirnya mereka mulai melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mulai mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. Luhan terpaku saat mendapati Sehun yang berada diatas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sengaja ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Luhan.

"Waeyo hyung? Wajahmu terlihat memerah sekali." Goda Sehun yang wajahnya sudah berubah cerah.

"Hmm tidak apa-apa kok." Elak Luhan sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun.

"Apa? Lukamu sakit lagi? Auu..." kepala Luhan tanpa sengaja berbenturan dengan kepala Sehun saat ia tiba-tiba mencoba bangun.

"Hyung hati-hati! Akhh sakit nih..." Sehun mendudukkan diirnya sambil mengusap=usap kepalanya yang berbenturan tadi.

"Mianhae, Sehunnie... jeongmal mianhae..." Luhan memohon-mohon dihadapan Sehun, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa hyung... Tapi sakit sekali nih..." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP~

"Jika seperti ini apa masih terasa sakit?" ucap Luhan setelah mengecup kepala Sehun.

"Sudah lebih baik, hyung. Gomawo..." balas Sehun.

"Mwo? Sudah jam 22.00? Hyung kenapa masih disini? Hyung bukannya beristirahat!"

"Hmm itu karena aku ingin menunggumu hingga sadar."

"Tapi hyung kau juga masih harus istirahat. Hyung kau istirahatlah! Kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Aku tidak mau kau jadi bertambah sakit."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Hyung! Hmm apa kau mau tidur disini bersamaku, hmm?" Sehun menunjukkan evil smirknya hingga membuat Luhan merinding.

"A-ni! Aniyo! Baiklah aku kembali ke ruanganku. Paypay Hunnie... Jaljayo..." belum sempat Luhan turun dari tempat tidur, Sehun sudah menarik tangannya lagi.

"Ada apa? Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku kembali ke ruanganku?"

"Ada yang kurang, hyung..."

"Apa?"

"Ini... Ciuman selamat malam." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Ishh pabbo! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Luhan.

"Hyung..." rengek Sehun.

"Ishh magnae ini! Aku tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku!" tolak Luhan lagi.

"Arraseo... Kembalilah hyung..." ucap Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP~

"Pabbo! Paypay... Jaljayo Hunnie chagi~" ucap Luhan setelah mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas hingga membuat Sehun melongo.

-_Omo! Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Chagi? Aku mengatakan chagi? Ya Tuhan! Ada apa denganku_!- batin Luhan.

-_Hyung? Chagi? Kau memanggilku chagi? Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Padahal kau bilang kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu begitu tapi kau sendiri yang memanggilku begitu_.- batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 KST dan suasana Korean International Hospital sangatlah ramai. Tepat didepan rumah sakit itu, banyak fans Exo terutama fans HunHan dan para wartawan yang memaksa masuk untuk bertemu dengan kedua member Exo itu. Semua ini terjadi ketika tersebarnya berita penangkapan sasaeng fans semalam yang mencelakai Sehun karena Sehun yang mencoba menolong Luhan. Semua anggota keamanan rumah sakit bahkan kepolisian turut dikerahkan untuk menangani fans-fans yang sudah semakin liar. Suasana menjadi lebih ramai saat melihat Suho, Kris dan Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit. Fans-fans itu semakain menjadi-jadi. Mereka terus dorong mendorong dengan fans yang lain. Ribuan flash juga menerjangi Suho, Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Saya harap kalian semua tenang. Saya mohon, tenanglah." Ucap Suho dan dalam sekejap suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

"Saya berterima kasih atas kepedulian yang kalian berikan untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan, jika keadaan mereka kini baik-baik saja. Sehun juga tidak mengalami luka parah. Jadi kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Mereka sudah ditangani oleh dokter yang tepat. Saya juga mohon untuk menjaga ketenangan disini. Kalian semua tahu kan jika ini rumah sakit? Banyak pasien yang merasa terganggu dengan semua ini. Jadi saya harap kalian jangan membuat keributan. Dan jika kalian ingin mendengar semua kejelasan dari kami –Exo-, kalian bisa menghadiri press conference yang akan kami adakan jam 2 siang nanti di Apeujong-dong. Saya harap kalian semua mengerti dan terima kasih lagi untuk pengertian kalian." Ucap Suho panjang lebar sebelum berlalu dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit bersama Kris dan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, ribuan fans sudah kembali tenang. Satu persatu dari mereka bahkan mulai pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu, begitu pula para wartawan berita. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja yang masih bertahan disana.

SKIP

Suho, Kris dan Chanyeol merasa lega. Akhirnya para fans itu melakukan apa yang mereka minta. Suasana rumah sakit kini sudah benar-benar tenang. Para perawat dan pasien lain pun bisa melakukan kegiatan mereka dengan tenang seperti sebelumnya. Suho, Kris dan Chanyeol kini sudah kembali ke ruang rawwat HunHan. Sehun meminta untuk dipindahkan ke ruang rawat Luhan. Ia tidak ignin jauh-jauh dengan Luihan. Dan untunglah dokter pun mengijinkannya. Jadi kini HunHan dirawat di dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

"Myunnie! Semua sudah teratasi? Mereka –fans dan wartawan- sudah tidak berulah lagi kan?" tanya Lay kepada Suho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat HunHan.

"Untunglah mereka mengerti. Tapi kita juga harus memikirkan press confrence sore nanti." Ujar Suho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Lay yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Siapa yang akan menghadiri press confrence itu? apa Sehun dan Luhan perlu ikut?" tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak. Biarkan mereka disini. Kita-kita saja yang menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Hyung tapi ini menyangkut masalah kami. Tidak baik jika hanya kalian saja yang menyelesaikan semua masalah yang menyangkut kami, hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Waeyo? Kalian tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kalian hanya perlu beristirahat saja. Jangan memikirkan ini semua."

"Sehun benar. Aku sudah merasa tidak enak dengan kalian. Lagi-lagi kalian yang membantu kami. Kalian sudah banyak direpotkan oleh kami."

"Ge jangan berbicara seperti itu. kita ini kan 1 tim dan sudah menjadi 1 keluarga. Jadi masalah siapapun, kami juga pasti akan membantu menyelesaikannya. Lagipula ini tidak dihitung sebagai masalah kok. Kami hanya perlu memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya saja. Ini bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk kami."

"Gomawo... Kami sangat beruntung memiliki teman dan keluarga seperti kalian ini." Ucap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kami juga beruntung punya gege yang baik dan penyabar sepertimu..." Lay, Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Ehem" Sehun berdeham membuat Tao, Lay, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Mianhae magnae... Jangan cemburu seperti itu dong! Hahaha" ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu! Tapi apa kalian sadar, jika Luhan hyung itu jadi kekurangan oksigen karena kalian terlalu erat memeluk tubuhnya!"

"Itu mudah! Kami bisa membagikan oksigen kami padanya." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian sambil mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

"Ya hyung! Hentikan! Jangan sentuh Hannieku!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hhahah dasar magnae pabbo! Hahaha..." tawa mmember Exo lainnya pun meledak melihat tingkah Sehun sekrang.

"Hunnie... Hentikan, jangan cemberut terus dong..." Luhan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sehun.

"Appoyo hyung..."

"Mianhae, mianhae.. Habis kau terlihat menggemaskan saat cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu kok, hyung." Bantah Sehun.

"Jadi kau tidak cemburu? Baiklah aku mengerti..." Luhan mulai bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung! Jangan pergi... temani aku disini saja..." rengek Sehun.

"Dasar magnae! Kau manja sekali! Ckckck hei lebih baik kita cari makan dulu yuk! Apa kalian tidak lapar?"

"Usul yang bagus Yeollie! Aku juga lapar! Hyung, Tao kajja kita pergi mencari sesuatu untuk kita makan." Baekhyun menarik tangan Lay, Kyungsoo serta Tao untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Akhirnya member Exo lainnya pun satu persatu pamit dan keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan HunHan berdua. Suasana ruangan menjadi ehnaning. Sehun dan Luhan pun tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk berbicara duluan. Mereka masih sama-sama menahan diri dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Mengingat suasana seperti ini, mengingatkan kita akan kejadian sebelumnya dimana Sehun dan Luhan yang hmm saling menjaga jarak.

"Hyung mianhae..." ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Untuk apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Untuk semuanya."

"Semua? Apa sih maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lupakan!" ucap Sehun enteng membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku, Hunnie..." Luhan kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan menatap dalam mata Sehun.

"Hmm apa tadi hyung marah saat aku bilang jika aku tidak cemburu pada Baekhyun hyung dan lainnya?"

"Hah? Apa sih maksudmu? Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Hmm aku hanya ingin mencoba tidak terlalu cemburuan hyung. Aku tidak ingin dibilang terlalu manja oleh member lainnya. Aku tahu aku sudah dewasa dan aku hanya ignin menjadi apa yang hyung inginkan." Jelas Sehun.

'Ohh aku mengerti sekarang... Hunnie, kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti apa yang aku mau dan berakting seolah-olah itu bukan dirimu. Aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya kok."

"Meski aku manja? Kau masih tetap sayang padaku hyung?"

"Ya tentu saja. Justru malah sikapmu yang seperti itu yang membuat aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Hyung saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae Hunnie chagi~"

"Chagi? Hyung bilang chagi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu kok. Uweee..." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mencoba meledek Sehun.

"Aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar kok."ucap Sehun penuh keyakinan.

"Kau salah dengar!" Luhan sengaja melempari Sehun dengan bantal.

"Auu hyung appoyo..." Sehun memegangi bekas luka tusukan di punggungnya yang tidak sengaja terkena lemparan bantal Luhan.

"Mwo? Mainhae Hunnie... Apa sakit sekali?" Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Tidak kok. Gomawo hyung... Hyung disini saja ya... Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan hyung. " ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Iya baiklah aku disini. Oh iya kenapa perawat belum mengantarkan sarapan untuk kita ya?"

"Mungkin mereka lupa."

"Aku lapar. Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Hyung? Tumben sekali kau merasa lapar. Biasanya jika disuruh makan kau selalu beralasan jika kau tidak lapar."

"Oh begitu. Jadi kau tidak mau aku makan banyak? baiklah aku turuti apa maumu."

"Mainhae hyung... Aku hanya bercanda kok, sungguh!"

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Permisi... Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Ini sarapan untuk kalian. Lalu dimana..." perawat itu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Mereka sedang pergi untuk mencari makanan di luar." Jawab Sehun seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan perawat itu.

"Oh begitu. Lalu jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan, kalian bisa memanggilku dan perawat lainnya ya." ucap perawat itu dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Saya permisi tuan..." pamit perawat itu akhirnya.

CKLEK

"Sepertinya perawat tadi tertarik padamu, Sehunni..." ucap Luhan.

"Mungkin" jawab Sehun singkat membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau juga menyukainya ya?' tanya Luhan.

"Hyung? Kau cemburu? Kau cemburu hyung?" Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak cemburu." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke balkon.

"Jangan bohong hyung. Aku tahu kok jika hyung pasti cemburu. Iya kan?' Sehun memegangi kedua pipi Luhan agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Hmm tidak kok." Bantah Luhan.

"Sungguh? Baiklah baiklah... Hyung tidak cemburu. Hyung makanlah. Tadi hyung bilang jika hyung lapar sekali."

"Aku hanya bilang aku lapar bukan aku lapar sekali kok."

"Ya apapun itu kau lapar. Ini makanan untukmu." Sehun memberikan sebuah nampan yang terdiri dari 1 mangkuk bubur dan sayur mayur serta segelas air kepada Luhan.

"Hunnie kau tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja setelah hyung selesai makan."

"Loh? Kok begitu? Yasudah aku juga tidak makan."

"Jangan hyung... Kau makanlah. Nanti aku juga pasti akan makan kok. Aku janji!"

"Kau harus makan sekarang! Jangan ada kata nanti!"

"Ishh hyung ini! Baiklah-baiklah aku makan deh..." ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Nah begitu dong! Itu baru namanya Hunnie!" Lyhan tertawa gembira, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

SKIP

Suho, Lay, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah bersiap pergi ke Apeujong-dong untuk melakukan press confrence terkait kabar sasaeng fans yang tertangkap setelah mencelakai Sehun. Suasana press confrece terlihat sangat ramai apalagi saat Exo member satu persatu duduk di meja dan menghadap ribuan mata para fans dan wartawan serta kamera.

"Selamat saing semua. Kami Exo pada siang ini akan mengadakan press confrece mengenai kabar sasaeng fans semalam." Ucap Suho.

"Benar, semalam memang terjadi sedikit masalah antara Sehun dan sasaeng fans. Dan benar jika sasaeng fans itu sempat melukai Sehun. namun yang pasti kini keadaan Sehun sudah benar-benar baik-baik saja dan para sasaeng fans itu juga sudah di tahan pihak kepolisian. Dan untuk masalah lainnya..." Chanyeol berusaha membantu menjelaskan semua maslaah yang diamalami HunHan dan Exo member lainnya dengan sasaeng fans.

"Mungkin itu sedikit penjelasan dari kami. Apa diantara kalian ada yangg masih belum jelas?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya anda, silakan ingin bertanya apa?" Chen mempersilakan.

"Saya Lee MinJae salah satu wartawan majalah. Saya ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan. Apakah benar jika sasaeng fans yang semalam berulah itu adalah sasaeng fans yang sama yang pernah berulah juga saat awal debut kalian?"

"Ya, benar. Kami juga terkejut saat mengetahuinya. Mereka memang yang pernah terlibat dengan kami sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Chen.

"Lalu sebearnya apa motif mereka? Kenapa Luhan selalu diancam oleh mereka? Apa karena mereka tidak suka jika Sehun dekat dengan Luhan?" pertanyaan ini sontak membuat para fans berteriak meminta penjelasan yang sama.

"Untuk motif apa kami juga belum mengetahuinya, karena mereka sampai sekarang juga masih diperiksa oleh pihak kepolisian."

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bergulir dari para wartawan. Member Exo dengan setia menjawwab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan kepada mereka. Press conference ini ditayangkan live di beberapa stasiun TV Korea bahkan banyak fans di luar Korea juga mau tidak mau ikut live streaming demi melihat dan mendengar langsung kejadian yang sebenarnya. Setelah 1 setengah jam press conference ini berlangsung, para Exo member bisa bernafas lega. Mereka pun sekarang sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruamh sakit tempat Luhan dan Sehun di rawat.

SKIP

CEO Kim terlihat sangat sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Berulang kali ia harus mengangkat telepon dari berbagai macam wartawan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan para wartawan yang tidak ada henti-hentinya. Tidak lama ada seorang namja tinggi yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja CEO Kim.

"Selamat siang tuan Kim. Apa kedatanganku ke sini mengganggumu?" ucap namja itu.

"Oh sama sekali tidak. Silakan duduk, Tae Woo."

"Rupanya tuan masih mengingatku."

"Tentu saja. Kita kan rekan kerja mulai dari sekarang. Lalu bagaimana mengenai kontrak itu? apa kita bisa mengulanginya?"

"Itu tidak masalah. Saya sudah menanganinya. Dan kita bisa memulainya beberapa bulan kedepan kan tidak mungkin kita memulainya sekarang ini. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan mereka? Apa mereka setuju untuk melanjutkan kontrak kerja itu?"

"Saya belum memberitahukannya pada mereka. Saya berpikir untuk memberikan kejutan pada mereka berdua."

"Wah anda memang benar-benar penuh kejutan tuan."

"Saya yakin mereka pasti tidak akan menolak."

"Anda betul-betul yakin tuan hahaha... Dan oh iya saya mendengar jika kemarin malam ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara mereka dengan sasaeng fans ya?"

"Ya benar. Sasaeng fans mulai berulah lagi. Dan sepertinya masih banyak sasaeng fans juga yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Saya juga bingung harus berbuat seperti apa untuk melindungi mereka. Sasaeng fans itu terlalu nekad"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Saya juga belum tahu pasti karena saya masih belum sempat menjenguk mereka lagi. Tapi yang saya dengar dari manager mereka keadaan mereka kini sudah membaik. Luka tusukan yang dialami Sehun juga tidak parah."

"Wah syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Oh iya kau ingin minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot begitu tuan..."

SKIP

**2 bulan kemudian...**

Exo sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Keadaan Luhan dan Sehun sudah sangat baik. Mereka sudah bisa perform bersama lagi dengan Suho dan lainnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan perform mereka di salah satu stasiun TV di Korea. Ini adalah perform pertama mereka setelah beberapa lama menghilang dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri (menjadi bintang tamu reality show, DJ Radio, MC, Bintang CF, Model majalah, dll) selama masa pemulihan Sehun dan Luhan. Sambutan para fans sangat baik, terbukti hampir satu studio penuh dengan para fans Exo yang tidak henti-hentinya meneriak-neriakkan nama personel Exo satu persatu. Di luar studio pun banyak terdapat fans Exo yang melakukan hal serupa.

"Terima kasih untuk sambutan para fans untuk kami. Kami sangat berterima kasih akan kesabaran kalian menanti kami hingga bisa perform bersama-sama lagi seperrti ini. Terima kasih juga untuk semua dukungan yang telah kalian berikan kepada kami. We are One! We are EXO! Kamsahamnida..." sambutan dari Suho sebelum kembali ke backstage.

"Kita seperti baru debut ya. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak perform bersama seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol gembira.

"Ya kau benar. Rasanya sangta menhyenangkan bisa perform bersama-sama seprti ini lagi."

"Ya Baekhyun hyung benar. Aku sangat bahagia mendengar teriak-teriakkan dan semangat dari para noona. Akhirnya aku juga bisa dance kembali." Ujar Sehun.

"Noona?" ucap Luhan sedikit sinis.

"Hyung jangan cemburu seperti itu dong. Mianhae hyung.. Namun yang pasti yang ada dihatiku itu ada Hannie hyung seorang. Percaya deh." Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Ett kau melupakan sesuatu! Miranda Kerr kau letakkan dimana? Kemarin kau bilang Miranda Kerr ada dihatimu." goda Kai sontak membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya.

"Ishh Hyung jangan dengarkan omongan Kamjjong itu! dia bohong hyung... Sungguh hanya ada hyung saja dihatiku kok!" Sehun memegang kedua bahu Luhan mencoba meyakininya.

"Ya Kamjjong! Coba lihat yang kau perbuat! Hannie hyung marah kan padaku! Jangan berbicara asal! Ishhh jinjja!" Sehun merasa geram.

"Hhahaha dasar magnae pab.. Kyunggie appoyo... Jangan pukul kepalaku lagi..." rintih Kai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kyungsoo.

"Itulah karma dari keusilanmu! Jangan berbuat usil dan berbicara sembarangan lagi!" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Kyunggie, Mianhae..."

"Minta maaf kepada Luhan hyung dan Sehun!" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Hyung aku mau minta maaf. Sungguh yang tadi aku ucapkan memang tidak benar kok. Sehun aku minta maaf ya." ucap Kai tulus.

"Ya tidak masalah." Jawab Sehun enteng yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

"Nah sekarang hyung percaya kan jika yang ada di hatiku itu hanya hyung saja. ONLY LUHAN!" ucap Sehun kembali.

"Iya-iya aku percaya kok. Tapi sungguh kau tidak suka Miranda Kerr? Bukannya kau bilang jika kau menyukainya?" canda Luhan.

"Hyung! Jangan bahas itu lagi! Itu masa lalu! Kini yang ada di hatiku, dipikiranku, hanya hyung saja. Luhan hyung yang sangat sangat sangat aku sayang!"

"Ya hentikan magnae! Kau membuat kami mual dengan semua bualanmu terhadap Luhan hyung!" komentar Chanyeol.

"Hyung terlalu iri saja karena tidak bisa bersikap romantis sepertiku! Uwee..." ledek Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini romantis sekali tahu!" bantah Chanyeol.

"Kau romantis? Apa? Sejak kapan? Aku tidak merasa kau bersikap begitu." Bantah Baekhyun.

"Iya Myunnie juga tidak romantis nih." Ucap Lay.

"Chen apalagi!"

"Kris ge juga! Selalu bersikap cool dan tidak pernah romantis pada Tao!"

"Kai sama saja! Dia malah selalu pervert!"

"Xingie aku kan romantis... Apa kau tidak ingat setiap pagi aku selalu memberikanmu bunga saat pertama kali kau membuka mata."

"Ya Minseokkie aku kan juga romantis. Aku sellau mengajakmu makan di tempat-tempat romantis berdua. Apa kau lupa?"

"Tao-ah masa kau bilang aku tidak romantis? Aku kan sering mengajakmu pergi berdua dan membelikan apapun yang kau mau."

"Kyunggie aku tidak pervert kok! Aku kan selalu bersikap manis dan romantis di hadapanmu. Kau tega sekali bilang aku pervert..."

Para Uke dan seme saling mengomentari semua tingkah keromantisan yang diberikan oleh para seme. Suasana backstage menjadi sangat ramai. Manager hyung menjadi pusing akibat keramaian yang ditimbulkan anak asuhannya itu. tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Aishh aishh kalian ini berisik sekali! Oh ya Sehun dan Luhan, kalian ikut aku sebentar!" ucap sang manager kepada HunHan. HunHan pun mengikuti kemana manager itu pergi hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam ruang make up yang sepi.

CKLEK

"Sehun, Luhan ada yang ingin aku ucapkan pada kalian. Ini menyangkut kontrak pekerjaan baru. Sebuah acara variety show"

"Kontrak baru? Seperti apa? Kami berdua akan bekerjasama lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail namun yang pasti salah satu dari kalian yang melakukan pekerjaan ini dan itupun harus berpasangan dengan seseorang yang sudah ditentukan oleh PDnim. Luhan apa kau keberatan jika Sehun melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

"Apa pasanganku nantinya adalah seorang..."

"Aku tidak tahu. Lalu Luhan bagaimana? Kau keberatan tidak jika 'misalnya' Sehun harus berpasangan dan beradengan mesra dengan 'pasangan'nya nanti di syuting kali ini?"

-_Apa? Beradegan mesra? Sehun? Dengan orang lain? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya! Aku harus menjawab apa sekarang?_- batin Luhan.

"Luhan? Bagaimana?" tanya manager hyung lagi. Sehun pun mulai menatap Luhan dengan intens. Berulang kali Luhan menggigiti bibirnya.

"Hmm y-ya te-tentu saja boleh. Mengapa hyung harus bertanya padaku dulu? A-apa hubungannya dengan..."

"Hyung?"

"Tidak apa kok hyung. Sehun bisa menerima pekerjaan itu. Sehun, kau terimalah pekerjaan itu. aku yakin kau pasti akan sukses."

"Hyung? Kau yakin?"

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian harus meminta persetujuanku sih?"

"Hyung!"

"Ahh baiklah-baiklah. Jadi bagaimana Sehun? kau mau kan? Luhan saja sudah menyetujuinya." Tanya manager hyung namun Sehun masih terdiam sambil terus menatap Luhan seolah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja ia setuju, manager. Kau setuju kan Sehun?"Luhan menepuk bahu kiri Sehun.

"Ya manager.." jawab Sehun pasrah. Ia tidak bisa menentang dan menolak apapun yang diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu 3 hari lagi jam 10 pagi kau harus sudah bersiap dan aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat syuting. Dan saat itu adalah saat pertama kau akan bertemu pasanganmu. Baiklah kalian bisa beristirahat sebentar disini setelah itu kita bisa kembali ke dorm. Aku masih memiliki sedikit urusan dulu disini."Jelas sang manager dan kemudian keluar dari ruanhgan itu dan meninggalkan HunHan berdua.

"Hyung kau tidak keberatan aku melakukan pekerjaan itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm? Tentu saja pekerja entertainment, kita juga harus bersikap profesional dan menerima pekerjaan apapun itu."

"Kau setuju jika aku harus bermesraan dengan orang lain? Kau setuju hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan suara meninggi.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kita harus profesional Hunnie..."

"Masa bodo dengan profesional! Aku ingin bertanya. Apa hyung benar-benar mau aku bermesraan dengan orang lain selain hyung, eoh? Jawab aku hyung!"

"Sehunnie, dengar. Setiap pekerjaan memang harus seperti itu. kita kan diajarkan untuk selalu bersikap..."

"Hyung! Lupakan soal profesional! Yang aku mau hyung jawab jujur. Apa nanti jika saat itu aku bermesraan dengan orang itu hyung tidak merasa cemburu? Hyung tidak akan marah?"

"Sehunnie aku pasti..."

CKLEK

"Ada apa? Sehun? kenapa kau berteriak-teriak disini? Dengan Luhan?" tanya Xiumin tidak percaya.

"Ah Xiumin! Tidak kok. Ia sedang latihan akting. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mencari kalian saja. Ayo manager hyung menhyuruh kita untuk segera ke van!"

"Baiklah... Kajja Sehun!" Luhan segera menarik tangan Sehun yang mematung. Wajahnya masih memerah dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

-_Kau benar Sehun. Kau benar. Aku pasti akan merasa cemburu dan marah saat melihat kau dengan... Tapi aku pun tidak bisa melarang. Ini adalah pekerjaan kita, sebagai seorang entertainment. Kita harus menerima semua pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kepada kita meskipun pada kenyataannya dapat menyakiti hati kita. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti Sehunnie_...- batin Luhan.

-_Hyung kenapa semudah itu kau menjawabnya? Apa? Kau menerima jika aku harus beradegan... Ahh hyung! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika itu bukan diirmu! Aku tidak bisa hyung! Aku tidak bisa_!- batin Sehun.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke dorm, Sehun dan Luhan pun masih terus terdiam membuat member Exo lainnya bingung karena tidak seperti biasanya mereka saling diam seperti ini. Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun disampingnya untuk mencoba menanyakannya kepada Luhan.

"Ehem hyung. Apa ada masalah?"

"Masalah? Tidak kok." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Tapi sepertinya hyung sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Hahah tidak kok. Aku hanya lelah saja." Bantah Luhan dan seketika memejamkan matanya.

"Oh baiklah aku mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun menyerah.

Akhirnya kedua van Exo sudah tiba di dorm lama mereka. Sudah sebulan ini mereka kembali lagi ke dorm lama setelah merasa sudah tidak ada sasaeng fans lagi yang mulai mengganggu. Hari sudah malam dan member Exo pun terlihat sangat lelah melihat jadwal perform mereka hari ini yang cukup padat. Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen, Xiumin dan Luhan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mereka untuk beristirahat. Suho dan Lay masih terlihat sednag membicarakn sesuatu dengan manager. Sedangkan Kyungsoo cepat-cpeat masuk ke dalam dapur untuk melihat keadaan disana sedangkan Sehun segera menuju ke balkon yang terdapat di dorm mereka untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

-_Hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hyung kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku mencoba menjaga perasaanmu namun apa? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau malah mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit hati hyung. Sudah cukup saat itu aku melakukannya dan sekarang aku tidak akan mau melakukannya lagi. Hyung mengertilah..._- batin Sehun. sehun berulang kali mendecakkan lidah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ya magnae sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Suho saat melihat Sehun yang sednag mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku sedang mencari udara segar." Jawab Sehun mencoba menjawab dengan normal.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur. Hari sudah malam. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Kau mau merepotkan member lainnya lagi jika kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun

"Aku masih belum mengantuk hyung."

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tidak kok."

"Begitu? Yasudah aku mau kembali ke dalam saja. Aku ingin beristirahat." Belum sempat Suho bangkit dari posisinya, Sehun sudah menahannya.

"Hyung aku ingin bercerita." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah ceritakan saja padaku."

"Hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bingung hyung. Aku..." Sehun menjelaskan semua permasalahan yang dipendamnya dan Suho pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Hyung jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak mau menyakiti hati Luhan hyung lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rumit. Aku juga sedikit bingung. Luhan itu selalu memendam perasaannya sendiri jadi terkadang aku pun tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya. Namun jika memang Luhan sudah bisa menerima kau untuk menjalankan syuting itu, kau juga harus menerimanya. Untuk apa kau bingung lagi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana jika Luhan hyung jadi..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Hannie hyung? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Sehun sontak menatap Luhan yang sudah berdiri di belakang pintu balkon, begitupula dengan Suho.

"Sejak kau bercerita pada Suho. Aku bermaksud mencarimu tadi dan aku mendapatimu sedang berbicara berdua disini dengan Suho dan aku mendengar semuanya. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok Sehunnie... Kau harus menerima kontrak itu. jangan terllau memikirkan diriku." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Hmm sudah malam dan sepertinya Lay juga sedang menungguku. Aku kembali ya. kalian bisa membicarakannya berdua disini."pamit Suho.

"Apa hyung yakin?"

"Ne, aku sangat yakin. Yakin sekali."

"Baiklah. Hmm hyung besok lusa kita tidak ada jadwal kan?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Besok lusa kita pergi berdua yuk!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat. Pokoknya ke suatu tempat. Kau mau?"

"Baiklah-baiklah... Hunnie kajja kita istirahat. Ini sudah larut malam loh."

"Ne, ne, ne Hunnie chagi~ kajja!" Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan dan pergi menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat bahagia saat berjalan bersama di sekitar Cheongyecheon sambil sesekali menyesap bubble tea di tangan mereka. Mereka banyak melihat pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu sore mereka disana, begitupula dengan mereka sendiri. Karena tahu jika disana akan ramai, Sehun dan Luhan melakukan sedikit penyamaran karena takut kalau-kalau fans mengenali mereka. Namun namanya juga fans biar bagaimanapun penyamaran idolanya, mereka tetap mengenalinya juga. Langkah HunHan terhenti ketika ada 2 orang yeoja yang menghadang langkah mereka.

"Sehun oppa.. Luhan oppa... Apa kami boleh minta tanda tangan kalian?" ucap salah seorang yeoja berkaca mata.

"Kami ini penggemar kalian berdua. Kami sennag bisa melihat kalian berdua disini. HunHan shipper lainnya pasti sangat senang jika tahu tentang ini. Oppa kenapa belakangan ini selama di stage kalian jarang sekali terlihat berdua? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" ucap yeoja lainnya.

"Ahh baiklah... Hannie bisa tolong pegangkan bubble tea milikku sebentar?"

"Ya tentu saja.."

"Kyaaa kalian terlihat cocok sekali..." teriak kedua yeoja itu bersamaan melihat adegan di depan mereka.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku Cho Hara!"

"Dan aku Jung Jiyeon."

"Nah ini. Hannie sekarang giliranmu. Sini biar aku yang pegang bubble teamu." Sehun mengambil dua gelas bubble tea milik mereka berdua dari tangan Luhan.

"Gomawo Hunnie..." Luhan mengambil 2 buah note dan sebuah pena dari tangan Sehun dan mulai menandatangani kedua note itu.

"Ini milik kalian." Luhan menyerahkan notes kembali kepada kedua yeoja di hadapannya yang terus menatap HunHan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kamsahamnida oppa..." ucap kedua yeoja itu sambil terus membungkukkan badan.

"Kajja Hannie kita kembali. Oh iya aku lupa aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu nanti." Ucap Sehun sambil mernggandeng tangan Luhan dan berlalu dari hadapan kedua yeoja itu.

"Kyaaa mereka bergandengan tangan!" teriak kedua yeoja itu seolah tidak percaya.

"Hunnie lepaskan! Tidak enak sekali dilihat orang lain!"

"Stt tenanglah. Anggap saja ini skinship gratis untuk fans kita." Bisik Sehun di telinga kiri Luhan.

"Hunnie..."

SKIP

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sehun sudah tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan ramai. Sehun membantu Luhan untuk turun dari mobil karena mata Luhan yang sudah di tutupi oleh sebuah kain. Sehun ingin membuat kejutan untuk Luhan.

"Hunnie sebenarnya kita akan kemana sih? Kenapa mataku harus ditutup seperti ini? Dan kedengarannya sangat ramai sekali."

"Sudahlah hyung tenang saja. Hyung pasti akan menyukainya."

"Kau membawaku kemana sih sebenarnya?"

"Hyung diam saja dan ikuti aku. Kita akn ke suatu tenpat." Sehun terus mengarahkan Luhan ke tempat yang ingin ia tunjukkan.

"Hunnie aku lelah. Sudah berapa banyak anak tangga yang kita naiki. Apa masih belum sampai juga?" keluh Luhan.

"Hannie kita sampai... Aku akan melepaskan ikatan nya dulu." Sehun kemudian melepaskan ikatan kain yang menutupi mata Luhan.

"Pintu? Ada apa lagi ini?" Luhan terlihat bingung namun segera membuka kenop pintu perlahan-lahan.

"Mwo? Apa ini?" mata Luhan terbelakak tidak percaya saat melihat nuansa pink di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ini kejutan pertama untukmu, Hannie... Selamat datang di ruang special Hello Kitty hahaha..."

"Hunnie ini menggelikan! Aku seperti menjadi yeoja, kau tahu? Hahaha..." ucap Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berbagai pernak pernik, balon, kue, serta boneka berbentuk Hello Kitty yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Wah sepertinya sudah dimulai." Ucap Sehun saat menatap jam tangannya.

"Di mulai? Apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Hyung buka tirai itu!" Sehun menunjuk ke sebuah tirai pink di ujung ruangan.

SRAKKK

"HOAAAA"

PRITTT PRITTT PRITTT

"KYAAA"

Terdengar jeritan-jeritan dari berbagai kalangan saat Luhan menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi sebagian ruangan itu. teriakan-teriakan itu berasal dari para penonton pertandingan sepak bola yang sudah memenuhi stadion olah raga itu.

"Hunnie? Kau menyiapkan semua ini untukku?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kajja Hannie kita duduk disana. Dan oh iya aku juga menyiapkan ini untukmu. Pop corn haha nonton pertandingan sepakbola tanpa makan pop corn kan pasti kurang seru." Sehun memberikan sekotak besar pop corn kepada Luhan yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Hunnie kau pabbo sekali!"

"Waeyo? Kenapa aku pabbo?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran jika Hello Kitty dan sepak bola bisa dijadikan satu? Itu sama sekali tidak cocok, kau tahu?"

"Hmm benar juga sih. Tapi aku sudah berusaha keras menyiapkan ini semua. Aku berusaha keras menyewa seluruh ruangan VVIP ini demi dirimu. Masa kau tidak menyukainya sedikitpun?"

"Ne, ne, ne aku menghargai usaha kerasmu kok, Hunnie..." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Mana bukti terima kasihnya?"

"Mwo? Baiklah-baiklah..."

CUP~

"Itu tanda terima kasihnya hehehe..." ucap Luhan setelah mengecup pipi kanan Sehun.

"Gomawo Hannie... Kajja kita tonton pertandingannya!"

.

.

.

.

Suho dan member Exo lainnya sedang bersiap-siap. Mereka terlihat sibuk. Berulang kali mereka bolak balik ke dapur dan balkon. Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Oh ternyata mereka sedang mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Ingat kan? Mereka dulu berencana akan mengadakannya namun baru sekarang mereka bisa melakukannya.

"Yehh akhirnya kita bisa mengadakan pesta! Hahaha..." ucap Baekhyun senang.

"Benar. Sudah lama sekali sebeanrnya kita ingin melakukan ini namun belum sempat juga dan akhirnya sekaranglah waktunya. Tidak sia-sia Suho menghabiskan uanhg untuk membeli panggangan baru ini."

"Ya Xiumin gebenar. Akhirnya panggangan ini bisa dipakai juga ya Myunnie..."

"Tentu saja akan digunakan. Oh iya kira-kira Sehun dan Luhan kapan mereka akan pulang ya?" tanya Suho kepada member lainnya.

"Entahlah. Lagipula ini baru jam 18.00. Biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dulu sementara kita menyiapkan semuanya disini."

"Ya Kyungsoo hyung benar. Gege bantu Tao mengangkat semua kursi ini. Masa Tao harus mengangkat semuanya sendirian?"

"Ne, baby Tao..."

SKIP

Setelah pertandingan sepak bola selesai, Sehun dan Luhan pun kembali ke dorm mereka. Luhan terlihat gembira sekali setelah melihat pertandingan sepak bola tim favoritnya. Senyum selalu terukir di wajah Luhan. Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di basement dorm. Dengan segera mereka keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam dorm.

PIPP

Bunyi pintu dorm terbuka. Sehun dan Luhan terkejut saat mendapati ruangan dorm mereka yang gelap gulita. Luhan sedikit memekik ketakutan saat melihat keadaan itu. Sehun pun berusaha menenangkan Luhan dan mulai mencoba berjhalan perlahan memasuki dorm mereka.

KLIK

"Selamat datang..." teriak member Exo saat keluar dari persembunyian mereka sambil membawa kue tart dengan lilin diatasnya.

"Loh ada apa ini? Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Ini bukan pesta kejutan ulang tahun hyung... Tapi ini pesta atas kesembuhan kalian. Sebenarnya sudah terlambat sekali sih namun sudahlah daripada tidak dirayakan sama sekali." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan... Terima kasih semuanya... Seharusnya kalian tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini pada kami."

"Kami tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali kok hyung. Lagipula pesta malam ini juga sekaligus merayakan kita yang sudah bisa perform bersama-sama lagi."

"Ya Baekhyun benar. Lu ge! Sehun! kajja tiup lilinnya bersama-sama!"

"Tidak Lay. Kita semua yang harus meniupnya bersama-sama. Ya kan Sehunnie?"

"Ya Hannie hyung benar. Hyung kita semua harus meniup lilinya bersama-sama."

"Baiklah-baiklah.. 1.. 2... 3.. Huuuu~"

"Nah sekarang waktunya kita BBQan! Ayo semua!" Teriak Tao bersemangat sambil berlari ke balkon.

"Ne, ne, ne... Kajja kita ke balkon! Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya!" Ajak Suho dan semua member Exo pun pergi menuju balkon.

SKIP

EXO members terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama-sama dan sesekali mereka juga saling menyela satu sama lainnya. Semua makanan yang disediakan sudah habis mereka santap bersama-sama. Sehun dan Luhan sesekali menguap. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah mungkin setelah apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mengantuk. Istirahatlah di dalam dan Sehun besok pagi kau juga harus pergi syuting kan?"

"Ne, hyung. Sungguh aku malas sekali ikut syuting itu.. Auu appoyo Hannie..." rintih Sehun sambil mengusap-usap lengan kirinya.

"Ya kau ini jangan bermalas-malasan! Kajja kita tidur tapi sebelum itu aku akn membantumu menyiapkan semua keperluanmu selama syuting itu." ajak Luhan.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Selamat malam semuanya..."

CKLEK

"Hunnie sini aku bantu siapkan barang-barangmu. Kau ingin membawa berapa potong pakaian?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin membawa apapun sebenarnya. Jadi aku kan bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke sini dan bertemu denganmu hyung..." ucap Sehun sambil mencubit ujung hidung Luhan.

"Ishh jangan seperti itu Sehunnie... Baiklah aku akan memasukkan 5 potong pakaian ke dalam kopermu..." ucap Luhan sambil memasukkan pakaian ke dalam koper milik Sehun.

"Apa tidak terllau banyak untuk syuting 1 hari, hyung?"

"Ini untuk jaga-jaga Sehunnie... Siapa tahu kau malah jadi menginap disana karena selesai hingga larut malam."

"Jangan sampai itu terjadi! Nanti aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dong? Aku tidak mau!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini Sehunnie pabbo! Jangan bersikap manja seperti ini." Luhan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas emmbuat pipi Sehun merah.

"Appoyo hyung... Ishh... Pokoknya hyung harus selalu mengaktifkan dan membawa ponsel hyung dimana pun hyung berada."

"Ne, Hunnie... tapi bagaiman jika aku ke kamar mandi? Masa harus aku bawa juga? Bagimana jika nanti malah jatuh ke dalam air?"

"Karena itu, sebelum hyung masuk ke kamar mandi, hyung harus laporan padaku dulu. Oke?"

"Mwo? Hahaha ne, ne, ne komandan! Siap!" Luhan memberikan sikap hormat di hadapan Sehun.

"Nah anak pintar..." Sehun mengacak-acak rambut pink Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ya jangan acak-acak rambutku, Sehunnie..." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya merasa kesal.

"Mianhae hyung... Kau terlihat manis jika seperti ini." Sehun kembali merapikan rambut Luhan.

"Jadi kau lebih suka melihatku cemberut daripada tersenyum? Yasudah kalau begitu aku akan cemberut terus."

"Ya bukan begitu hyung... Jangan salah paham dulu. Ishh bagaimana ya menjelaskannya aku bingung. Ya pokoknya kau manis jika kau tersenyum maupun cemberut. Ya begitulah..." ucap Sehun sedikit frustasi karena tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Ne, ne, ne... Nah sudah selesai. Sehunnie kau sudah membawa charegeran ponsel dan alat-alat mandimu?"

"Ya sudah kok hyung."

"Berarti sudah selesai. Kajja kita tidur. Besok kau kan harus bangun pagi." Ajak Luhan.

"Tapi hyung apa kita tidak perlu berganti pakaian dulu? Kau yakin?"

"Ahh kau benar! Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya berganti pakaian Sehunnie..." dan Luhan pun segera melepaskan jaket dan kaos yang dikenakannya hingga topless.

"Hyung cepat pakai bajumu!" ucap Sehun sambil mengatur detak jantungnya kembali agar kembali berdetak dengan normal. Ia sungguh tidak kuat jika melihat Luhan yang topless. /Hunnie mulai pervert kan/ Sehun juga segera mengenakan pakaiannya yang lain.

"Ne, ne, ne... Aduhduh..." Luhan tersandung koper Sehun di lantai saat ia akan mengambil pakaian baru di lemarinya hingga membuat tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Fiuhh kau hampir saja terjatuh jika aku tidak menahanmu hyung..." ucap Sehun tenang.

"Gomawo Hunnie.."

"Ne, cheonma... Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi hyung... ini pakaianmu." Sehun memberikan sepotong pakaian baru dari dalam lemari untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo..."

"Ne... Kajja kita tidur hyung. Sudah sangat malam."

"Ne... Mimpi indah Sehunnie..." ucap Luhan setelah mematikan lampu kamar.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 KST. Sehun sudah bersiap di ruang tengah dorm dan menunggu manager hyung yang akan mengantarnya ke lokasi syuting. Sejak pagi, ia tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan jauh-jauh dari dirinya. Ia seperti takut kehilangan Luhan jika harus terpisah barang 5 menit saja. Dan sikap Sehun itu membuat pmember Exo lainnya tertawa.

"Ya magane! Mau sampai kapan kau menarik-narik Luhan hyung kemanapun kau pergi seperti itu? kau seperti akan berpisah lama saja dengannya. Ingat kau baru syuting 1 hari saja sudah bersikap seperti ini. Bagaimana jika 1 bulan? Hahaha..." ledek Chanyeol.

"Ya hyung! Luhan hyung diam-diam saja tuh! Kenapa harus hyung yang protes?" ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh.

"Ishh magnae ini! Terserah kau sajalah! Aku hanya kasihan dengan Luhan hyung. Ia jadi tidak merasa bebas seperti biasanya."

"Oh iya Baekhyun hyung jangan mencoba-coba mendekati Luhan hyung selama aku tidak ada disini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar jika Baekhyun hyung dekat-dekat dengan Luhan hyung nanti saat aku pulang nanti." Ancam Sehun.

"Ya apa urusannya denganmu magnae pabboi! Suka-suka aku jika mau dekat-dekat siapa! Kenapa kau melarang-larangku!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Karena Hannie hyung itu hanya milik Hunnie! Hannie hyung itu hanya milikku!" tegas Sehun.

"Ya terserah padamu lah magnae pabbo!"

TING TONG

"Sepertinya itu manager hyung sudah datang." Ucap Luhan.

"Sehun kajja kita keluar! Sepertinya manager sudah emnunggumu disana!" ajak Luhan dan Sehun pun akhirnya hanya menurut mengikuti langkah Luhan sambil emmbawa koper dan tas ransel miliknya.

CKLEK

"Sehun? kau sudah siap? Kajja kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Ne, hyung... Hannie hyung tunggu aku hingga pulang ya... Jangan lkupa untuk sellau mengaktifkan dan membawa ponselmu kemanapun kau pergi." Sehun kembali mengingatkan.

"Ne, Hunnie... Hati-hati ya... Semoga sukses... Byebye..."

Sehun pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dorm itu. wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat membuat manager hyung tersenyum dalam hatinya. Koper Sehun sudah ia masukkan ke dalam bagasi van. Sehun mendudukkan diirnya dengan nyaman di bangku tengah van. Kedua telinganya sudah ia pasangkan earphone dan mulai menikmati setiap lagu yang ia dengarkan sambil memejamkan mata tanpa perduli kemana ia diantarkan.

Akhirnya van yang dikendarai oleh manager tiba di sebuah pedesaan di luar Seoul lebih tepatnya di Provinsi Incheon. Suasana desa sangat terasa disana. Udaranya masih sangat sejuk tanpa polusi. Rumah-rumah para penduduknya pun masih rumah tradisional Korea. Masih terdapat juga sawah-sawah di sepanjang jalan dan para petani yang sibuk menanam hanya para petani. Banyak juga terdapat pelayan di desa ini karena letaknya yang di sebuah pulau dan dikelilingi oleh laut.

"Sehun, kita sudah sampai. Kajja kita turun disini." Manager hyung mencoba membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur lelap.

"Hoammm ne, hyung..." Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia takjub dengan pemandangan indah yang terhampar didesa itu.

"Sehun? ayo kita turun. Mereka sudah menunggu kita." Ajak mangaer hyung lagi dan kali ini Sehun pun segera turun dari van.

Sehun mulai emmasuki sebuah rumah tradisional Korea. Terlihat beberapa kru meang sednag sibuk menyiapkan seluruh keperluan syuting. Manager hyung juga terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang disana. Dan tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang menghampiri Sehun dan sang manager.

"Akhirnya kalian tiba juga. Nah Sehun apa kabar? Apa kau masih mengingatku?" ucap namja itu. Sehun tampak berpikir keras mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak mengingatku. Baiklah tidak masalah. Aku PDnim variety show ini. Apa managermu sudah menjelaskan variety show apa ioni sebelumnya?" ucap namja itu lagi dan Sehun pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tidak tahu.

"Begitu. Mungkin lebih baik kalian beristirahat dulu disini. Dan pasanganmu sepertinya juga belum datang. Dan kemungkinan kau harrus melakukan syuting awal tanpa dirinya. Silakan masuk dan Jin bisa tolong bawakan koper ini?"

"Kajja kita masuk ke dalam." Akhirnya Sehun, manager dan namja itu pun masuk ke dlaam rumah tradisional itu.

**1 jam kemudian...**

Sehun menjalani syuting sendiri. Ia mendapat sebuah tantangan untuk mencari petunjuk tentang pasangannya itu di sekitar desa. Tantangan pertama dan kedua Sehun sudah menyelesaikannya dan ini adalah tantangan ketiga Sehun. Ia diminta untuk mencari seseorang yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan apa yang tertulis di selembar kertas yang ia pegang kini. Sudah 15 menit Sehun berkeliling desa dan mencari orang yang ciri-cirinya sesuai dengan yang diminta, namun sampai sekarang ia masih belum menemukannya.

"Ahh lelah sekali... Aku sudah berkeliling desa dan tidk menemukan orang dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan apa yang tertulis di kertas ini. Apa tidak ada petunjuk lainnya?" ucap Sehun kepada cameraman.

"Ettt tunggu-tunggu. Sepertinya itu orangnya. Ciri-cirinya sama dengan apa yang dituliskan di kertas ini. Kajja kita kesana!" akhirnya Sehun pun mencoba menghampiri orang yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Hmm permisi... Apakah kau... Loh Hannie hyung?"

"Hunnie? Jadi kau..."

"Kalian sudah bertemu rupanya... Ya kalian lah yang kami pasangkan di 'We Got Married ini'. Karena mungkin kalian melupakan sesuatu, saya ingin memperkenalkan diir ualng. Saya Kim Taewoo PD variety show ini. Lama tidak bertemu." Ucap PDnim membuat HunHan mematung tidak percaya.

**Flashback On**

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ia merasa kesepian. Biasanya setiap saat ada Sehun di sampingnya yang sellau bercanada dengannya. Kini sosok itu sedang berada enath dimana demi melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang yah mungkin akan emmbuat Luhan sakit hati nantinya. Namun sebuah panggilan dari member Exo lainnya membuat Luhan mau tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Luhan kepada Tao yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada seseorang yang mekncarimu. Ia menunggumu di depan. Dan katanya kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang. Manager hyung menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkanmu ke suatu tempat. Sepertinya ada pekerjaan dadakan untukmu." Jelas Xiumin yang berdiir di samping Tao.

"Apa? Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap segera." Ucap Luhan sedikit malas. Sungguh ia memang sedang sangat malas saat ini.

30 menit kemudian Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah van milik Exo dan diantarkan ke suatu tempat yang memang tak pernah Luhan tahu sebelumnya. Selama diperjalanan, Luhan merasa sangat bosan. Iapun memasang earphone di kedua telinganya dan mendnegarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya sambil terlelap. Setibanya di tempat yang dimaksud, Luhan malah langsung diperintahkan untuk mengenakan sebuah pakaian ala orang-orang pedesaan. Luhan memang=dangi pakaian itu dengan tatapan bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud semua ini. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia pun segera diperintahkan untuk pergi ke sebuah gubuk dan harus menunggu seseorang disana tanpa boleh berjalan-jalan mengitari sekeliling. Luhan pun menurutinya sampai...

**Flashback Off**

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan tidak percaya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai PDnim memberikan sebuah amplop kepada mereka berdua dan pastinya di dalam amplop itu sudah berisi sebuah tantangan baru untuk mereka berdua.

"Ahh tantangan lagi..." kjelauh Sehun. ia merasa lelah emndapatkan tantangan lagi. Berbeda dengan Luha yang terlihat antusias.

'_Selamat datang kembali Luhan dan Sehun. Ini adalah tantangan pertama kalian sebagai couple. Kalian diminta untuk mencari seseorang. Namun jangan berangggapan itu hal yang mudah. Karena kalian harus mengikuti semua petunjuk yang ada disini agar kalian bisa menemukan orang itu. Pertama, kalian harus mencari sebuah petunjuk di sebuah rumah bernomor 34. Kalian bisa meminta ijin pemilik rumah itu untuk emncari sebuah petunjuk yang sudah kami sembunyikan di dlam sana. Kedua, setelah menemukan petunjuk pertama, kalian pergilah ke balai desa di balik bukit dan kalian harus mencari seseorang bernama Lee Jinki dan menanyakan tentang petunjuk kedua itu. Ketiga, kalian harus pergi ke sebuah sekolah yang ada di desa ini masuki kelas 3 dan cari tahu apa yang terdapat di dalam sana dan kalian bisa bertemu dengan orang itu. selamat berjuang..._'

"Ya ampun banyak sekali tantangannya. Tapi kajja kita bejuang bersama Hunnie!" ucap Luhan bersemangat dan kemudian mereka pun pergi ke rumah yang telah dimaksudkan.

Setelah meminta ijin pemilik rumah, Sehun dan Luhan berkeliling sekitar rumah itu untuk emncari sebuah petunjuk dan akhirnya Luhan mendapatkannya. Ia mendapatkan sebuah surat dan ikat rambut di dalam rumah itu. Di dalam suratnya berisi jika orang yang ignin mereka temui sekarang ini adalah orang yang sama yang pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Luhan dan Sehun nampak berpikir keras mengingat kemungkinan-kemungkinan siapa yang akan mereka temui.

Tanpa mau emmbuang waktu, Sehun dan Luhan pun aklhirnya melanjutkan pergi ke balai desa dan menemui seseorang yang bernama Lee Jinki. Di sana mereka disuguhkan sepiring pancake dengan buah strawberry dan sepucuk surat. Di surat itu juga tertulis jika sebelumnya mereak sudah sangat dekat dengan orang ini. Sehun dan Luhan masoih terus berpikir siapa ornag yang dimaksud itu.

Setelah mendapatkan ledua petunjuk itu, Sehun dan Luhan pun segera pergi ke sebauh sekolah yang berada di desa itu. disana ia segera masuk ke sebuah ruang kelas. Mereka melihat sebuah kain bertuliskan petunjuk yang menutupi papan tulis disana. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sehun dan Luhan segera menyibak kain itu dan melihat apa tulisan yang terdapat di papan tulis. Mereka terlihat berpikir saat melihat sebuah tulisaan 'Appa' dan 'Eomma' di papan tulis itu.

"Sulli?" teriak HunHan bersamaa. Mereka jadi teringat dengan Sulli.

"Appa... Eomma... Bogoshipoyo..." ucap Sulli dari balik pintu kelas itu. Luhan dan Sehun memandang tidak eprcaya sosok Sulli di hadapan mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Luhan bingung setelah memeluk erat Sulli.

"Ini lah kontrak kerja kalian yang sudah disetujui dan diperbarui oleh CEO kalian. Dan untuk 2-3 bulan ke depan kalian akan melakukan syuting variety show ini. Selamat bekerja sama..." ucap PDnim.

"Mwo?"

"Eomma Culli kangen cekali cama eomma dan appa..." ucap Sulli membuat Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

Dan akhirnya HunHan kembali syuting WGM + Hello Baby lagi bareng Sulli. Appa eomma dan Sulli kembali bersama lagi dalam satu frame. Semoga syuting kali ini tidak ada masalah ya seperti syuting sebelumnya dan semoga berjalan dengan sangat sangat sangat lancar. Amin...

Huaaa Chap 17 end dan FF kali ini End! Happy ending gak ini hasilnya? Yah anggep aja lah ya happy ending hehehe... Mianhae ya author lamaaaaa banget UPDATE FF ini karena seperti sebelumnya author lagi banyak diganggu kesibukan-kesibukan. But akhirnya dengan perjuangan keras author bisa menyelesaikan FF ini walau ya hasilnya gak memuaskan banget lah thanks untuk semua readers yang udah setia baca FF author dari Chap awal yang membosankan hingga Chap akhir yang lebih lebih gaje dan membosankan ini. Thanks juga untuk semua dukungan dan semangat yang kalian berikan untuk author tanpa kalian mungkin FF ini gak bakal ada dan gak bakal tamat kayak gini Thanks untuk yang udah pada review FF author yang udah komentarin kejelekan FF ini juga tanpa komentar seperti itu juga mungkin author gak bisa membuat FF seperti yang kalian mau Thanks juga buat kalian yang udah kasih ide dan saran untuk author masukin di cerita FF ini Mian ya kalo ada saran atau ide kalian yang gak bisa author masukin ke dalam cerita Author udah terharu dan gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi nih readers.. Author sedih karena FF ini udah tamat dan endingnya begitu ajah Ada yang punya ide kah untuk FF author ke depan? Mau main cast nya siapa nih? Tetap HunHan atau mau diganti? Atau mau dibuat We Got Married plus Hello Bbay HunHan Vers take 2? Hohoho agaknya yang terakhir itu sedikit sulit hehehe atau mau di balik cerita FF ini? Kayak menceritakan masa-masa sebelum acara We Got Married plus Hello Baby ini? Yahhh terserah para readers aja sih... Author tunggu ya requestan dari kalian...

END

Big Thanks to :

**UruRuBaek , fangirl-shipper , mitahunhan , baby reindeer , hunhanshipper , hunhanLove, Cha Hyun Lee, V.D, hatakehanahungry, HunHanieshipper, , oh hyunwook, Devia Exost, Guest, Nurfadillah, Sherry Cho, Sehunnie, Yoohae shaex**

Tanpa kalian mungkin FF ini gak berjalan... Thanks para readers yang udah review... Author peluk satu-satu {} sampai bertemu di FF author selanjutnya ^^/

My Twitter :

Helloannyeongg


End file.
